


Collateral damages

by spymaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Baby gay Reign, Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Captive, Enemy Lovers, Even Reign, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Gay Awakening, Headcanon Accepted, I'm Serious, I'm a ReignCorp bitch, KillerCorp, Major Character Undeath, Non-Consensual, Reign is a softie, Reign is seriously clueless, ReignCorp, Surprise Kissing, clueless, minor supercorp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-04-24 15:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 152,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: What I picture from the promo of Supergirl 3x15 that happens between Sam/Reign and Lena in the lab. It's based mostly on canon, there are ReignCorp (Reign/Lena and also Sam/Lena) and minor SuperCorp.Or the fic where there is a possible romance for Lena and Reign.And it's Reign/Lena endgame.





	1. Damaged

So, Lena Luthor caught a Worldkiller.

 

Not exactly caught, because Sam had willingly walked into the cell. Lena had proposed a method for her to examine what was going on with Sam’s head, and without telling she was actually Reign, the notorious Worldkiller that had beaten up Supergirl a few months ago. Lena still had her doubts, but there weren’t a lot of plausible explanations for the glaring red eyes she had seen from Sam.

 

Sam’s vitals were normal, just like any other person. When Lena stuck a needle into her skin, everything was okay, the needle didn’t bend. Lena had checked Lex’s file about Kryptonians, Sam practically held no signs of an alien, or more precisely, a Kryptonian. Yet she still wanted to make sure.

 

She waited.

 

She waited and waited and waited.

 

“Why am I in here again?” Sam asked, frowning on the bed. “Didn’t you do all of the tests? I need to leave and check on Ruby.”

 

“Ruby is fine, Sam. I wouldn’t let your child be unattended, starved or bored. You trust me on this, remember?” she replied, walking closer to the special glass that had been built to keep inside a Kryptonian. She hated it when she had to reuse Lex’s stuff, but in such a crucial time, she didn’t have time to make an exact replica. “Now, just go to sleep, you’re tired.”

 

Sam sighed, shaking her head in frustration but still laid down. Her eyes got wetter, breaking Lena’s heart. “What’s wrong with me, Lena?”

 

Lena could tell Sam, but that would freak her friend out, so she didn’t. Instead, she chose another answer. “I’ll tell you as soon as I figure it out.”

 

Sam nodded, wiping her tears. “Good night, Lena.”

 

“Good night, Sam.”

 

Lena watched as the rhythm of Sam’s heart steadied and assumed that the other brunette had fallen asleep, she walked away from the cell and began to check everything once again.

 

Suddenly, right after the alarming beeping, she saw the diagram of Sam’s heartbeat slowed down. It was similar to a dying person, and that scared Lena.

 

She rushed to the cell and found that her friend was no longer on the bed, but was standing near the glass wall on the other side. Her head moved from left to right, seemingly curious about her surroundings.

 

“Sam?” she asked, carefully taking in the strange aura around Sam.

 

The called woman didn’t turn around. “Where am I?”

 

“You’re at my lab. You’re safe.”

 

“Why am I here?” The voice sounded sharper and deeper, sending chills down Lena’s spines.

 

“You are here because I’m trying to figure out what’s going on with you.”

 

Sam raised a hand and touched the glass. The surface echoed with blue waves, preventing the contact. The woman slowly turned to face Lena, her eyes were colder, full of confidence and held such scary calmness.

 

“Wrong. I am here because you already figured it out,” Sam smirked, tilting her head. “Isn’t that right, Earthling?”

 

Lena narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms. “There you are, Reign.”

 

Reign closed her eyes, the smile grew as she took in a long breath. “Finally, someone says my name right.” Her eyes reopened and immediately connected with Lena’s. “Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to find someone who is calm enough to say the word without some kind of begging after that?”

 

Lena shrugged, “No, I don’t. I’m not a mass murderer.”

 

“You judge my way of applying justice, that’s expected. You, humans, are the same with the self-righteous Kryptonians who always claim to have morals.” Reign looked around, unimpressed. “All words and no work.”

 

“Interesting. Can I ask you some simple questions?” Lena pulled out a chair and sat down.

 

“Why should I answer you?”

 

“Because you won’t be getting out of here soon and I need my friend back.”

 

Reign glared at her. “Your friend is gone. Not immediately, but eventually she will.”

 

“I made her a promise that I can and will help her, so don’t think about scaring me with that empty threat.”

 

The Worldkiller sat on the bed. “Let’s hear these questions of yours. Since you are gambling your life on them, you have earned some of my respect.”

 

Lena quickly stated her concerns. “If you are present right now, where is Sam? Is she sleeping? What is the relation between you and her?”

 

“Samantha Arias isn’t sleeping inside me.  _ I _ am the one who has been sleeping. Now I am awake, it’s time for her to go.”

 

Lena felt the fear seeping in. She had thought Sam and Reign were similar to different personalities existing in one body, and with proper triggers, she could bring out Sam again. “Are you two coexisting?”

 

Reign sneered, “You deem me as that useless, weak, common ego. There is no _Sam_ , never is. I am the body, Samantha is just a mask. I took it off whenever I want.”

 

Lena stood up, frowning, “She is my friend, and I will bring her back.”

 

“Be my guest. But don’t beg for mercy when I’m out of here.” Reign laughed maliciously. Lena gritted her teeth and walked up to the control board, pressing a distinctive button on it with visible force. A fume of smoke blew out from the four corners, filling up the room. “What is this?” Reign asked.

 

“Something that will make you sleep.”

 

The Worldkiller pouted, “You seriously think I, a Worldkiller will fa-” And she was on the floor. Lena nearly snickered at the way Reign dropped herself from the bed down to the ground if Reign wasn’t in the body of her best friend.

 

She pressed another button to lower the wall and stepped in. Her eyes dragged along Reign’s body and found the perfect spot to place the restraining device that she had built based on her basic knowledge about Worldkillers. Hopefully, that might help Sam regaining her body back.

  
  
  
  


______________________

  
  
  
  
  


“What is this? Get it off me!”

 

That was Reign’s first greeting when she reappeared. Sam had been the one to wake up, didn’t remember what happened and had breakfast. Right after the meal, Reign returned.

 

Lena put the plates aside and smirked. “You like it? It’s a gift.”

 

“It’s Kryptonite,” Reign groaned, trying to pull the glowing rock away from her chest. “Get it off!”

 

“It annoys you, doesn’t it? But it doesn’t make you much weaker, I need to know why.” She took the tablet up and checked the status.

 

A sudden boom startled her. Reign had slammed on the glass angrily. “GET IT OFF ME, HUMAN!”

 

“Reign, calm down,” Lena stood still, not showing her fear.

 

“CALM DOWN? YOU GLUED KRYPTONITE ON ME. FOR WHAT?” The alien slammed on the wall again, making Lena’s heart jump again at the sound. She really needed to work on that.

 

“To restrain your anger, which fails obviously,” she wrote down on the tablet the differences she had spotted between Sam and Reign. They separated a lot in characters and mostly shown in brainwaves and heartbeat. “You have a problem, Worldkiller.”

 

“You are my problem. Let me out of here!” Reign no longer slammed the wall, she pressed her hands to the glass, eyes blazing red.

 

“Not until your attitude is under control.”

 

Reign’s eyes cast up and down Lena, making her feel self-conscious. “You get in here and I’ll show you control.”

 

Lena smirked, crossing her arms. “I have no time to fool around with you. Sam is in you and she’s waiting for me.” She turned to the computer, where she had kept records of Sam’s brain waves, comparing them to Reign’s. How fascinating that the two results came out not the same.

 

“You’re right.” Lena heard the Worldkiller and gave her a look.

 

“About what?” she asked with caution.

 

Reign sat on the edge of the bed, a teasing smile on her lips. “Samantha is waiting for you, indeed. She has always done that. I have always seen that.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“She has these, what do you Earthlings call,  _ feelings _ when she’s around you.”

 

The information was brand new, it surprised Lena. “What?” she muttered dumbfoundedly.

 

“It’s ridiculous, honestly,” Reign chuckled dryly, “What’s so special about you, besides being an intellectual of your kind?” Her eyes got bright red, her head tilted to a side, giving Lena a scrutinizing stare. “Is that what humans condemn as attractive?”

 

Heat rushed up to her face as she realized what Reign meant. Sam was attracted to her. But that was impossible. At least, Lena hadn’t thought about it. Blinking away the daze, she replied, “I don’t have the obligation to answer you.”

 

Reign spread her arms, gesturing the cell. “We’re going to see each other’s face for a long time, female, I bet sooner or later I’ll get my answers.”

 

“And I’ll get mine,” Lena clenched her jaws, glaring at the smug smile that she had never once seen on Sam’s kind face.

  
  
  
  


__________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“As lesser beings, humans sometimes surprise me,” Reign spoke after finishing reading a book. “They can do some amusing things, such as this heavy object in my hands.”

 

“Books are fascinating,” Lena replied. She was surprised that the Worldkiller actually took the time to read, not slamming the glass anymore. Perhaps she had learned that she wouldn’t be able to escape and had dealt with it. “Don’t they have books from wherever you came from?”

 

“Not as this out-of-date style,” Reign flew the book back onto the shelf. The thud it made annoyed Lena. She hated it when she saw someone treating books without respect. “Reading is for lesser being. I’ve never tried that.”

 

“Yet you did finish a book,” Lena checked the watch, “Three thousand words in five minutes. Great job.”

 

Reign rolled her eyes. “I need to know more about Earthlings if I want to make my mission easier. Send me more of these pages.”

 

Lena arched an eyebrow. “Really? You want to read more?”

 

“Yes. Humans intrigue my curiosity.”

 

“On one condition: Bring Sam back in the day so I can talk to her.”

 

“Deal.”

 

“Deal.”

  
  
  
  
  


_______________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“So? What do you know? What is happening to me?” Sam hugged herself, worries imprinted heavily in her brows.

 

“There is something that you should learn first.” Lena gestured he chair inside the cell. “Please sit down first.”

 

Sam did as told. “Okay, am I dying?”

 

“No, Sam. You’re not dying.”

 

Her friend let out a long sigh of relief. “Thank God. But what is it, Lena? Tell me the truth, I can handle it.”

 

_ I’m not sure about that. _ Lena took a deep breath. “You are an alien.”

 

Sam’s eyes widened in shock. She blinked constantly, one hand placed on her chest. Frowning hard, she nodded slowly. “Okay, okay, okay. That actually makes weird senses. I have a lot of questions.”

 

“I know you do.” Lena stepped toward the glass. “I’m here with you.”

 

Sam smiled at her, tears twinkled in her eyes. “Thank you. I don’t know what I’ll do without you.”

 

That was when Lena recalled Reign’s words about Sam having feelings for her. She looked at the screen where it showed Sam’s heartbeat diagram and blushed when she realized the beat had quickened. Was Reign telling the truth?

 

“So, what am I?” Sam asked.

 

Lena pulled her eyes away from the screen and back at Sam. “A very interesting alien.”

 

“How interesting?” the other woman seemed intrigued.

 

“You’re a Kryptonian.” Lena quickly added, “Almost.”

 

Sam’s jaw dropped. “Hold up, a Kryptonian? L-Like Supergirl?” A grin stretched on her lips. Sam now looked like a kid in Christmas morning, which broke Lena’s heart. “Oh my gosh, I can be a hero! Lena, I can protect you. This is amazing!” She grabbed her cheeks, her feet dangling between two legs of the chair excitedly. “I have to tell Ruby about this. She’ll love it!”

 

“You can’t, Sam.” Lena had to do this. She needed Sam to know the truth.

 

“You’re right. I have to have a hero identity. I-I have to have training!” Sam stood up from the chair, bouncing on her two feet.

 

“Sam, you already have an alter ego,” Lena swallowed the lump in her throat, ready to deliver the news.

 

“I don’t get it. How do I have an alter ego and I don’t know about it?” Sam stared at her, then her mouth formed an ‘o’, indicating that she had figured it out. “Do you mean… the times I have blackouts? Those were the times I became a hero without knowing?”

 

“Yes. But not as a hero. Someone else took over you and did something.”

 

“I don’t understand. I- Who would want to take over me?”

 

Lena pressed the remote in her hand, a screen showed up inside the cell, playing back the footage between Supergirl and Reign right after Christmas. Sam stood still, her eyes trained at the footage. She stepped back, throwing wild looks at Lena and back at the screen. “Th-that’s not me. That’s  _ not _ me! Lena, I am not that-that  _ thing _ !” Sam pointed at the last screenshot of the footage, where the camera caught the closest shot at Reign’s face. “I-I’m… Lena, no, I’m not that alien. I wouldn’t hurt anyone, especially Supergirl.”

 

“I believe you,” Lena placed her hands on the glass, “I believe you, Sam. I am here to help you get rid of Reign. I can do it, trust me.”

 

Sam walked up to where Lena was standing, placing her palm against the glass as if she was touching Lena’s hand. The blue waves bounced her hand back. “This place is to hold me captive, isn’t it?”

 

“Not you. Reign. I’m keeping Reign from hurting people.”

 

“What if I can’t get rid of her? What if one day I have a blackout and never wake up again?”

 

“Don’t say that.” Lena felt the hot tears running down her cheeks. She didn’t realize she had been crying. “We will do it together.”

 

Sam nodded. “So what does the other me want? What does  _ Reign _ want?”

 

“To reign, I guess.”

 

Sam chuckled through her tears and Lena laughed along. It was refreshing a bit to have a light-hearted moment during such a hard time.

 

“That was such a bad pun, female.”

 

Lena frowned, wiping away her tears. “You’re back again.”

 

Reign quickly wiped Sam’s tears on her face. “Rao, this weakling, always crying and whining. She seriously is useless.”

 

“She’s not useless. She is a good person, a good mother and a good friend. And I will not let you make her disappear.” Lena held her index finger at Reign’s red eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Do you bring the pages?”

 

Lena sent the books into the cell and left the lab. Sam had faith in her. She could do this.

  
  
  
  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Have you been to Paris?” asked Reign suddenly during a daily interview Lena always did.

 

“Yes. Answer my question: why is your laser eyes red and Supergirl’s is blue?” Lena held the pen above the screen, waiting.

 

“How was it?” Reign absolutely ignored her question.

 

“Answer my question and I’ll answer yours.”

 

“My source of power isn’t the same with those common Kryptonians. I’m the higher class. Now, Paris?”

 

“Why do you care about Paris? You didn’t come here to travel.”

 

“I read the pages that describe a location in Paris. It seemed fascinating enough. Maybe I’ll visit it one day, after taking down the scums on Earth.”

 

Lena sighed, “Then you would have to eliminate humanity.”

 

“What do you mean, female? All of the Earthlings are scums?”

 

Lena lifted her head and stared at Reign. “Have you heard about Seven Deadly Sins?”

 

“Only seven?” Reign pouted her lips, “You must be joking.”

 

“According to the Bible, there are seven deadly sins that humanity easily get into: Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Wrath, Envy, Pride.”

 

“What is this Bible? A scale of morality on Earth?”

 

“To some, yes. Those people read it, believe in it and act like how it was written.”

 

“To you, too, female?”

 

“No. I’m a scientist. I rarely let myself involved in religions.”

 

“Why did you tell me about those sins?”

 

“I believe at some points, anyone would sin. According to your own scale of applying justice, isn’t everyone a scum?”

 

Reign scratched her chin. Lena kept on with the rest of the questions and Reign didn’t stall any answer ever again.

  
  
  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Let Sam out, I need to talk to her,” Lena demanded after noticing her friend hadn’t returned for a day.

 

“No.” Reign didn’t bugle from the bed, still reading a book.

 

“If you don’t do it, I’ll knock you out with gas and take all of the books.” She hovered her finger on the button, showing Reign that she was going to do it.

 

“I hate it when Samantha is awake,” Reign frowned, “It hurts.”

 

That got Lena’s attention. “She can hurt you?”

 

“No, she can’t hurt me, but she’s vulnerable, and what hurts her, hurts me, too. I hate that.”

 

“But she isn’t hurt.”

 

Reign rolled her eyes, putting the book back on the shelf. “Not physically, female. Something in here.” The Worldkiller pointed at her left chest. “Talking to you hurts her.”

 

“H-how?”

 

“Because you always bring up the offspring, what else?” Reign seemed annoyed, “or that blonde reporter.”

 

“Ruby and Kara?”

 

“Shut up. It’s hurting me right now.”

 

Lena grinned. “Oh, I see. You haven’t gotten Sam completely like you always claim. Her heart is still in there. She’s always there.”

 

Reign huffed, laying back on the bed. “Not for any longer. I’m taking control.”

 

“Don’t be too sure.” Lena smirked, “Now let me talk to Sam.”

 

Reign stayed still for a moment and suddenly gasped. She sat right back up, frantically looking around. Her eyes eased up immediately when found Lena. “Lena, it’s so great to see you again.”

 

“Me too, Sammy. And I have a good news.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I know how to separate you and Reign.”

  
  
  
  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You do know I can hear you and Samantha talking, right?” Reign asked when Lena had just walked through the doors.

 

“Good morning, Worldkiller,” she ignored the alien and headed straight towards the device she had brought in last night. “Not nice seeing you.”

 

“Black Kryptonite won’t work on me.” Reign angrily gripped the two bracelets around her wrists.

 

“We have to try, first, don’t we?” Lena flipped a switch. The bracelet glowed up and brought Reign to the bed, strapping her in. The Worldkiller growled, shooting laser everywhere, burning the shelf full of books. “You’re intimidated by it, aren’t you?”

 

“Nothing intimidates me,” Reign said, but didn’t seem to confident as before.

 

“Sure.”

 

Lena typed on the device, writing down the codes needed to activate it. It was not something that should be taken easily. She had only one shot to do this, and if it failed, Sam might be trapped for good.

 

“You never answer my question about Paris,” Reign said calmly.

 

Lena paused her typing to look at her. When she continued her work, she responded with, “I didn’t think you paid that much attention to a city.”

 

“I shouldn’t pay attention to anything rather than my goal.”

 

“But you still do. Why?”

 

“There was a book among the ones you brought me. It writes about a monster whom nobody loves. He pays attention to others more than anyone has ever done to him.”

 

Lena knew this one. “The Hunchback of Notre Dame? Is that why you’re so interested in Paris?”

 

Reign turned to look at her. “He lived and died as a monster. But he wasn’t one.”

 

Lena slowly realized what Reign meant. The Worldkiller saw herself in Quasimodo. “You are nothing like him. You did horrible things, you know that?”

 

“I am a monster,” Reign muttered.

 

There was a jab in Lena’s heart when she heard Reign’s broken voice like that. In her wildest dreams wouldn’t she think about knowing the notorious Worldkiller having a soul. “But Sam isn’t. So let her free.”

 

Reign stayed quiet.

 

After a few minutes, Lena had prepared everything. She walked up to the cell, where Reign was still lying on the bed, her eyes glued at the ceiling.

 

“Any last words?” she asked, genuinely wanted to hear what the Worldkiller wanted to say.

 

“ _ ‘When you get an idea into your head, you find it in everything.’, _ ” replied Reign.

 

“What?”

 

“I’ve been trying to figure out why Samantha can be hurt when nothing is touching her, why she wants to reach out for you but she never does, why she can do everything just to protect the offspring even though sacrificing herself.”

 

Lena took a breath, holding it in for no reason. She just felt like this was a layer of Reign that she had never seen before. “And? Have you gotten your answer?”

 

“No.” Reign laughed bitterly. “But I rather not know.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“If I do, then I’m no longer myself, aren’t I?”

 

Lena slightly shook her head and activated the device. A zap sound echoed rapidly inside the lab, bringing invisible wavelengths through the glass. The Black Kryptonite glowed like a heated piece of metal. Lena didn’t look at the device but at Reign. The alien began to squirm on the bed, left and right, growling in pain.

 

She vibrated.

 

Lena held her breath, waiting.

 

From the illusion of one becoming two, Lena saw a darker version of Sam in the scrubs, slowly leaving her spot. The eyes were blazingly red, glowing like the Kryptonite.

 

_ It’s working. It’s splitting Sam and Reign. _

 

A loud boom startled her. Lena only had time to duck for cover when an alien struck in, her eyes were all white, staring at Lena. She quickly pulled out a Kryptonite gun but the alien screamed. The soundless noise was scarily deafening. Lena had to cover her ears, feeling like her head was breaking apart.

 

Numb with pain, Lena fell onto the floor, watching as the presumably Second Worldkiller smashing the device into pieces and broke the glass with her scream again. Lena tried to get up on her elbows and brought her body to the cell, where the Worldkiller was trying to free Reign.

 

“No…” she protested weakly as the white-eyed alien threw her friend onto the shoulder and turned around, ready to finished Lena off.

 

“Awuhkh, aoe,” Reign said and the Second Worldkiller stood down, though seemingly confused.

 

The First Worldkiller walked to Lena. This was the second time she had been this close to the alien and Lena immediately felt scared. The glowing red eyes crouched down at her, and surprisingly, picked her up from the floor. Her bleeding ears still ached like hell, dripping blood all over her outfit and Reign’s arms.

 

Reign put her on the bed, looking up and down her body once again as if she was scanning for something. The other Worldkiller was standing behind her, watching carefully. The corners of Reign’s mouth curved up into a rather kind smile.

 

“Humans have too many doubts. Samantha, you, even Supergirl.” Reign lowered her head, “I don’t.”

 

And the next thing Lena knew was Reign pressing her lips to hers. She was so shocked to react so her entire body froze at the contact. The Worldkiller pulled back slowly, a smirk spread across her face. “Blame Samantha. She planted this into my head. I'll see you again, Lena Luthor.”

 

Lena was still so numb and shocked to move even after the Worldkillers had gone and the DEO along with Supergirl barged in. The Kryptonian seemed worried sick but the DEO was furious when they figured out it was Lena who had been holding Reign captive. She didn’t have time to explain herself to them and just asked Supergirl to trust her, which the alien did, though gingerly.

 

Lena was so close. She almost saved Sam. She could have done it if the Second Worldkiller, whose name Lena learned through Supergirl was Purity, hadn’t destroyed the device.

 

The DEO claimed she had ulterior motives by capturing Reign. Lena didn’t care, as long as Supergirl and Kara trusted her.

 

Hopefully, they still did. After all, she had kept this huge secret from them.

 

Lena would tell them all, right after her ears stopped bleeding.

 

Maybe not all.

 

Reign’s unexpected kiss would definitely be her secret from now on. Her own collateral damage.


	2. Branded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little follow up before the episode begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like the premise of chapter 1 :))
> 
> None of the characters in mine, only the mistakes are.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lena swirled the glass of wine in between her fingers. Letting out a slow sigh, she took a sip and clicked her tongue.

 

She was supposed to be angry.

 

The DEO claimed her to have some kind of devious plan behind the act of having Reign captive and demanded answers from her. Fine, she didn’t need them to like her.

 

But Supergirl, on the other hand, let her down. Lena had told her she could handle this and she wanted the hero to trust her. Lena never asked for trust before, especially from Supergirl, yet she was doing that now. And how did she react? She seemed upset that Lena hadn’t informed the DEO or her about holding Reign captive.

 

_ “You could have been killed, Lena.” _

 

She knew. She knew it damn well. It had always been a huge risk with the last name Luthor, so Lena really didn’t see the problem. The danger wasn’t what she was afraid of.

 

With Supergirl’s attitude, Lena was glad she hadn’t told her about Reign being Sam. She had done some research about Purity, the Second Worldkiller. The DEO and Supergirl had charged right into the poor woman’s home and scared her.

 

Lena wasn’t too sure, but she had read about the woman behind Purity’s scary eyes. Julia Freeman, a student who had pushed her friend out of a car’s way to save her. That reminded Lena of Sam. Sam would definitely do something like that for others.

 

There were so many unjust deeds going on, Lena should have been angry.

 

Yet she didn’t feel angry at all. Instead, she felt sad.

 

Ruby had long gone to bed, leaving a hanging question in Lena’s head.

 

_ “Is Mom okay?” _

 

Lena could do nothing but lie. She was about to succeed in separating Reign from Sam, and now the device was destroyed, Sam was nowhere to be found, the DEO hung a target at her back, even Supergirl was doubting her, though she was glad the Kryptonian didn’t show it, Lena could see it in her eyes.

 

She sighed, whipping her head backward on the couch. Lena knew she needed to find Reign, but for now, she couldn’t come up with any plan yet. Her ears had stopped bleeding, fortunately. She wouldn’t be able to explain the injuries to Ruby.

 

Reign and Purity had been silent these days, Lena had no leads and she knew the DEO and Supergirl had nothing either. Lena hadn’t reached out to Kara because she planned to talk to the reporter later. Telling her a friend of her was the masked Worldkiller shouldn’t be a thing being done on the phone.

 

“Lena Luthor.”

 

She sat right up when she heard the voice. Between the door frames, the black cape billowing gently in the night, red eyes staring at her and the black painted lips curving up in the signature confidence radiating from the extraterrestrial creature. There was something different. Reign wasn’t wearing any mask.

 

She didn’t know why she didn’t have the urge to run away, instead, Lena took another sip from her glass, taking her eyes away from the alien. “Reign,” she muttered.

 

The caped criminal flew inside and stayed hovering in the air as if it was a symbol of power. The blazing red eyes cast down at her. “You don’t seem surprised.”

 

Lena shrugged casually, putting down the glass. “You told me you’d see me again, didn’t you?” She looked up at the flying alien. “What do you want?”

 

Reign’s smile faded as she lowered herself down on the floor. “Justice.”

 

Lena chuckled dryly, “Have I stolen justice from you?”

 

Reign frowned, her head tilted to the side. “I’ve been to Paris.”

 

The little bit of information made Lena’s eyes wider. “Really? Was that why you disappeared the previous days?”

 

The corner of Reign’s mouth curved up. “You’ve been noticing.”

 

Lena looked away, setting her eyes back at the wine glass. “Not really. I own a media company for what?”

 

“Oh yes,” Reign’s smirk grew, “you were the one who talked back to me.”

 

“Where is Sam? I want to talk to her,” Lena stood up, crossing her arms.

 

Reign snickered, “Or what? You’ll take away the books?”

 

She narrowed her eyes at the Worldkiller. “Ruby is asking for her.”

 

“Do I look like I care?” Reign huffed.

 

“You don’t look like you don’t,” she stated and asked again, “Why are you here, Reign? Unless you’re giving me Sam, leave.” The Worldkiller’s eyes lowered down at somewhere on Lena’s face. The familiar sensation of self-conscious made Lena frown. “Don’t even think about it.”

 

“About what?” Reign’s eyes didn’t look back at Lena’s.

 

“Harassing me.” Only now the Worldkiller lifted her head to look into Lena’s eyes as if she had just cussed at the alien. “Yes, that’s right. Harassing someone is a crime, Miss I-Execute-Justice.”

 

Reign’s eyes narrowed, seemingly confused. “Harassing? Is that what you call when lips are pressed? Why is that a crime?”

 

Suddenly feeling hot on the face, Lena rolled her eyes. “You kissed me against my will. Here on Earth, it’s unacceptable.” Spending time to explain consent to an alien was not how she has pictured this night to go.

 

“I see,” Reign muttered and walked up to her. The sudden reduction of distance startled Lena. She gawked at the woman wearing Sam’s face stepping very close to her, she crossed her arms to build a defensive wall between them. “Come on, do it.”

 

“Do what?” she asked, glaring at the Worldkiller.

 

“Kiss me.”

 

Lena let out a surprised laugh. “What?” She took a step back but Reign followed her suit. “Stay back.” Hovering one hand between them, her palm immediately felt the hard surface of the crest on Reign’s chest. It shaped like a skull. Lena wondered if Reign came from a House like Supergirl and Superman on Krypton. “I won’t kiss you.”

 

“Why not? I offended you, now you offend me. It’s a fair trade.” The way Reign said it like it was so obvious, and it seemed reasonable enough for her. “I allow you to harass me.”

 

Lena took another step back and her back hit the counter. “That’s not how it works, Worldkiller. Just because you kissed me against my will, that doesn’t mean I would do the same to you. Besides, if you force me into kissing you, it’s still you harassing me.”

 

Reign blinked several times, her eyes traced somewhere on Lena’s face curiously but eventually turned away, giving Lena her personal space back. The CEO now realized she had just held back her breath for a while. Standing close to a Worldkiller was indeed intimidating, but she hadn’t thought she would feel  _ this _ nervous. “Humans are so complicated. I thought they were just simple beings. Or that’s just you.”

 

“Maybe you should know more about humans before going off on the justice quest,” she suggested jokingly, “Know them to rule them, right?”

 

Reign spun on her heels, frowning but seemed sincere. “Fine, tell me, what can I do to erase the offense I have caused on you?”

 

“Stop terrorizing the city and give me back my friend,” Lena said without thinking.

 

“That I can’t do. I was born for that purpose.” Reign shook her head and walked to the flower vase on Lena’s table, eyeing it closely. “Anything that doesn’t interfere with my mission is accepted.”

 

“Then I don’t need it,” she waved her hand, annoyed. “Like I said, give Sam back, or else, leave now.”

 

“Before I go,” Reign extended a palm. “Give me your hand, Lena Luthor.”

 

“No.”

 

“Give it or I will hurt Samantha’s offspring.” Reign sounded serious so Lena had to obey. The alien grabbed her hand sharply, yanking it towards her.

 

“Ouch, what are you doing?” she winced in pain when the Worldkiller pressed one hand on Lena’s palm. Her fingers felt so scaldingly hot, they burned into Lena’s skin. “Hey! Stop that! It hurts!” She tried to pull back but the grip was too tight and too strong, her mortal force could not even make Reign’s fingers move.

 

Reign finally let go. Lena took back her palm, blowing air on it to cool down the burn. It wasn’t a regular burn but it was a symbol. The very same symbol to the crest on Reign’s chest. The Worldkiller mark.

 

“What did you do to me?” Lena angrily asked, trying to wipe the symbol but it stuck on her skin like a tattoo. “Erase this, now!”

 

“Not until I pay my debt to you.” Reign turned her back on Lena, levitating in the air. “I shall return, Lena Luthor.”

 

A whoosh of air banged in the room and the woman in black cape disappeared. Reign left so quickly, Lena had to time to oppose the idea of being branded as some kind of debt collector. She gritted her teeth, staring down at the symbol on her palm. Like she hadn’t had enough problems to deal with, now she had a freaking Worldkiller tattoo on her palm.

 

_ I hate Worldkillers. _


	3. Gifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short follow up.

The knockings on the door made Lena stop writing on the tablet. She walked to the peephole to confirm herself that it was someone she was expecting and opened the door.

 

“Hi, Kara.”

 

“Lena, I’m so glad to see you,” the blonde reporter immediately wrapped her arms around Lena, giving her one of the best hugs in the world. She smiled into the gesture, squeezing Kara’s back. “Are you okay? I heard what happened to you.”

 

Lena stepped back from the embrace and tilted her head to wordlessly tell Kara to come in. The reporter followed the instruction to enter the living room. “I’m fine, really. I just really need to talk to you. Also, I miss you.”

 

Kara turned around and smiled. Lena could feel her chest warming up just by the sight of her friend. James, she could ignore for a while but not Kara. It seemed unfair to him but to be honest, Lena trusted Kara more with this kind of information than James.

 

“I miss you, too. I haven’t seen you at CatCo for a week. I tried to call.” Kara sat down, her brows crunched worriedly.

 

“Have you talked to Supergirl?” Lena carefully asked.

 

“Yes,” Kara answered, but quickly added, “she told me about the attack at your lab. She didn’t tell me why but she said you wanted to tell me yourself.”

 

“I did tell her that,” Lena walked to the open kitchen, “Do you want to drink anything? Water? Juice?”

 

“No, I’m good.” Kara shook her head slightly, the big blue eyes opened wider in worries. “What do you want to tell me that is so important you can’t do it on the phone?”

 

Lena got herself a glass of water and returned to the couch, sitting down next to Kara. “It’s a big secret, and I want to make sure I can talk to you face to face about it.”

 

Kara gulped. She suddenly seemed nervous. Much more nervous. “Y-yes, of course, you can talk to me. But big secret? What kind of big secret?”

 

“Identity secret,” Lena knowingly said, trying to lead Kara slowly into the story so her friend wouldn’t be so shocked.

 

“Like?” Kara sounded shaking.

 

“Like Supergirl.” Talking about their common friend would be a good step to have Kara understand Sam’s situation more, Lena was sure of that. But Kara was looking like she was about to faint.

 

“So… you knew,” Kara stood up, covering her face with both hands.

 

“Of course I knew, or else, why would I ask you to come over?” Lena stood up as well, then she paused and asked, “Wait, you knew about Sam too?”

 

Kara’s eyes widened at her. “Sam?”

 

“Yes. The whole blackouts thing.” Lena crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. “What do you think I was talking about?”

 

“...Supergirl?” the way Kara said the word so slowly like she would die if she finished it.

 

“Hold on, you know Supergirl’s secret identity?” This was not expected. Lena quickly walked up to Kara.

 

“What? No! No, I don’t know. I thought you knew!” Kara chuckled nervously, “But you don’t, right?”

 

“I don’t. I was talking about Sam. Kara, I need you to promise me something,” she grabbed the blonde’s shoulders, staring into her eyes, asking for utmost attention.

 

“What is it?” Kara looked curious.

 

“Do not tell anyone about what I’m going to say. Not even Supergirl,” Lena lowered her voice, emphasizing the importance.

 

“I promise.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Lena said, “Sam is Reign.”

 

Kara’s brows furrowed in confusion. “What? No way.”

 

“She is. Sam and Reign share a body. Whenever Reign is present, Sam is sleeping. That’s why Sam doesn’t have any memory of it and that’s why she has the blackouts.” Lena paused a little to give Kara time to process the news. “I didn’t want to believe it at first but then I checked the time where Reign appeared and the time where Sam was absent from work or home, everything fit. Reign even appeared in front of me.”

 

“What? Are you okay? Did she do anything to you?” Kara looked at Lena from head to toe, “Supergirl told me you kept Reign at the lab. Was that because you figured it out?” Lena nodded. “Oh my… why didn’t you tell Supergirl about it? This could help her defeating Reign.”

 

“No, you can’t tell her!” Lena stopped Kara immediately, “I know what happened to Julia Freeman. The DEO and Supergirl will take Sam away from Ruby, treating her like a criminal. I can’t let that happen to my friend. Please, Kara, don’t tell anyone about this.”

 

Kara took a deep breath, placing one hand on her forehead. “Alright, alright. But how long are you going to keep this secret? Ruby needs her mother and eventually, Reign will act again. Supergirl has to protect the people, Lena.”

 

“I know. I already have a method to help Sam.” Lena gestured the blonde to sit down. She, on the other hand, went to the safe in the corner of the room to get a small box and a file. Sitting down next to Kara, Lena opened the file. “This belongs to Lex.” When she saw how surprised Kara looked, she quickly explained. “It’s a file about Superman and Kryptonians in general. It mentions Black Kryptonite that can separate a Kryptonian into two parts. I used it on Reign and I almost succeeded if Purity hadn’t come to bust Reign out.”

 

Kara eyed the box carefully. “Is that… Black Kryptonite?”

 

“Just a sample.” Lena opened the box. The little shred of Black Kryptonite was secured inside a crystal ball. Lena held up for Kara to see. “I have gathered all of the Kryptonite I could find to make the Black Kryptonite for the device I used in the lab. Unfortunately, Purity has destroyed it. This is all I have left. I need more green Kryptonite to rebuild the device.”

 

Kara took the ball, observing it closely. “Where are you planning to find more green Kryptonite?”

 

“I don’t know just yet.” Lena sighed.

 

The reporter placed the ball back into the box. “Lena, this… this is big. If you do this alone, the DEO and Supergirl will misunderstand and pose you as a target.”

 

“What’s new?” Lena bitterly chuckled, “Supergirl didn’t tell you how she interrogated me after Purity and Reign left, right?”

 

Kara sat straighter, adjusting her glasses. “She did?”

 

“The DEO, I can see the reason. They don’t trust me and that’s okay. But Supergirl, I’m…” Lena trailed off, recalling how the alien had stared at the Kryptonite on the table, where she had placed to study more about them and then back at Lena with a frown. “She looked at me like Superman looked at Lex.”

 

_ “You have Kryptonite.” _

 

Three words. Only three words. Those three words were enough to show Lena that the Kryptonian felt disappointed or betrayed.

 

Kara wrapped her arms around Lena, pulling her into a tight hug. “I’m so sorry, Lena. I’m sure she didn’t mean it that way. She was surprised, that’s all.” The CEO buried her face in the blonde’s hair, sniffing in the care and love she always yearned for. Kara was trying to console her, so Lena would take her words for it.

 

Lena pulled back, looking into Kara’s eyes. “Please, don’t tell anyone about this. I don’t want Ruby to end up without her mother like me.”

 

Kara took a few seconds to think, but eventually, she nodded. “Okay, I won’t tell anyone.”

  
  
  
  
  


______________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Aunt Lena, can I see Mom?”

 

Ruby’s timid question made Lena’s hand pause around the fork. They were having breakfast when the teenager asked the question. Lena put down her fork and looked at Ruby, who hadn’t even touched her bread. “Ruby, she’s not available at the moment.”

 

The little girl sniffed. Lena felt so bad for having to turn down a child’s reasonable request every time but if she told her the truth, she wouldn’t be able to handle it. “I-I know. I just really want to see her again. I miss Mom.”

 

Lena stood up from the chair and walked up to Ruby. She crouched down and sat on her heels, looking up at the child’s eyes. “Me too, honey. People are helping her, good people. Your Mom is in the best hands.”

 

Ruby silently nodded, wiping away the tears threatening to fall. It broke Lena’s heart imagining what the girl was going through. Ruby was such a strong kid, she adapted to the new environment pretty quickly and never disobeyed Lena.

 

After Ruby had gone to school, Lena came to work. L-Corp needed someone to lead it. Lena found herself being silly for staying most of the time at CatCo and the whole fiasco with Sam/Reign was her wake up call. She was needed at L-Corp and she performed the best here.

 

When Lena was going through the possible places where Kryptonite could be found, her phone went off. Looking at the screen, she let out a sigh. James Olsen.

 

She picked it up. Ignoring him for too long would cause suspicion. “Hello, James.”

 

_ “Good morning, Lena. You finally pick up my call.” _ A twinge of guilt tugged at her chest. With all of the problems she was dealing, she really had no urge to date or even to meet James at all.  _ “I know a perfect place for lunch. Wanna come?” _

 

“Um…” she found herself already decided not joining him, looking around to find an excuse, “I don’t know. Work has been a lot lately.”

 

_ “Again? Lena, even if you’re the busiest person in the world, you’ve got to eat. Eat with me for a change, will you?” _

 

She rubbed her eyes, pressing down a sigh. At the moment, she couldn’t remember why she had decided to date James at all. “I know, I’m sorry. It’s just… I’m living with Ruby now. Having a child around is new for me, James. I need time to adjust.”

 

James didn’t reply at first. Then she heard his sigh.  _ “I know you’re being a good friend to Samantha and taking care of Ruby, but you have your own life. You have me. I’m your boyfriend, remember?” _

 

Lena hated it whenever James brought up that fact. It was like he thought she forgot about it or something. How could she forget when he constantly reminded her? Suddenly she caught something in the corner of her eye and turned around. She had found her excuse. “James, I have to go. Supergirl is here.”

 

_ “Oh, okay. I’ll call you later. Bye.” _

 

Lena placed the phone down and spun the chair to face the visitor. The alien slowly drifted into the office as if she owned the place, her red eyes glued at Lena.

 

“I am not Supergirl,” said Reign, sneering.

 

Lena rolled her eyes. “Why are you here, Worldkiller?”

 

“I told you I shall return,” Reign looked around the office. Sam had been here for a while, perhaps it seemed familiar to the Worldkiller as well. “Here I am.”

 

“That’s not a good reason for this visit,” Lena crossed her arms, “What do you want this time? This isn’t CatCo and I’m not your messenger.”

 

The alien didn’t seem offended, she picked out a book on the shelf. “The thing you said about sins. Seven Sins. It is so simple.”

 

Lena arched an eyebrow. “Listen, if you want to study about religions, feel free to do it somewhere else. I’m not going to elaborate you or anyone about the Bible.”

 

Reign placed the book back and turned to Lena. “I want more books.”

 

“I don’t have books here.”

 

“At your home, perhaps. I have seen a lot of books. I would like to elaborate myself on humans.”

 

Lena tilted her head. Reign needed something from her. Then she could use this and buy her some more time. “I do have books at home.”

 

“Good, give me them.”

 

“I can’t just give them to you. You have to do something for me, too.”

 

The Worldkiller glared at her. “What is it?”

 

Lena shrugged. “You know what I want. Sam.”

 

Reign frowned. “You obviously are the most stubborn human I’ve ever encountered.”

 

“Because most of the ones you’ve met were killed before they had any chance to be stubborn, right?” She would keep it over Reign as much as possible. Lena had no idea why she was trying to make Reign see the flaw in her ideal quest but it just came flying out of her mouth. “You use murder to punish murderers. Using crimes against crimes isn’t going to make the world a better place.”

 

The Worldkiller’s eyes glowed dangerously bright. “Be careful what you are speaking of, Lena Luthor. Just because I haven’t hurt you, that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t. Speak ill of my quest and you shall receive punishment.”

 

Lena slightly shook her head. “You know, absolute justice believers like you and your friend aren’t uncommon on Earth. The reason you don’t see them going around to charge people down, demanding justice is there’s no such thing as absolute justice. Life isn’t always black and white. You can’t use evil to stop evil. You are just creating more evil.”

 

Reign turned away, facing the balcony door. “You are talking nonsense. Why did I think you were an intellectual anyway?”

 

With that, Reign flew out of the door with a boom again. Lena stood still in the office, glaring down at the symbol on her hand. Why did she think arguing with an alien extremist would be a good idea, especially the alien could crush her like a bug?

 

Perhaps Reign reminded her of Lex, not the crazy, murderous Lex but rather the calm one, the Lex before the moment it was too late. Lena had always been beating herself up about how she should have seen the signs and should have intervened.

 

There was a slight hope in Lena that Reign hadn’t reached that point yet. That sounded delusional, even to her, that a creature who had announced over and over she was created to rule, to destroy, might rethink her only life purpose was wrong.

 

If Lena, a Luthor, could befriend a Super, who knew what she could do?

  
  
  
  
  


___________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Surprisingly, Reign returned later that day.

 

Lena was even more surprised when Reign wasn’t wearing her battle suit with the black cape but the old scrub from the lab, still with blood on it. She was startled and dropped the butter knife she was holding when she saw Reign’s face through the mirror in the kitchen.

 

“Shit,” she muttered and turned around, gulping.

 

“That’s not my name,” Reign said casually, stepping through the back door like she had done a thousand times.

 

“I know, it’s a curse, which is perfect for you,” she said through gritted teeth, “You’re not welcome here.”

 

“I know. But is Samantha welcome here?”

 

Lena’s fingers paused before she touched the knife on the ground. She looked up at the alien. “What? Of course, she is.”

 

“Then I am here as Samantha Arias.” Reign’s eyes stopped glowing and her jaw dropped to let out a large gasp.

 

Lena placed the knife back on the counter, right next to the plate of sandwiches she was preparing for Ruby. She carefully observed the other woman and asked. “Sam? Is that you?”

 

Brown eyes rolled left and right to check the surroundings. “Am I… at your house?”

 

“Yes.” Lena ran up to hug Sam. “Oh Sam, I’m so glad you’re back.”

 

“Me too,” Sam said into Lena’s hair. The taller woman quickly pulled back, worriedly looking into Lena’s eyes. “Why am I not in the lab? Where is Ruby?”

 

They heard footsteps running down from upstairs and Lena left Sam’s personal space, just in time when the said child rushed into the kitchen.

 

“I knew it! I knew it! Mom’s back! I heard your voice!” Ruby jumped into Sam’s arms, already started sniffing. “I miss you so much, Mom!”

 

“I miss you too, sweetie,” Sam said, looking up at Lena with a grateful nod.

 

Lena smiled at the two and opened another drawer to take sandwiches out. “I hope you’re hungry, Sammy.”

 

She didn’t understand why Reign had changed her mind and brought Sam back, but she was glad that the Worldkiller had done it. When she saw the light in Ruby’s room was still on, Lena walked in and found the Ariases were already asleep, Ruby snuggling in her mother’s arms.

 

Ruby seemed worried that there was blood on her mother’s shirt so Lena had given Sam new clothes to change into. Sam had kept the secret from Ruby and told a less traumatizing version of reality, where Sam was still being treated by the best doctor, cue her eyes at Lena, and that she would come home.

 

Lena didn’t know if such empty promises would help the situation but for now, everything seemed fine enough. As soon as she could find more Kryptonite, she would try again on Reign, and this time she had to make sure that no one would interrupt the process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no plan for how this is going. Bear with me.


	4. Tricked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up, no clear plot.

Lena’s house had never been more lively.

 

Sam was laughing at Ruby’s joke while sitting at the table. Lena was going around to pour each of them a glass of juice. When she sat down, the odd feeling came over her. They were acting like a family.

 

So randomly strange.

 

Yet so warmingly familiar.

 

“Mom, do you have to go back to the hospital?” Ruby asked when Sam was cleaning up the dishes. Lena and her quickly a look and Lena let her friend deal with it. Ruby deserved to hear from her own mother, it would sound more reassuring than words from Lena.

 

“Yes, Rube. The doctor only let me visit my family this time. But I’ll come back as soon as possible.” Sam placed a kiss on Ruby’s head, lingering a bit before hugging her daughter. The scene warmed up Lena’s heart yet she felt a jab inside. The mission she had taken upon had to be done so Ruby would have her mother back, Lena would have her friend back.

 

Lena had known about Sam for a few years and during that time, they were mostly professional to each other. Much different from others, Sam never actually minded Lena’s last name. In fact, she had been the first person to ever joke about it.

 

_ “If your name doesn’t have the initial ‘L’, you’re not a real Luthor.” _

 

Lena had laughed out loud when she heard the joke. When Sam found out Lena was short for ‘Angelina’, she had said the joke that said exactly what Lillian had been telling her but Lena didn’t find it offensive at all. It brought her a different view on her family.

 

Sam’s joke had also planted the idea of changing the company’s name into Lena’s head. Making it short and new, but still holding on to what made it famous.

 

Ruby had left the house, Sam returned into the kitchen and helped Lena with the cleaning, though she had told the other woman to rest.

 

“I’m asking so much from you already, let me do it.” Sam’s smile was as kind as usual, but it had been painted on by pain and misery. Lena had seen this smile before, when she caught Sam crying in the company’s bathroom alone. It was the first time Ruby had such a terribly fever. Lena had had to demand Sam an obligated free week to take care of her daughter rather than trying to do the work in such state. Lena wasn’t a single mom, but she could imagine such burdens and hardship her friend had gone through.

 

“Nothing is too much. We are friends. You helped me with proving my innocence, now it’s my turn to prove yours.”

 

They returned to the lab quickly after. Lena had worried about Reign popping up unnoticed but fortunately, she didn’t. It still stayed in the back of her mind that Reign was waiting for an opportunity to show up.

 

“Lena, please raise the walls up,” Sam told her when Lena placed was checking her vitals through the scanner. “You can do whatever you’re doing on the other side of the glass, right?”

 

“Yes, I can.” Lena sat down on the bed. “But it doesn’t have to be like that.”

 

Sam curled her legs up and hugged around the knees. “Aren’t you afraid? The other me, she’s dangerous. She has hurt people, even Supergirl couldn’t stop her.” The brown eyes were full of fear. “She’s ruthless.”

 

Lena placed one hand on Sam’s knee and crouched lower a bit to keep the eye contact. “I am not afraid. Do you know why?” Sam shook her head. “Because I’m a Luthor.”

 

Sam let out a soft chuckle. “That doesn’t actually answer anything, you know.”

 

“It works for me,” she smiled and encouraged, “Now, repeat after me: I’m not afraid-”

 

“I’m not afraid-”

 

“-because I’m a Luthor.”

 

Sam squinted her eyes. “But I’m not a Luthor.”

 

“Fine. Because you’re an Arias.”

 

Her friend nodded, saying the full phrase, “I’m not afraid because I’m an Arias.”

 

Lena grinned at her, “So, how does that feel?”

 

“A bit better, thank you.” Sam placed her cheek on the knee, which had Lena’s hand on it. The warmth from the other woman suddenly alerted Lena of their proximity. She was sitting very close to the presumably Kryptonian, their skin touched and their eyes locked. “You really are amazing.”

 

Lena sighed out a nervous chuckle. “I’m not.”

 

“Yes, you are. I’m really grateful of you, Lena.” Sam’s eyes traced everywhere on her face, bringing Lena the same sensation of being seen like when Reign did it, but Lena wasn’t annoyed at all. Perhaps it was because she knew it was Sam looking at her, not the villain of National City. “You are pretty awesome. Don’t ever let anyone make you think otherwise.”

 

Sam’s words reminded Lena of Supergirl’s visit over a year ago. The Kryptonian had come to warn her about Lillian’s connection to CADMUS.

 

_ “You are too good and too smart to follow in her path. Be your own hero.” _

 

Lena had taken up the advice ever since. She had done everything in her power to be the hero she wished to have, not relying on anyone. Even with her own feelings, she didn’t need anyone to rescue. Feelings for Kara had been proven hopeless when the reporter decided to date Mon-el, or as known as Mike. Kara was still kind and generous to her, which only made it harder for Lena brush off her feelings.

 

After Jack’s death, Lena had decided to just shut her heart off. It had worked well for her so far, until both Sam and Kara rooted for her and James. It was weird to do what others said, just to shake things up. Lena had been relying on herself too many times and to her two best friends, she had complete faith in them.

 

Dating James was nothing too exciting or too boring. It was just there. The less time she spent with him, the more she believed the relationship was fine. Somehow she couldn’t be around him for too long, not like when she was with Kara or Sam or even Ruby.

 

“Thank you. And you are quite awesome yourself, Sam.”

 

The brunette grinned and sat back up, leaving Lena’s hand the space to retreat. She hesitated but eventually brought her hand back into her lap. “Thanks, boss,” said Sam jokingly.

 

Lena smirked down at the woman. “Reign is going to be mad when she finds out you’re back at the lab.”

 

Sam’s smile faded. “Wait, how did I get out? I didn’t remember.”

 

Lena now realized that her friend had a quite long blackout, from the day Lena activated the Black Kryptonite device to yesterday. “Purity came to bust Reign out last week.”

 

“Last week?” Sam shrieked in fear, “I’ve been out for a week?”

 

Lena immediately reassured her, raising both hands at the brunette, “It’s fine, it’s fine. Just take a deep breath first.”

 

Sam’s eyes got teary. She grabbed her head, fright showed on her face. “No, no, no, no, no! I have never had such a long blackout. What if I cannot return again? What if Reign takes over me?”

 

Lena took another step closer but Sam stopped her by putting out a palm. “Sam…”

 

“Don’t come any closer. Do not lower that glass down, not even when you are sure it’s me.” Sam’s voice lowered so seriously, Lena had to stop on her track. “Always stand behind the glass, Lena. Do it!”

 

The CEO slowly stepped back and pressed the button to lock the cell. Behind the glass, Sam was staring at her with such fear that broke her heart. Her friend cut off the eye contact and laid down, seemingly trying to rest. Lena understood and walked away.

 

Poor Sam, she must have been so afraid of herself. Lena actually got that feeling, denying a part of her own but always thought about it. The complexity of such a simple state of mind.

 

Funny how Sam and Lena were alike in the most unlikely way possible.

  
  
  
  


____________________

  
  
  
  
  


“I should have known that Samantha would go back into this place again.”

 

Lena heard Reign announcing her presence just a few minutes after Sam had fallen asleep. The heartbeat slowed down again, alerting the Worldkiller alter ego coming back. “Yes, you should have.”

 

The Worldkiller glared at her. “You’re playing a dangerous game, Lena Luthor. I won’t always be around to stop Purity like the last time.”

 

Lena stepped close to the glass, eyeing the frown on Reign’s face. “That confuses me. Why did you stop her from killing me?”

 

“I don’t see justice in killing you,” Reign replied quickly, lifting her chin, two hands behind her back as if she was lecturing.

 

“I tried to separate you from Sam. I suppose it’s reasonable if you want me dead.”

 

Glowing red eyes darkened, the Worldkiller dryly responded, “I don’t want anyone dead. I wasn’t born to fulfill any personal agenda.”

 

Lena smirked, gesturing the cell. “That’s exactly why you’re captured again. Do you regret that decision?”

 

Reign turned to the bookshelf and said, “You’ve mistaken, human, I’m not captured.” She threw Lena a half-smile, silently telling her something she should have guessed before.

 

Lena narrowed her eyes. What did she mean by ‘not captured’?

 

“You… let yourself be taken. This is a trap.” The moment she realized she had just taken the bait, letting Reign into her home and probably did exactly what Reign had planned, Lena gritted her teeth and pressed the gas button.

 

The smoke flew out, quickly swarming the cell. Lena still heard Reign’s laugh before the Worldkiller collapsed onto the floor. The CEO opened the setting and applied ‘Hibernation’ to make Reign sleep as long as possible while she gathered some help.

 

Lena didn’t know what Reign was planning, but for now, besides the anger of being fooled, there was the disappointment lurking in her heartbeat. Somehow she had thought Reign might be redeemable, and she had dumbly walked into the trap. Somehow she had thought there was something similar to a weird friendship between them. She had been so stupid.

 

Reign was the devil.

 

Lena could not forget that, even for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me :D


	5. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very unexpected

Lena bit her nails, waiting for Kara to say something. The reporter had been observing the cell for the past five minutes in silence, her eyes narrowed, forming a serious look that Lena rarely saw on Kara’s face outside of work. She didn’t know what was going on in Kara’s mind but whatever it was, Lena believed it was good for Sam.

 

“How long have you been keeping her like this?” the reporter asked finally, not taking her eyes away from the sleeping woman on the bed inside the cell.

 

“Three hours,” Lena checked her watch, “I can’t anesthetize her any longer, it would be dangerous for Sam. She’d be awake any minute now.”

 

Kara stepped away from the glass, adjusting her glasses. “Does anyone else know about this but me?”

 

Lena shook her head. “Just you. I trust you completely.”

 

Kara hitched a breath. Her cheeks seemed to brighten up for some reason. “T-thanks,” she cleared her throat, “I really appreciate that.”

 

Lena smiled at her, sensing the familiar ache of the secret crush that was still lingering in the bottom of her heart. She didn’t wish to pursue her feelings for Kara, at least not at the moment. They were different from a year ago, Lena was now not available to do anything, mostly because Kara had encouraged her to date James.

 

Sometimes, she wondered why she had done what Kara and Sam wanted. It was not common for her to care about what others thought. Sam and Kara were not just two people in her circle, they were the most important ones.

 

“Lena, I need to tell you something,” said Kara, her face became serious, “Something I should have told you sooner.”

 

Lena sensed the heavy amount of importance in Kara’s voice, immediately settled herself to take in whatever Kara wanted to say. “What is it?”

 

The blonde took a deep breath, a shy smile spread on her lips. “I wasn’t sure if you figured it out on your own or not, but I’m not who you think I am.”

 

One of Lena’s eyes narrowed at the implication. She crossed her arms, half wanting to take a step back from Kara. She had a feeling that whatever was coming out of Kara’s mouth would change something huge in their relationship. “That sounds like a big secret.”

 

Kara chuckled nervously, shrugging a bit, “You can say that. I wanted to tell you before but I just don’t know when is the good time for it.” Their eyes met for an instance, the heat in Lena’s neck spread quickly to her face. “I was so afraid it would ruin our friendship, which is incredibly important to me.”

 

Lena gulped hard. If this was what she thought, was Kara confessing her feelings?

 

Could it be?

 

Kara arched her back a bit, taking in a deep breath. “Lena, I am-”

 

“-Supergirl.”

 

They both froze on their feet. Lena blinked several times to adjust to the information she had just received. She whipped her head to the source of the sound that has just finished. Sam or was lying on the bed, her face turning to them.

 

“What did you just say?” Kara asked. Lena looked back at her friend to find a frown.

 

Sam’s eyes cast to Kara. She slowly sitting up and walked toward the glass, keeping a small distance before the wall bouncing her back. Instead of answering Kara’s question, Sam turned to Lena again. “You were very impolite, human. I was talking to you and you made me sleep again.”

 

Lena narrowed her eyes, exchanging a look with Kara and then asked with caution, “Reign?”

 

The woman on the other side of the glass smirked, tilting her head. “Why are you so surprised?”

 

Kara stepped up, half standing between Lena and the glass. The reporter was always protective, the act warmed up Lena’s heart. “You are not Sam, aren’t you?”

 

Reign lifted her chin. “I remember you. The one with glasses.”

 

“What are you planning, Reign?” Kara crossed her arms, going straight for the point.

 

The Worldkiller glared at Kara. “What makes you think I’ll answer you? Ignorant little pest.”

 

“Hey,” Lena took a step to stand next to Kara, “She’s my friend. Watch your language.”

 

Reign huffed, crossing her arms. “Lena Luthor, you know well I can always call out to Purity. She’ll quish both of you.”

 

“So that’s your plan,” Lena arched an eyebrow, “Tricking a human and then murdering her. Woah, for someone who claims to bring justice, you are indeed petty.”

 

Just in a blink, Reign flew towards the glass, smashing her fists on it, making a loud noise that startled both her and Kara. Her brown eyes were glowing with the dangerous red color. Kara had one arm stretch in front of Lena. The CEO didn’t know what the reporter would do against such a brutal strength like Reign but she appreciated the gesture.

 

“Lena, put her back to sleep,” Kara whispered to her. Lena shook her head and pressed another button, a new feature that she had installed this time. Two lead lined walls rose up, covering the glasses, keeping Reign in a box. Her furious tantrum noises were still heard, but not as loud as before.

 

“I can handle this. She can’t escape the cell,” she stepped back and returned to the table where Sam’s vitals were shown. Just like always, Reign’s heartbeat was slow as a dying patient. Lena wondered why. The camera let her see Reign, who was still banging against the glass.

 

“She’s too dangerous. And she can lead Purity here,” Kara pushed up the glasses, pointing at the screen, “You were hurt the last time. Look at her, she’ll kill you when she has the chance.”

 

Lena’s eyes landed on Reign hovering in the air, her eyes were blasting red laser beam, trying to break through the glass. Then she turned to Kara, who was staring down at her with a thousand worries flashing in her eyes. With the most confident voice, she told the blonde, “I need you to trust me in this. I can help Sam right now.”

 

Kara huffed, “Then why did you want me to come here?”

 

“I want you to know, and to show you that Sam is in good hands.”

 

“But not because you think you’re in danger, right?” the blonde sighed, putting her hands on her hips, “Lena, I believe in you, but you have to believe in me too. I can help Sam too.”

 

“That’s also why I want you to use your reporter skills to find out where else I can find Kryptonite.” Lena finally told Kara her purpose. She didn’t want Kara to be in any danger, but she knew she couldn’t do this alone. “Just the information, Kara. If you dig too close, the DEO will go after you. I know your sister is working for them but it’s better safe than sorry.”

 

“The DEO is the good guys, Lena. You don’t trust them?” Kara sounded surprised and perhaps a little hurt, “What about Supergirl?”

 

“I trust you,” she smiled at the blonde, “You are enough.”

  
  
  
  


____________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You don’t take my words seriously.”

 

That was the first thing Reign spoke to Lena after two days of staying silent. At first she had thought the Worldkiller was simply so pissed. Then she guessed Reign was planning an escape.

 

Purity never attacked.

 

Lena wrote down in the file that the lead line barrier might prevent a Worldkiller from sending contacts to other Worldkillers. It was an important thing she had learned from Reign. She wanted to know more, as much as possible, for her plan B, if the DEO and Supergirl were involved, she could use these information to trade for Sam’s protection.

 

She had lowered the walls down two days later when the camera had been destroyed overnight. Without it, Lena couldn’t follow what was happening inside the cell. She cursed herself as she realized she should have installed the camera outside the cell, at least behind the glass. Reign quickly figured out that she was being watched and the footage on the screen could only record the red flash of laser before everything cut to black.

 

She frowned when her eyes cast on the broken metal table in the cell. Reign had nearly turned the cell into a ruin. Miraculously, the bed and the bookshelf survived the rage. “I have no reason to trust you, Worldkiller.”

 

Reign was sitting on the ground, among the broken pieces. Her eyes were still glowing but somehow they didn’t seem malicious. They looked stoned. “Purity was right. You will treat me like a caged animal. You don’t deserve the symbol on your hand.”

 

Lena instantly felt her blood boil. The enemy of the planet was talking like she was at fault. She slammed her palm on the glass, “You marked me like some kind of property! You tricked me into capturing you so you can do whatever plan you’re scheming! You are the devil, I shouldn’t have expected anything from you.”

 

Reign’s eyes widened, she stared at Lena like she couldn’t fathom what Lena was trying to say.  “You expected something? From me? Why?”

 

She chuckled humorlessly, “I was being stupid.”

 

“But you are not stupid. On the contrary, you are very intelligent.” The Worldkiller’s statement wasn’t something Lena first heard but this time it felt a bit personal. “What did you expect from me?”

 

Lena sighed and sat down on the chair in front of the glass. “I don’t even know. I guess I’m not that intelligent.”

 

“You don’t take my words seriously again.”

 

Lena believed her eyes had fooled her but…

 

It seemed like Reign was smiling. The smile happened so quickly, she couldn’t even tell if it was real or just her imagination.

 

“I can’t do that after you fooled me into your plan,” she casually replied, looking at the bookshelf inside the cell. Maybe she was thinking too far, but perhaps Reign still had some affection towards the books that had kept her boredom away, even in her rage. That gave her another light of hope. For what, she didn’t know. “I’ve experienced so many lies already.”

 

“I never lied to you,” Reign spoke nonchalantly, “I gave you Samantha so you would bring me more books. Instead, you smoked me into sleeping and trapped me here. Which one of us should lower their expectations now, Lena Luthor?”

 

Lena narrowed her eyes. “You did all of that just for the books?”

 

“Not anymore,” said Reign, turning away 

 

She didn’t see that coming at all. Firstly, Reign confirmed Lena’s theory about genuinely wanting the books. Secondly, Reign believed Lena would go on with the trade, something the CEO hadn’t even thought about until now. And lastly, Reign was the one who had more faith in the trade than Lena.

 

The bat of guilt hit between Lena’s eyes, sensing how the Worldkiller sounded like she was no longer interested in their trade.

 

She said something she never thought she would say to the enemy of National City.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Reign threw her a look. “Sorry?”

 

“For ruining the deal. I thought you exploited me for your quest, which was not a surprise if you did.”

 

The Worldkiller frowned. She didn’t seem pleased. “You exploited me first, human, for your quest to save Samantha. Purity pointed it out to me.”

 

Lena rubbed her eyes. It was the truth that she didn’t stand far enough to see. Sure, Reign was on the other team but she had agreed to bring Sam back. Lena still couldn’t fully trust her yet, for obvious reasons, but that didn’t mean their little deal had to be so hostile.

 

“I’m sorry, again. But I have a question: why do you trust my words? Aren’t we on the opposite sides of the battle?”

 

Red eyes stared at her, a posture of confidence radiated from the alien. “ _ ‘Know them to rule them’ _ , you said it yourself. I have consulted someone and received the confirmation that the concept was useful. I want to know more about humans during this quest, you will assist me.”

 

“And in return…” she trailed off.

 

“I’ll give you what you want until then. Samantha.”

 

Lena thought carefully. This was big. She didn’t want to help the Worldkiller conquer the planet, but she also couldn’t let an opportunity to help Sam slip away.

 

“I have to think about it first,” she said finally, standing up from the chair, “Making the deal with the Devil is never good.”

 

Reign hopped on the bed, unimpressed. “I give you a day.”

 

“Fine. Anything else?”

 

The red eyed alien’s mouth twisted to a side in thinking and then she said something Lena didn’t expect to hear.

 

“What is Disney?”

 

Just another daily dose of surprises for Lena Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept writing without thinking. Hopefully nothing is shit this time :)
> 
> Who doubted Reign, please raise your hand.
> 
> P/S: the new episode is coming. I'll watch it and see if I can bring some more of canon thingns into this story. Any similar suggestion is welcome :D


	6. Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is written after 3x15. I haven't watched it yet. ReignCorp feels are too much.

Lena was going reading one of Lex’s files about Kryptonite when the intercom on her table beeped. Jess’ voice followed right after.

 

**_‘Miss Luthor, Mr. Olsen is here to see you.’_ **

 

She looked at the clock and frowned. He hadn’t called her and she was sure they didn’t have an appointment today. The declination was ready at her lips, but she pulled it back and asked Jess to send him in. She hadn’t seen him for two weeks and she hadn’t dropped by CatCo, of course he had to reach out to her.

 

Lena let the guilt sink in as she didn’t even remember that she was dating someone. The CEO stood up and fixed her vest right before the doors opened, James Olsen walked in with a stoic face, Jess following right behind him.

 

“Lena,” said James after Lena dismissed her secretary. He approached her, crouching down for a kiss. Lena tilted away a bit and he kissed her cheek. “It feels like a year since I last met you.”

 

She strained a smile and stepped back, “So, why are you here? Is there something important at CatCo?”

 

“Not really,” James shrugged, “I kinda miss you. Ever since you returned to L-Corp, you nearly disappear.”

 

Lena sensed the sulking tone but she ignored it to lower the stress she was having. She had a Worldkiller in the basement lab, she had no time to sort out relationship problems. “You know, work.”

 

James turned away, plucking at the flower vase, “Well, it’s almost lunch time now. Let’s eat.”

 

Lena glanced at the clock. She thought about Sam, who was waiting for her at the lab. Lena had to bring food to her, but James wouldn’t let her get off the hook so easily.

 

Lena came up with a plan. “Sure, just a minute. I need to bring this file somewhere.” She picked the folder and headed for the door.

 

“Can’t that wait?” James chuckled dryly, “I’m right here to have lunch with you.”

 

“Sorry, work first. You should order something in the meantime.” She gave him an apologetic smile and stepped outside the door.

 

Lena quickly headed to the secret lab, calling her security to bring the food to the basement when it arrived. James might have to wait but there was no way Lena let Sam starve.

 

The older woman smiled brightly when she saw Lena.

 

“Lena, hi,” Sam greeted, putting down the picture of her and Ruby back on the table. “It’s lunch already?”

 

“Yes,” she smiled at her friend and placed the food down in the tray that would be delivered into the cell. “I’m sorry but I can’t join you for lunch today. James is here.”

 

The grin on Sam’s face faded. Then it lit up a bit again. “Oh, Mr. Olsen. Of course. How are you and him?”

 

Lena didn’t know how to bring out the truth without sounding like an asshole but she believed Sam wouldn’t judge her. “Nothing special. I mean, it’s normal. Nothing is happening besides the usual dating stuff.”

 

Sam hummed thoughtfully, then she waved her hands, “You should go. Don’t keep him waiting. I’ll be fine on my own.”

 

“Are you sure?” Lena asked.

 

“Of course. I’ll watch something on TV. Actually, there is something I want to ask you.”

 

Lena commanded with her voice to deliver Sam the food, turning to the brunette. “Yes?”

 

“What’s with the Disney movies collection?” Sam gestured the table, where Lena had stacked everything Disney related she could order on the internet. “I didn’t see it last time.”

 

“Oh, that’s what Reign wants.” Lena found it funny even saying it out loud. A worldkiller who wasn’t afraid of anything wanted to watch Disney movies just because Ruby mentioned it to Sam.

 

“Really?” Sam gave her a ludicrous look. “I can’t imagine.”

 

“I thought she was kidding, too. Enjoy your lunch, Sam. I’ll come back tonight.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Lena waved goodbye to her friend and returned to her office, where she had lunch with James.

  
  
  
  


____________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“This is ridiculous!” Lena heard the exclamation and turned around. Reign was hovering in the air, pointing her finger at the screen, yelling some words in foreign language that Lena assumed to be Kryptonian in such a frustrated manners.

 

Amused, she spun the chair to observe the alien. Reign had been watching Disney for the last few days during Sam’s sleep and occasionally demanded answers from Lena about the details that she found absurd.

 

Lena couldn’t help smiling whenever Reign encountered something that was screaming Disney-esque.

 

_ “Talking fish?” _

 

_ “How can animals talk?” _

 

_ “Humans talking to animals and sing with them?” _

 

_ “Why is there always a song for everything?” _

 

_ “I get used to talking animals, but talking furniture? Rao has mercy.” _

 

_ “Humans transforming into bears?” _

 

_ “Now toys can talk? What else can talk on this planet?” _

 

_ “Oh, Rao, they make emotions talk.” _

 

She waited for the moment the Worldkiller turned to her with a new question. Soon enough, Reign did exactly that.

 

“Talking animals. Talking furniture. Now there are talking rocks,” Reign pointed at the screen, “why is everything talking?”

 

“Well, we’d love to humanize everything so we can feel what they feel, think the way they do.” Lena didn’t exactly watch Disney growing up but she knew the basics.

 

“And singing. Do humans love singing that much?” Reign crossed her legs in mid-air, creating a funny image of an invisible chair.

 

“I think so.”

 

“You think? You don’t know.” Reign tilted her head and lowering down on the bed.

 

“Have you ever seen any humans burst out singing like that? They’re fiction. Talking and singing animals are for entertainment value.” Lena glanced at the screen which was showing. “I’m surprised you only find talking rocks strange, not the girl with ice power.”

 

“I can freeze things, too. Why would I find that strange?” Reign said with the confidence of being able something others usually couldn’t.

 

“Right,” Lena said sarcastically and spun the chair around. “Finish the movie and go to sleep. I have to come home to Ruby.”

 

“The offspring. She was the one who told me about Disney. Is this Disney thing for only for children?”

 

“Most people claim so. I don’t think so.” Lena smiled when she recalled Kara getting excited over Finding Dory 2. “Adults like Disney, too.”

 

“Do you like Disney?”

 

Lena looked over her shoulder, answering shortly, “I think it’s entertaining.”

 

“Do you like it or not?” Reign persisted.

 

Lena sighed and turned the chair to face Reign. “I don’t watch Disney, okay. I don’t have the time.”

 

Reign let out a chuckle. “You do now.”

 

“Are you telling me to watch cartoon?” Lena stood up, taking her purse.

 

“Yes. Watch with me, something both of us haven’t watched before. Let’s see who has better judgment of the plot.”

 

The CEO rolled her eyes. “I have a friend to save and a Worldkiller to study. No time for Disney.”

 

She left the lab.

  
  
  
  


_____________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Lena noticed that Ruby seemed down lately. She wanted to ask but then she felt like she wasn’t good enough as a mother to do such thing. That was why she decided to ask Sam.

 

“She didn’t sound so sad last night on the phone,” Sam frowned, scratching her chin. “She did ask if she could come to visit me.”

 

“Maybe she misses you,” Lena smiled, taking a sip from the juice box from her lunch. Sam was having a ham sandwich on the other side of the glass. “You know, seeing you in person.”

 

Her friend sighed. “I think so too. But how can that happen?”

 

“What about video call?” Lena suggested, already planning how to make the background seem like in a real hospital. “That works.”

 

Sam smiled softly. “Yes.” Her smile faded. “What if she’s suspiscious?”

 

“She won’t,” Lena claimed confidently, “I’ll prepare everything.”

  
  
  
  
  


____________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Hi, Mom!” _ Ruby’s voice echoed happily in the speaker. Lena couldn’t help a smile when she saw how joyful the Ariases seemed. It wasn’t a tough thing to arrange the voice call, but Lena couldn’t be careless at any spot. She had turned off the lights in the other corners of the lab to illuminate the cell brighter.  _ “How are you?” _

 

“I’m fine, sweetie. And you? Have you been listening to Aunt Lena?” Sam quickly wiped away her tear. “DId you cause any trouble?”

 

_ “Of course not, Mom. Aunt Lena’s been so nice to me. She lets me fly her robots!” _

 

Sam turned to give Lena a look, to which she only grinned back. Her friend turned her face back at the screen. “Flying robots, wow. I’m jealous.”

 

The Ariases kept on chatting while Lena was constantly checking Sam’s vitals, getting ready for any problem that might happen. Reign wouldn’t appear after a few hours, therefore Lena didn’t feel too worried.

 

_ “Is Aunt Lena there, Mom?” _

 

Sam looked over to Lena’s spot, her eyes grew wide as if she wanted to ask for her opinion. Lena nodded gently. Having Lena around Sam would make Ruby feel safer for her mother. “Yes, she is.”

 

_ “Aunt Lena, hi!” _

 

Lena walked to the glass and said, “Hello, Ruby.”

 

_ “Do you have your purse there?” _

 

She looked at her chair. “Yes. Why do you ask?”

 

_ “I put something in there this morning when you weren’t looking.” _ Ruby sounded guilty.

 

“Ruby!” Sam scolded, “You can’t just put things in someone else’s purse without telling them.”

 

Lena opened her purse and found a little gift box that was wrapped carefully with a little bow on it. “Ruby, I found it. Is it a present?”

 

_ “Yes. It’s for Mom. Happy Birthday, Mom.” _

 

Sam and Lena shared a look. “Today is your birthday?” Lena asked, taken aback by the new information.

 

“I think so,” Sam said uncertainty.

 

_ “How could you forget your own birthday every year, Mom.” _ Ruby laughed out loud on the other side of the screen.

 

“Ruby, you could have just told me and I’d bring Sam the present,”  Lena said, teasing a bit, “Or do you think I can’t keep a secret?”

 

_ “Of course not, Aunt Lena. I thought it was silly to ask you such thing.” _

 

Lena sighed. Ruby was such a well-raised kid. She was afraid she wasn’t taking care of her good enough and Ruby was thinking a simple task was troublesome. “Don’t think like that. I’d be happy to help you and your mother any time.”

 

“You really don’t have to,” Sam said but Lena raised a hand before her friend said something like ‘we’re bothering you’. Sam had the tendency to rely on herself, therefore having using others’ help would make her feel awful.

 

“Nope, this is what friends are for, Sam. You help me, I help you.”

 

They looked into each other’s eyes. Even at a distance, Lena could feel like they had an understanding that didn’t need to be said, yet perfectly understood.

 

_ “Aunt Lena, can you give Mom the present? I want to see her reaction.” _

 

Their understanding look melted into panic. The glass had to be lowered down if Lena wanted to do that in person. If she delivered the present the same way she did everyday, Ruby would be suspicious as to why her mother had to be kept behind a glass wall.

 

“Of course, Ruby.”

 

Lena nodded, silently telling Sam that she wanted to come in but Sam shook her head.  _ Don’t. _ Sam mouthed to her but Lena had already pressed the glass down and she stepped in.

 

Sam stared at her, looking like she was holding her breath. The glass had to be kept lowered because Lena could not control it inside the cell. Sam climbed to the edge of the bed, her eyes still followed every step she made. In the back of Lena’s mind, Reign was sleeping inside Sam. Nothing wrong would happen.

 

Her friend took the little gift box, squeezing Lena’s fingers a little as a gesture of compassion. Lena gave her a smile and sat down on the bed, bringing her two knees up to face Ruby in the screen. She was now sitting very closely to Sam. If Reign appeared unexpectedly, she would undoubtedly in danger. But this time she had a weird gut feeling that this wasn’t the case.

 

_ “Open it, Mom.” _

 

Sam lifted the lid off and let out a soft ‘aw’. She pulled the little thing out of the box and turned to the left to show Lena. It was a little figure of something round and white. “This is so adorable, Rube. Thank you, sweetie!”

 

_ “I knew you love Baymax. Every since we watched Big Hero 6, I saw you constantly checking the amazon site for a Baymax keychain.” _ Ruby snickered with pride.

 

“That’s very cute, Ruby,” Lena commented, thinking about having someone who cared and loved you so much they noticed such little things that made you happy. It was such a great thing to have in life.

 

Lena later left the cell, bringing the glass back up and left the Ariases with their chat. Sam was such a great mother and her relationship with Ruby was beautiful. It made her think about her own mother and something broke in her. If only Lillian had loved her the way Sam loved Ruby, things wouldn’t be so bad, right?

  
  
  
  


__________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


“You seem sad. Why is that?” Reign asked when Lena returned to the lab. The red eyes already told her about the alien’s take over Sam’s body.

 

“I’m not sad.”

 

“Liar,” commented Reign quickly.

 

“So what if I am?” Lena rolled her eyes, tapping on the tablet to check her redesign of the Black Kryptonite device. “Is that a crime now?”

 

The Worldkiller smirked, hovering in the air. “No. It’s strange to me.”

 

“How? Humans can be upset,” Lena mumbled, knowing the alien still heard her.

 

“You always seem so poise and collected. Occasionally hot-headed but overall rational.” Lena looked up at Reign, giving her a frown. “I’ve been studying.”

 

“You’ve been studying me?” she let out a chuckle, “I’m not a standard human to be studied.”

 

“I don’t have another choice,” Reign said, gesturing the cell, “But you are fascinating, so it’s not too bad.”

 

Lena crossed her arms, lifting her chin, “And?”

 

“And I saw you setting your foot in here without fear.” Reign arched an eyebrow, “Do you really have that much confidence in Samantha?”

 

Lena knew she was in danger the moment she lowerd the glass. It was also a test to see if Reign was able to take Sam’s body at will or not. It didn’t seem likely.

 

“I do. She is one of the strongest people I know.”

 

Reign scoffed with a smirk, “Strong?”

 

“It’s not always about strength. She never lets anything break her down so she can take care of Ruby. The strength in her heart is as strong as Supergirl. She’s a hero.”

 

Lena observed Reign. She had made a statement that might offend the Worldkiller. But to her surprise, Reign didn’t seem to mind. “It sounds like something my maker has told me: Shovuh. It is said that I would encounter creatures with Shovuh in their soul.”

 

Lena knew it was a Kryptonian word. “ _ ‘Shovuh’ _ . Can it be translated into English?”

 

“Yes. I believe it means ‘love’.” The way Reign said the word made Lena notice. The Worldkiller’s eyes darted away when she spoke it. If Kryptonian body language was similar to human, Reign was trying to hide something, not in a sinister way, but because she was insecure. “Shovuh makes you weak.”

 

“Is that how you were taught?” she crossed her arms, trying to find the alien’s eyes but Reign turned her face at the screen.

 

“I still don’t understand what Shovuh actually is. I’ll never know.”

 

Lena wanted to be kind and say ‘you will one day’ but then she remembered she was talking to a Worldkiller, who claimed that her existence was for one purpose only: punish those who did wrong. It was her nature.

 

“Love is depicted a lot on Disney movies, or so I heard. You have watched them a lot, do you have any idea what it is now?”

 

“No. The details are too human. That’s why I need a human to see things and explain to me.” Reign threw her an amused look, wiggling the remote in her hand. “ _ ‘The Fox and the Hound’ _ . Join me?”

 

This was to make Reign see how humans were.

 

This was to elaborate an alien.

 

This was to persuade an enemy.

 

This had nothing to do with friendship or trust.

 

Lena had to keep those notions in her mind, because every time Reign turned to her with a question, she easily forgot she was talking to Reign. Not that she even thought she was talking to Sam. Reign’s red eyes always reminded her that this wasn’t Reign. But sometimes she forgot she was sitting on the chair next to the Worldkiller who had beaten up Supergirl, only a thick glass between them.

 

It felt like they were just two individuals who watched a movie together.

 

It felt strangely normal. Lena couldn’t remember why but she didn’t feel stupid when she explained to Reign why her eyes got teary when Todd the fox was left in the wood for his own good. She had burst out laughing when Reign commented that the old lady clearly didn’t love the fox, or else why she would abandon the animal.

 

“You can’t always see the act of love right away,” she told Reign.

 

Lena had a feeling that Reign had found something from the movie. The Worldkiller didn’t comment on how the hound had protected the fox in front of the hunter, which was strange. It went against Reign’s worldkiller rule. An eye for an eye. Yet she caught Reign’s sigh of relief when the fox was safe.

 

“Did you enjoy the movie?” she asked when the screen faded to black.

 

Reign’s eyes still glued at the screen. “Yes.”

 

“Any question?”

 

Reign turned to her. Lena caught the corner of Reign’s mouth tugging upwards in a small smile. “For the first time, no.”

 

In a split of second, Lena believed she saw something sparkled in Reign’s glowing red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewatch The Fox and the Hound's last scene for this. Crying right now :(


	7. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change in the dynamic between Reign and Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it all fluff? I think so.

Lena giggled along when Sam burst out laughing. They were sitting on the ground play cards for the last hour. Lena told her about what Reign had been doing while Sam was sleeping and her friend couldn’t help but cackle.

 

“You watched ‘The Fox and the Hound’ with Reign?” Sam wiped the tears from her eyes, “I can’t even begin to picture that.”

 

Lena shrugged, picking out a pair of Aces to place down. “I had time. And she asked nicely.”

 

Sam gave her a look. “She asked nicely? The Worldkiller who gave Supergirl a beating asked you nicely?”

 

Lena avoided her friend’s gaze by rearranging her deck of cards. “She didn’t have any other way.”

 

Sam hummed thoughtfully and set her deck of cards against her chest. “You know, you don’t have to stay here at night. Or day. I can handle myself pretty well. Go out, have fun, do what you usually do.”

 

Lena sighed out a smile. “This is what I usually do, actually.”

 

“Really?” Sam chuckled, “You used to spend every night catching Worldkillers? Wow, Supergirl isn’t the only hero in the city, is she?”

 

“Stop it,” she softly scolded her friend, snickering along with her, “You know what I mean.”

 

“I do,” Sam’s laughter faded. She fiddled a card between her fingers and continued, “It’s just… you are young, you should live your life, at least do it better than I did.”

 

Lena sat straighter, pulling the hem of her dress down to fix it. “Sam…”

 

“Ruby is the best thing that I can ever create,” the single-mother smiled but it didn’t reach her eyes, “but sometimes I wonder what would happen if I didn’t get knocked up at sixteen.”

 

Lena’s heart broke when she heard Sam’s sniffing. She knew being a single-mom was tough, but she could never really feel what it felt like. Placing the cards down, she scooted closer to the glass. “Hey, whatever happened, happened. Now, the best thing is to move forward. Look at you right now, Sam, you have a house, a job, a beautiful and clever daughter. It’s a lot of people’s dream.” She smiled, waiting for Sam to look up. Her friend finally lifted her chin and smiled back.

 

“I got lucky. And help. A lot.” Sam stretched and laid down on the ground, propping up her cheek with one hand. “I never forget the day you came to my old, crappy apartment and offered me a job.”

 

Lena chuckled as she remembered. It was after she spotted Sam always stayed behind after hours just to finish things before the deadline, keeping the position of the employee of the month. Sam was trying to get promotion then, and she would have gotten it if Lex hadn’t gone derailed and the company couldn’t function properly for a week. Sam Arias had been the first one to pop up into Lena’s mind when she was in need of someone to count on.

 

“Do you know how did I come up with the name L-Corp?” she asked, grinning. Sam shook her head. “Thanks to you, Sammy.”

 

“Oh? Really?”

 

“Yes. You joked about how my real name doesn’t start with the letter L and how that makes me sound like a non-Luthor.”

 

Sam scrunched her nose, “Ey, I sounded like the dumbest employee ever. Who would tell her boss that anyway?”

 

“You. That’s why you are important to me.”

 

Sam hitched a breath. Her cheeks grew pinker. Lena’s eyes instinctively darted to the screen inside the cell where the diagram of Sam’s heartbeat was showing. The beat was pacing quicker than usual. The realization made Lena’s face hotter as well. She looked down at the cards and gathered them up.

 

“Lena,” Sam said, her voice was like a whisper, but Lena caught it and looked up. “You’re important to me, too.”

 

She couldn’t help a smile. The atmosphere seemed to change from normal to something a bit heated. All of her conversations with Sam were usually about work, sometimes Ruby, but never stepped outside of those territories. It felt like Lena would get lost if they did.

 

Were they lost at the moment?

 

“You should sleep now, it’s late,” she reminded her friend.

 

“You too. Please go home and rest,” Sam stood up, wiping the cards together to put them away.

 

Lena tapped on the board and lowered down the lights inside the cell. “Okay, as soon as you sleep, I’ll go.”

 

Sam climbed on the bed, wrapping herself in the blanket. “Good night, Lena.”

 

“Good night, Sam.”

 

She began to clean up the desk and prepared for Reign’s appearance. The Worldkiller usually returned quickly right after Sam had gone to sleep, not wasting any minute.

 

Tonight was not an exception.

 

Lena heard the rustle inside the cell and craned her neck to check. Reign was up and was already turning on the TV. The Worldkiller liked watching Disney, who would have thought?

 

“You and Samantha have a history together, don’t you?” Reign asked when Lena turned off the lights in the lab. The only place had lights right now was inside the cell and in the hall leading to the elevator.

 

“We’ve been friends for a long time,” she answered, picking up her phone.

 

“Friends. Like Copper and Todd?” Reign’s question put a smile on Lena’s lips. It seemed like the alien was still thinking a lot about the movie. Lena felt like it had made a big impact on Reign just as much as on her.

 

“Hmm, not exactly. More like the old lady and Todd. We help each other in tough times, such as when she was in need of a better job and I was in need of a loyal employee.” Lena stepped towards the elevator.

 

“Is it love?”

 

Lena halted on her feet, her head whipped around to stare at the Worldkiller. “What?”

 

“You said the old lady loved Todd. You and Samantha are like that. That means you love her.” Reign stated nonchalantly, gawking at her, waiting for an answer.

 

For the first time, she found herself stutter in front of Reign. Reign was thinking very logically and whatever she said made sense to her, but Lena felt like she should make it clear, just in case Sam could listen to their conversation somehow.

 

“There are many types of love. What you just said is friendship love. I feel that love with Sam.”

 

One eyebrow on Reign’s face raised. “What are other types of love?”

 

“Well…” Lena pulled a chair and sat down in front of the glass. “I don’t study that aspect especially but I can name a few: love the between friends, between family, between lovers. There are more, I guess, but so far I can only name those.”

 

“What is the love between family?”

 

Lena took the time to think. She honestly didn’t experience that type of love a lot herself. “The affection you have for your family members, a bond.”

 

Reign snapped her fingers. “Like Samantha and her offspring.”

 

Lena smirked, impressed. “You get that quickly. You must have known it because you have your family of Worldkillers, right? Is there a Worldkiller family?”

 

“I don’t know. We were made as sisters, we are all Worldkillers, with one goal and one purpose. Does that make us a family?”

 

Lena thought about her own family and shook her head. “Being a family is different from having the same goal. Sometimes it’s just about blood.”

 

“And the love between lovers?”

 

Lena’s mind went straight to Kara’s face. Her crush on the blonde still lingered in the back of her head like a nice memory. Her second face was Jack’s. Then it was Sam, surprisingly. Lena never wanted to put Sam among the people whom she could consider as a possible choice, mostly because the woman was much,  _ much _ more mature than her. Also, her role as a mom made Lena feel like her mother issue would get worse if she was to date Sam.

 

Not that Sam would look at her that way.

 

Lena used to think so, but now she wasn’t sure.

 

“I’m not sure if I can point out an example for you right now.” She remembered the Disney collection and suggested, “Those Disney princess movies are all about finding that love, I suppose.”

 

“It could be. Probably that’s the reason I can’t understand it.” Reign plucked out a few boxes. “They hardly know anything about each other and decide to get married just because they’re in love.”

 

Lena chuckled, “Well, that’s romantic love for you, always making you blind and do things you thought you would never do.”

 

“I see you speak from experience,” Reign nonchalantly commented.

 

Heat rushed up to Lena’s face. She brushed it off, “It’s just what people say after thousands of years of history.” She quickly pointed the matter towards Reign to escape. “What about you? Kryptonians’ love is different, correct?”

 

“I don’t know. That wasn’t why I was created.”

 

It was strange that Reign claimed so. As far as Lena knew, Reign had been sent to Earth as a baby, therefore her knowledge about Krypton was not directly learned. How did she know about being ‘created’ and the purpose of her existence? Was it some kind of program?

 

“How do you know that?” she asked, crossing her legs, “Who told you about your purpose?”

 

“My maker.”

 

“And you believe them?”

 

Reign blinked several times. “The only truth I know.”

 

“That sounds…” Lena trailed off, trying to find the perfect word.

 

“...sounds like what?” asked Reign.

 

Lena stared into her eyes and said, “That sounds lost.”

 

“I’m not lost.”

 

“You don’t know anything besides what you are told. That is the definition of being lost.”

 

“My maker guides me.”

 

“Because you don’t find any other way.”

 

Reign flew straight at the glass, glaring at Lena with a deep frown. “This is the only way. I exist because of my maker’s purpose.”

 

“But what is  _ your _ purpose?”

 

The frown disappeared on Reign’s face. She seemed to freeze for a moment before she swiftly turned away, her back at Lena. “There is only one purpose.”

 

“It’s not.”

 

“And how do you know that? You weren’t born for a purpose like me.”

 

Lena gulped. Reign was right. “True. But that’s the beauty of it.” The Worldkiller turned around, giving her a rare curious but soft look. “Life is the journey of finding your own purpose.”

 

Reign asked, as quietly as a whisper, “Have you found yours?”

 

“Yes,” she answered without hesitation, “to do good and be good.”

 

“How is it going for you so far?”

 

“I’m still trying.”

 

Reign sighed and dragged her fingers across the collection. “I’m going to watch a new movie that has an alien in it, according to the description. It might be interesting. You’re welcome to join.”

 

Lena had planned to go home, just like how Sam had told her, but she didn’t know why her feet brought her to the glass, where Reign was sitting on the ground with her legs folded. Lena curled her legs to a side, leaning against the glass wall to look up at the screen.

 

She had expected Reign to ask her something about the plot, but the alien seemingly stayed strangely quiet.

 

Quickly, Lena figured out why. Reign related to the little blue alien in the movie. An alien who was made to destroy.

 

There was a part where Lena swore she heard Reign gasped. It was when the little girl, whose name was Lilo, told the little blue alien:

 

_ “You know, you wreck everything you touch. Why not try and make something for a change?” _

 

At first, Lena didn’t quite catch the reason, but then she sensed the shift of tone from the movie, from humorous and playful to more serious and solemn. The theme was about family, but it was also about one’s self. How ironically that was the very same thing they talked about earlier.

 

Lena was curious to see how the movie affected Reign this time. It was something she secretly did whenever Reign watched a new movie. There hadn’t been many moments like that, not until the first time Lena watched a movie with her.

 

As the story went, Lena became more and more intrigued, and just before the climax came, Reign paused the movie to ask.

 

“Is that what family about?  _ ‘Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind, or forgotten.’ _ Is that true?”

 

Lena took in a deep breath. Then she slowly exhaled to answer, “Yes.”

 

The movie went on. Luckily for Lena, Reign had turned her face back at the screen, or else the Worldkiller would catch the tear running down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away when the heartbreaking conversation between Lilo and Stitch happened.

 

Lena never expected to feel so attacked when the little girl shared her story of how she had lost her family.

 

_ ‘It was rainy and they went for a drive.’ _

 

It was as simple as that. Just like how she had lost her mother. An illness. And there was no more ‘Mom’.

 

She made a crucial mistake of sniffing and the Worldkiller, with her super hearing, of course, caught the sound and turned around. Lena quickly hid her face by looking away.

 

“Why are you crying?” asked Reign from behind.

 

“Nothing,” she lied, trying to bury the tears with her palms.

 

“I can hear the tears running down your skin, Lena Luthor. What’s wrong?”

 

Lena mentally cursed the Kryptonian hyper-senses and faced Reign, who had already paused the movie again and was staring at her intently. The calm look that held no judgment from the alien that was destined to judge others by their actions brought a warm feeling into Lena’s chest that had nothing to do with the fact that she was sobbing uncontrollably.

 

“This reminds me...” she spoke through the light choking, “...of my mother.”

 

“Oh…” Reign trailed off and scooted closer to the glass, “What happened?”

 

“She died.”

 

“How long has it been?”

 

“About twenty years.”

 

“You don’t forget her?”

 

Lena shook her head. “Humans don’t usually forget the death of their loved ones.”

 

Reign stayed quiet, reaching out to touch the glass but the force field bounced her hand back. The Worldkiller kept staring at her. The act didn’t make Lena feel exposed but consoled, by nothing but the calm and watchful brimming red eyes.

 

“You are Lilo,” Reign spoke after Lena told her to continue watching the movie. “I am Stitch.”

 

“Stitch is cuter,” Lena responded and Reign chuckled.

 

“Right. Lilo is more fun.”

 

Lena snickered along and then both burst out laughing like two crazy hyenas. The laughter died down a few moments after. Lena stood up, stretching herself and checked the watch. “Oh, it’s late. I need to go.”

 

“Yes, go.” Reign didn’t stand up, still sitting on the floor with the arms around her knees.

 

Lena turned off the lights and picked up her purse. Before leaving, she walked around the cell and said something she couldn’t imagine that she would tell Reign.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“For what?”

 

“For listening.”

 

Lena turned around, then she heard Reign again.

 

“I want to thank you, too.”

 

She looked at the Worldkiller. “For what?”

 

“For staying.”

 

Lena smiled and instinctively said, “Good night.”

 

Reign didn’t respond right away, but then she stood up and replied, “Good night.”

 

Lena didn’t realize it was the first time she wished Reign a good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam canonically uses Lena's last name against her was cruel :( I see where she was coming from but man, that was brutal.
> 
> Any way, I'd love to bring that in _but_ it's not possible at this point, so you guys are angst-free.


	8. Bled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where the action and drama come in.

Kara’s message came when Lena was checking emails before leaving for lunch with Sam in the lab. She read it, then read it again to make sure.

 

_ ‘I have the lead on Kryptonite. But first, I need to tell you something. I’ll come by after work.’ _

 

Lena felt like the weight on her shoulders was lifted, but another one was put in its place. She had been quite worried about Kara, not being able to reach her lately. Kara texted her mostly during the day, once or twice, to make sure that Sam was fine and Reign was still in check.

 

Lena knew Kara had been quite busy lately because Purity had returned, wrecking havoc with the city instead of Reign. The damages were less serious than when Reign did it, but the destruction was in the larger range. Purity’s weapon was her scream, which could cause miles of blasting across the city.

 

She wondered if Purity would let Julia Freeman out at all. Sam got lucky that Lena had discovered her identity in time, and provided proper help. The DEO had taken Purity in custody even before Purity had even acted. She must be so scared.

 

On her ride in the elevator, Lena couldn’t help but looking at her reflection on the metal wall. She was grinning with happiness and her cheeks were burning up. She felt hope radiating from the simple text Kara sent her.

 

This was it.

 

Sam would be saved.

 

Lena quickly rushed to the lab, where Sam was sitting on the bed with her back at Lena, playing games on the console. She had brought her friend that to kill the time a few days ago.

 

“Great news! You’ll be let out soon!” she informed and placed the food down.

 

“Why?” her friend faced her, curious.

  
  
  


“Kara has a lead on Kryptonite. Once I get my hands on it, I’ll rebuild the Splitter and you’ll be free of Reign.” Lena excitedly delivered the news, opening the lunch box. “You’ll be at home with Ruby as soon as I’m sure Reign is gone.”

 

She didn’t hear any response so she looked up and found her friend staring at her with a frown on her face. “Sam? Are you okay?”

 

Sam suddenly gasped and glanced around, then finally gazed into Lena’s eyes and smiled. “Oh, hi Lena. You’re back!”

 

It took Lena less than a second to figure out the identity she had delivered the news was not Sam. Reign had known.

 

_ Oh, crap. _

 

The drop in Lena’s heart was strange. She knew the alien must be aware of their situation, but telling Reign to her face that Reign wasn’t wanted, though it was relatively true, it was still considered as rude.

 

Swallowing a curse, Lena strained a smile back at Sam. “Yeah, I’m back. And Kara has a lead on Kryptonite.”

 

Sam’s reaction was predictable. She patiently listened to what Lena said and hopped on her feet with joy. Lena was happy for her, but in the back of her mind, she couldn’t shake the eyes Reign gave her, without the familiar red glow like usual or the danger in them, but it was a hollow stare, like she was staring at a wall.

 

She shouldn’t feel like this.

 

Reign was the bad guy.

 

She shouldn’t feel bad for her.

 

It was Sam who needed her sympathy, not Reign.

 

She kept telling her so, even during her lunch with Sam. The taste suddenly became bland. Lena didn’t want to care too much but her mind constantly circled back to the nagging thought chewing on her frown.

 

“What’s the matter?” asked Sam, when she was cleaning up the food. “You seem very different today.”

 

Lena gave her a small smile, shrugging as she threw the boxes into the trash can. “I’m not different.”

 

“Lena, come on,” Sam smirked, sitting down on her bed, “You really think you can fool me? You’re quiet and less enthusiastic than I thought you would considering the news.” The single-mother tilted her head to a side, encouraging. “Unless it’s something you aren’t ready to share, I’m all ears.”

 

She bit her lower lip and pulled the chair out to sit down. She wanted to tell Sam, but it might make her think Lena was having a second thought, which was  _ not _ true. Sam had trusted her so much, what if Sam didn’t understand?

 

“Have you ever thought about Reign as an individual person? Well, an individual  _ alien _ , but you get what I mean.”

 

Sam hummed after listening to the question, then she nodded slightly. “Sometimes. I’ve always wondered what she thinks when she takes control of me. Are my thoughts hers to an extent? Is she my evil side? Or is she a completely different mind?” Sam sighed, rubbing her knees. “I still don’t know how it works, me and her in a same body. Which one of us is the real owner?”

 

Lena didn’t know how to answer. She could tell the difference between Sam and Reign, but about an hours ago, when she first charged into the lab, she didn’t know it was Reign at all. That made her think, if Reign had ever posed as Sam and Lena didn’t figure it out.

 

Reign was the villain and whatever she had done so far might add more proofs to the thought, yet Lena knew in her heart, it didn’t feel like it. The trick would be sly and slyness wasn’t something Reign normally did.

 

There was honor in Reign’s action, whether it was brutal or not, she followed a rule. An honorable executioner.

 

“Why do you ask?” Sam continued when Lena didn’t say anything.

 

“Nothing,” Lena covered it up with a shrug, “It must be weird to know someone else is controlling your body too.”

 

“And they kill criminals.”

 

What Sam added in the sentence made Lena gulp. Of course, why didn’t Lena remember that Reign killed people? Her brother did the same and she hated him to the bones. She shouldn’t let a pair of puppy eyes destroy her moral compass and feel sorry for Reign.

 

But…

 

Was that what she had been feeling? Sorry for Reign?

 

No. Lena should only care about Sam.

 

Not Reign.

 

Leave Reign out.

 

“There is more than just watching movies together with Reign, right?”

 

Lena’s head whipped up when she heard the timid question. Sam was still staring at her, her eyes were down and she was hugging herself. Sam looked smaller and vulnerable. “What do you mean?”

 

“I have a feeling that you-” Sam locked her eyes with Lena, “- _ care _ about The Other Me.”

 

“I do not,” Lena quickly responded, uncrossing her legs for feeling uncomfortable.

 

Sam blinked several times, a bitter smile spread across her lips. “I told you not to fool me.”

 

“That wasn’t a lie,” she argued.

 

“I know it’s not the truth, either.”

 

Lena stood up from the chair and walked towards the glass wall. “Sam, I only care about you. It’s you whom I’m trying to help.”

 

The smile on Sam’s face melted into a genuine but sad one. “I know. That’s what you do. You care a lot. Your heart is so large and that’s why you easily get hurt.” Sam stepped close to the glass, keeping a decent distance so she wouldn’t touch the force field but she was close enough for Lena to see the twinkle in her eyes.

 

Lena hitched a sharp breath and turned away. This was a bit too much for her. Sam was spilling the truth, but at the moment she couldn’t handle it. “Whatever you are thinking Sam, know this: I will not abandon you for anything or anyone. I walk into this with my eyes open.” She gave Sam a stern look. “I promised.”

 

“I believe you, Lena.” Sam nodded, “You never abandon anyone.”

 

Those four last words followed Lena like a shadow, replaying like a loop in her head. She barely concentrated well enough to carry on the latter half of the day without not getting frustrated randomly at inanimate objects.

 

James dropped by unannounced, again. Lena shamelessly pretended she had a meeting and could only stay around to talk for a few minutes.

 

He initiated their kiss. To be honest, Lena couldn’t find the urge to be intimate right at that moment but since she had ghosted him for a few days again, and she didn’t want him to know she was having a second thought about their relationship.

 

James didn’t seem to be upset when he had to leave, which was good.

 

She broke the second pencil of the evening and threw it at the wall. Her aim was bad so the broken pieces hit the door instead. Her phone rang, she picked it up with a frown.

 

“Hello?”

 

_ “Hi, Lena. It’s me. Are you still at the office?” _ It was Kara. The blonde’s voice immediately cooled Lena down. After a day of stress, Kara really was what Lena needed to have a peaceful night.

 

“Yes, I am. You’re coming over, right?”

 

_ “Sure. I’ll be a bit late because there’s a-” _ Lena caught some noises and got worried.  _ “-situation. Purity is spotted downtown. Don’t leave the building, okay? I-I gotta go!” _

 

“Please be careful!”

 

Lena’s words got cut off, she heard the beeping of the dead line before she finished speaking. Things must be rough on Kara’s side. She turned on the TV to see that the news were live-broadcasting the fight between Purity and Supergirl. Not much seemed to be filmed because the two flew with God-like speed and slamming against buildings to buildings.

 

Lena held her breath when she saw that Supergirl was thrown back just like a rag doll after Purity’s scream. It had been a familiar scene everytime the Kryptonians fought. Supergirl never got close to Purity. And even if she did, the Worldkiller always managed to get out of the grip.

 

She remembered when Purity screamed at her. The vibration she received was Earth-shaking. It felt like a mini Earthquake right between her and the alien, breaking her every bone, shaking every thought out of her mind. The difference between Purity’s power and Reign’s got Lena thinking, perhaps each of the Worldkiller represented a separate role of their big plan for each planet.

 

Reign was the physical force. Purity was the long-range attacker.

 

Lena couldn’t help but think that there might be other Worldkillers like them, playing other roles. The more members they had, the slimmer chance for the DEO and Supergirl to fight against them. She cursed herself for ever thinking maybe Reign could make a difference.

 

Who was she kidding? Reign was born to destroy.

 

But…

 

There was always a ‘but’.

 

Stitch was also born to destroy.

 

She sighed, returning to the chair. It was time for her to leave the office, waiting for Kara. Kara would be a bit late, so she guessed she could visit Sam first.

 

Her hand shoved into the purse to search for the key to the lab. Normally, she found it right away.

 

Lena had to put both hands into the purse to search again. And again. She frowned, flipping the purse upside down to pour out everything but the things that fell out of the thing didn’t include the key in it.

 

_ Fuck. _

 

She quickly walked out of the office and saw Jess was about to leave.

 

“Miss Luthor, you’re going home, too?”

 

“No. Jess, have you seen my lab key?” Lena rushed to her desk and described the missing object to her secretary, “It’s small, blue, flat and in the hexagon shape.”

 

Jess scrunched her nose but shook her head, “I’m sorry, Miss Luthor. I don’t recall seeing it anywhere. Is it important? I can ask someone to-”

 

“No, no, no. It’s fine.” Lena gave the other woman a smile. “Be home safely. There’s a fight downtown between Supergirl and the aliens.”

 

Lena didn’t waste a second to take an elevator trip down to the lab right after Jess had gone. If the key had been missing, there was a big chance that someone had intentionally taken it from her. Then that someone must have learned what the key was for.

 

Lena could still open the door with her password.

 

An uneasy feeling invaded her chest when she walked close to the lab door.

 

It wasn’t as quiet as usual.

 

There were voices. Plural.

 

More than one person was inside the lab.

 

Lena gritted her teeth and ran back to the other end of the hall where a fire exstinguiser was put and held it tightly in her hands. Sam was in there and she was in danger of identity exposion. Lena could not let that happen.

 

The door lifted and she walked inside. There was a figure standing in front of the cell where Sam was in. The lights inside the cell were all off. Lena didn’t know why they were but she was glad Sam somehow managed it to hide her identity.

 

The shadow figure turned around and found Lena. She didn’t hesitate to pull the pin and discharged the fuel directly at the intruder. The fume was foggy enough that Lena expected the stranger to be blinded by it too.

 

On the contrary to her guess, the intruder ran straight at her and lunged her down. She yelped of pain when her back was pushed against the edge of the desk behind. This person was so strong, and they had something like a shield to prevent the blast from the fire extinguisher, earning them clear advantage.

 

“Lena!” she heard Sam’s voice muffled as her ears ringing because of the pain. Lena quickly met the cold floor, the empty fire extinguisher rolling to the side.

 

A loud crashing noise was heard.

 

“Go!” shouted the shadow figure. Their voice had been altered.

 

Lena tried to open her eyes but a warm and thick liquid began to cover one of her eyes. Blood. She was bleeding somewhere on her head.

 

Her clean right eye was able to form the two figures in front of her. The one with the large shield must be the intruder and the other, with slim limbs and long hair, that must be Sam.

 

This person wanted to set Sam free. But why?

 

Before sinking into the numbness, Lena caught the glimpse of Sam’s hand reaching out at the intruder’s neck, lifting them off the ground.

 

Two glowing red dots burned into her brain as she muttered the last word.

 

_ Reign. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to keep up with the main events of the show, with Reign/Lena in the center. Sam/Lena probably along somewhere and SuperCorp would be among them.
> 
> So... feedback, okay?


	9. Belonged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sneakily clicks post*

Lena was woken up when something cold touched her cheeks. Letting out a gasp because of the pain, she winced and involuntarily fell against the force that was lifting her up.

 

“Slowly,” said someone. “If you can, open your eyes.”

 

She took a breath and gradually recognized the voice. Sam? The familiarity eased Lena’s chest, she blinked rapidly, trying to gain the sight. It was still dark around them. “Where are we?” she muttered.

 

“In your lab. Don’t try to sit,” Sam adviced softly, sliding one hand under Lena’s neck and the back of her knees, “Hold on.”

 

Lena was being lifted up, as easily as if she was weightless. Sam walked in the dark, carrying her very carefully. Lena gave in to the gravity, letting her head rest in the crook of Sam’s neck. The mixture of sweat, the scent of the lab and something burnt flew into Lena’s nostrils, painting a clearer picture of her surroundings.

 

She remembered what happened. Someone broke into the lab, freeing Sam.

 

The glowing eyes came into her mind, she jolted up.

 

“What happened? Where is the intruder?” she gripped Sam’s collar, “Are you okay?”

 

Her friend looked down but didn’t say anything until she placed Lena down on the bed inside the cell. Lena looked to the side and found that the glass wall had been broken by a thrown chair. “Who are you asking? Reign or Samantha?”

 

Lena locked her eyes with the other woman. There was such a grand uncertainty in those brown eyes. Normally, this would be Sam, but the only one who address her friend as the full name was only…

 

“Reign,” she answered out loud. Her stomach fluttered when the alien smiled. It was a very rapid gesture but Lena caught it and she couldn’t help thinking that the Worldkiller was expecting her to say that. “What happened?”

 

Reign looked to the side and pointed at something. “The intruder.”

 

Lena quickly grabbed her arm, “Are they alive?”

 

Reign gave her a nonchalant look. “He hurt you.”

 

She tightened her grip on Reign. “Is he alive?” The breath that Lena held in her lungs was about to burst. There was a big chance Reign had done what she always did: delivering justice. Breaking into the lab and attacking Lena right in front of her eyes would pose as a violation to her principal. And the only punishment was death.

 

Reign’s jaws tightened. Then she muttered, “Barely.”

 

Lena sighed and tried to sit up. Reign quickly placed her palm at Lena’s shoulders, preventing her. “Let me go.”

 

“You just hit your head. Stay down,” Reign firmly said. “He won’t be able to leave.”

 

“No. I have to get him to the hospital,” Lena argued, “I can’t let him die.”

 

Reign gave her a surprise look and pressed her deeper into the mattress. “Are you out of your mind? He hurt you. He made you bleed. The only reason I let him alive is I want to wait until he wakes up and interrogate him later.” The force was solid, though not too strong, Lena knew she had no chance to escape.

 

“You don’t understand. I’m a Luthor. Everyone expects me to do something wrong.” She pointed at the direction of the intruder, whose figure was now became more visible to Lena’s eyes. He looked familiar. “That is something wrong. If I want to help Sam, then I can’t let him die.”

 

Reign stood still like a statue, not moving from her stance. “Are you sure?” asked the alien.

 

“Yes.”

 

The Worldkiller let go of the grip and sprinted to the unconscious man in suit, grabbing him harshly and brought him to the bed. Lena recognized the outfit. The metal mask and of course, the shield. Blood was dripping out of the gap between the mask and the collar.

 

_ Guardian. _

 

“Let’s see who’s behind this mask,” Reign said and reached to rip the piece out.

 

“Don’t!” Lena quickly stopped her before the identity was revealed, “He’s not a bad guy.”

 

Reign’s hand paused in the air, “What? He tried to kill you!”

 

“He’s Guardian. He stops criminals. He does good things like Supergirl.”

 

“Do I look like I care?” Reign sneered.

 

“You should,” Lena pled, “Not everything can be solved like black and white.”

 

Reign stared at her, seemingly confused. Then she dropped Guardian on the ground with a loud thud. “I don’t get you, at all. He broke into here, attacked you, damaged your property and you still defend him? What’s wrong with you?”

 

“Nothing’s wrong with me. I’m just trying to do the right thing,” Lena explained patiently.

 

“The right thing,” Reign let out a dry chuckle. “Like helping Sam. Getting rid of me.”

 

Lena’s jaw dropped slightly. Guilt came upon her chest once again. She almost forgot that she had just announced the news directly to Reign earlier today. “Reign, that’s…”

 

“The truth.” Reign finished her sentence, a solemn frown creased her brows. “Why did I think you would do anything differently?”

 

The unexpected pain in Reign’s tone startled Lena of how much it could make her sense the same wound. Logically speaking, Lena should not even be concerned of what Reign thought. Sam was her goal, Sam was the one who was in need of rescuing.

 

When she thought about Reign, the Worldkiller had expanded more than just a killing machine. Lena blamed the movie Lilo and Stitch for this, making her think deeper than she should.

 

“What else did you expect me to do?” she asked, despite her better judgment.

 

The alien’s eyes darted down at Lena’s face. Her hand slowly brought up to Lena’s chin and the thumb caressed gently across her skin. The act was simple but somehow it made Lena’s entire body heat up. She would not feel this way if Reign was being angry and violent like usual, but the rare kindness really did something to her. The throbbing inside her chest twisted awfully, like Reign had just something in her gaze to stab Lena. “Something you would do for Samantha.”

 

Lena gulped. “Like what?”

 

Reign’s eyes met her but she didn’t answer. Instead, she super-sped outside the cell and returned with the first aid box. “Stay still.”

 

Lena didn’t know what to think when Reign seemed to be used to cleaning wounds. She dabbed tenderly on Lena’s left cheek, cleaning the blood on her face with intensity in her eyes. “Have you done this before?” she asked when Reign was taking another cotton piece.

 

“I’ve seen Samantha do this to her offspring.”

 

Lena’s eyes darted to Guardian, who was coughing and winced when she realized the blood was visibly a lot. “Can you do the same for him?”

 

Reign didn’t look at her, answered quickly, “I don’t care about him.”

 

The statement was, of course, simple, but it made her quick mind to question:  _ Does that mean you care about me? _

 

Lena’s heart ached at the thought. If, a big if, Reign actually did care about her at some level, then Lena was not alone in the strange path of paying more attention than necessary to the individual of the opposite team.

 

“You saved me,” she said. Reign lifted her eyes to meet hers. “And you didn’t kill Guardian. Thank you.”

 

Reign grinned. She really grinned. It stunned Lena how kind Reign could seem. Sure, it was Sam’s face and Lena had always seen this look on her friend’s face, but the difference between the two, though blurry, Lena could still feel it.

 

With Sam, it was the smile of the confident gentleness, of the person who had always been used to treating others with the largest part of her heart.

 

With Reign, there was the unfamiliarity of someone who never did this to anyone. This smile was rather shy and uncertain.

 

Sam’s smile was tough and strong. Reign’s smile was vulnerable and soft.

 

It was the first time ever since Lena learned about their identity that she could tell the grand contrast between her friend and the Worldkiller. It was also the first time Sam was not the only one who stayed on the human side of the scale.

 

Reign’s fingers reached out to touch Lena’s hand. She turned her palm up to meet it. Reign carefully took Lena’s hand up and ran her thumb on the palm, squeezing slightly. “I have a debt to pay, don’t I?”

 

Lena looked at her palm and realized the Worldkiller was talking about the mark on her skin. Not hiding her disappointment, she asked, “Everything was about the mark?”

 

“It reminds me that I did wrong to you,” Reign whispered, still staring at Lena’s palm.

 

It saddened Lena, and at the same time made her mad. She was mad at herself for thinking of the impossible. It was wrong anyway, why should she bother to look for any explanation?

 

Why did she even imagine Reign caring about her?

 

“Fine.” Lena reached out to cup Reign’s face, then pulling her down and pressed their lips together. The Worldkiller didn’t fight back the force, letting Lena tilt her head to a side and forcing the gesture upon her. Lena opened her mouth and gnawed at Reign’s bottom lip, trying to make the kiss more violent than she would have liked it. Reign ultimately parted her lips and let their tongues collide.

 

The warmth occupied from deep inside her chest struck Lena’s lower abdomen, something she didn’t thought would occur. Surprised, taken aback and also a little scared, Lena gripped Reign’s collar to regain some control while the alien’s hands were on her back, pulling her in.

 

The unexpected moan against Reign’s mouth startled Lena, she instinctively pulled back to gasp. Reign’s arms were still around her body, their eyes hazily met. With all of her might, Lena pushed the Worldkiller’s shoulders to give some distance between them.

 

“There you go, no more debt,” she brushed the knuckles across her wet lips, one hand still on Reign’s shoulder. “Erase the mark.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Reign asked with a confused frown.

 

“I just kissed you against your will. I harrassed you back. Now you’re no longer in debt to me.” Lena held out her palm, “You’re freed now.”

 

The Worldkiller blinked several times and replied with a casual tone, “It wasn’t against my will.”

 

Lena’s jaw dropped and she froze as she understood what Reign was implying. “You…” She couldn’t even find a coherent word to pronounce as she watched the alien stuck out her tongue to swipe something from her lips.

 

“What?” Reign arched an eyebrow, “I got your tongue?”

 

Lena’s mouth shut tight, the embarrassment washed over her. This was  _ not _ something she could ever predict. Reign actually wanted to-

 

A loud crash startled both of them. Reign quickly turned her back at Lena and shielded her away from anything that had just arrived.

 

The red cape billowed wildly. The tone figure hovered in the air. The blonde hair wavered and then suddenly all of those came crashing down. Supergirl. She met the ground with her fist making a crater on the floor.

 

Lena heard the familiar hum and tried to stop Reign but the Worldkiller had already blasted laser beam at the Kryptonian. “Stop!” she grabbed Reign’s shoulders, “don’t hurt her!”

 

The red laser discontinued and Lena saw that Supergirl had used her cape as the shield. The hero flipped the cape down, looking up and down Reign. “You are Reign,” said Supergirl. “Stay away from Lena.”

 

“It’s not like that!” Lena quickly climbed down the bed and stood between them. “She doesn’t mean any harm.”

 

“Mean no harm? Look at you, Lena. You’re bleeding!” gritted Supergirl, “If Guardian hasn’t called for me, Reign would have killed you.”

 

The mention of the only male person in the room turned Lena’s head towards the spot where Guardian was in. He was breathing hard, still bleeding. Facing Supergirl, she quickly told her, “He was the one who broke into this lab, Supergirl.”

 

“You don’t need to explain yourself,” Reign spoke, and pressed her knuckles against the palms, making cracking sounds. “I’ll finish what I started.”

 

Lena pressed her hand against Reign’s chest. “Don’t,” she told the Worldkiller, “please.”

 

The time seemed to freeze. Lena stood there, stopping a Worldkiller from beating up Supergirl as if she actually had the power to do so.

 

Reign’s eyes stopped glowing, turning back to the color brown but not Sam yet. Then her head whipped up to the breach on the ceiling. “She’s coming,” she said, “my sister.”

 

“Lena, stay back,” shouted Supergirl.

 

“No,” she threw the hero a warning look, “You take Guardian to the hospital or somewhere that he will be treated.”

 

“What about you?” Supergirl stepped closer slowly, still kept distance with Reign but narrowed it down with Lena. “Purity is coming. The DEO must have failed with their trap.”

 

“You trapped her?” growled Reign, stepping away from Lena’s reach. “How dare you?”

 

“Reign,” Lena called out to her but Supergirl had already stood by her side, pulling her back into the widespread arm of the cape. “What are you doing?”

 

“Protecting you,” said Supergirl. “And him.”

 

_ What about her? _

 

Before Lena had the chance to protest, Purity flew through the breach and landed on the exact same spot Supergirl had landed before. Her ivory eyes stared deadly at everyone and then a smirk appeared when she looked at Reign. “Ye khuhtiv, otem krep nahn.”

 

Reign walked to Purity. “Otem khap nahn,” she spoke in Kryptonian. Lena could only guess that they were greeting each other.

 

Supergirl’s muscles tensed visibly. Dealing with two Worldkillers at once would be too much for her right now, not to mention a beaten up Guardian and a defenseless mortal human under her wings.

 

The two Worldkillers turned to stared at them. Reign’s red eyes returned, matching the scariness with Purity’s. Lena gawked at Reign, mouthing, “Stitch.”

 

Reign tilted her head at the same time Supergirl turned to look at her over the shoulder. “What did you say?” asked the hero.

 

“Reign, you are Stitch, remember?” she spoke solely to the alien, hoping she would get something into her mind. “My Stitch.”

 

“What?” muttered Supergirl.

 

Purity voiced out, “What’s in Rao’s name are you talking about?”

 

Reign turned to tell Purity something that made the Second Worldkiller seemed surprised but she eventually took off. Reign gave them another look.

 

“Your Stitch.”

 

That was Reign’s final words before she disppeared from her sight again.

 

Supergirl’s words later didn’t reach her at all. Lena sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Supergirl to take Guardian somewhere and then she returned to carry Lena to the exact same place.

 

During the flight, Lena clung on the hero’s shoulders, trying not to look elsewhere.

 

“Are you still afraid?” asked Supergirl, her voice was loud and clear in the wind.

 

“Only of heights,” she answered, not opening her eyes.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t drop you.” Lena heard the smile in Supergirl’s tone.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“The DEO.”

 

“Are you sure they’d be fine with me?”

 

“Whoever has problems with you will have to talk to me.”

 

Lena drew her head back a little just enough to see the board smile on Supergirl’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit before the newest episode with Lena at the DEO.


	10. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly Supercorp. It has to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that there are people who actually enjoy this pairing, I didn't expect that at all. Thank you so much!

Supergirl lowered herself gently as they approached a solid ground. Lena could feel it through the Kryptonian’s muscles untensing slowly.

 

“Here we are, you can open your eyes,” she heard Supergirl spoke.

 

Lena squinted first, then blinked to adjust with the surroundings. There were a lot of people staring at them, most of them were wearing matching agent suit. The attention got Lena worried and uneasy, she gripped the hero and said, “Can you put me down?”

 

“Sure,” answered Supergirl but she didn’t seem to let Lena go, “I’ll bring you to bed.”

 

Blood rushed straight to Lena’s head. “What?”

 

Supergirl looked down at her and only then realized what she had just said. For the first time ever since Lena first met Supergirl, the hero’s face became flushed like a tomato. “No, t-that wasn’t what I meant. I mean the bed. The sun bed. Not the other kind of bed. There are regular beds here, of course, but I won’t take you there. Unless you want to. I-I’ll leave you alone.”

 

Lena couldn’t help but giggle. She bet not many people got the chance to see the hero of National City flustered and stuttered so adorably like this. “Okay, I understand.”

 

Supergirl didn’t say anything else and walked to a small room that had see-through walls. A familiar figure was sitting in there, crouching on the table to write something.

 

“Alex, I got Lena,” Supergirl called out to Kara’s sister. It struck something in Lena’s mind that the hero didn’t address Alex with ‘Agent Danvers’ but with her first name. “Check her, please.”

 

Alex stood up and greeted Lena with a friendly smile. “Hi, I heard what happened.” Lena didn’t learn more of what Alex had heard exactly because the tall brunette didn’t say anything else about it during the check-up.

 

Supergirl had left to talk to the Director about Lena’s presence. She supposed it was necessary, considering she was a Luthor. The Kryptonian might not mind that but this was a government agency, who knew what their policy was?

 

“I believe you have a lot of questions,” she said after Alex had patched up her bleeding temple.

 

“That’s correct,” Alex replied while cleaning up the used cotton pieces, “but I’ll leave it for Supergirl. She was the first to arrive, she knew it better.”

 

Lena turned to the door and spotted Director J’onn J’onzz talking to Supergirl. There were some people standing around them as well, and Lena recognized another person.

 

“Mon-el is back,” she muttered. Lena had known this but she didn’t know how or why and she didn’t dare to ask Kara about it. The reporter had been very upset about him being gone the last time, she couldn’t stir those negative emotions again.

 

Alex followed the sight and sighed, “Yes, he is.”

 

“With a suit?” Lena added and nearly burst out laughing over how weird that sounded. She knew he was a Daxamite and Daxamites had the strength, the speed. Lena never pictured him as a hero, though. “How is he able to survive Earth’s atmosphere? It’s filled with lead.”

 

Alex didn’t answer, even when Lena had turned to look at her. Kara’s sister seemed to have troubles finding words. “I can’t answer that for you. If you want explanation, I think you should talk to Supergirl first.”

 

Lena felt like she had been in the blind side of a lot of things. And Alex could answer her, just that the agent could not do that without giving away something important. She wondered if Kara was left out as well. Winn was working for the DEO, Alex did too, Supergirl was obviously here probably everyday. What was Kara doing while her friends and family were fighting against aliens? Reporting news and risking her life? Being ignorant of why her ex-boyfriend was back?

 

Lena didn’t even know if Kara had known any of that.

 

Poor Kara.

 

Lena had told Kara about Sam, which would put her against Supergirl, her sister and the DEO. What if they put Kara as a threat as well?

 

After a while, Lena had a moment alone with Supergirl. Alex knowingly left the room after pressing something on the wall that lowered another layer of wall that would keep others from seeing what was happening inside this room.

 

“How are you feeling?” asked Supergirl after closing the door.

 

“I’m fine. I’m more worried about Guardian,” Lena sighed, fearing that more blood would be shed on Sam’s hands. Reign didn’t attack them but with Purity around, Lena didn’t want to be so sure. After all, Purity was Reign’s family. Could Reign even stop Purity? “Is he okay?”

 

Supergirl gave her a surprised look and nodded. “You told me he broke into your lab, right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you know why?”

 

It was funny that Supergirl asked so. It was almost like she completely forgot about Reign being there as well. “I’m not sure. There are a lot of things going on and I don’t know how to explain but I’m sure I never mean any harm.”

 

“I know,” Supergirl sighed out but her face seemed so tense. Lena wondered why. “I also know why Reign was there. I know about Sam.”

 

That Lena didn’t see coming. How could Supergirl figure out? She never told Supergirl about her friend Sam. No one but Kara had known about it. How?

 

Lena stood up from the stool and started pacing around. “Listen, I know what you’re thinking, but Sam is a good person. She’s a good mother and she’s innocent. If you want to blame anyone, blame me. I kept her there to protect her and keep Reign from-”

 

“I believe you,” Supergirl placed her hands on Lena’s shoulders, a small smile painted on her lips. “I know all.”

 

Lena let out a relieved sigh, but she still couldn’t understand. “You do? How?”

 

The hero gazed into her eyes with the uncertainty she had never seen before. It was like Supergirl was going to jump into the death or something. “There’s something important I want you to know. I’ve been trying to tell you but the moment was just not good yet. I still have to tell you.”

 

The tension in her voice made Lena worried. “What is it?”

 

“Can you close your eyes first?”

 

Lena did as told. It was weird to standing in front of Supergirl like this. Not seeing anything made Lena feel vulnerable. What was Supergirl planning?

 

The familiar sensation of being exposed to any harm reminded Lena of earlier, when she kissed Reign, her eyes were closed as well. Lena knew she shouldn’t have thought about it anymore but the taste still lingered. In this moment, when her vision was lost, Lena easily imagined how Reign’s hands reached her back, pulling it arch forwards her firm and solid front. She knew Sam was fit but she never imagined exactly  _ how _ fit her figure was.

 

Or perhaps it was Reign’s effect on Sam.

 

_ Or maybe both of them- _

 

“Okay, open your eyes.”

 

Lena held a breath when she lifted her eyes to see a completely different person in front of her. Someone Lena never expected to see at the DEO.

 

“Kara?” Her friend was smiling shyly in her flowery shirt and pants.

 

“Hi, Lena.”

 

“What are you doing here?” A wave of panic came over Lena as she stepped towards her friend. “Did Alex bring you here? Where is Supergirl?”

 

Kara looked into her eyes, the softest gaze Lena had ever seen from the reporter. She took a deep breath and spoke, “I am Supergirl.”

 

Those three simple words echoed into Lena’s ears. She stood still, trying to digest the truth that had just been spat at her face. Kara Danvers just told her she was Supergirl.

 

Everything suddenly became as clear as a cloudless day.

 

The alien detection device was broken right after Lena put it out for Kara to try.

 

_ “I flew here… on a bus.” _

 

Lena had thought it was Kara’s quirk, to joke about having ability to fly around Lena just to make their conversation lighter.

 

_ “Kara Danvers believes in you.” _

 

Supergirl had said that as soon as she touched the ground when she came to rescue Lena from Lillian. She had thought Supergirl risking herself to save Lena just because Kara believed in Lena was the proof of how strong their friendship was. Not because they were actually one person.

 

Lena stepped away from Kara, whose eyes immediately caught the gesture and reached her hands out but clenched them into fists and held her spot. Her vision became blurry. Her throat twisted and she felt hard to breathe.

 

“...Lena?” called Kara, as soft as a whisper.

 

Lena heard her but didn’t know what to say. How should one respond to knowing one of the biggest secret ever of their friend?

 

“I feel stupid,” she chuckled humorlessly and took in the hurt growing in Kara’s eyes. “Absolutely stupid.” Her friend’s guilty look made her heart twist. She never wanted to hurt Kara in anyway. Lena frowned and said, “Take off your glasses.” When Kara raised her hands, Lena changed her mind. “No, don’t. I-I should not see this.”

 

“You should. I want you to know who I really am,” Kara said, though not taking off her glasses.

 

Lena walked towards Kara and when the distance was close enough, she lifted her hands up in the space between them. “May I?”

 

Kara smiled, “Of course.”

 

Taking in a deep breath, Lena took Kara’s glasses. She had dreamed about this moment for a thousand times, her next action would always be a kiss. She finally got to discard Kara’s glasses but there was no kiss in her mind anymore. All about curiosity. And frustration.

 

“How didn’t I see the resemblances before?” she asked herself, taking a really careful look at her once upon a time crush, “This scar above your eyebrows. The crinkles around your eyes. The color… I should have realized you and Supergirl were one.”

 

Kara giggled slightly. Gosh, Lena loved that sound so much. “I didn’t think the disguise worked this long.”

 

“Shush, don’t make me feel any more stupid than I already do,” she lightly scolded Kara.

 

The Kryptonian’s face immediately dropped, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel that way.”

 

Lena shook her head slightly and tilted her head, “The ponytail, can I undo it?”

 

“Sure.”

 

When Lena’s fingers combed Kara’s golden locks, she finally knew what it was like to touch Kara’s or Supergirl’s hair. So soft, so fluffy and the smell was amazing. Lena couldn’t help a smile. “Wow.”

 

“What is it?” Kara asked with a small smirk.

 

“You smell really good.”

 

That got Kara blushing. Lena found herself a bit embarrassed for saying such thing out loud, too. It sounded too flirty to be a casual comment.

 

Kara nervously chuckled, “That is the smell of two fires, one collapsing building and probably something burned.”

 

“It smells heroic,” Lena cheekily comment, her eyes dropped down to the line of buttons running from Kara’s neck to the buckle of her belt. “The suit must be underneath this shirt, right?”

 

Kara nodded and asked, “You can see it for yourself, if you want.” Lena took in a sharp breath and unbuttoned the first knot. “I usually just rip it off.”

 

She laughed at that. Sure, it was tempting to just follow her fantasy and rip everything off but Lena knew she shouldn’t do that. Not when she had determined to let go of her crush on Kara and she was now in a relationship with someone else. James wasn’t too great but she wouldn’t treat him like something conveniently disposable.

 

After three buttons, Lena finally saw the crest visibly proudly on Kara’s chest. Gripping the hem, she looked up into the blue eyes. “Supergirl.”

 

Kara nodded and wrapped her hands on Lena’s. The touch was platonic, or so Lena hoped. “Kara. Just Kara.”

 

A lot of questions began to rise in Lena’s head, pushing her good thoughts away. She stepped back and gently pulled her hands from Kara’s grasp. “So Supergirl also knows about Sam. Does that mean the DEO knows it too?” Lena would love to use this moment to revise her feelings but Sam, and possibly Reign were her concern right now.

 

Kara shook her head. “No. I kept the promise. I never told anyone.”

 

“Then I can’t explain how Guardian knew about that and snuck into the lab.” Lena crossed her arms, thinking hard.

 

Kara buttoned her shirt and gave her a worried look. “I can bring you to him and ask him yourself.”

 

“I thought you two were friends.”

 

“We are. I-It’s complicated.” Kara put on her glasses and scratched her head, “He hasn’t woken up yet but I’ll tell you as soon as he is.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Kara turned away but then paused and faced Lena again, her fingers fiddled. “You took this better than I thought, Lena. I lied to you and you seemed like you didn’t mind at all.”

 

Lena sighed, knowing what the blonde was thinking. “Judging by what you have done for me until now, as Kara and Supergirl, my biggest fear hasn’t come true, so I’m okay so far. Besides, I also have a huge secret that I have kept from you for such a long time, too.”

 

“What is it?”

 

Lena looked left and right, trying to gain some courage that had gone to play hide-and-seek. “I had a crush on you.”

 

Kara’s eyes widened. Her cheeks became pinker. “Y-you did?”

 

“Both you and Supergirl,” she continued, feeling like she had just dropped a giant weight off her chest. “But don’t worry, it won’t affect our friendship.”

 

Her friend’s mouth dropped a little and then Kara let out another chuckle. “Friendship. Right. Yes. We’re friends now. Haha.”

 

Lena smiled as Kara left the room, closing the door.

 

Now she was all alone, Lena opened her palm and gazed down at the Worldkiller symbol on her skin. Running her right thumb on it, her heart ached uncomfortably.

 

_ Where are you, Reign? _

 

_ What are you doing? _

 

_ Is Sam awake? _

 

_ When will I see you both again? _

 

With her newly found knowledge of Supergirl’s identity, Lena sensed she was coming dangerously close to the tip of the fence, Supergirl/Kara, the people and the DEO on one side, Sam on the other side.

 

And the second kiss she had with Reign was something she hadn’t expected to be so impressive and it was now burning her face off.

 

Another collateral damage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm naming Reign/Lena KillerCorp.


	11. Searched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena at the DEO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched 3x16, so here we go.

Lena walked along the hall, Alex accompanying her close by. The Director was asking for her presence in the main control room and Alex had come to collect her.

 

“Kara told me,” spoke Alex in a casual tone, “you didn’t freak out after learning the secret.”

 

Lena exhaled longingly. “Should I?”

 

Alex laughed lightly, shaking her head, “Not freaking out is good, I think. She was so worried that you would hate her.”

 

“Come on, Alex, I could never hate Kara.” That was the truth. The care and adore Lena had for the reporter/hero were too great for any doubt and hesitation. And that had nothing to do with her feelings. “At least she told me, not letting me finding out on my own.”

 

Kara’s sister chuckled, nodding at an agent passing by. “I was so certain that you would figure out by yourself, actually.”

 

“How so?”

 

“You’re smart, and Kara isn’t the most stealthy person ever existed.”

 

That made Lena laugh. It was the truth. Kara had littered a lot of hints and Lena should have caught them all up if it wasn’t for her blind affections for the blonde. What they said was correct: love was blind.

 

“So… the giant secret is out of the picture, can you tell me about Mon-el now?” Lena tipped, hoping Alex would open up a bit more. Lena would love to talk to Kara but considering Supergirl’s work was a lot and she didn’t exactly want to discuss with Kara about Mon-el. “Or is that another giant secret?”

 

Alex hummed and pointed at a door. “Well, have you ever heard about time travel?”

 

“Sure,” Lena walked through the door, Alex following right behind her.

 

“Mon-el is actually from the future.”

 

Lena gave Alex a weird look. “You’re serious?”

 

“Oh yeah, I didn’t think time travel was possible until now.”

 

“Then how is he breathing in this atmosphere.”

 

Alex smirked, “He’s cured of lead poisoning.”

 

“By someone from the future?”

 

“More like-” Alex’s eyes twinkled mischief, “- _ you _ from the future.”

 

Lena’s jaw dropped to the floor. She quickly raised two hands up in front of a very excited Alex Danvers, who seemed to expect this reaction from her. “Hold up,  _ me _ from the  _ future _ ? What?”

 

“Uh huh, you’ll find out the way in years from now, or that’s what he told me.”

 

Lena couldn’t grasp the fact that there was actually someone who was the living proof of her choice in the future, who could tell her that she had done something truly good for them. “I-I would do that?”

 

“Yes. L-Corp is the force of good.” Alex reminded her, a proud smile spread on her lips, “You will do more good, Lena.”

 

Lena couldn’t stop the tear threatening to fall in her eyes. It still felt surreal, but at least she knew she wouldn’t turn out to be like her family. Wiping away the drop of joy, she nodded. “Thanks for letting me know.”

 

“You’re welcome. Now let’s join the others. I believe Mon-el would want to say something to you.”

 

Apparently Mon-el had become a different man. Not just his appearance but also his manners. There was no more the boasting dude who was lack of politeness and respect, he looked like a whole new self, who was calmer and more mature. He walked to Lena along with another person, a woman with beautiful features in a tight black suit.

 

“Lena, it’s so great so finally see you again,” Mon-el extended a hand, keeping a proper distance, something he hadn’t done before as far as Lena could tell. “Well, we met at Edge’s party but you know what I mean.”

 

Accepting the handshake, she smiled at him. “I’m glad you can adapt to Earth’s atmosphere now. It was a tough decision to make, doing what I did.”

 

“You helped protecting the Earth. And you cured my lead poisoning. I am eternally grateful.” Mon-el bowed a little, adding more respect Lena had for him. Then he stepped back and wrapped his arm around the woman’s waist, a rather too friendly gesture in Lena’s opinion. “Lena, this is Imra Ardeen, my wife. She’s a huge fan of your work.” Lena’s eyebrows rose to her hairline. Wife? She must have shown her surprise on her face because Mon-el added, “Imra is from the 31st century, where I have spent seven years to get to know and marry her.” Their hands reached out to intertwin. “We are both so glad that you created, oh,  _ will _ create a cure for me so I can have another chance on Earth, with her.”

 

The affection in Mon-el’s voice actually melted Lena’s doubt for him. The way he looked at Imra, too, showing that their marriage was one of his good choices. Seven years had gone in his time, of course he had to change somehow. Luckily, this change was for the better, which Lena was glad.

 

“Hello, it’s nice to meet you, Imra,” Lena offered a handshake and was startled when Imra accepted the act with such enthusiasm.

 

“Hi, Ms. Luthor! I finally get to see you in person. It’s such a great honor to actually be in the same room with a legend!” Imra grinned joyfully, taking Lena with both hands, her accent was very nice and Lena found herself smiling back. “I’m a such a huge fan of L-Corp and everything you represented, um  _ are _ representing.”

 

After the little shock to acknowledge that Lena was actually dead by the time Imra was born, Lena accepted that Imra and Mon-el were really from a world she didn’t know but would help create. “Thank you for letting me know that. The future sounds like a nice place.” Lena caught the shared glance between Mon-el and Imra. “Right?”

 

The wind washed over them. As soon as Lena lifted her head, the red cape came into her view.

 

Kara.

 

It was still weird to think about Supergirl as ‘Kara’ but Lena knew she had to get used to it by now.

 

Kara landed on the spot next to Lena, smiling with her. The Director walked past them, giving Lena a nod. She took it as a confirmation for her staying. “Okay, is everyone here yet?” he spoke.

 

“Hold up, we’re coming!” Two people rushed to them. One of them Lena recognized: Winn Schott. She had worked with him twice and the guy left a good impression on her. The other guy she had never seen before.

 

“Oh, is that who I think she is?” The stranger halted right before he slammed into Kara. His eyes bored at Lena, his hands raised to cup her face from a distance. “Lena Luthor. The Original Good Luthor?”

 

Everyone suddenly turned their faces at Lena. She glanced around and gave the guy a look. “The Original Good Luthor? That’s interesting.”

 

“Brainy,” said Kara, glaring at him with a quick shake of her head, “Future stuff is for later.”

 

The man retreated his hands and bowed at Lena. “I’m sorry, where are my manners? Hello, Mrs. Luthor, my name is Brainiac 5 but you can call me Brainy.”

 

Lena’s eyes nearly fell out of the sockets.  _ Mrs. Luthor? _

 

“Brainy!” Mon-el and Imra scolded him. Lena guessed that Brainy was also from the future just like Imra and he had slipped off something important. Lena pretended like she hadn’t learned that she would get married in the future and these three people in front of her would likely to know who her spouse was.

 

“Enough chit-chat, let’s get into business.” The Director announced and everyone gathered around a big table. “Miss Luthor, welcome to the DEO. I’m sure Supergirl and Agent Danvers have covered most of the information you need to know about our mission.”

 

“Our mission?” Lena arched an eyebrow, “What is that?”

 

J’onn J’onzz gave the Danvers a frown. “You both haven’t told her? Supergirl, I thought at least one of you knows better than leave her in the shadow.”

 

Lena raised a hand, “Director, with all due respect, I think it doesn’t do any harm telling me now, whatever it is.”

 

“We plan to trap the Worldkillers,” said Kara, giving others a look before turning to Lena, “with your help.”

 

Lena squinted her eyes, “That sounds reasonable enough, why does it matter so much whether or not I know that sooner?”

 

“Because we don’t know just yet whether or not you would help us,” answered J’onn, crossing his arms. “Considering what you have been keeping a secret from us.”

 

She huffed and placed two hands on the table, taking up the space to challenge the Director’s authority inside the circle, “I was trying to help my friend, Sir. And you can’t blame me for not coming to the DEO for help. Look what happened to Julia Freeman. You took her right in her home. If you think I would let you take Sam from her home, in front of her daughter’s eyes, you are wrong.”

 

Lena knew she was being hot-headed, but what happened to Julia was something she didn’t want to occur to Sam and Ruby. Turning to her right, Kara was staring at her with the compassion hiding in her eyes.

 

“Lena, we were wrong about Julia. That approach was a mistake. We won’t repeat it ever again,” said Kara, placing one hand on Lena’s shoulder. The act warmed up her heart and it was dangerous because it would affect her judgment. “We’re doing this together, with your help, Lena, we can safely put the Worldkillers in a place where they cannot hurt anyone ever again.”

 

Lena looked at Kara, and then at everyone else around the table, “I want to ask, no,  _ demand _ one thing before I agree to work with you.”

 

J’onn and Alex exchanged a look. “Miss Arias’ safety, I assume,” declared the Director, “That is already considered, Miss Luthor.”

 

“It can’t be just  _ considered _ , it has to be ensured,” she retorted, “What I did for Sam was always about her chance to return to her daughter, Ruby. So don’t make this just a case of alien gone rough, Director.” Her heart beat fast and her palms sweated, Lena felt like collapsing any minute but with the weight of Sam’s life on her shoulders, she had to stay firm. For Sam.

 

The atmosphere on the table was dead quiet. Lena felt like she was in a gun fight, between her and Martian Manhunter. She knew he could read minds, which was why she needed to double her effort to make him believe she would do everything in her power to save Sam.

 

“Okay.”

 

Lena arched an eyebrow, “Okay?”

 

“We’ll ensure Miss Arias’ life, in exchange for your method to keep the Worldkillers behind bars.”

 

Lena nodded and only then let her lips curl up into a smirk. “Then let’s get to work.”

  
  
  
  


___________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lena came into Ruby’s room and found that the girl had already been asleep. Repressing a sigh, she turned around to return to her room, when suddenly she heard Ruby’s voice.

 

“Aunt Lena?”

 

She quickly came to the girl’s bed. “I’m here, Ruby.”

 

The little girl’s eyes were red. She must have been crying. Lena caressed her hair, chest tightened as she recalled her own feelings when she acknowledged her mother’s death. Sam didn’t die but to Ruby right now, it was as hard.

 

“I miss Mom,” sniffed Ruby, “I tried to call her this afternoon but she didn’t pick up. Do you think something happened to her?”

 

Lena scooted closer and let Ruby lay her head on her shoulder. What should she say? No mothers had been there for her through times like this. The moment she set her foot inside the Luthor mansion, Lena had to forget her previous life. There had been no time to mourn and she seemed to let go that sensation for such a long time.

 

She decided to tell Ruby what she needed to hear, something she wished someone would tell her years ago. “She’s fine, Ruby. Your mother is okay and everyone is helping her so she can return to you as soon as possible.”

 

Ruby draped her arm around Lena’s stomach, snuggling into her side. The feeling was so strange but at the same time so endearingly familiar. Lena had been craving for such kinship, ever since she was a child. Ironically how now a child was giving her that. “I hope so. When do you think she’ll be back?”

 

Lena gazed down at the innocent eyes and had to lie through her teeth. “Soon, sweetie. Very soon.”

 

Ruby smiled. The smile that resembled Sam so much it hurt. Lena was ridden with guilt of lying to a child who trusted her absolutely, but if she told the truth, it would be worse than killing Sam herself.

 

Lena laid there, rubbing Ruby’s back, slowly bringing her back to sleep. When her breathing had become rhythmic, Lena then let out a long sigh.

 

She missed Sam too.

 

It had only been a few days but the time she had spent with Sam during lunchtime and talking, a habit had grown inside her daily life. Meeting Sam, knowing more about her than just an employee, or a friend.

 

That night, when Lena startled herself out put sleep, she looked to the side and found a sleeping Ruby. She gently let the girl down and skirted herself out of the room. Sleeping with Ruby in her arms, Lena felt like she was replacing Sam, which was not something she wanted at all. It would add more to the lies she had to tell, and she didn’t intend to do that.

 

Lena took a quick shower and went to bed, bringing a book with her. It had been a long day, mostly she had spent it at the DEO, working with Winn to make a device that could temporarily trap a Worldkiller, isolating her from each other so that they could capture them.

 

Lena casually strolled her eyes on the internet, finding random quotes to inspire her dream. After all, the most realistic person had to at least dream once.

 

_ ‘It’s been a long day. I need one of those hugs that turns into sex.’ _

 

Lena snickered and shook her head. That was one relatable quote.

 

She put the phone away with a smile and turned off the nightstand. It was her exhaustion point, and tomorrow she would have to leave the house as soon as Ruby went to school, so she better got some rest.

 

The knockings startled her. Lena rolled over to turned on the lamp to find that there was a hovering figure right outside her window. Her heart stopped for a moment when she thought it was Supergirl. Then she saw that the hair of the figure wasn’t freely blown in the wind but tied up in a tail with pointy end.

 

_ Reign. _

 

Lena climbed off the bed and walked towards the shadow illuminated on the glass by the moonlight. She lifted the silk curtains and met with Reign’s face, without the mask.

 

The Worldkiller hovered still, didn’t move much even though the wind was blowing strongly against her dark brown cape and her hair.

 

They stared at each other for a full minute before Lena thought she should say something.

 

“Hi.”

 

Reign blinked and answered, “Hi.”

 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, stepping further into the balcony.

 

A soft frown appeared between Reign’s brows. “I don’t know. I flew and then I stopped here.”

 

Lena chuckled awkwardly, “You tapped on my window. At least you must have a reason.”

 

Reign looked away, seemingly focused on something behind Lena. “The offspring is still alive and healthy?”

 

The mention of Ruby surprised Lena. She couldn’t hide the amusement. “Yes. Why do you ask about her?”

 

“Samantha wants to know about her. But she can’t fly, so…” Reign trailed off but that was all Lena needed to know.

 

“You’ve been talking to Sam? How?”

 

Reign tilted her head. “We connect to a place. I’ve been trapped in that place for so long and now she can see me there.”

 

“Like a parallel world,” Lena concluded.

 

“Yes.”

 

Lena’s eyes held with Reign’s for a moment, then she asked, “Is there anything else Sam wants to know?”

 

“About you. How are you?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Reign nodded and turned half of her body away. Lena thought that she would fly off but instead, she approached Lena slowly. Her eyes traced at something on Lena’s face. Lena instinctively held her breath. What was Reign searching for?

 

“How is your head?” Reign whispered.

 

Lena touched the wound on her temple and answered, “It’s okay. Nothing’s serious.” Her hand froze, she gave Reign a look. “Why do you pay attention to that?”

 

Reign studied her face again. “I just do.”

 

Lena took a step further. “Why?”

 

“Why do you need to know?” Reign landed on the balcony. Now they were only an arm away. “Is the reason important?” The Worldkiller smiled. Again, not Sam’s smile but the uncertain and timid smile.

 

“Very.” Lena couldn’t tell that her heart was beating fast because she was standing so close to the most wanted alien on Earth or because despite that fact, she didn’t feel endangered at all. She should feel threatened, right? “Did you come here for Sam?”

 

“I don’t do anything for her,” Reign shortly retorted.

 

Lena smirked. “Then you come here because you want to?”

 

Reign’s eyes darted away and then back at Lena. “...yes?”

 

“Are you sure? You don’t sound too sure.”

 

Reign frowned at her. “What a stubborn female you are.”

 

“I’ve heard that before.” The smile didn’t falter on Lena’s lips. She was enjoying this conversation much more than she should.

 

Reign let out a long sigh, a very uncharacteristic thing of her. “I’m Stitch.”

 

Lena nodded. “Yes.”

 

“I’m lost,” said Reign, soundingly more sure.

 

Lena sighed out a grin. “What did I tell you?”

 

“You were wrong.”

 

The grin was wiped off Lena’s face. “Excuse me?”

 

“You were wrong. I’m not lost.” Reign lifted her chin. “Not right now.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You’re only right when you’re far away from me.”

 

Lena digested the words and narrowed down the implication to, “Are you saying you’re not lost with me around?”

 

“Don’t put yourself so highly, Lena Luthor.” Reign stepped back. “My sisters are coming.”

 

“Sisters?” she questioned and followed Reign to the edge of the balcony, “Who else besides Purity?”

 

Reign stood on the handle of the balcony, holding balance as easy as holding a toothpick. “Do not go downtown. You and the offspring.”

 

“Why not?” she asked but Reign had flown off. “Hey!”

 

She returned inside, realizing the night had gone very cold. Without any more clue, she scribbled down what Reign had told her and forced herself to sleep.

 

Lena had had many dreams that night. Most of them were about flying. Some of them were about the moments she had spent with Sam in the lab, their laughter and their stories.

 

There was one dream about Reign. A dream that started off with a hug and ended up with tangled limbs in the sheets.

 

It was also the dream that had woken Lena up in the next morning, panting hard as if she had actually practiced the quote in real life. After all, it was just a harmless dream.

 

Even if it made her feel like she had just cheated on the boyfriend she occasionally forgot that she had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually found that quote from Google. It's now my motto.


	12. Sinned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a new POV here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So technically Lena isn't at the DEO yet, dammit. Where do I get content???

Lena patiently listened to Imra as she explained to others about the Third Worldkiller, the only one who hadn’t made an appearance just yet. It reminded her of what Reign had told her a few nights ago.

 

Reign said she had ‘sisters’, that meant there was at least one more Worldkillers besides Purity. It also matched Lena’s prediction about other Worldkillers besides Reign and Purity.

 

Apparently, there was only one more Worldkiller on the loose, Pestilence. That sounded simple enough, but it actually wasn’t.

 

“Pestilence will evolve into Blight and the disaster will be much worse than you can possibly imagine,” Imra stated, the serious look on her face indicated that she wasn’t taking it lightly. “We need to prepare ourselves when there is any sign of her.”

 

“Such as?” asked Kara, frowning.

 

“You all know about The Plague, or The Black Death that has taken estimately two hundred million people?” said Brainy, stepping up to point at the hologram that generated from a tiny device from the future. Lena planned to borrow it and operate the fascinating thing later. Everyone nodded and Brainy continued, “Blight will be worse. Much worse. Cities, countries and planets will be affected, overrun with sick people. Billions of deaths and that’s just the number we gathered from Earth.”

 

Kara frowned, asking Imra, “How did you stop it?”

 

“We couldn’t,” Imra answered with the visible pain on her face. “She allegedly died out of old age. After evolving, she lived for another eighty years before disappearing without a trace.”

 

The heavy atmosphere invaded the table. Lena turned to J’onn, who was thinking hard. “Have you prepared a solution for that?”

 

“For Pestilence?” he aksed.

 

“No, for when all of the Worldkillers are together.” Her statement drew the attention from everyone. “I have been noticing during the time of my observation upon Sam and Reign. The distinctive power of Reign is brutal strength, which is why she easily overpowered Supergirl.” Kara winced at that, giving away that Lena had hit a tough spot. “Purity, according to what I have learned from the DEO’s data, has the scream that can attack from a very far distance.” She gestured the hologram. “And Pestilence has the largest range of influence, therefore she is the most dangerous of all. I have a feeling that whoever created these Worldkillers, they would want them to work as a team. A family.”

 

“How do you know that?” Alex questioned.

 

“Reign addressed Purity and Pestilence as her ‘sisters’. I take a wider angle to look at things, so I have guessed that each Worldkiller has a role of their own.” Lena realized everyone was watching her like hawks. It was intimidating, not because of the attention but because she knew the weight of her words in this circle. It was a bit overwhelming, to be honest, to be included in a group of people who were important and respectful, something she rarely got the experience before. She had always dealt with sexist people or those who didn’t want to take her seriously. This was such a heartwarming experience. “Pestilence is the true weapon, Purity and Reign are the defense. No one will be able to get close to them.”

 

“That makes sense,” Kara nodded, “Fighting Reign hand-to-hand was such a scary thing. Purity is strong, but her raw strength isn’t as half as Reign.”

 

“What do we do?” Mon-el asked, “When I came to the future, Blight was already slowing down.”

 

“What about Reign?” Lena found herseld asking.

 

“She left,” answered Brainy.

 

“Wait,” Alex raised a hand, “she  _ left _ ? Just like that?”

 

“Yes. Thanks to you, Supergirl,” Imra gestures Kara with a smile. Lena could feel the adoration radiating from her. Imra idolized Kara. Of course. Lena sometimes found herself gazing at Kara like gazing at a living wonder. Gosh, she had been so whipped. “There was-  _ will _ be a giant fight. Nobody knows exactly what happened but eventually Reign left the Earth.”

 

“What about Purity?” Winn finally voiced himself.

 

Imra shook her head. “They disappeared as quickly as they came. After Reign’s public departure, everyone thought that was it, but then, years later, Blight happened.”

 

“Where was I?” Kara asked and the Legions seemed quiet. It was a confirmation that Supergirl would no longer exist when Blight occured. “Did I die in the fight with Reign?”

 

When none of the members from the Legions answered, Alex stepped up to reassure everyone, “I don’t think so. If you did, the Worldkillers wouldn’t have left the Earth.”

 

“You’re right,” Kara nodded but Lena saw the fear and disappointment in her eyes.

 

Ever since Lena knew Kara was Supergirl, she had rewatched over and over the fight between her and Reign. Reign was straightforward and brutal, never let Kara a second to catch her breath, kept attacking like a restless machine. Lena nearly didn’t recognize the Worldkiller who had watched Disney with her, cleaned her wound, smiled at her,…

 

...kissed her.

 

She wondered if this was some kind of reverse Stockholm syndrome that gave her the illusion of affection between her and Reign. Logically speaking, she should be afraid. But no matter how much she wanted to believe that she was just trying to see the best in everyone, there was a nagging jab in her mind telling her that Reign was more than just a killing machine.

 

Reign was a mystery, and Lena never left any mystery untouched.

 

“Director, there’s a situation.”

 

Everyone quickly gathered around the agent who had just announced the news. Lena saw on the screen multiple pictures of dead birds, falling from the sky. This errily reminded her of the tales about the plagues.

 

“Pestilence,” she heard Mon-el muttered.

 

Imra exchanged a look with him. “Let’s go check.”

 

The two flew off. Lena thought Kara would go with them but instead, she stayed behind and spoke to Winn. “Winn, circle the range of those dead birds, predict the possible location of Pestilence.”

 

“Already on it,” Winn typed the last key and a red circle appeared, marking random spots all over the city. “It seems like Pestilence is indeed in Nation City but we can’t precisely locate him or her anywhere.”

 

“Agent Danvers,” J’onn said and Alex immediately nodded.

 

“I’ll get a team with me to collect those birds for research.”

 

“Can I come with you?” Brainy suggested, “I can determine how evolved Pestilence is at this point.”

 

“Sure.”

 

Lena stood there, not knowing what to do because she actually had no special skills or contributing ideas for the upcoming villain. The Director gave her and Kara a look, as if he was waiting for something.

 

“Supergirl, aren’t you forgetting something?” he asked Kara with an arched eyebrow, “something we talked about yesterday.”

 

The hero’s mouth formed an ‘o’ and she turned to Lena with a giggle. “Come with me, I have something to show you.”

 

Lena quietly followed Kara, leaving Winm and J’onn behind to discuss something. They reached the locker room not to late after.

 

“What are we doing here?” she asked, eyeing the Kryptonian who stopped in front of a random locker.

 

Kara raised her hands like she was holding something cool in front of the door. “Behold, your very own locker!”

 

Lena chuckled with surprise. “My what?”

 

Kara awkwardly winced, “That sounded much better in my head. Anyway, since you’ve come here and helped us a lot. And when I say ‘a lot’, I mean ‘really a lot’ because I don’t think we should risk any more chances in capturing and then letting the Worldkillers go. Again.”

 

“Kara…” she prompted when her habit of rambling began. It was endearing because this reminded her so much of Kara as Kara Danvers and occasionally as Supergirl.

 

“Right, sorry. This-” she pointed at the door, “is your biometric security locker. Every agent gets one.”

 

Lena froze for a second before replying with, “Wait a minute. Does this make me an DEO agent? Do I have to sign anything?”

 

“Not technically an agent, but rather a ‘consulting civilian’.” She made a quote sign. “To be an actual agent, you’d have to graduate a special training course.” Kara grinned at her, “But not going the field doesn’t mean you’ll miss anything. Here at the base you get to do everything you’re good at. Like building prisons for criminals, helping other agents on the fields, which I remind you that there are a lot of times Winn saved Alex’s life. So, what do you think?”

 

Lena smiled, observing the locker clearly. “That sounds amazing.”

 

“Really? Let’s try open your locker.” She gestured her hand. “Use it.”

 

Lena pressed her palm on the small screen in front of her. A purple light ran to collect her fingerprints and  _ click _ , the lock was disabled. “Can I open it?”

 

“Of course! It’s yours. Everything inside is yours.” The Kryptonian crossed her arms, leaning against the other lockers. “I can’t wait until you try them on.”

 

“Try what on?” she asked as she pulled the door back. The first thing that appeared in her sight was a pair of combat boots. Then a pair of gloves, a pair of sunglasses, and a jacket hanging on the back of the door with the DEO icon embedded above the left breast. There were presumably T-shirts folded neatly inside with three main colors: pitch black, dark grey and light grey. There were even sweatshirts and sweatpants underneath them. “Woah. All for me?”

 

“Yeah. I know it’s not much,” Kara shrugged, “but I want to show you that you are welcome here. Everyone feels the same way.”

 

Lena couldn’t help it, she rushed to Kara’s and wrapped her arms around the blonde to squeeze her in a tight hug. “Thank you. Thank you so much!”

 

She felt Kara hugged her back. “You’re welcome.”

 

The whisper was gentle and soft that Lena barely heard it over the beating of her own heart. So loudly. She almost remembered how much she had craved for this hug everyday months ago, when Kara had acted so distant with her after Mon-el’s departure. She had missed Kara so much. Her friend seemed to lose something inside her that could never find again.

 

Was it hope or faith?

 

Or something bigger?

 

They awkwardly let each other go after a too long of a minute and Kara excitedly told her, “Put on your suit and meet me at the training room.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I’ll train you.”

 

Lena’s jaw dropped. “You’ll train me?”

 

Kara snickered confidently, “Of course. I don’t want to feel nervous everytime you go anywhere. See you there!”

 

Lena was now left alone in the locker room. She shook her head and picked out the most appropriate suit to do some physical actions in and headed to the bathroom to change.

  
  
  
  


____________________

  
  
  
  
  


She had been sitting in the Fortress for days, meditating to find a balance. Purity had gone out to search for their other sister, Pestilence. Considering the fact that they had no way to know how Pestilence would look like, Purity was very impatient. Reign had suggested her to stay back and wait because sooner or later, Pestilence would show up.

 

But Purity was very consistent. Reign didn’t try to stop her because it would give her some quiet time to think about something else than their plan to punish the scums on this planet.

 

Reign would like to sit down and let herself hover in the air, eyes closed. Then she would think.

 

She thought about the moments she had stayed inside Samantha’s mind. All of the memories Samantha had savoured, including the ones she deliberately kept like the day her offspring was born, following up by the celebration of that day every year. Reign never knew when she had been born so she took extra notice in that.

 

She had once asked her maker about her previous life on Krypton, only to receive a mysterious answer about the Kryptonians who didn’t agree with the decision of the Grand Council to stop protecting Krypton by taking the aggressive method on other planets. Everyone had deemed Reign’s makers as evil because they wanted to attack other threats before they got attacked. To Reign, it was a clever strategy, to hunt before being hunted.

 

But that was on Krypton.

 

Earth was different. Earth hadn’t been that evolved and Earth wasn’t a superior planet comparing to others. Humans were weak, the gravity was lighter and everything bled, broke or died so easily.

 

Reign recalled the time where she had to fight Samantha’s mind to blind her away from the fights, the attacks she performed on the scums of Earth. She even remembered how angry she had been, seeing one particular scum called Morgan Edge had tried to poison children and blamed it on an innocent being. It was the first time she took notice in Lena Luthor.

 

She was curious as to why Morgan Edge had gone such a long way just to frame this female a terrible crime. She wanted Samantha to give her knowledge about it, but whatever she had done, it had been done before Samantha moved to National City, therefore Reign was in a blindspot, which irritated her so much.

 

Reign had been made to be the first one to charge in anything. According to her makers, her appearance had been delayed by Ruby’s existence. She had stayed inside Samantha, watching the little fetus grow every single day, listening to what Samantha said to the fetus, normally through tears. She saw Samantha as a weak being, but then she couldn’t find her way out, and she realized Samantha was strong, much stronger than she should be. The fight Reign had inside the head was tough, but fortunately, an incidence had given her the opportunity to rise.

 

She knew what she was. A Worldkiller. At first she never understood the purpose of her existence, but the anger she felt everyday when Samantha had to bite back her mortal shame, frustration and pain made Reign see why this world was worth destroying. Humans who didn’t care that Samantha was carrying a child, kept belittling her into some worthless female. Yet, Samantha took it all in and let Reign suffer. She couldn’t take it anymore. She had to crawl out. But she knew her time hadn’t come just yet.

 

Until that day, when she sat there watching Lena Luthor made a speech to the public. Reign didn’t know if the female had poisoned children at all, but Samantha seemed to believe her friend hadn’t done it. Reign might deem Samantha as physically weak but she didn’t doubt her judgment. It had many times saved both of them from dying when Reign couldn’t reach out to protect her human shell.

 

When the bullets aiming for Lena Luthor struck, Samantha had gone to the opposite direction of Reign’s instinct to run and cover the female. In that moment, Reign could see clearly Samantha was willing to die for Lena Luthor.

 

Reign had never been able to use her strength at all, but in that split of second, right before the metal bullet flew past the stage, something happened. Reign didn’t know if it was her or it was Samantha but the bullet never penetrated their skin.

 

It crushed.

 

And that was when Reign knew she could get out.

 

Thanked to Lena Luthor.

 

The case of Lena Luthor was curious to Reign. As soon as she figured out Lena might or might not poison children because of her act from last year that helped stopping an alien invasion, she paid more attention to what the female could actually do. It raised a conflict whether or not Lena Luthor deserved to be punished, if she indeed poisoned the children, then she must die. But she wouldn’t be able to do that if she couldn’t save the world. Reign couldn’t rest for a long time thinking about it.

 

Soon enough, she was able to protect Samantha until the moment she found Fortress of Sanctuary. After that, she could protect herself.

 

Punishing criminals made her feel satisfied, but they never fought back, even if they did, it was nothing more than scratching her hair. It got tiresome to beat up those couldn’t take a punch from her, therefore she became a bit too excited when a true Kryptonian came into the picture. To engage a close combat with someone who could handle her attacks, though on a mild level, and was able to return some was refreshing.

 

Reign had been created solely to punish Kryptonians who had deemed her makers as wrong, therefore she felt like she should at least take the fight seriously. She had given the golden haired Kryptonian a chance to make her bleed for the first half of the fight. She had given her opponent many opportunities to punch, to strike back, to entertain her at least. She loved it when they took the fight to a boat, where Reign could demonstrate how much stronger she was to her opponent. The blonde didn’t seem afraid, which got irritating a bit, but at the same time intriguing. Reign knew it was because she was invulnerable on this planet, therefore she thought she was a god and Reign was a devil.

 

She was wrong.

 

_ “Take your best shot.” _

 

What an arrogant opponent. It showed Reign that this Kryptonian had never tasted her own blood before. That would change.

 

To be honest, Supergirl had fought with honor. She didn’t use any trick or cheated her way out of it to survive, which was admirable. It was the only thing that made Reign spare her life at the end, when she dropped the beaten up Kryptonian down, giving her time to reconsider her words.

 

_ “I’m gonna kill you.” _

 

Reign had told her so, but the stubborn golden haired opponent still crawled her way back up to spit out a lie.

 

_ “You know… you don’t scare me.” _

 

It was a brave thing to say while jerking in pain on the top of a building. Still, Reign had to deliver a lesson.

 

_ “You are no god, just as I’m no devil. All I am is truth, and judgment, and death. _ ”

 

While dangling above the drop, Reign could see fear in the opponent’s eyes, and that stopped her from giving a final blow, simply letting the weak gravity take place to humiliate someone called ‘Super’ but not extraordinary at all under her mercy.

 

_ “And I will Reign.” _

 

Reign knew she had giving out a message. The “goddess” of this city was nothing to her, and she was free to seek justice. She recognized some faces, next to Lena Luthor, Morgan Edge, there was Alex Danvers. This human had helped Samantha trying to figure out what had been going on in her head. Of course, she couldn’t find anything, Reign was sure of it, but she took notice because that Alex Danvers cared about Supergirl a lot. Supergirl was Kara Danvers, and Lena Luthor cared about Kara Danvers a lot. It was a strange circle around these characters, and that led her back to Lena Luthor.

 

Lena Luthor didn’t know Supergirl and Kara Danvers were one. Reign genuinely couldn’t tell why but since she was able to tell people apart, she supposed the female didn’t know because she couldn’t hear the distinctive heartbeat that belonged to Kryptonians.

 

Samantha had gotten more and more frustrated over time, which was easier for Reign to take control, especially when Purity had been awaken. Julia Freeman, the human disguise of Purity, was a strong-willed one, though not as strong as Samantha, Purity had a tough time to gain a long-term control over her.

 

Reign intended to just take Samantha when she felt like it, but somehow the offspring finding out about her mother’s condition gave Reign more access to steer Samantha’s mind. The funny thing was that Lena Luthor was right there when it happened. Reign had been curious about smart this one was, and the next time she came to the surface, Lena Luthor had successfully imprisoned her.

 

It was impressive, then Reign found it annoying. She, the most powerful creation so far, could not get out of a simple glass cage. Lena Luthor provoked her a lot, so much that sometimes she forgot they were supposed to be against each other. Lena Luthor always seemed hostile to her, though right before she used the Black Kryptonite on Reign, she took the time to talk. If Reign was in her place, she would just activate the machine. Why would you pay attention to what your enemy thought?

 

But Lena did.

 

And Reign couldn’t understand it, therefore she told Purity to let Lena Luthor live. Maybe when she figured this human out, she would stop paying too much attention to her.

 

Time after time after time, Lena Luthor reduced her fear for Reign. It made her question herself, had she not been intimidating enough?

 

If an ordinary being spoke to Reign the way Lena Luthor had done, they would have died a long time ago. Lena Luthor yet found a way to outbest Reign through words, something she hadn’t been prepared of. Fighting a Kryptonian was easy, but fighting Lena Luthor with words seemed impossible. Reign was justice, and she had acted injustice towards Lena Luthor. It was a disgrace for Worldkillers. The mark she left on Lena Luthor reminded her that Reign was not complete until the debt was paid.

 

Reign deliberately returned to Lena Luthor to pay that debt, but Rao cursed her to know even more about humans. The more she knew, the more she wanted to know.

 

Reign gave Lena Luthor Samantha, Lena Luthor gave her what she wished for: knowledge. She could imagine why Samantha liked movies. Reign liked them too. But the thing she liked the most about watching movies was having Lena Luthor around to explain the concepts she didn’t understand. Sometimes she just asked and watched as Lena Luthor talked. She enjoyed doing that. It fed into her desire of seeing something different about this particular human.

 

The moment the blue alien in the movie said he was lost, Reign felt it. Stitch had been lost of any connection, just like her. She had no memory of Krypton, of anyone or anything. If Samantha hadn’t found Fortress of Sanctuary, Reign would know absolutely nothing about herself, or her sisters.

 

She had thought Stitch would only be glad when he found another alien like himself, but instead, he found a little girl. That little girl didn’t fear him, she showed him family and  _ ‘shovuh’ _ . Samantha’s offspring let Reign see family, and perhaps Lena Luthor had shown her the latter.

 

Perhaps she was only mistaking Lena Luthor’s  _ ‘shovuh’ _ for Samantha and claimed it was for her. It was proven when Lena Luthor willingly harassed, or in human term: ‘kissed’ her to erase the debt. It never occurred to her that she actually wanted to be  _ kissed _ like that. Sure, Samantha never voiced out loud but she wanted the exact same thing from Lena Luthor. Reign hated to round her and Samantha together, but Lena Luthor made her crave something Sam did too.

 

Reign should have been angry.

 

She should.

 

But the strange thing was she wasn’t, not even the slightest bit.

 

Why?

 

She tried to figure it out as she flew around the city, searching for criminals to punish. They got more quiet after her fight with Supergirl. Good.

 

Reign found Lena Luthor’s living place not too late after, scrambling up an excuse to meet her again. She didn’t exactly had a purpose for the visiting, just trying to prolong their talk. She even used Samantha as one of the excuses. There was some truth in there, Samantha was worried about her offspring. Reign had thought she got it all.

 

Yet Lena Luthor managed to kill every word Reign had prepared and put her in the corner. How come such a powerful strength existed in a human that could silent a Worldkiller? Could it be that Lena Luthor secretly had superpower? 

 

Reign’s need to figure Lena Luthor out grew stronger, more and more desperate after their every talk. And it took Reign a lot of her Worldkiller pride to not give in and deepened her debt on Lena Luthor right there on the balcony, where the female only stood one step away.

 

She wanted something whenever Lena Luthor was not around, then when she found Lena Luthor, she wanted that something even more.

 

Lena Luthor was so dangerous, she gave Reign desires. Desires were the roots of sins.

 

And a Worldkiller could not sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm stalling here. I don't even recognize canon!Reign anymore lmao. Show Reign is terrifying comparing to fic!Reign.
> 
> I have something to ask: should I make it SuperCorp canon (Mrs. Luthor thingy) and then it changes into KillerCorp because of the presence of the Legions?


	13. Changed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to expand the events to match with the flow of the show.
> 
> About what I asked you guys in the previous chapter, I'll explain in the note at the end.
> 
> For now, enjoy!

Lena couldn’t tell if she looked okay in the DEO’s outfit or not but every agent she passed by stared at her curiously. Walking straight to the training room, she found Kara was already there and surprisingly, she wasn’t wearing the Supergirl suit.

 

“Kara?” she called and the blonde turned around. Knowing Kara was Supergirl was still new to Lena, therefore seeing the alien in a hoodie and cotton pants without the glasses still surprised her. “Woah.”

 

“Whoa me? Whoa  _ you _ .” Kara gestured Lena from head to toe. “Look at you. So comfy and ready.”

 

Lena blushed for being complimented. She waved her hands dismissively, “Stop that. Okay, what must I do?”

 

Kara walked around her with two hands behind her back. “Well, first of all, do you have any martial art experience?”

 

“Not much, I used to take a Taekwondo class when I was in middle school.” Lena recalled being thrown repeatedly on the floor but she enjoyed that period of time.

 

“That’s great! I asked Alex and she told me it would be best to prepare you what to come if you are attacked.” Kara crossed her arms, “And we both know you are a danger magnet.”

 

That statement made Lena raise her eyebrows. “Excuse me? I may be in trouble once or twice but ‘danger magnet’ is an exaggeration.”

 

Kara gave her a look, then she counted with her fingers, “You were targeted by CADMUS on the Venture launch, then by Corben’s drones. Then when I begged you not to host the name changing conference, you still did and guess what, you got attacked. Corben chased after you-”

 

“-and I shot him. I saved Alex,” Lena reminded her friend, crossing her arms.

 

“Yes, you did. Thank you.” Kara smiled for a second, then her face melted back into the serious look from before, “You hosted a party to be targeted by those robbers. When Lillian escaped, she framed you and you got arrested. Corben took you away and you got stuck in a Kryptonite explosion. Not to mention that time you fell off the balcony. Then Biomax and Rhea…”

 

“Alright, alright…” Lena rolled her eyes, “it does sound like I usually happen to be around dangerous circumstances. And?”

 

“And you should learn to defend yourself before any situation.”

 

Lena squinted her eyes, “How? Do I have to learn how to use a gun, which I already know how to?”

 

“No, you just need to- you know how to use a gun?” Kara’s eyes widened at her.

 

“Of course,” Lena shrugged, “don’t you?”

 

Kara chuckled, “No, because I’m bulletproof.”

 

“Only under the yellow sun,” Lena corrected her.

 

“You’ve learned a lot about Kryptonians, right?” Her friend smiled, pulling out a huge metal box.

 

“I have to,” Lena walked to Kara and observed as the blonde lifted the lid, “The more I know, the bigger help I’d be. What is that?”

 

“This is a defense case, made just for you, with all the things that could keep you safe. For example,” Kara picked up a little cube from the box and showed it to Lena, “This is a mini force shield, perfectly useful when you are up against violent opponents.” She took another bracelet out. “This is a light-blaster. Alex calls it differently but I can’t remember so let’s go with light-blaster.”

 

“How bright can it be?” Lena asked, poking her finger on the surface, to which Kara pulled the bracelet back quickly.

 

“Careful! This thing can give you temporary blindness. Put this on,” she gave Lena a pair of glasses. Lena took them and watched as Kara pressed a button on the bracelet. The device operated a little pad on the back of Kara’s hand. “You hold out to your enemy like this.” Kara clenched her hand and faced the light-blaster at the wall.

 

“Woah,” she muttered.

 

Even through a thick layer of black shades, Lena could feel the tingling sensation of being partially blinded by the grand amount of brightness. She blinked and took off the glasses once the device returned to its previous state. Kara pointed at the wall. “Touch it.”

 

Lena did it and found the surface rather hot. “It delivers heat as well.”

 

“Yep, a bit dangerous if you ask me,” Kara giggled, “but hey, you risked your life too many times already. I’ve been really worried ever since you told me about Sam.” She scratched her neck, gesturing the box. “And I made the promise not to tell anyone so it took me a lot of effort not to roll you up in a blanket and drag you away from Reign.”

 

Lena sighed, knowing that she must have made her friend worried sick. She sat down on the bench by the wall, eyeing Kara with a guilty look. “I’m sorry for making you worried.”

 

Kara walked to sit next to her. “Listen, Lena, I really appreciate you helping Sam. She’s my friend, too. But please don’t be reckless again.”

 

She nodded, “I’ll try.”

 

Kara narrowed her eyes suspiciously, “Really?”

 

Lena shoved her shoulder, which didn’t move an inch. “You don’t trust me?”

 

“No.”

 

“What? Because I’m a Luthor?” she asked with a fake glare.

 

“Because you are you. You always dive first into danger, just like me.” Kara laughed. The sound was heartwarming, crispy and contagious. Lena felt like snickering along.

 

“Then you can’t lecture me about safety, Missy.”

 

Kara sent her an obvious look, “Um, last time I check, I’m still bulletproof and you’re not.”

 

“Only under the yellow sun,” she repeated with a smug smile.

 

Kara groaned, “Fine, fine. Let’s get to work. I’ll explain to you how to use these gadgets.”

 

“Who made these?” Lena asked, watching as Kara picked up a small silver pen from the box.

 

“The DEO, but there are some made by Winn. He specially created this pen for you.” Kara handed Lena the object.

 

She studied it closely and couldn’t see any abnormal structure. “What does it do?”

 

“When you feel like you’re in danger, just click it and I’ll be there.”

 

“A tracking device,” Lena shortened the definition.

 

Kara quickly explained, “No, no, no! It only sent a tone that no one can hear but me. A Kryptonian distress call.”

 

Lena playfully clicked the pen and Kara winced. “What? I’m testing it.” She turned off the device.

 

The alien rubbed her ears. “Yeah, imagine a full vollume speakers yelling at your eardrums. Winn wants to make sure I’d be alerted so he made the sound rather loud.”

 

Lena sighed out a smile. “Sorry. I would try not to use it often.”

 

“You have to use it. Promise me you’ll use it when you’re in danger. The Worldkillers know who you are, they might put a target on your back.”

 

Lena somehow doubted that was the case. Maybe she had a huge faith in Sam and a part of blind trust in Reign, but Lena believed she wasn’t on the hit list, at least not yet.

  
  
  


___________________

  
  
  
  
  


Lena silently watched as Mon-el and Imra explained the effects Pestilence or Blight had caused in the future, couldn’t help but frown. It was indeed a grand threat. The death rate was 100% and things would fall apart.

 

Alex had claimed that through her tests, whatever the dead birds had, it wasn’t contagious and they must have had contacts with Pestilence herself.

 

“It might not be contagious yet, but if Pestilence gets stronger, even half the strength of the Blight, the entire city will fall in the matter of days,” Imra said with fear and caution in her eyes. Lena could see the seriousness in her tone and even some shaky tone, alerting everyone that Imra was telling the truth.

 

“But we won’t let her get stronger,” Kara said, exchanging a firm look with Imra.

 

“Now remember, the cure is written in our DNA,” Mon-el added, giving the atmosphere some good news. Lena had heard about this but she still couldn’t imagine how this worked.

 

“With Brainy’s help, we can extract it, weaponize it, and use it to kill Pestilence, before she ever becomes the Blight.” Imra quickly turned away after the certain announcement. Lena frowned when Imra mentioned ‘kill’ because to her it was a bit extreme, but she had to think about how Imra had seen the horrible things that had happened with the Blight.

 

Kara, on the other hand, immediately disagreed, “Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. We’re not  _ killing _ anyone. We got too aggressive with Purity and that’s when things got worse. I’m not making the same mistake twice. There’s a human side in Pestilence. We’re gonna find her, and we’re going to save her.” Lena noticed the sure tone in Kara’s voice and mentally agreed. More than anyone, Lena understood Kara’s need to save the Worldkiller by their humanity. Lena had spent nearly a month to do that herself.

 

Imra didn’t seem softened at all. “We came here to end the threat to our time. And that means ending her life in this time.”

 

“That’s not how we operate,” Kara countered. The whole room stayed quiet with their own thoughts. Lena didn’t exactly choose a side because both Kara and Imra had their point.

 

“That’s not how I usually operate,” Imra shrugged with a look that scream desperation, “but these are extreme circumstances.”

 

The air was thick enough to be cut, suddenly the tension moved away when Brainy walked in with Winn, bringing a news about the City Hall that the mayor, the chief police, all five city townsmen were sick with the syndromes of high fevers, bloody noses.

 

“So either it’s sushi day in all cafeterias or…” he trailed off.

 

“It’s her,” Imra declared with certainty. She gave Mon-el a look. “Let’s go.”

 

“Whoa, hang on, wait.” Kara walked to block the path with two arms spread. “We have sick people now, so let’s go run some tests on them. Meanwhile you guys extract the cure so we can give it to the victims.”

 

Imra was about to say something but Mon-el interfered, “We won’t take long on our end. So we’ll meet you there.”

 

“Thank you,” Kara spoke, “Don’t worry. We’ll get her.”

 

The team gathered the things and left quickly, soon enough Lena found herself standing alone in the lab with Brainy. He glanced at her with an awkward smile. “So, we’re on the background team.”

 

“Yes.” she smiled and turned back to the dead bird in the glass cage. “Hopefully you can make the cure in time.”

 

“First, Mon-el and Imra have to extract their DNA, then it’s my job,” He proudly claimed, “with a very special technique.”

 

Lena exaimned his expression. “The future?”

 

“Yes, Miss Luthor.” He winked at her.

 

Her mouth twisted to a side at the implication. “Are you saying that technique is mine?”

 

He raised his two hands. “I’m not saying anything. Imra has been scolding me for spilling you too much.”

 

“That reminds me,” Lena smirked, “You called me  _ ‘Mrs. Luthor’ _ .”

 

Brainy sighed, “I was hoping you wouldn’t ask about it.”

 

Lena grinned with curiosity, “I won’t ask the specifics.”

 

Brainy placed his hands behind his back. “Three questions. Go.”

 

She tapped her chin and asked, “Will my spouse be a man?”

 

“No, Miss Luthor.”

 

That was a lot of infomation. She had never even thought about marriage just yet. Considering that she was dating James, a man, right now, it didn’t surprise her much that he wouldn’t end up being her spouse.

 

“Alright… a woman?”

 

Brainy nodded with a neutral face.

 

Lena let out a relieved sigh for no reason. Then she thought about what she should know without ruining the future. “Is she… an alien?”

 

Brainy blinked several times and answered, “Judging by her background, yes.”

 

Lena crossed her arms with a knowing smile. “A Luthor getting married to an alien.” Brainy bit his lips as if he was trying to not spill more information. Lena felt bad and stepped away from him. “Thank you for telling me, Brainy.”

 

He bowed with a smile and raised an index finger, “Oh, you haven’t seen my true form, have you?”

 

Lena shook her head with an attentive gaze at Brainy. “No, I haven’t.”

 

He pressed his fingers on the temple and the image of a human in front of her shifted into a complete blue skin and bleached white hair, three glowing dots on his forehead. “Hello, Miss Luthor.”

 

She gawked in amazement. “Nice. A personal image inducer. I’ve thought about it for months. It could help aliens without human-like appearance fit in better on Earth.”

 

Brainy switched back to his human look and smiled. “You’ll get it someday.”

 

Lena was very tempted to ask if it was also her creation but she stopped herself in time. Brainy had let out too much information already. She checked her watch and hid a sigh. It was time for her to go back to L-Corp. There was a meeting today that she could not miss. “I have to go, now.”

 

“Of course, L-Corp. Please never give up on your cause, Miss Luthor.”

 

Lena loved that Brainy said it with a smile on his face. The future might be dark but she still had hope for it. Who knew, maybe her future wife was waiting to meet her somewhere.

  
  
  
  


______________________________

  
  
  
  
  


“Our sister is closer than we think.”

 

Reign opened her eyes when she heard Purity’s voice. She had gone out every night to search for Pestilence while Reign stayed back, not engaging any activity because she was planning to wait until her second sister showed up.

 

There was another reason for it: she wanted to stay far away from Lena Luthor.

 

“Where is she?” she asked, hovering closer to Purity.

 

“Downtown, just like how I predicted, but I can’t find the specific location.” Purity landed on a rock that she had been using as a seat to sit down. “But I’m not worried, soon enough we’ll find her.”

 

Reign didn’t doubt that. Their maker in the hologramm had been very certain that once they were all together, no one could stop them anymore.

 

That brought her a concern: where would Lena Luthor be in that war?

 

Lena Luthor was only a human, she would be easily harmed by Purity or Pestilence. Sure, Lena Luthor had the mark, but that still didn’t ensure her safety.

 

**_“You’ve been thinking about Lena a lot, Reign.”_ **

 

The voice startled her, making her look around. Purity gave her a look of curiosity. “Are you well, sister?”

 

“Of course,” she shortly answered and returned to her meditation pose.

 

Soon enough she came into the parallel world where she found Samantha sitting on the foggy ground with her legs crossed.

 

“What are you doing?” she asked her human side.

 

“Meditating. It calms me down.”

 

“I just heard you,” Reign frowned, walking towards Samantha. “How?”

 

Samantha stood up and stared at her. “I don’t know. The same way I can hear your loud thoughts about Lena.”

 

Reign’s frown deepened. “Do not assume you know me.”

 

Samantha sighed, “I don’t. I only know myself. You and I are always different, no matter how alike we thought about Lena.”

 

“Your offspring is still fine,” Reign changed the subject. She didn’t enjoy the feeling of being attacked by Samantha’s words like this. She didn’t want to share any thoughts she had about Lena Luthor or anything.

 

Samantha smiled. “Good.” Reign turned away, deciding to leave the place but then Samantha continued, “How is Lena?”

 

“I don’t have to answer to you,” Reign said without looking back.

 

“Remember this, Reign, if Ruby or Lena get harm, I will make your mind hell.”

 

For the first time, Reign sensed the true danger from the human side that she always thought to be weak. Samantha really deserved her respect, before she took over the body.

 

Reign didn’t know if Purity had the same problem she did but her sister never seemed to struggle much, except for the first few days after Reign had brought her to the Fortress. She felt like asking, but then it seemed like she paid attention to something else than their cause, so she stopped.

 

“You are not in the position to threaten, Samantha,” she said to the human over her shoulder.

 

Samantha clenched her hands, staring at Reign, “You might be a ruthless monster, Reign, but I will not give up. I will never let you hurt Ruby or Lena.”

 

“And how would you stop me? Crying?” Reign taunted, getting a bit irritated when a mortal human dared to push her around. With a quick step, Reign immediately had her hand around Samantha’s throat. “Remember I am a Worldkiller.”

 

Samantha clawed at her fingers, desperately trying to loosen the grip. Reign finally let go, dropping Samantha down like dropping a cup. “You’re… a monster,” the human muttered with fear.

 

Reign recalled she had said the exact same thing to Lena Luthor before she activated the Black Kryptonite device. It was the truth. When she said it to Lena Luthor, it didn’t weigh much in her mind, but now, when Samantha spat out the same words, the twist in her stomach grew more painful.

 

She dropped the meditation position and flew out of the Fortress without a word. Reign didn’t want to face Samantha again. If she did, the contrast between her and Samantha would be more clear.

 

That Samantha was a caring, loving human who deserved to be saved.

 

That Reign was just a cold-blooded monster who didn’t deserve a wisp of kindness inside Lena Luthor’s eyes whenever she looked at Samantha.

 

That she had only been desiring for something impossible the moment she took the taste of Lena Luthor’s kiss.

 

Reign landed on a mountain, far away from the Fortress and the city. The frustration in her muscles was still burning, she needed to let it off.

 

She started punching down the mountain, trying to prove that she was destructive and dangerous. Quickly enough, she had turned a large part of the mountain into a ruin. Letting out a groan, she sat down and looked up at the sky. It was night time, the sky painted with an illuminating black blanket with countless bright spots on it. Reign thought about her home planet, Krypton, a destroyed planet.

 

But should she even call it ‘home’ when she had been only created to crush everything it stood for?

 

_ “You know, you wreck everything you touch. Why not try and make something for a change?” _

 

Reign felt the jab again. The little girl, Lilo, in the movie had said something incredibly true about Stitch, about her, and she had suggested another way.

 

But would Reign be allowed to go on another way when nobody wanted to see her differently?

 

Stitch had gone on a different path, Lilo kept him.

 

If Reign did the same, she wondered if Lena would keep her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is KillerCorp endgame.
> 
> I thought about the first timeline where the Legions didn't show up, that timeline should be affected because of their aid to the DEO and Supergirl. Supergirl is an Arrowverse show, with the Flash and Flashpoint, so I think it's suitable for the second timeline (with the Legion) to change. Barry saves his mom, changing the lives of a lot of people. If billions of lives are saved like Imra wants to, I believe things will change even more.
> 
> That to say, anything can happen in timeline 1. That's why I'm asking you to see if canon SuperCorp in timeline one and canon KillerCorp in timeline 2 is okay because I learned a lesson about triangle between SuperCorp and ReignCorp, readers fight left and right to make me pick a ship. So I establish that KillerCorp is endgame. Everything happens in another route will not change that. This isn't a triangle with SuperCorp, at most is a triangle with ReignCorp. LOOK AT THE TAGS OMG IT'S MINOR SUPERCORP!
> 
> *takes a deep breath*
> 
> Anyway, canon SuperCorp in timeline 1 might result in complaints that Kara losing her chance in happiness...
> 
> ...but I'm thinking about Karadox.


	14. Opened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story finally caught up with the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... James and Lena have a talk.

When Lena heard the news about Winn, she dropped everything to come to the DEO as soon as possible. She walked past the guards, giving them a nod as she entered the main hall. It was at night, right after the whole short panic wave at the City Hall that had been broadcasted on live TV.

 

Lena knew a little about the Legions and what they could do along with Imra’s persistence in ending Pestilence’s life so she wasn’t surprised when Supergirl and Saturngirl were caught arguing on the screen. ‘Arguing’ might be a big word, they were rather discussing. With a frown.

 

Kara had called her after that, venting out about how Imra nearly messed things up with the whole force field globe.

  
  
  


***

  
  


_ “She’s a bit extreme but she has a point,” Lena said into the phone. _

 

_ “Lena! Don’t you want to save the human side of Pestilence just like you try to save Sam?” the other line was vibrating with frustration. _

 

_ “Of course, I do. I’m not saying I condone killing Pestilence but that doesn’t mean Imra isn’t just doing her best to prevent the world from another threat.” Lena sighed, switching the phone to her other ear. “Maybe you two will figure out a way to compromise.” _

 

_ “Imra is being really difficult. She doesn’t want to listen to me.” _

 

_ “Okay, I’ll talk to her, if you think that’ll help.” _

 

_ “Probably. She really adores you. And Brainy, too.” _

 

_ Lena smiled. “So that’s settled. How’s everything at the City Hall?” _

 

_ “We did some tests on everyone who got sick and Winn is searching for anyone who is capable of reaching out and transport the sickness. Hopefully, we’ll find Pestilence soon.” _

 

_ “Yeah, let’s hope so.” _

 

_ “Are you coming to the DEO tomorrow?” _

 

_ “Of course. The containment room for Purity isn’t done yet. Winn and I have an idea for it.” Lena heard Kara’s sigh. “We can do this, Kara. We’ll stop the Worldkillers.” _

 

_ “I’m glad we’re doing this together.” _

  
  


***

  
  
  


Right that night, Lena received Kara’s message, telling her that Winn had the same symptoms like the people who got sick and she arrived at the DEO only half an hour later. When she found no familiar faces in the main hall, she headed straight for the heal beds and found everyone standing there. They silently greeted her, Kara looked up and her frown eased up a bit.

 

“Lena!” Winn shouted.

 

Lena smiled down at Winn, whose face became paler and the bags under his eyes were reddened. His breathing was hard but the smile still blossomed on his lips. “Hey, Winn. How are you?”

 

The tech genius grinned smugly, “Awesome. Nothing can beat this guy. Except for extraterrestrial plagues.”

 

She sat down next to the bed as Brainy came in, gesturing at Imra and Mon-el. “It’s time for you both to transfer your blood.”

 

“Is it for the cure?” Alex asked with concern in her eyes.

 

“Yes,” Mon-el wrapped his arm around Imra’s waist, leading her, “Winn, hang in there, we got you.”

 

Imra smiled at Winn and gave Kara a stern look before leaving without a word. Lena couldn’t help but feel like there was a wall between the two. She didn’t know what had happened but first, Winn and other victims’ health was the most important thing at the moment.

  
  
  
  


___________________

  
  
  
  
  


“I thought you’d come next morning,” Alex spoke to Lena when they returned to her lab. Kara had flown to the hospital where the other victims were with J’onn to check on their status, see if it matched Winn’s. They had a scary theory that the plague Pestilence brought had evolved.

 

“I thought so too, but when I heard about Winn, I have to come sooner. There’re only Winn and me who build the Worldkiller containments. He’s down now, so I can’t delay any second.” Lena took off her coat and hung on the rack. “Have you had any idea who might be Pestilence?”

 

Alex sighed, collecting the used syringes and placed them in a special basket. “We did but when Imra and Kara arrived, she was already dead. That was another victim.”

 

Lena narrowed her eyes, “Why did you think it was her?”

 

“She came into contact with everyone inside the City Hall, giving them cookies. Kara met her when we were there and she was as scared as Julia used to be.” Alex frowned, a brush of guilt flashed on her face. “If I wasn’t too aggressive towards Julia, perhaps Purity hasn’t all taken her over.”

 

Lena placed one hand on the agent’s shoulder, “We still have a chance. Sam told me about the parallel world where Reign and her switched places. I think it’s the same for Purity, too.”

 

The mention of Sam lit up Alex’s eyes. “Sam is a tough cookie.”

 

“Yes, she is.” Lena smiled, squeezing Alex’s shoulder a bit before letting go, “I’ll get changed. The containment won’t build themselves.”

 

“Hey,” Alex called when Lena was half-way out of the lab, “I’ve never told you this but you are one of the toughest cookies I’ve never known.”

 

The encouragement brought a swelling sensation into Lena’s chest, she grinned at the agent, “Thanks. That’s a lot coming from you, Agent Danvers.”

  
  
  
  


___________________

  
  
  
  
  


Lena was standing near the second containment that would be used to hold Purity when Brainy came into the lab and the Rubik cube that Lena used to test the force field had bounced back straight at him. He crouched down just in time and the cube flew out of the room.

 

“Sorry!” she shrieked and took off the protection glass. “Are you okay?”

 

Brainy gave her a reassuring smile. “I’m completely intact, Miss Luthor.”

 

She let out a relieved chuckle. “What are you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to be with Imra and Mon-el?”

 

The joyful smile on Brainy’s face faltered. “Right. Something was happening to Winn, I’m coming by to tell you that.”

 

Lena immediately dropped the glasses and followed Brainy to the heal beds, where Winn was staying on. Nearly everyone was there, except Imra.

 

There was another person, whose presence Lena hadn’t expected at all, standing right next to Winn’s bed, among others like he was naturally supposed to be there.

 

“James?” she asked and her boyfriend turned around, eyes wide. He exchanged a look with Kara, who quickly turned back to Winn, who was jerking slightly on the bed. His expression was alarming as if something had gone wrong inside his system.

 

Lena had so many questions regarding James’ presence but at the moment she was more worried about Winn. She stepped to stand behind Alex, who was touching the transmitter.

 

“Just… uh, just a thought… I don’t think… the cure… i-is working,” Winn still made a nonchalant comment even though he didn’t look so good. Alex quickly injected the tube with something and it helped to ease up Winn’s rapid breathing but that didn’t mean the danger had passed.

 

“This should be able to keep him stable for now,” declared Alex.

 

“Come on, Winn,” encouraged J’onn with concern. Then he turned to Mon-el and Brainy with the question everyone was thinking, “What happened?”

 

Brainy glanced around but his eyes didn’t exactly focus. According to Kara, Brainy was almost like a humanoid computer, therefore Lena guessed that he was running a code in mind. “Yes, there it is. The cure is designed to cure the victims of the Blight. But because Pestilence is not technically the Blight but before the era of it. The cure we have needs to be modified to particularly restrain our virus.”

 

“So, how do we do that?” asked James form the corner of Lena’s eyes. She disliked how she didn’t want him there at all.

 

“We need a piece of Pestilence’s DNA,” answered Mon-el.

 

Alex left her spot to put the syringe away. Lena glanced back at Winn with a sigh.

 

Kara drew a conclusion, “If we can’t find her, more people will get infected. And the people that are already infected-”

 

“Yes. Finding her as soon as humanly or non-humanly possible is-” Brainy added but a thud cut him off.

 

“No, no, no, Alex!” Lena heard Kara’s cry and turned around to find that Alex had collapsed into the ground, a drop of blood crawling out her nostril.

 

“Alex!” she called out and rushed to the agent. Everyone gathered quickly around Alex. Lena cast her eyes down at Alex’s right hand and saw the scratch that must be the cause of the infection.

 

“-imperative.” Brainy finished, bringing a whole new level of alert into the room.

 

“Kara, bring her to the bed,” Lena said and her friend quickly lifted Alex up, gently placing her down on the other bed in the room. Meanwhile, Lena opened the drawers to find needles and tubes, getting ready to stabilize Alex’s condition. The med team came almost instantly thanked to Mon-el’s quick assist and Lena gripped on Kara’s shoulders to pull her away, giving the team the space they needed to help Alex.

 

Kara was shaking. She gave Lena a scared look over her shoulders as they stood outside of the room, gazing longingly into the activity inside it.

 

“She’ll be fine,” she muttered.

 

Kara wrapped her hand on Lena’s, squeezing lightly without saying anything. Brainy and Mon-el had gone back to their ship while J’onn pushed harder the quest to find Pestilence in time.

 

Lena stayed by Kara’s side until the team came out and told Kara that Alex was stabilized and was ready for visitors.

 

“Come in, she needs you,” Lena told her friend.

 

“You’re not coming?”

 

“I’ll help J’onn tracking Pestilence down.”

 

Kara nodded and stepped inside the room.

 

When Lena turned around, she saw Imra walking toward the glass wall. Lena hadn’t talked to Imra all day, possibly she wasn’t comfortable around Kara, but Lena thought there must be another reason, something personal.

 

“I heard what happened to Alex,” she said to Lena, her eyes were twinkling. She looked like she was about to cry.

 

“No one could have known this,” she replied and placed a hand on Imra’s shoulder as a farewell. She headed back to the main hall and sat down on Winn’s chair, thinking that she should take his place, for now, contributing her help in the quest.

 

She quickly typed away to bring out the surveillance videos of the City Hall, scanning everyone except for the already infected people, which were still a lot considering it was Monday, the busiest day of the week.

 

While she was running a code to match the timeline of the suspects’ arrival and departure, someone cleared their throat from behind her. She turned around and found James.

 

“Hey,” she greeted without much entrusiasism.

 

“Hey,” he responded awkwardly, “Can I talk to you for a second?”

 

Lena glanced back at the screen. The scan was only 4% completed. “Sure.”

 

She walked alongside him to the balcony, where the bright moon could be clearly seen. Lena crossed her arms, waiting for him to say something. James’ hands moved from gestures to gestures, looking uncomfortable. “Lena, I didn’t know you were here.”

 

She lifted her chin. “And why wouldn’t I be here?”

 

James chuckled nervously as if he knew what she was implying. “Nothing. It’s just something I don’t expect.”

 

“Oh, I don’t try to expect anything, James.”

 

He squinted his eyes at her. “Are we cool?”

 

She dryly smirked, “I don’t know, are we?”

 

James froze for a second before muttering, “You knew.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes. “Of course I knew.” She still remembered how betrayed she had felt when the puzzle matched. No one had come into her office with her purse laying around but James. He, no matter how much Lena didn’t want to believe, was the one who stole the card. “Why?”

 

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. “I… I thought you were up to something.”

 

“So you went behind my back?” she sneered, feeling the overwhelming emotion of anger running through her veins.

 

James frowned, “You didn’t tell me what you were doing. What was I supposed to do?”

 

“Ask me?” she spat out.

 

“Ask? Should I ask that you were holding a Worldkiller hostage? Should I ask that Sam is Reign? Should I ask that you always have something in your sleeves to have Reign spare your life? I have a guess that you have built some kind of contract with Reign, that explains what happened between you two!” He raised his voice. Lena glanced around to see that their conversation didn’t reach the others’ ears inside but she also noticed something in James’ words.

 

“How do you know about that?” she gritted and the truth came almost instantly, “You are Guardian.”

 

James gave her a surprised look. “Didn’t you know that already?”

 

“No. I only knew you stole the key card, not this.” Lena stepped away from him. “You didn’t bother to ask me but were able to steal from me and break into my lab.”

 

He kept a stoic face. “I have to be cautious.”

 

Every ounce of understanding or trying to gain some disappeared from Lena’s system. She knew what he was implying, which turned out to be not too surprising. How didn’t Lena see that before? How could she walk into this with her eyes open?

 

“You don’t trust me because I’m a Luthor. Good, because from now on I don’t have to fight for that trust from you,” she said without hesitation, “You and I will see each other more than I’d want to, but I hope we can keep it civil.”

 

“Lena, I’m sorry,” he spoke but Lena had had enough.

 

“Save it,” she raised a hand, already turning half of her body away, “Mr. Olsen.”

 

It was over.

 

Whatever they had was over. And frankly, Lena had never felt better.

 

“I saw everything, you know,” he still spoke from behind her.

 

“Saw what?” she tried not to snap at him. She should take the higher way out of this. It was not worth it to be childish at someone who only saw you as the stereotype everyone had expected you to be. At least others were being honest about it, not lying their way through her barrier.

 

“You and Reign,” his voice became lower and threatening, “what you did with her.”

 

_ Shit. _

 

He was right there on the floor, of course, he had seen Lena kissing Reign. But she didn’t want to waste any effort to explain things to him. “What I do is none of your business, especially from now on,” she threw back.

 

“Then you wouldn’t mind if Kara knows about it, would you?” Lena clenched her teeth. If she wasn’t seeing things wrong, Jimmy Olsen was threatening her. “You are her friend and you kissed her mortal enemy, someone who has put her into a coma.” He pointed vaguely at the inside of the building. “Reign almost killed Kara. Think about it before you go and play half-ass savior with a Worldkiller.”

 

James walked away, leaving Lena back with a burning frustration and anger.

 

Lena didn’t know how Kara would feel about it. She didn’t even know how  _ she _ would feel about it herself. Did she even try hard enough? She wanted to save Sam and Sam alone, how come she had let the enemy got into her heart so easily?

 

Could it be it was the same with James? She shouldn’t have given him the benefit of the doubt, and she was doing that to Reign now.

 

Pestilence was out there, infecting diseases to slaughter thousands of people, and she was Reign’s sister. Reign had a cause to do. Whatever Lena had been imagining in Reign could be just that, an imagination. The Worldkiller might be curious about humanity, but what if that was it?

 

What if Lena had a faith in a stump? Just like she had in James?

  
  
  
  


___________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Reign dived into the air, letting the wind wrap her up in a blanket of the breeze as the building with the word ‘L-Corp’ lightened up on the top. The lights were still on and Lena Luthor was sitting in her chair.

 

Was this what Lena Luthor always do? Working?

 

She was as hard-working as Purity now. Her sister and she had been patrolling around the city, looking out for Pestilence just in case their sister reached out.

 

Reign once again picked the side of the city where Lena Luthor would likely be. She wanted to see the human again, no matter how much her rational mind told her not to. Reign disliked being led like this, like her control and power had been transferred into Lena Luthor’s heartbeat.

 

That rhythm haunted her in her sleep. The steady, sometimes quickened, pace lured her into a calm state she never knew she enjoyed. Reign disliked being led, but she felt fine that Lena Luthor didn’t do it on purpose.

 

It was all just Reign, being drawn to a particular human for no particular reason.

 

Gathering up a quick thought, Reign landed on the balcony. Lena Luthor turned around and Reign could hear her heart beating quicker.

 

“Why are you here?” Lena Luthor sounded more distant than ever. The unexpected twist inside Reign’s chest startled her. Again, Lena Luthor had an odd power over her.

 

“Why are you still here?” she muttered, eyeing the human carefully.

 

“Working.”

 

“Me too.”

 

Lena Luthor stared at her and replied, “Looking for Pestilence?”

 

“How do you know?” she asked, scanning Lena Luthor’s face for a smile. She wanted to see that but tonight Lena didn’t feel as generous as usual.

 

“It’s all over the news,” Lena Luthor crossed her arms, making Reign noticed her plumpy front. The valley between the swells of her chest drew Reign’s attention in a magical way she couldn’t understand. Suddenly a hand flew to cover it as Lena Luthor stepped back. “Hey! My eyes are up here!” Lena Luthor pointed at her face.

 

Reign blinked several times as she replied, “I-I know.”

 

Lena Luthor’s cheeks were pinker and her heart beat was even quicker than before. Reign couldn’t see why Lena Luthor would seem so flustered. “You just-” she cleared her throat as the blush grew brighter, “-stared at my chest.”

 

“I did,” she answered instinctively, having a hunch that she shouldn’t ever do that again.

 

“Did you just admit checking me out?” Lena Luthor asked with disbelief in her bright green eyes.

Reign simply nodded.

 

“That’s… very unexpected,” Lena Luthor concluded, licking her lips. The act made Reign notice her mouth and how they had connected before. “You’re the most honest person around me,” she chuckled without much of joy, “surprisingly.”

 

“I am a Worldkiller, not a human,” Reign corrected her.

 

“That doesn’t change the fact that you never lie to me,” Lena Luthor leaned against the frame of the door, “What an irony.”

 

Reign heard it again, the tone Lena used to speak when she was crying. The only difference was now her eyes were dry like the sky tonight. Reign didn’t want this sky to start raining.

 

She stepped forward, invading in the space Lena Luthor had put in between them earlier. The human’s eyes reached up to her face and held there, not shying away. Lena Luthor wasn’t afraid of her. Lena Luthor deserved the truth.

 

“Stitch never lies to Lilo,” she said, “therefore I would never lie to you.”

 

Something welled up in Lena Luthor’s eyes. Tears. Then a smile at the corners of her mouth. “Then tell me the truth: why are you here now when you’re supposed to be out there searching for your sister, doing your quest of unleashing justice?”

 

Reign took a deep breath. It was risky for her to speak her mind, the mind that had grown out of the one she had been given. The mind that she had spent to think outside of the mission. “I want to see you.”

 

Lena Luthor gulped. The choking sound echoed in Reign’s ears. “Why do you want to see me?”

 

“I want to try,” Reign looked down at Lena Luthor’s hands, “not destroying.”

 

“Like what, Reign?” The voice she heard was so soft and low, as if Lena Luthor was afraid someone would hear her.

 

Reign didn’t know what to say at the moment. Her senses had become so loud. Lena Luthor’s breathing, her heart, her throat, the ruffle of her clothes and the scent from her hair, her hands, her neck. They came attacking Reign but she didn’t even try to fight back. She just wanted to stand there and got herself drown in the aura of Lena Luthor.

 

She stood in front of the most dangerous being and voluntarily letting her guards down.

 

She had failed as a Worldkiller.

 

A loud crash was heard. At least only her, not Lena Luthor. She whipped her head towards a corner of the city. Far away, she could see Purity flying straight in that direction.

 

“What is it?” Lena Luthor asked.

 

_ Pestilence. _

 

Her sister was in trouble. That was a cry for help. She was dying.

 

Reign suddenly felt like she was dropped in a strong gravity area. The force pulled her away from Lena Luthor was her dying sister. Deep down inside Reign’s chest, something felt broken.

 

“It’s her,” she muttered, “my sister.”

 

Lena Luthor grabbed her arm. “Reign, think about what you just told me. You don’t want to destroy any more, right?”

 

Reign looked down at Lena Luthor. “Am I allowed to do that?”

 

“It’s your choice,” the grip on her arm loosened, “no one can do that for you.”

 

Reign gave her a last look before taking off to meet up with her family.

 

It was a hospital.

 

Reign landed harshly on the ground, just as when Purity flew in. Supergirl and her two allies were there, eyeing them in fear.

 

“Sam! Julia!” Supergirl called out but those were the wrong names.

 

Purity screamed at them, sending them away. Reign helped Pestilence standing up. Her second sister stared into her eyes, a smirk grew on her lips. “Sister, I found you,” Reign said.

 

Purity stepped back and finally, their family had merged. “Finally,” she grinned.

 

Reign stared down at Supergirl as they all floated up in the air, “El May-arah.”

 

They flew off in front of a very stunned Supergirl, who seemingly had been affected by Pestilence, judging by the bloody nose.

 

A friend of Lena Luthor would die because of their cause.

 

That would make Lena Luthor hate Reign.

 

During their flight back to the Fortress, Reign still heard the rhythm of Lena Luthor’s heart, slowly throbbing far away and finally, she faced the fact that the next time she heard those beats again, Lena Luthor would not forgive her.

 

Had she chosen wrong?

 

Had she chosen right?

 

What was she? Who was she? What did she actually desire?

 

Reign wanted to do something that made Lena Luthor smile. She wanted to build that smile.

 

But…

 

Supergirl would die.

 

Lena Luthor would never smile at her again.

 

The simple thought ached her chest so much she had to kneel on the floor of the Fortress. In a blink of an eyes, she saw the foggy land again, but Samantha was not there anymore.

 

She rushed to every corner but she couldn’t find a way out.

 

What was happening?

 

Then it struck her. Samantha had regained her control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it angsty enough?


	15. Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole episode 3x17 with my KillerCorp headcanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got longer than I expected.

“How are you feeling?” Lena asked Alex as soon as she saw the agent on the main deck.

 

Alex looked up from her report and gave Lena a smile. “I’m great.” The tall brunette gestured Winn, who was already in his position, discussing something with Brainy. “Thanks for the work you did while Winn couldn’t. Kara quickly found Pestilence’s identity right after that.”

 

Lena nodded and leaned against the roundtable. “Kara told me what happened.”

 

“The Worldkillers are now together. They’re the biggest threat we have ever faced.”

 

Alex’s comment was true. Not even the Daxamite invasion could make Lena feel so afraid like this. The fear didn’t come from a single Worldkiller but from the fear of the unknown, of the unstoppable force that had destined to destroy. “I’ve never asked you this, but why did you decide to work for the DEO?”

 

Alex chuckled softly. “It wasn’t exactly my idea. J’onn persuaded me into it because he thought I was wasting myself into parties and booze. Which was correct.” The agent smiled at her. “Why do you ask?”

 

“Well…” she sighed, “it seems like a good idea to start helping an organization that helps to protect the Earth, rather than doing it on my own and gets doubted every time.”

 

Alex frowned, tilting her head, “Hey, Lena, we trust you.”

 

Lena nodded, “I know.”

 

“Not just us. Sam trusts you, too.”

 

The mention of her friend made Lena’s heart ache. It reminded her of the promise she had not yet fulfilled. And now there was an unexpected factor that made her question everything.

 

“What if I can’t do it?” she asked. She knew Alex had no idea what she was talking about but sometimes an innocent answer might wake her up.

 

“Then I’ll help you,” Alex surely said, “Kara will, too. Sam is important to all of us. We’ll do anything to save her.”

 

Lena smiled but no joy could be extracted from the gesture. She knew she was heading for a territory that sooner or later, she would be in trouble.

 

“Good morning,” J’onn walked to them, “Agent Schott, where are The Legions?”

 

The said man spun around in his chair, “They’re at their ship, Sir.”

 

Supergirl flew in and landed next to Alex. “Have you gotten any track of the Worldkillers?”

 

“So far, still nothing,” answered J’onn.

 

Kara exchanged a smile with Lena as their silent greeting.

 

“Everyone, try to brainstorm a way to find those criminals. We need to locate them before they start doing anything dangerous.”

 

After J’onn command, Alex left with Winn, who seemed to be pretty excited about something. Lena was about to go to the containment and finished her work when Kara ran up to her. “Hey, got a minute?”

 

“Sure.” She always had time for Kara. They walked to the open balcony. The wind was less hectic in the morning, but the breeze was chilly nevertheless. “What’s up?”

 

Kara placed her elbows on the edge, gazing at the city. “How are you feeling?”

 

“Me?” The question was not too strange but it sounded like more than a random one. “I’m good. Thank you.”

 

“Really?” Kara asked with narrow eyes.

 

“Yes. Why do you ask?”

 

“I heard that you and James broke up.”

 

Lena sighed out, shivering because of the wind but also of the fear that Kara had learned what James knew. “Yeah, yesterday.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear,” Kara placed a hand on Lena’s shoulder, “Break-ups can be stressful. I know.”

 

She chuckled humorlessly, “I guess.” Then a second passed by. “How do you know?”

 

“James told me,” Kara honestly responded, “He also said something funny.”

 

“What?” Lena gulped.

 

“That Reign liked you. Like  _ like _ you.” Kara rolled her eyes. “That guy sometimes doesn’t know how to joke. Reign is cold-blooded, she has no emotion, no soul. Her sole purpose is to destroy the world. How the heck could she like you?” Supergirl quickly raised two hands. “I don’t mean it like  _ no _ one would like you. Of course, everyone likes you. I like you. Equally with everyone else. Okay maybe a bit more because you’re my best friend!”

 

Lena tried to strain a smile. Something that sounded funny to Kara didn’t seem the same to Lena.

 

There might be a chance that it wasn’t a far-fetch guess.

 

“What if she does?” Lena asked softly, testing the waters. She needed to know how Kara would react to such thing, though Lena doubted it was the real scenario at all.

 

Kara gave her a look of disbelief. “Lena Luthor, don’t tell me you actually believe James. How could she even like you? You try to help Sam, which is against her wish, remember?” The hero gently shoved Lena’s shoulder with her own. “That reminds me that you might be in danger and that you should train more.”

 

“With you?” she teased back, “Kara, you might be Supergirl and have fought every alien, but you’re not a very good instructor.”

 

The blonde gasped, “How dare you?”

 

“Only telling the truth,” Lena grinned.

 

Kara placed her fists on the hips, ready to say something when she looked up, the words never left her mouth. Lena followed her eyes and saw that there was an eclipse happening, slowly covering up the sun.

 

When she turned back to face Kara, the blonde’s eyes lost focus as she brought one hand to her temple, wincing.

 

“Kara?” she called out, but the Kryptonian fell down.

 

Lena desperately held onto her, hoping she would catch Kara before her head hit the ground. “Help!” she cried out to the agents, “It’s Supergirl!” Kara was twitching harshly. She was having a seizure.

 

A group of agents rushed to her, telling Lena to stay back but she didn’t move until Alex came and reassured her that she got Kara.

 

Lena crouched down next to Alex, who was checking Kara’s pulse. “What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s too slow,” Alex muttered and placed one hand on Kara’s forehead. “Cold.”

 

“What’s happening to her?” Lena asked again but then Kara gasped out loud, opening her eyes. “Kara!”

 

“Hey, hey, hey, don’t sit up just yet,” Alex checked the pulse again, “It’s normal.”

 

Kara’s eyes went straight at Lena, a shock expression in her eyes. “I saw Sam.”

 

What happened next was ridiculous. Hard to believe but yet, when it came from an alien who could shoot laser out of their eyes, it didn’t seem to be a reach.

 

“This isn’t technology,” Kara claimed as they all walked down the stairs to the meeting room.

 

“You should be in the med bay,” Alex suggested but Kara dismissed it.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

Lena didn’t want to believe what Kara had just said about the incidence on the balcony. “Please don’t say ‘magic’.” She was a scientist, using ‘magic’ to explain something was the laziest excuse possible.

 

“‘ _ Dark _ magic’,” corrected Kara. That was even worse. Lena held herself to stop rolling her eyes like an immature teenager. “Reign, Purity, Pestilence, they were all created by Kryptonian witches-”  _ Great, there are witches. _ “-to do one thing: kill the world. Now they’re together, they’re doing that.”

 

“How do you know that?” Lena tried to push past her rational mind and took everything Kara said as something she would never be able to research.

 

“There’s no Apocalypse in the Book of Rao but there are paraboles about witches joining hands to create the Bless of Darkness.” Kara gestured with her hands slowly, seemingly not trusting her own words but had no other choice but.

 

Lena then drew out a simple conclusion, “So whatever ritual the Worldkillers are doing, it’s creating the eclipse.” That didn’t sound too crazy out loud. She had to admit it seemed like a good plan for the Worldkillers. “A world can’t live without sunlight.”

 

“No one can,” added Alex solemnly, “including Supergirl.”

 

Both Lena and Alex looked at Kara worriedly.

 

They reached the main deck just as when Lena heard J’onn, “How long do we’ve got?”

 

“Two hours until totality,” answered Winn, leaning against the roundtable to stare at the screens.

 

“And then what?” Kara asked, all business and seriousness.

 

“Temperature drops thirty degrees every hour,” informed Lena as that was the first thing that came into her mind as soon as she realized the eclipse was a threat.

 

“You said you dreamed of Sam,” Alex proposed half of an idea.

 

“But people don’t dream during a seizure,” countered J’onn.

 

Kara shrugged, “I-It’s the same dream I’ve been having for the last year.” She placed her palms parallel. “I’m in a Kryptonian valley, Juh’ru. Normally, I’d see the Worldkillers, but today I saw Sam.”

 

“You dreamed of Julia Freeman, too,” reminded Alex, “She turned out to be real.”

 

So the DEO found Julia through a ‘dream’. Lena tried hard not to judge their method but it was true that they had done the poor woman so wrongly.

 

Then it hit her.

 

“Then it’s not a dream,” she turned to Kara, “the valley is real.” That got everyone’s attention. “When I was working with Sam, she told me about this place. It’s an alternate dimension that she would go to when Reign takes over.”

 

“But how can Kara see it?” questioned Alex very reasonably. Lena got stuck with this.

 

“On Mars, my people would share memories, emotions, experiences. Sometimes, you would experience strong minds, hold it by accident.” The information a Martian provided meant a lot to a seemingly psychic theme of the debate, to which Lena felt like it was close to the truth.

 

“Like picking up a radio broadcast?” Alex asked the exact thing Lena was about to say.

 

“And Supergirl just-” Winn said with a goofy grin because he didn’t seem to find the concept believable himself, “-picked up an alternate dimension.”

 

“It’s not  _ impossible _ ,” Lena found herself speaking. Yes, a scientist believing in ‘dark magic’ and ‘alternate mind valley’ in her quest of helping her friend.  _ Sam, the things I do for you. _ “And if you can go in there, maybe we can wake Sam up and she can send a message to say where the Worldkillers are.”

 

“There is one big hole in this plan,” J’onn stated, “How do we send Supergirl back to the valley?”

 

Kara frowned and confidently said, “We fight fantasy with sci-fi.”

 

Lena immediately grinned.

 

_ That’s my girl. _

  
  
  
  


____________________________

  
  
  
  


“Let me get this straight. You want me to broadcast your consciousness into a magical dark valley dimension using the thirty-first century technology which allowed me to access your mind when Reign punched you into a coma, technology specifically designed to enter human’s consciousness,  _ not _ alternate realms, and you want me to do this all before the solar eclipse achieves the totality, which will happen in less than two hours?”

 

Lena had to give it to Brainy to successfully sum up their whole mission in one question. She almost burst out laughing when Kara replied with, “Yes?”

 

“Okay, no problem. Sounds fun,” Brainy declared and walked past them to lead the way, “To the Legion cruiser!”

 

“Let’s do this,” Kara spoke as she walked behind Brainy and Alex.

 

Lena quickly followed them. “I’m coming with you.”

 

“Not a chance,” Kara objected, exactly what Lena had predicted, “That’s a very dangerous place and I don’t know what might go wrong. It might not be possible.”

 

“No, it’s possible,” Brainy paused and turned around to correct her.

 

Lena didn’t plan to back down. “I’ve spent the last month working with Sam and Reign, everyday. I know what makes them ticked. I even know their DNA code better than my phone number. Kara, I know them. Anyone that can get through Sam, it’s me.” She glared back at the pleading in blue eyes. But Lena was almost immune to that power. “I will do  _ anything _ to get Sam back. Besides, I’m wearing DEO clothes now, let me do something to help.”

 

Kara crossed her arms, blocking Lena’s way, “You have no professional training, no equipment, Lena.”

 

“I was able to stay intact for weeks with Reign around, I can do this,” she persuaded with a firm look. “Trust me.”

 

Kara hissed a breath, “You pulled the ‘trust’ card. Not fair.”

 

“She has a point,” Alex agreed with Lena, “Sam is my friend, too. And with the sun dark, it’s weakening your powers. You might not have any powers in that valley- mind- thing. You’re going need someone to watch your back.”

 

Kara sighed out a smile. “Well, then I guess we’re all in this together.”

 

“Strength in numbers,” Lena reassured.

 

“Great, I need fifty minutes to prepare,” said Brainy before walking away.

 

Lena remembered that she needed to call Ruby’s school to check up on her. A parent meeting would happen during this week and if she was about to go into a dark mind valley, she should at best prepare everything for the girl in case she couldn’t come back.

 

When she walked past Alex, who was coming to Kara, she heard the brunette whisper, “Did you just quote ‘High School Musical’?”

  
  
  
  
  


______________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Reign, Purity, and Pestilence had been standing in a circle to activate the Bless of Darkness for a few hours. Her mind didn’t exactly stay inside the mission, mostly because of the incidence happening last night.

 

Samantha suddenly regained her control over the body, and it terrified Reign. Not like the previous days, Reign made the call, when to appear, how long Samantha would be able to come to the surface.

 

For the first time, she felt the fear of drifting away.

 

When she was in their parallel state of mind, she saw writings, including names, numbers and some random words. Reign immediately understood what was going on with Samantha: she was losing her memory. That meant Reign should have better control over the body, but somehow they switched for a brief moment last night and then Sam returned to the valley.

 

Samantha losing her memory was just a step in the process of Reign taking over her, just exactly how her makers had explained. Reign had lost her memory when Samantha controlled the body since birth, therefore she couldn’t recall any memory except for her own purpose and whatever Samantha had experienced.

 

That process was happening to Samantha.

 

Reign should be glad that Samantha would eventually had no attachment to her own life, and that Reign was able to do everything she wanted.

 

Then she thought about Lena Luthor, how that upcoming future would affect the female. It would fail the mission Lena Luthor set out to save her friend. Lena Luthor was supposed to fail.

 

Reign had been looking forward to it.

 

Or rather, her makers.

 

But now she found herself thinking about face Lena Luthor once again, after the demise of Supergirl, or Kara Danvers, whatever she called herself to Lena Luthor, and the absence of another friend, Samantha Arias. Reign had caused the loss of two friends in Lena Luthor’s life, she dreaded the idea of seeing the human again.

 

_ “Concentrate, Reign.” _

 

Her makers spoke from behind the back of her mind.

 

_ “You were born for this. This is who you are.” _

 

Reign kept her eyes close.

 

Perhaps it was too late.

 

Suddenly, she no longer felt Purity and Pestilence’s hands anymore.

 

_ “Lena… Alex… Supergirl…” _

 

She heard another voice. Samantha’s.  _ Who was she talking to? _

 

Reign shut her eyes, trying to force Samantha back to the place she should be.

 

_ “I killed you, too. I’m sorry.”  _ Samantha choked in tears.  _ “I’m sorry…” _

 

_ “The people I killed are coming.” _

 

Reign heard another voice. The voice that startled her because it shouldn’t be anywhere around Samantha right now.

 

_ “We’re going to make sure Reign never hurts anyone ever again.” _

 

_ Lena Luthor. _ What was happening? She sounded angry. She spat out Reign’s name with hatred. And it hurt Reign to hear it, no matter how perfectly reasonable for her to do so.

 

_ “But Sam, you have to wake up. You have to back to your body to send a message, tell us where the Worldkillers are.” _ This voice was Supergirl’s. Reign gritted her teeth. The Kryptonian was still alive. She was glad she was but at the same time, Supergirl wanted to expose the Fortress of Sanctuary’s location, which boiled Reign’s blood.

 

_ I let you live and now you’re hunting after me. _

 

_ “Don’t let them in, they want me.” _ Samantha still hadn’t gotten the control back.  _ “I killed them.” _

 

_ “Hey, hey, you are not a murderer.” _

 

_ “We’ve got to get you out of here.” _ That voice. The female that gave Reign the Kryptonite necklace.  _ “No, not yet. Sam?” _

 

_ “Come on, stay with us.” _

 

_ “Remember who you are.” _

 

Reign clenched her teeth, trying to hold on to the only string of control she had left over the body that felt drifting away.  _ No, no, no. _

 

_ “You’re my Sam Arias, okay?” _ Lena Luthor’s voice rang again, punching Reign in the guts.  _ “You are the person I will trust with anything. You’re good.” _

 

The anger rose inside Reign. Lena Luthor treasured Samantha Arias. So so much.

 

_ “You have friends.” _

 

_ “You’re a fighter.” _

 

_ “You’re a mother.” No, I’m not. _

 

_ “Remember Ruby? Ruby is waiting for you to come home.” No, Lena Luthor, don’t say that. I am not a mother. _

 

_ “Reign, they’re trying to kill you. Fight back!” _

 

_ “Sam, think of Ruby!” _

 

_ “Remember Ruby?” _

 

_ “Ruby…” _

 

_ No, please… _

 

_ “Kill them!” _

 

Reign felt the pain aching in her chest, a horrible sensation ran through her skin as she totally lost the grip. The helplessness took over her, pushing her to unleash her anger at the first thing she had her hand on.

 

And soon enough, it was the beat again. The familiar heartbeat, throbbing under her palm.

 

Lena Luthor, dangling in the air, held on by Reign’s right hand.

 

“Let her go!” shouted Supergirl.

 

Reign lowered Lena Luthor down, but still had her hand loosely around the woman’s neck. She wouldn’t hurt Lena Luthor, but she didn’t want to give the enemy any advantage. “I’ll break her neck!” she threatened back.

 

Lena Luthor was staring at her, with fear in her eyes.  _ Right, you should be afraid of me. _

 

The threat had forced Supergirl to back down.

 

“Take me. Take me instead.” Supergirl pled pathetically. “Please.”

 

It surprised Reign. Even when at the brink of death, this golden hair Kryptonian still held onto her stubborn pride, saying she wasn’t afraid of Reign. But now, when Lena Luthor’s life was seemingly in danger, she didn’t hesitate to beg.

 

Was that what made her more human?

 

Reign hated this. Hated how bad she would always seem to compare to anyone in Lena Luthor’s eyes.

 

“You. You are nothing,” she gritted, “You’ve always been nothing. Only the ones with equal strength could beat me. You’re just the drifting wood in the hurricane.” The anger she felt, it surged from the pulse against her skin from Lena Luthor, who was witnessing how terrible she actually was. Her true nature. Reign didn’t want to look into her eyes again, she would be affected and nothing she said would mean anything anymore.

 

“R...Reign,” she heard Lena Luthor whispered through her choked throat and made the mistake of looking up. “...lost… again.”

 

Reign was being judged. She was the judge but now she was no longer one. The green eyes gazing steely at her was holding the hammer, pinning her down as unworthy. “Sorry,” she muttered. Lena Luthor couldn’t hear it but she had to say it anyway.

 

“No!” yelled Supergirl. As soon as Reign was about to let Lena Luthor go, she disappeared. Then Supergirl and the agent went away as well.

 

Something sent her backward.

 

Reign was thrown into the Fortress control board. She turned around and found Pestilence smirking at her, “I thought that might work.”

 

She didn’t hesitate to throw back a punch, sending her own sister rolling on the ground. “It did. Thank you.” She turned to Purity, warning. “They’re coming.”

 

Her first sister informed, “No, they’re already here.”

 

They all looked up as the sound of a giant machine rumbling above the Fortress.

 

Reign had had enough of this. Samantha regaining the control, Lena Luthor being disappointed and Supergirl would not treasure the chance Reign had given her to live.

 

She needed to whoop some ass.

 

Five figures thrust through the ceiling and landed in front of them. A Martian, a human, a Kryptonian, a Daxamite and a Saturnian. A full course meal.

 

They quickly engaged in battle without any word. Reign solely chose Supergirl, preparing to bring the girl in red cape another beating that would result in her some ultimate consequences so that she would never try to demean Reign ever again.

 

Lena Luthor saw her as a hero, and Reign as a villain, may as well she should live it that way. When Lilo no longer believed in Stitch, Stitch had to be a destroyer.

 

Purity worked fast, she quickly screamed at the ship hovering above their head twice, possibly damaging it enough to stall whatever Supergirl and Co. were planning.

 

Supergirl threw her a punch across the face. Reign took it easily and knew the opponent was weakened, much weaker than their first encounter. “You’re weak.” The blonde was still able to block her attack and slammed them both into a pole.

 

Reign brought her arm to the side, Supergirl blocked it. She attacked from below, Supergirl hooked her arm to counter it. She had a better technique than the previous time, but Reign still had the strength. She quickly pushed the opponent away, dropping onto the cape.

 

When Reign was stand up straight to walk over and finish her work, the human appeared from behind Supergirl and pointed a gun at her. Reign didn’t dodge because nothing could hurt her.

 

But she was wrong. The thing that was shot out of that gun wasn’t a bullet, it was a bomb. Red sun bomb. It sent Reign flying backward, smashing onto the ground. The effect of the red sun made her ache and twisted her limbs. Pissed, she rapidly got to her feet and face the glowing eyes of the Kryptonian.

 

Reign took the blast, groaning in pain. The laser was still able to hurt her. Reign activated her own blast to block it and they both held it for a while.

 

Supergirl was able to hold it, but she got the source of her powers from the yellow sun, therefore the difference was made not too long after. Reign smirked in triumph when she ultimately beat the Kryptonian in the fight. She wasn’t even able to stand still, and yet she dared to protect Lena Luthor?

 

How dare she? Right in front of Reign, the most powerful being on this planet?

 

“The eclipse is full. No more powers,” she announced, thinking Supergirl would stay down. But she didn’t. She still tried to throw another punch, a slow and sloppy punch.

 

Reign caught it with ease and pushed the girl down, watching as she struggled to hold the stance. Then she had to kneel in front of Reign. With a swift flick of her hand, Supergirl was thrown away, back to the center of the fight. She kicked at her guts, sending her rolling away again, like a ball of plastic.

 

She could kill her.

 

Reign thought about it, but then she remembered Lena Luthor’s words.

 

_ “Reign lost again.” _

 

Did Lena Luthor mean this? The destruction she could deliver? Was that being lost?

 

If she killed Supergirl, her trouble would reduce down to a half, but then she would be lost forever.

 

She didn’t want that.

 

So she turned around and found the human agent she had faced many times. This one was stubborn and tough. But she was just a mortal human.

 

Just like how she had predicted, the agent grabbed her weapon, the gun that had blasted at Reign before, and ready to point it at Reign but she would give her no chance. Her fingers found the woman’s throat and lifted her light figure up in the air. To Lena Luthor, she might not harm, but to this one, Reign wasn’t too sure.

 

“Alex, no!” shouted Supergirl.

 

Hmm, then this woman also meant a lot to her. Reign waited to see if Supergirl was willing to give her life away or had she learned a lesson of not challenging Reign anymore.

 

Nothing. She was too weak.

 

Pulling the human in the air, Reign could feel the life whimpering in her hand, but it reminded her of Lena Luthor. In the split of the second, she heard her own word.

 

_ “I want to try not destroying.” _

 

Lena Luthor wasn’t around to see this. Should she even follow it?

 

_ “It’s your choice, no one can do that for you.” _

 

Lena Luthor was right. If Reign let this woman live, it was her choice. She had let Supergirl live, and it was solely her choice, even though her makers had said that eliminating every threat would be better.

 

She chose to spare lives, only a few selective of them, but she did.

 

She had a choice.

 

Reign threw the ‘Alex’ human away, not giving another thought. Supergirl stared at her in disbelief and Reign only gave a nonchalant look back. She didn’t expect a ‘thank you’ anyway. They both better stay down while her sisters took care of their friends. Reign decided to stay back.

 

Pestilence easily defeated the Daxamite and the Saturnian like twisting two rag dolls. Reign had no worries about her. But where was Purity?

 

“Julia? Julia, please,” Supergirl called out to the human side of Purity.

 

“Julia, stand up,” Alex joined in. “Julia, you can do this. You’re strong.”

 

Reign and Pestilence walked to them, “It’s over,” she announced.

 

Then, Purity slowly got up from the ground, staring straight at Reign. “What’s that you said before? The only one with equal strength can beat you.” Her white eyes slowly flickered away into the pitch black of the human’s. “Come at me witch!”

 

Purity, no, Julia screamed at them. Reign withheld her stance as she always did against an attack. But the scream was so powerful, she couldn’t handle it as long as she expected. Reign was smashed down by her own sister’s powers.

 

On the other hand, Pestilence had quickly jumped to Julia and did the thing she had been designed for. Kill.

 

“No!” someone shouted among the enemies.

 

Reign got worried. If Pestilence killed Julia, then Purity would die too. “Don’t!” she screamed but no sound came out. The scream had nearly delayed her body function.

 

Reign crawled on the ground, eyeing at her sisters, who were trying to murder the other. Her heart twisted and kicked wildly in her chest. No…

 

“I’ve always known you were weak,” Pestilence said to Julia. That was wrong, Pestilence. Julia was strong. She was so strong that she took over the body right in the middle of the fight and was able to use Purity’s power.

 

Reign wanted to warn Pestilence, but it was too late.

 

Julia let out another scream, this time it was even more powerful than before, right at Pestilence’s face, at a close distance with her grip on Pestilence’s wrist right around her neck. It was horrifying, how Pestilence’s face slowly got deformed.

 

“NO!” Reign let out a guttural scream as she literally experienced the pain from both of her sisters, who were coming closer and closer to their demise.

 

The Fortress was shaking because of the scream. Reign couldn’t even feel anything else when she watched her only family members fell to the ground, ending their lives. Alex and Supergirl rushed up to Julia’s side but her body began to disintegrate, just like Pestilence’s. Purity was flaking out in the color of white and Pestilence was green. Reign froze to observe.

 

Those little glowing lights used to be her family, and they had died.

 

Now Reign was all alone.

 

But no.

 

Those lights flew to Reign and seeped into her skin, her veins, her mind. It was a huge amount of energy and power, Reign had to stand up to take it all in as it burned hot inside her, coiling into a center, resting in every inch of her existence.

 

When it finished, Reign took off and left the Fortress behind.

 

Now, it was all her. Alone. Again.

  
  
  
  
  


_________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lena didn’t know what to think when Kara told her what happened in the Fortress of Sanctuary.

 

They couldn’t get Sam back yet, but Julia had become a hero when she had successfully destroyed two Worldkillers, bringing the overall victory.

 

But Lena also knew about Reign absorbing Purity and Pestilence’s powers, which should be a worrying matter. Somehow, she didn’t feel it as much as she hoped.

 

Reign didn’t hurt her in that valley, even though it seemed like she was being choked by her. Reign wasn’t as brutal to others to her.

 

Purity and Pestilence's death might change that.

 

It was raining cats and dogs outside, everything felt colder.

 

Lena closed the door to her bedroom and turned off the lights. When she looked at the window and found the hovering figure that was imprinted clearer on the glass, Lena wasn't startled anymore.

 

She pulled the curtains aside and found a Reign without her mask again.

 

“Hey,” she greeted the Worldkiller.

 

Reign looked down at her hands, slowly landing down on the balcony. “I felt it.”

 

“You felt what?”

 

“My sisters’ pain. When they died,” Reign lifted her chin, an utter sadness in her dark red eyes. “It hurt so much.”

 

Lena gulped. In front of her wasn’t a Worldkiller after a lost battle but a woman who had just watched her family got destroyed right before her eyes. It reminded her of every time she had to watch the police dragging Lex, and then Lillian in handcuffs away.

 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered.

 

“I chose, Lena Luthor, like you said,” Reign shook her head, “I chose not to kill Supergirl, and the agent. And now my sisters are dead. Is that the price for my own choice?”

 

“No, no, no,” Lena reached out to cup Reign’s face, dripping in the rain. “It wasn’t your fault. Julia chose to save people. Pestilence chose to kill her. Everyone made that choice, not you.”

 

Something hot ran on Lena’s skin, among the cold drops of the rain, a stream of heat rolling mixed in it. It came from Reign’s eyes.

 

Reign was crying.

 

A Worldkiller who could easily defeat the Champion of Earth was weeping. It was the silent sadness she thought she wouldn’t be able to witness.

 

“Why do I feel like this?” asked Reign, “It’s the worst thing I’ve ever experienced.”

 

“It’s grief,” Lena explained, “humans feel it when their loved ones die.”

 

Reign smiled sadly. “Am I human now?”

 

Lena shrugged, “Do you want to be?”

 

“I don’t know,” Reign spoke, staring into Lena’s eyes, “Being human is so miserable.”

 

“That’s the point of living. You have the good times and the bad times. They balance each other out.”

 

Reign nodded. “I just had a bad time. Should I find something good to balance it right now?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Reign took a deep breath and lowered her eyes somewhere on Lena’s face. “Can I kiss you, Lena Luthor?”

 

Lena felt the breath got stuck in her throat. Reign was being straightforward and it took Lena off-guard. But Reign was grieving and that was what she wanted. What she needed.

 

“Yes.”

 

There they stood, in the pouring rain, among the sweetness of the sky tears and the saltiness of Reign’s grief, their lips connected. Lena didn’t know what had gotten her into this but she was glad she was able to see the human side that Reign had been made to conceal.

 

The kiss was gentle, slow and shy. It was innocent, much different from the previous kisses that fate had gotten them into.

 

Lena’s heartbeat raced under the sensation, burning hot against Reign’s chest. Her fingers caressing the Worldkiller symbol on her suit, dampened just like any other outfit. Reign was not a Worldkiller to her. Reign was just someone who was able to let her see past the blood, the gore that created her reputation and stepping into the pit of feelings with both eyes open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all better feedback because I'm waiting :))


	16. Stayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just KillerCorp fluff, baby. Y'all deserve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a new ReignCorp content, woohoo!
> 
> And this would get a little irrelevant to the fic, you can skip if you want.
> 
> ***
> 
> Okay guys, a little note for fellow fic authors, including new ones and anyone who just enjoys writing and wanting to post their stories: there've been hateful and negative comments from anons sent to an author, including death threats, which is really messed up. It would crush the spirit of the authors, especially who post their first fics.
> 
> I'd love to tell you that there is a small group including fic writers like myself on Twitter. It's new and just started literally yesterday, when the incident was still fresh. It's a group made to support the writers, sharing tips, chatting. It's not perfect but it's a start to show you guys that we have your back.
> 
> Contact me on twitter if you would love to be added into the group. Be friendly and don't hate on any f/f ship.
> 
> My twitter handle: @moredramaforya
> 
> ***
> 
>  
> 
> Okay, enjoy!

Lena gingerly closed the door of the closet and turned to the bathroom. The sweater and sweatpants were soft in her hands, but today they seemed extra light. She walked into the bathroom, where Reign was in.

 

“Here, change into th- oh my God why are you naked?” she quickly spun around as soon as she caught a glimpse of Reign’s bare back. Her heart raced rapidly like it was about to burst outside of her chest. “Cover yourself with a towel!”

 

“Why?” asked Reign from behind casually.

 

“Why? It’s just… inappropriate,” she nearly stuttered a reply, stretching her arm toward her back, “Take the clothes and put them on, please.”

 

Feeling the clothes being taken off her hand, Lena left the bathroom and returned to the bed.

 

She contemplated what had just happened in the past hour. It was still unbelievable how much could occur in the span of a day. Yet, late at night, she found some more surprises.

 

Reign came to find her, find the consolation to deal with her first grief and Lena had provided what she needed. A kiss of comfort.

 

Lena let herself drown in the act and didn’t even realize how long she had been locking lips with Reign under the roaring rain, not until the alien pulled back and noted that Lena’s body temperature had dropped so much.

  
  
  
  


***

  
  
  


_ “Don’t get sick,” Reign adviced and stepped back. The alien smiled at her before turning away, looking like she was about to take off. _

 

_ Not giving it a second thought, Lena reached out to grab Reign’s wrist. “Wait, where are you going?” _

 

_ “I’m not sure,” Reign answered while staring at Lena’s hand and then back up into her eyes, “Why do you ask?” _

 

_ “I…” Lena trailed off and then looked at the sky, “It’s raining so hard, you should take shelter until it stops.” _

 

_ “Are you…” Reign narrowed her eyes, “...asking me to stay?” _

 

_ She quickly retreated her hand and scrambled up herself to be poise, “Just an idea. You might get struck by lightning while flying in this weather.” The sky backed her up by sending a flash across the night. “See?” _

 

_ The Worldkiller tilted her head, examining Lena with careful eyes, making her a bit nervous. “Are you worrying about Samantha?” _

 

_ She felt like being caught after accidentally breaking a valuable vase, heat rushed up to her face. Lena shrugged, hiding the slight panic, “Y-Yeah. Your body is Sam’s as well, so I have to protect it.” _

 

_ “Fine, that makes sense,” Reign said and walked inside, dripping in water. _

 

_ “Hey, you’re ruining my carpet,” Lena ran up to her, “Wait inside the bathroom,” she pointed at the door to her right, “you need to take off that suit if you want to be anywhere in my house right now.” _

 

_ “You get bossy when you’re wet,” Reign commented and disappeared into the bathroom. _

  
  
  


***

  
  
  
  


Lena froze for a moment before settling her nerves that Reign was just stating the literal sense of reality, not that she meant anything erotic beside that. Sure, they did kiss each other back and forth, but that didn’t mean they actually had anything. Right?

 

Now she held her own dry clothes, waiting right outside the bathroom in the soaked dress. Lena had just closed the door when it opened again and revealed Reign in the sweater and sweatpants. “I’m done,” she said, “Your turn.”

 

Lena walked into the bathroom, closed the door and began to strip the wet dress off. When she put it in the basket, she found the Worldkiller suit draped on the edge of the bathtub, still and dripping in water. She put on the dry clothes and crouched down to touch the suit. It was thin but the material was very solid, good enough to look soft. Her fingers caressed the crest that had been haunting the city for the past months, feeling nothing but the heavy feeling of sadness in her heart. This represented Reign, her makers’ ideology and method to conquer the world.

 

If Kara’s suit was the symbol of hope, then this suit was the symbol of terror.

 

She let it there and returned to the bedroom. Reign was sitting on the ground, her arms around her knees, looking through the window. Lena walked over and sat down next to her.

 

“The rain is really heavy,” Reign commented, not looking at her.

 

“It might last long,” Lena explained, “it’s been a hot week.”

 

Reign slowly turned to her, folding her legs flat. “This reminds me of the time we watched a movie together.” Her mouth curved up a little. “Those are my good times.”

 

Lena sighed out a smile. “But it’s a bit different now. No more glass wall.”

 

The dark red eyes locked with hers, hiding a curtain of thoughts. “Are you still afraid of me?”

 

The question brought Lena back to the moment Reign’s hand was around her neck, loosely but still threatening. “Are you going to break my neck?”

 

Reign shook her head. “I choose to never hurt you.” Her eyes cast down. “I’m sorry about what happened in the valley.”

 

“It’s okay,” she crouched a little to find Reign’s eyes, “I wasn’t hurt.”

 

“That’s not the point,” the alien turned away, “I should never do that to you. Or to anyone.”

 

Lena touched Reign’s cheek and pulled her face back, “You know it’s wrong. That’s the first step.”

 

Reign leaned against her palm, then sniffed in a long breath. “How many more steps do I have to take?”

 

“Be patient, you’ll get there.”

 

“Get where?” Reign sighed, droopy eyes, “I was born to destroy your world, Lena Luthor. If anyone should be patient, it’s you.” She glanced at Lena almost shyly. “If you really think I can do it.”

 

Lena lowered her voice, speaking with certainty, “I do think you can, Reign.”

 

“What if the price is Samantha?”

 

The mention of her friend made Lena freeze. Sam had always been her mission and her goal, she shouldn’t forget that even for a second. The guilt of temporarily not putting Sam’s safety first weighed down Lena’s heart. She pulled back and thought for a bit. Then she just said what she meant, “I can find a way to help you both.”

 

Reign smiled sadly, “You said I was a monster. Why do you want to help me now?”

 

Lena chuckled, “You’re no longer a monster to me.”

 

“Then what am I to you?”

 

There was one word that appeared in Lena’s mind. “You’re my Stitch.”

 

A hint of mischief gleamed in Reign’s eyes. “I don’t recall Lilo kissing Stitch.”

 

The heat of the blush burned on Lena’s skin. Reign had a point, comparing them to two innocent cartoon character was a bit weird now. “It’s just the metaphor,” she deflected the matter and stood up, “We should go to sleep now.” Reign followed her and Lena’s eyes nearly fell out of the sockets when she saw the alien climbed onto the bed. “Excuse me, what do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Go to sleep,” the alien laid back, grabbing a pillow that Lena quickly snatched out of her reach. “Hey…”

 

“You can’t sleep here,” Lena announced, trying to appear tough.

 

Reign gave her a weird look. “I always sleep on the bed in your lab.”

 

“Because that bed was made for Sam to sleep on,” she gestured the room, “this isn’t the lab. This is  _ my _ bedroom.”

 

Reign looked around and spread her hands widely on the sheet. “This bed is big, we can both fit on it.”

 

The blush only grew hotter on Lena’s face. “N-No, we can’t share a bed.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Lena’s mouth dropped. Of course, Reign didn’t know human interactions, especially the intimate ones. She thought the alien at least knew something about it but it seemed like she had no idea. “Well…” she juggled with the words, “...something might happen.”

 

Reign’s neutral face dropped into a frown. She nodded and climbed off the bed. “I understand. You don’t believe me when I say I wouldn’t hurt you.”

 

“No, that’s not it!” Lena quickly corrected Reign. She didn’t want the alien to have the wrong idea, especially right after she had told Lena about wanting to change her way. Reign paused on her path and half-turned around, waiting. “It’s-” Lena felt like she was giving  _ The Talk _ to a child and it was embarrassing because Reign was not a child and the whole situation was abnormal. How could she even start this subject? “-nothing. You’re right. We can share. I was just being dramatic.”

 

“Are you sure?” Reign asked, “Your face is so red.”

 

“Yeah,” Lena climbed on the bed and rolled herself in the blanket, “good night.”

 

Lena closed her eyes, being hyper-aware of the weight pushing the bed down on the other side of the sheet. The beating of her heart, which Reign would clearly hear, was so loud and it surprised her how much Reign affected her. Others must be afraid of Reign but Lena only felt nervous, like she used to be around Kara, everytime the blonde came for a lunch date.

 

It was when she still had the hopeless crush on Kara.

 

If Lena had the same reaction for Reign, did that mean…?

 

_ No way. _

 

_ No, I do not have a crush on the Worldkiller who has been terrorizing the city, put Supergirl, my best friend, into a coma and is now basically the biggest threat the planet has ever faced. _

 

Lena slowly opened her eyes to steal a glance at Reign. She immediately shut them as soon as she found that Reign was staring at her and hoped that the Worldkiller would not say anything.

 

“Are you okay?” Reign’s voice was low like a whisper. The sincerity in her voice made Lena open her eyes again.

 

“Yes, I’m fine,” she replied.

 

“You don’t seem fine. Your face is red, your heart is beating too fast and you keep biting your lips.” Reign totally busted Lena but thanked God that she didn’t understand those signs. “Just tell me if I’m making you uncomfortable. I’ll leave.”

 

“No,” Lena said, “It’s not you who’s making me uncomfortable.”

 

“Then who is?”

 

“It’s me.”

 

Reign frowned, confused. “You’re making yourself uncomfortable? That doesn’t make any sense.”

 

Lena awkwardly smiled, “It’s not the discomfort, more like fear.”

 

“You’re afraid of yourself?”

 

“My feelings.”

 

Reign leaned closer, eyes wide opened. “You’re afraid of your feelings?” Lena nodded. “Why? Don’t you own them?”

 

“Yes. But sometimes you just can’t control your feelings.” Lena vaguely answered, trying to prolong the time before she had to face her own feelings as well.

 

“Why are you afraid of feelings you can’t control?”

 

“They may make me do something I never thought I would,” Lena scooted closer to Reign. “Like kissing someone I shouldn’t.”

 

Reign’s mouth opened and closed. She was thinking. Lena held her breath, patiently waiting for a reaction from the alien. This was even more nerve-wracking than when she told Kara she used to have feelings for her. It was something that had been sitting in Lena’s mind for a long time but when she said it out loud, all of the fears and worries seemed to disappear. She had thought that their friendship might be ruined but it turned out not leaving any heavy effects.

 

But when she  _ implied _ to Reign she might have feelings for her, and the alien probably didn’t get it, she felt so intimidated by the idea of it. It had nothing to do with Reign being a Worldkiller.

 

Okay, maybe it did, just a little, but besides that giant detail, everything was so unexpected. Lena, in a million years, could never picture herself risking her reputation, everyone’s trust, safety and her own heart to get involved with someone who had always been seen as the enemy.

 

Lena stared into Reign’s eyes, searching for a sign, a flicker of emotion. Anything.

 

“Like not doing what I was supposed to do?” asked Reign timidly, “Like going against the purpose of my existence for someone?”

 

Lena had her answer.

 

Reign also had the dilemma she did.

 

“Correct,” she responded with a whisper, letting her head craning further toward the other woman on the bed. “That’s why those feelings are dangerous.”

 

Reign inhaled sharply as she moved her head to gently press against Lena’s forehead on the valley between their pillows. “I can keep you safe, Lena Luthor.”

 

“Just Lena,” she said without thinking, “scratch the ‘Luthor’ part.”

 

The Worldkiller grinned in the dark, her face was illuminated by the soft light from the light outside the balcony. “Alright, ‘ _ just Lena’. _ Can I be  _ ‘just Reign’ _ or something?”

 

Snickered, Lena closed her eyes. “Good night, Reign.”

 

“Good night, Lena.”

 

She heard the smile in Reign’s husky tone that rumbled lightly on the sheet. The pressure against her forehead and the half-familiar scent filling in her nostrils brought her to sleep like a lullaby of the senses.

  
  
  
  


___________________

  
  
  
  
  


Lena fell asleep pretty quickly. Reign knew it because of the steady rhythm of her breathing and her heart seemed to be normal again.

 

She had the advantage of hyper senses, therefore it was a luck that Lena didn’t knew how quick Reign’s heart was also racing.

 

Feelings. What a concept.

 

She didn’t know what to think when Lena suggested she should stay around until the rain stopped. It didn’t, not even now, so she wasn’t staying over her due.

 

Not that she might want to leave if it did, though.

 

Came to think of it, Reign was now all alone. Her sisters had died and nothing made sense to her anymore. The quest, the justice, the purpose, all of them seemed so far away.

 

Lena was here. Lena was real. That was what mattered to her.

 

Lena wanted something from her, perhaps. It sounded like she did. Good, because Reign wanted something from Lena, too. But what it is exactly, Reign still had no clue.

 

At the moment, she only knew that being on the same bed, breathing in the same air with Lena while the rain was screaming outside, that was worth all of the suffering, the doubts she had had for herself.

 

Perhaps there was a place in this world for her, where she didn’t need to use a fist and just be the version of herself that she wanted. If Lena was there as well, it must be pretty darn nice.

 

Her eyes traced down to Lena’s hands, which were resting at her cheek and the space between them. She plucked the blanket from Lena’s waist and pulled it to cover up to her shoulders.

 

“You are truly lucky to have someone like her, Samantha,” she muttered, “For the first time, I am insanely jealous of your life.”

 

And with that, Reign let herself fall asleep.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback time! I hope you like the follow up chapter.


	17. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with the mindset of how the characters would do. I'll try to stick with the show but if the story goes another way, don't hunt me down, haha.

Lena turned, easing the soreness of her shoulder. The training and the trip to the valley of the minds really wore her out and leaving some bruises that she had no idea how she had gotten them.

 

There was a mild weigh around her waist, warm and comfortable. She reached down to grab the blanket but then her hand was blocked by the other arm. Wiggling in her spot, Lena slowly opened her eyes.

 

The first thing she saw was the soft light illuminating the layer of brown hair that created an orange-red fog around a cheekbone. Then she found a corner of lips, a nose and a closed eye. Lena pulled her head back and took in the face right in front of her.

 

_ Reign. _

 

Lena took a deep breath and slowly exhaled to clear her mind about the reality she was in.

 

She was on her bed, draped under the arm of the notorious criminal who was born to destroy the world, the being that everyone, including her best friend Kara, aka Supergirl, and the secret government agency DEO, was hunting down to every second. Her other best friend, Sam, was trapped inside this being’s mind, trying to reclaim her authority and control of the body. Everything was pointing a dagger at Reign’s back, hoping she would fall.

 

If this happened a month ago, Lena would silently slide herself off Reign’s reach and placed the Kryptonite restraining device on Reign’s chest, then contacted Supergirl or the DEO to come and get her, trying to save Sam. She could even do that now, but she had no mind for it anymore. The nagging thought nipping at the back of her mind was saving Sam.

 

Yesterday, she had confidently told Reign that she could save both of them. And Reign had stated a very reasonable question.

 

_ “What if the price is Samantha?” _

 

Lena could go to the distance, do anything in her power to achieve what she wanted. And she wanted Sam to be free, saved and safe from the mess of fate.

 

She would risk everything.

 

A month ago, she wouldn’t hesitate.

 

But now, Lena didn’t feel like she could anymore.

 

Reign had asked an important question. Yes, if the price was Sam, Lena wouldn’t pay it.

 

Lena didn’t dare to ask herself the other part of the equation, though.

 

_ What if the price is Reign? _

 

She sighed and decided she needed at least two cups of coffee before thinking about this. Lena slowly lifted her head and looked at the clock on the wall.

 

It was half-past ten.

 

A beat of fear dropped in her chest. She was so late for work! Lena gently lifted Reign’s arm and trying to squish herself away from the Worldkiller.

 

“...mhm…” Reign hummed and tightened the grip.

 

_ Crap. _

 

Lena knew she wouldn’t be able to escape if Reign wanted to hold her back, so she decided to wake her up. “Hey, you need to let me go,” she spoke lightly, not wanting the half-Kryptonian to startle and crush her, “Hey, wake up.”

 

Reign winced, there was a slight movement on her eyes. But she stayed still.

 

Lena didn’t expect waking Reign up would be harder than Ruby. The little girl popped up from the bed like she had a leverage on her back. Maybe she should choose the approach that was similar to how she did to Ruby.

 

“Wakey, wakey, little Worldkiller,” she said and couldn’t help but smile at the last two words. It didn’t sound so ridiculous in her head, though.

 

Reign’s eyes fluttered opened, the dark brown color stared back into Lena’s eyes. They seemed unfocused and lost. A Worldkiller waking up still looked just like anybody else. Lena didn’t even know if Reign ever slept at all, and now she knew the answer.

 

“Lena?” asked Reign, looking around, “Where are we?”

 

“My house, duh,” Lena rolled her eyes and gently pushed Reign’s arm away, “we slept on the same bed, that doesn’t mean you can grab me.”

 

Reign looked back at their position and quickly pulled back, jerking herself off the bed hilariously. Lena didn’t expect her to react so extremely like this.

 

It was almost like she wasn’t herself.

 

The thought struck Lena’s mind, the smile froze on her face. The head with disheveled brown hair popped up from behind the bed, brown eyes staring at her with a glaring blush on the cheeks.

 

“Sam?” she muttered, unsure.

 

The surprised look melted away, turning into a gleeful grin. “I’m back!” Sam happily jumped onto the bed, “I’m finally back!”

 

Lena was pulled into the tight hug from the woman, the kind of hug that would crush her if the other woman was Reign. But she only felt the warmth and the vibrating excitement from Sam. She wrapped her arms around her friend. “You’re back,” she said and hated the lack of enthusiasm in her own voice. What was wrong with her? She should be happy that Sam was back.

 

Sam let her go, “Oh my god, I need to see Ruby. Where is she?”

 

“The room across the hall,” Lena answered and Sam squeezed her into another hug before sprinting off to the door.

 

Now being all by herself, Lena let out the breath that she had been holding ever since she realized something she should have. Everytime Sam went to sleep, Reign took over. And now everything was switching. Reign went to sleep, waking up as Sam.

 

Sam was gaining the control of her body back.

 

How did it happen?

 

Lena needed to know this, there must be something that made this change happen. But what was it?

 

She walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she closed the counter with the mirror on the outside after taking the new toothpaste, the Worldkiller suit reflected on it. She turned around and found it where it was last night, but now it seemed dry.

 

Lena picked it up, folded it and tucked it into the stack of towels next to the bathtub. Keeping it there until she figured out what to do with the situation, first.

 

“Aunt Lena!” Ruby’s voice echoed from outside the bathroom, “Why didn’t you tell me Mom’s back?”

 

“That’s a surprise, sweetie,” Sam’s joyful tone mixed with Ruby’s laughter.

 

Lena smiled when she knew Sam and her daughter was happy, and silently swallowed the knot in her throat, knowing that everything happened last night was nothing more that just a one-time fantasy.

  
  
  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Lena waited in the car while Sam was dropping Ruby at her school gates. Through the window, she could see the Ariases talking a bit with big smiles before waving each other off. It was so cute, loving and heartwarming that it ached Lena’s heart, just like every time she remembered how Lillian and her were. They had a little improvement when Lillian wanted to kill Edge because he poisoned Lena. It was a weird way to express mother love, but Lena didn’t ask too much.

 

Sam opened the door and sat in the driver’s seat. She insisted on driving because she wanted to take Ruby to her soccer practice. They had agreed to a silent contract that whatever needed to be said, it should only be said after Ruby was not around.

 

Lena stayed silent, waiting for the other woman to start. She didn’t know if Sam had heard anything this morning but even if she didn’t, Lena couldn’t come up with any good explanation for Reign’s appearance on her bed.

 

“So…” Sam spoke after driving in silence for a full five minutes, “you and Reign.”

 

Lena held her breath. Sam’s tone was neutral, a bit cold. It gave Lena the sense of anger inside her usually calm manners. She had angered Sam.

 

“It’s not like that,” she began but eventually silenced herself because she couldn’t find a proper word.

 

“You don’t need to lie to me,” Sam sighed, still kept her face toward the road, “I know everything.”

 

Lena frowned at her friend, confused. “Everything?”

 

“Not the details but, you know, what she hears, I can hear,” Sam prompted, seemingly a bit uncomfortable, “and what she does, I can feel.”

 

Lena didn’t need to look at herself in the mirror to know that she was blushing really hard at the moment. It was vague, what Sam implied. What did she know? What did she  _ feel _ ? How?

 

She gulped. “How long has it been since you’re able to do that?”

 

“A while. After the Third Worldkiller appeared, to be exact.” Sam stopped the car to wait at a red light, turning to Lena, “Reign and I can even talk to each other sometimes.”

 

Lena nodded, taking in the information. “Okay, Reign told me that, too.”

 

Sam stayed quiet. It was nerve-wracking how still she seemed. Lena couldn’t even guess what kind of emotion she hid in the once warm chocolate eyes, now looking absolutely cold.

 

The car moved again when the light turned green. Lena stole a glance once in a while, not knowing what to say, or explain because she needed to know Sam’s side of things first.

 

“Did she ever come close to Ruby?” Sam finally asked when she parked the car in Lena’s drive way.

 

“No. Ruby only interacts with you and you only, Sam,” Lena made her voice certain. She didn’t want Sam to stop trusting her.

 

Sam let out a sigh. “Alright. Let’s talk about it, but not here.”

 

They both returned to the living room. Sam sat down on the couch and Lena sat in the armchair on the opposite side. Lena kept her back straight, facing the wrath waiting to explode in Sam. It was scary because she had never seen Sam angry before. She was always so kind, gentle and smiley.

 

“I want to say I’m surprised but I can’t,” Sam began, “I had a hunch, which turns out to be true.” Her eyes shot straight at Lena, direct and unafraid. “You have feelings for Reign.”

 

Lena blinked, feeling like she was standing in front of a judge with her hand inside the cookie jar. The statement was still so strong comparing to how Lena actually thought. “That’s not true.”

 

“But can you say that you don’t have feelings for her?” Sam’s voice was stern, but there was no judgment. It was simply a question.

 

“I… can’t,” Lena admitted. The heavy weight from her chest was lifted, then another weight took its place.

 

Sam smiled sadly, “I told you, you’re very kind and you would try to save everyone, including those who shouldn’t be saved.” Her eyes narrowed in a painful way. “Reign kills people, a  _ lot _ of people. She has terrorized this city for months and never hesitates to take a life. She is a  _ murderer _ .”

 

Lena locked her eyes with Sam, calmly replied with, “Was.”

 

“What?” Sam frowned.

 

“She  _ was _ a murderer. What she did wasn’t her choice, it was her makers’ choice. She chooses to be different now,” Lena kept her voice steady.

 

“She lied,” Sam argued, “Why do you think you could ever trust a killer? She beat up Supergirl, made her bleed like nothing! She’s using you!”

 

“Why would she do that?” Lena felt her face getting hotter, knowing everything Sam said still had the chance to be real but Lena had decided to have faith in Reign, just like how she did in Supergirl and therefore she earned Kara’s trust. “What would she gain from me?”

 

“Your trust,” Sam sounded certain, “You are Supergirl’s friend, you’re incredibly smart and you can navigate the world with your technology and resources. You are a valuable asset to the world she’s trying to destroy. Having you is having everything!” Sam stopped to take a breath, then her voice lowered. “Including this body.”

 

Lena blinked in confusion. “What do you mean by that?”

 

Sam swallowed, turning away as if she was trying to find the right word. Then she faced Lena with her eyes staring straight at her, “She wants to have the control over my body, that you already know. Do you know how would she do that? She’ll erase me. Everything that keeps me human will go away. So she’ll take the people I love. Ruby-” Her cheeks brightened. “-and you.”

 

Lena couldn’t feel her hands anymore. “You… love me?”

 

Sam cleared her throat, eyes darting down at her hands. “Isn’t that obvious?”

 

The overwhelming sensation of being loved shocked Lena, terrified her but at the same time opened her eyes and mind once again, refreshing her memory about every interaction she had had with Sam. “I-I…” Lena stuttered, trying to search for anything appropriate to say, “Why did you tell me to date James?”

 

“I don’t know,” Sam shrugged, “I thought he might bring you happiness.”

 

“He definitely doesn’t.” Lena didn’t mean to say it so harshly but it was a bit hurtful to remember that James represented her false trust. “We broke up, just so you know, and he never trusts me.”

 

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

“It doesn’t matter. You were saying that-” she suddenly felt shy repeating herself, “-you love me.”

 

The blush grew redder on Sam’s face. Her eyes carefully found Lena but when they did, they quickly shifted away. “Reign knows that, and she uses it against me. She knows it would kill me to see you falling for the one that would eliminate my existence,” Sam paused, standing up from her seat, “and she’s right. That’s why I have to do something and you’ll probably hate me for it.”   
  


Lena’s eyes followed Sam’s hand, reaching for the phone. “What do you mean?”

 

“I have to get help from someone else,” Sam sighed. “I’ll call Alex. She can get in touch with Supergirl and the government. Ruby and I will move out.”

 

Lena stared at her friend. “You don’t trust me anymore?”

 

Sam gave her a painful look, “I still do, but I also know you. You will try to save both of us. But that can’t happen, Lena. It can only be just me or just her.”

 

Lena stood up as well, genuinely hurt by the implication in Sam’s words. “And you think I would choose Reign over you?”

 

Her friend took a deep breath and exhaled with sadness in her eyes. “Feelings are dangerous, you said so yourself.”

 

“No,” Lena took a step toward Sam, firmly looking into her eyes, “I made you a promise. I will bring you back to Ruby, and that’s what I’m going to do. What I’ve always been doing.”

 

“Lena…”

 

“Call Alex and Kara. We’ll figure this out,” she gestured the phone in Sam’s hand. “I won’t lose you.”

 

“Are you sure?” Sam cautiously asked her, “I will have to tell them everything.”

 

“I’ll take my chances,” Lena held her breath, “Hopefully they would have enough faith in me like I do in them.”

 

Sam nodded and squinted her eyes, “Wait, why should we call Kara too?”

 

“Because she’s-” Lena stopped herself before saying ‘Supergirl’. “You don’t know it yet. I think I should make this call.”

 

Sam gave her the phone. “Lena, I’m sorry for making you feel terrible about your feelings for Reign.”

 

Lena typed in Kara’s Supergirl number and gave Sam a smile, “Don’t worry about it. Right now, I’m going to fulfill my promise to you.”

 

She knew the moment she had to choose between Sam and Reign would come, but never this soon. Deep inside her heart, she knew the choice she would always make, as a Luthor.

 

Her own choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it?
> 
> Side note: KillerCorp might sound a bit villainy. What about Reina? Leign? KieReign (Kieran and Reign)?


	18. Numbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Lena. Lena and Ruby. Reign and herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched 3x18, and damn, it gave me a lot of ideas.

Lena stood up as soon as the doorbell rang. She walked to the door, smoothing her dress as a method to calm her nerves. Sure, Kara and Alex knew her and both of them trusted her so far, and they really cared about Sam, so it shouldn’t be a big deal.

 

But she still found her own hand shaking slightly when she twisted the handle.

 

_Calm down, Lena. It’s just Kara and Alex._

 

_Two people who have every reason to question their trust for me if they find out about the Worldkiller suit I have in my bedroom._

 

_Easy..._

 

The Danvers sisters appeared behind the door with their worried expression in their brows. Alex wasn’t wearing her new and badass DEO suit, but looking at the lump around her waist, Lena knew that she had her gun along. Kara, on the other hand, was in her button-up shirt and pants, the usual Kara Danvers get-up.

 

“Hey, Lena, we’re here,” Kara spoke, pushing her glasses up high on her nose, “what’s wrong?”

 

“Yeah, you sounded not so good on the phone,” Alex added, exchanging a look with Kara.

 

Lena nodded and mouth ‘hi’ at both of her friends and gestured them to come in. “I want to meet you two privately.”

 

The two went into the living room and Lena told them to sit down first. Sam was in the next room, waiting for Lena’s introduction. She couldn’t let her being seen and Kara or Alex might think it was Reign and started attacking her.

 

“What is it, Lena? I’m worried,” said Kara, fiddling on the couch, “Are you in trouble?”

 

 _Something like that._ “No. I have someone to show you.” Lena placed her hand on the door handle, showing her palm as a reassuring gesture, “Do not freak out. Both of you.”

 

Another nervous look was exchanged again but the Danvers nodded. Lena pushed the door open.

 

As soon as Sam emerged into the room, Kara bolted up immediately and her stance was screaming battle-ready and Alex reached the lump on her waist. “Wait!” Lena stepped to stand between them and Sam, stretching her arms. “That’s Sam.”

 

Kara narrowed her eyes at the scene, not lowering down her guard just yet as she stepped forward. “Sam, is that you?” Alex retreated her hand, standing up and eyeing Sam carefully.

 

The tall brunette stood still, seemingly alerted by how the other two women reacted and didn’t dare to make any sudden movement. “Yes, Kara, Alex. It’s me.”

 

“How did you get here? _When_ did you get here? What happened?” Alex asked, taking another step towards Lena.

 

Sam threw Lena a cautious glance. She understood that gaze. Sam had said she would have to tell Alex and the DEO everything to save herself and Lena respected her wish, therefore she braced herself for everything that would come. On the contrary of her belief, Sam answered differently, “I don’t know exactly what happened but I regained the control of my body when Reign went to sleep and I came to find Lena.”

 

That wasn’t the truth, but Lena appreciated that Sam didn’t outright throw the bomb of ‘I woke up on Lena’s bed because they slept on the same bed last night’ right at the Danvers and probably would make a better approach later. That to say, she needed to put Sam on her top list. She always did, but somehow she felt like she should be constantly reminded about that these days.

 

“Please, that’s Sam. She needs your help,” she chimed in, “And a lot of explanations.”

 

Kara’s eyes darted to her, silently asking a question. Lena arched an eyebrow knowingly and the blonde immediately got the idea. She gasped and muttered with Alex, “She doesn’t know it yet.”

 

“Know what?” ask Sam, worried. “Is something wrong?”

 

“Don’t freak out,” Kara took off her glasses and ripped her shirt apart. The act surprised Lena and she understood why Kara had told her to just rip it back at the DEO. The gesture was amazing and badass, not to mention it looked like a dream come true for Supergirl’s admirers, including Lena. Not that she would follow up that fantasy, actually. She had said that their friendship wouldn’t be affected and a Luthor always stayed true to their words.

 

She heard Sam’s gasp and placed a hand on her back to give her a steady point. She knew she had been shocked when she found out about the secret, mostly because she felt so stupid for not noticing the similarities before, and her pride was hurt. To Sam, it must be more difficult. Sam was just a normal person with a small family of her own, never had to deal with aliens, or life-threatening situations like Lena, therefore knowing someone turning out to be a public figure of hope, a superhero, the one that your alter-ego had beaten up publicly like The Hunger Games gone too wrong would be a big pot to fill.

 

“Y-You’re Supergirl…” Sam muttered in shock and she staggered backward. Lena held her and found the utter fear in her eyes. “I-I’m sorry. I never meant to hurt you…”

 

“It’s okay,” Kara reassured calmly, “We know you didn’t do anything.”

 

“We’ll help you,” Alex added, letting out a breath of relief. The tension relaxed on their faces and Lena found herself being able to retreat her hand from Sam’s back. “Let’s come to the DEO.”

 

The ride was quiet. Sam sat next to Lena on the car, didn’t say much to her or to Alex, who made a lot of questions about how she got to Lena’s and what she remembered. Sam always deflected them and said she would answer those questions later.

 

“Are you okay?” Lena asked when they were left alone in the room that Lena had built to contain Reign. Sam was lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling and let Lena stuck a needle into her veins.

 

“I don’t know,” she said, tiredly rubbing her eyes with the other hand. “Kara is Supergirl, holy crap…”

 

Lena smiled softly at her and stood up. “I’ll be around if you need me.” She turned away, planning to leave Sam alone with her thoughts when her friend spoke again.

 

“I’m sorry about what I said.”

 

“It’s fine.” She faced Sam again. The other woman was looking up at her with the eyes haboring such strong emotions that Lena didn’t know what she was apologizing for. It didn’t matter, everything was forgiven for Sam. “Get rest and we’ll figure out how to help you. But I’m curious. Why didn’t you tell Alex and Kara about, you know, Reign?”

 

Sam sighed and sat up. “I will but I don’t know exactly what to tell without making you suspicious and putting you in a tight spot. I don’t want to be that person who lets jealousy get to their head, you know.”

 

Lena gulped and crossed her arms just to have something to do. “You were jealous?”

 

“Insanely,” Sam chuckled, her cheeks brightened a little. “Whatever you do to Reign, I feel like you’re doing that to me.” Lena felt her chest tightened. “Watching you with someone who looks exactly like me, it hurts. I keep asking myself why you never smile like that at me, and what Reign has that I don’t.” She looked down at her hands. “And I don’t know if Reign does have feelings for you or it’s just my own feelings she’s projecting onto herself and one day you’ll get hurt.” Sam stared at Lena, her voice broke. “That’s on me. I want to protect Ruby, protect you, in any way possible. I can’t risk anything, Lena.”

 

Lena bit her lip, nipping at the words that cut her heart deep like she was feeling such pain herself. Sam had her point and Lena understood her reasons. And she had her own as well. “I’m sorry for not noticing your feelings before,” she placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder, “It was insensitive of me.”

 

“No, it’s not your fault,” Sam shook her head.

 

“I think I know, but I’m not actually aware of it,” Lena gestured the screen near the bed, “I mean, your heart beats quicker whenever I’m close to you.” The soft beeping proved her words immediately. “See?”

 

Sam’s blush expanded to her ears. She slammed her face into her palms, “Oh, gosh, this is embarrassing! You knew.”

 

Lena smiled, not wanting to make Sam feel exposed. She stepped back, giving Sam some space. “Yeah...Reign kinda ratted you out on it.”

 

Sam dropped on the bed, whining, “I’m going to kill her.” She didn’t want to know if Sam was being sincere or not.

 

There was something Lena wanted to ask Sam, and now was the perfect time for it. “You said you can hear and feel what she does. What about now? Can she hear and feel what you do?”

 

“That was before, I think,” Sam shrugged, “I don’t know about now.”

 

Lena nodded and kissed her forehead. “That’s okay. Is there anything else you need?”

 

“Ruby’s soccer practice.”

 

Lena chuckled, “Okay. I’ll get her this afternoon.”

 

“Thank you. I owe you a lot.”

 

Lena left the room just as when Alex walked in, giving her a smile. The agent grabbed her arm to hold her back, “Wait, I have a good news.”

 

“What is it?” Lena turned around and paid attention to Alex. Inside the cell, Sam was also sitting up on the bed.

 

“I talked to J’onn, and he said that Ruby might get to visit Sam,” she added when the grin spread on Sam’s face, “Not every day, but it’s better than never. We get to break some protocols for our friend here.”

 

Lena hugged Alex tightly, “Oh, that’s a great news!”

 

“Thank you, Alex.” Sam’s tears could be seen through the glass.

 

Lena felt the phone in her hand vibrating. It was a call from Ruby’s school. Looking over her shoulder, Sam was excitedly chatting with Alex about what they should do when Ruby got here. She smiled at them and left the room to pick up the call.

  
  
  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Ruby looked pretty miserable on the passenger’s seat. Lena didn’t know what to say because this was the first time she dealt with things like this.

 

“How are you feeling, sweetie?” she asked, trying to start up a conversation, “Are you hungry?”

 

“No, I’m not,” Ruby muttered. Lena noticed how she rubbed her arm like she was hurt. the Principal said there had been a quarrel in the girl’s room and there was some pushing involved. Two girls got hurt and Ruby walked out unscathered. Lena strongly disagreed with the Principal that Ruby was at fault just because she was the only one who wasn’t hurt but the little Arias only apologized and told Lena that she wanted to go home. “I want to see Mom. Is she at your house?”

 

“Not at the moment,” she took a turn and stopped at a red light. “Let’s get back first. You take a shower, we’ll eat something and then call your Mom, okay?”

 

Ruby’s eyes widened, “We get to call Mom, really?”

 

“Yes,” Lena grinned, “probably something even better.”

 

The little girl gasped in excitement, “Do you mean I’d get to see her?”

 

“No promises,” Lena rubbed Ruby’s head, “but that’s a possibility.”

 

The smile brightened on Ruby’s face but then darkened into a frown. “Can you not tell her about what happened today?”

 

The light switched to green. Lena drove on. “I don’t know, Ruby. Whatever happened, it seems serious.”

 

“No, Aunt Lena, please.” Ruby clasped her hands together, “I’ll tell you everything. Just don’t let Mom know.”

 

Lena quickly gave her a discreet smirk. “Alright, tell me and then I’ll see if it’s too serious.”

 

“Okay, I didn’t push them.” Lena believed her. Ruby was a nice kid and was raised by one of the kindest person she knew, so Ruby starting up a fight would be unlikely. “They came onto me and started talking about how miserable it is to not have a dad. At first, I thought they were talking about Andreas, another girl in my class, but then they said my last name and I lost it.”

 

Lena’s heart sank at the implication but kept her cool to drive. Ruby reminded her, again, of her own childhood, when she was in the kindergarten. At first, she hadn’t understood it but when she grew up a little and knew things better, she saw how much her mother had gone through to give birth to her alone and raised her by herself. It was one of the reasons she admired Sam since the start, when she learned that Sam was a single mom. Sam was incredible on her own, but as a mother, she was fantastic. Lena wouldn’t know how to juggle between work and life, not to mention another human’s life along with them.

 

“But you didn’t push them,” she prompted gently.

 

“No, I only told them that I don’t need a dad, and I have awesome moms instead.”

 

 _Moms?_ Lena smiled. “Who are they?”

 

Ruby hesitated a bit before answering, “They asked if it was you. I said yes. ”

 

A little turmoil struck in Lena’s chest. She covered up her initial shock by laughing a bit. “What?”

 

“Please don’t be mad,” Ruby pled, sounding like a wet puppy. “They saw you in the car this morning and I freaked out when they shoved me.”

 

“Ruby, it’s okay, I’m not mad.”

 

“Really?”

 

Lena parked the car and turned off the engine. “Yeah.”

 

Ruby blushed, scratching her neck. “I just… you and Mom are really close and it makes sense to them, to _me_ that we might be a family.”

 

The way Ruby lowered her voice into a whisper when she said ‘to me’ broke Lena’s heart. She didn’t have any experienece with this. A family? She hadn’t dared to think about it for a long time because of the shadow over her own name. She wouldn’t think in a million years, anyone, much like a child like Ruby, would ever want to share a family with her.

 

“You’re like my family, too, Ruby,” she genuinely said, “We’re not related but I feel really close to you and your Mom, much more than my own family.”

 

Ruby snickered. “I really like you, Aunt Lena.”

 

“I really like you, too, Ruby.” Lena responded with a grin and opened the car door, “Come on, you need to take a shower and I’ll prepare something for lunch.”

 

“You’ll cook?” Ruby asked with wide eyes.

 

Lena gave her a knowing look. “I could try if you’re not afraid of being my lab rat.”

 

The little girl shrugged, understandingly suggested, “I’d love Thai food.”

 

“Thai food it is.”

 

While waiting for the restaurant to pick up the call, Lena thought about actually trying to cook for once. Perhaps for Ruby only, if that made the girl feel less lonely.

  
  
  
  


___________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Reign had stayed silent for a while. She knew she would return here the moment she closed her eyes on Lena’s bed that night. But watching everything unfold, or rather _hearing_ and _feeling_ it in another person’s point of view was odd.

 

She got afraid, actually, when she no longer held the steering of the body. She would love to claim that she saw it coming, but she didn’t, and when it really happened, it took her off-guard and threw her off the loop.

 

Reign didn’t notice the shift in authority at first. When she heard Lena’s voice, she smiled, letting the woman know she had woken up. Lena’s heartbeat was quickened when she said ‘Wakey, wakey, little Worldkiller’. She wished that she had been the one to respond to that.

 

But it was Samantha.

 

And things got out of hand. Generally speaking.

 

It was the heat that she felt at first. It was different from the heat she felt last night, when her eyes wandered on Lena’s body. She had tried her best to not stare at the human’s chest, knowing that Lena didn’t like that, but holding the gaze a little too long at the curvy edges of her waist and her thighs wasn’t something Lena had been vocal about, so Reign thought she might not mind.

 

And then she felt like she was doing something wrong, because why should she even bother to worry about Lena’s permission in the first place? It was so strange, to be concerned of boundaries, something Reign never had even considered before.

 

She had taken lives and had her hands on many humans without a question but to Lena, it felt so different. Just one look from the woman might make Reign rethink her action.

 

_ “The human has made you weak.” _

 

Her maker had made a clear statement like that while Samantha took over. She had actively ignored her ever since she decided that she wanted to choose what to do from then on.

 

_ “She will not choose you. You’ll see.” _

 

Reign didn’t believe her maker. Lena didn’t seem like the kind of person that would go against her words. She had taken her promise to Samantha very seriously.

 

She paid close attention to Samantha’s conversation with Lena and it was strange to see Lena acting very differently from how she always was around Reign.

 

She seemed insecure and confused.

 

_“You have feelings for Reign.”_

 

It was the moment that Reign understood completely what Lena meant last night. Then Lena denied with, _“That’s not true.”_

 

There was this odd pain, the kind that wasn’t physical but it hurt not less, probably more than ever. She closed her eyes and let it sink in her skin, her mind and her existence, asking herself why some words from Lena could make her chest feel so full it might crack.

 

But then Lena defended her. Relentlessly.

 

Lena saw what she saw, knew what she thought and _Rao_ , she had this _belief_ inside her that deemed Reign as worthy of her trust. And that was everything Reign needed.

 

Just one person to trust her.

 

Apparently something else was involved in the tangled mess of _feelings_ that connected Lena with her.

 

Samantha _loved_ Lena.

 

It wasn’t something new or a surprise to Reign but she still didn’t enjoy hearing Samantha confessing herself to Lena. Lena’s nonchalant reaction to that was also something bothered Reign.

 

And the kiss on the forehead. What was _that_?

 

Was it different from the kiss Lena shared with Reign? What did it mean? Did it mean Lena loved Samantha back? And what did _that_ mean?

 

Reign hated this. She hated not being able to ask Lena directly and she would _not_ ask Samantha about this. She disliked Samantha now, not just the natural rivalry in existence but something had nothing to do with justice or sins. It just felt so…

 

...personal.

 

Reign felt the pain in the chest, and in her head. What kind of disease that started out with a kiss on the forehead and that kiss wasn’t even directly at her.

 

Perhaps Lena Luthor’s kiss was the cause.

 

Rao, she was even more dangerous than Pestilence.

 

Because unlike Pestilence, this sickness hurt Worldkillers, or maybe just Reign, but that was already so lethal.

 

Yet, she chose to go through this sickness, rather than the numbness she had always felt that took her choices away from her.


	19. Parted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby coming to the DEO. Lena and Alex. Lena and Sam. Reign and herself again. AgentReign implied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, I'm bringing this back to canon.

Lena had just gotten off the phone with Alex, noting her if Ruby could come in today and received the good news that Ruby was allowed to be in the DEO for a few hours, good enough for the Ariases to have their time together.

 

After telling Ruby to get ready, Lena got into her room to change into another outfit as well. Something more comfortable.

 

“Wow, Aunt Lena!” Ruby excitedly pointed at her, “You look almost as cool as Aunt Alex!”

 

Lena laughed out loud as she and Ruby walked to the car. “Almost? What does that mean?”

 

Ruby snickered, nudging Lena’s side. “I mean you almost look like an agent. FBI agent. Like Aunt Alex, with guns and everything!”

 

She wrapped one hand around Ruby’s shoulders, leading her to the vehicle and got on it. “I can be as cool as Alex in my own way, you know. I don’t have guns, but you don’t want to mess with my taser.”

 

“You have a taser?” asked Ruby after fastening the seat belt. “Does it even work?”

 

“Hey, don’t underestimate my taser. It saved me once,” Lena pulled the car out of the driveway, “but then I fell off the building and Supergirl caught me but hey, I managed on my own before that.”

 

“You fell off a building?” Ruby sounded too thrilled for someone who was asking about the premise of a terrible accident.

 

“Yup. After shooting a criminal who was giving your favorite Aunt Alex a hard time, by the way.”

 

“No. Way! You saved Aunt Alex?”

 

Lena blew a handgun, demonstrating. “Aunt Lena can be cool sometimes, right?”

 

They laughed joyfully on the way. Lena was never one to boast about her accomplishments, but knowing how Ruby liked hearing about the unusual events that were, unfortunately, a little too normal for Lena made her feel like it was fine to gloat.

 

After all, Lena Luthor might deserve to be cool in front of at least one child, right?

  
  
  
  


____________________

  
  
  
  
  


They arrived at the DEO quickly after, and Ruby got to have a visitor pass, something Lena used to get before receiving a proper consulting civilian pass, which probably didn’t mean much more than a visitor one, but it was something.

 

“What is this place, Aunt Lena?” asked Ruby with wide eyes, walking closely to Lena, eyeing every agent passing by.

 

“Alex will explain everything to you later, but first, let’s meet someone special,” she winked at the girl.

 

“Good afternoon, Lena,” Kara’s voice rang from the balcony. Her friend was standing there, in her Supergirl outfit, signing something on the tab from another agent. “Hi, Ruby!”

 

The said little girl gripped Lena’s wrist, shaking. “Is that… Supergirl?” The grin spread across her lips showing that the question was rhetorical. “S-She knows my name?”

 

Lena nodded and waited until Kara approached them with her infamous friendly grin on the face. “Hi, Supergirl. I brought you a fan.”

 

Kara’s eyes opened wide knowingly, “Oh, I can tell.” She crouched down to Ruby’s eye level. “I love your necklace.” A wink was sent and Ruby practically vibrated with joy.

 

“T-Thank you so much!” Ruby nodded constantly. “My Mom gave it to me.”

 

“Ah, your Mom made the right choice,” Kara snickered and offered a hand, “I’ll take you to her, okay?”

 

Ruby looked up at Lena as if she was asking for permission. Lena nodded, telling Kara, “Take care of her, Supergirl.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.” Kara made a salute then led Ruby to the chamber where Sam was.

 

Leaving alone, Lena checked the watch and wondered what else she should do for the facility. Suddenly, she saw Alex walking to her and approached the agent with a welcoming gesture. “Hi, Alex.”

 

“Good afternoon, Lena. Is Ruby here?” she glanced around.

 

“Yes. Kara just brought her to Sam.” Lena noticed a slight frown on Alex’s face. “Is something wrong?”

 

“Can I talk to you? Privately?” There was a sense of seriousness in Alex’s voice that made Lena worried. What could trouble her?

 

“Sure.”

 

They walked into Alex’s lab and Lena sat down on the stool while Alex stood. “Do you know anything about Sam’s family? I mean her parents and all.”

 

Lena hummed and recalled what Sam used to tell her. “Not much. I know she got pregnant at sixteen and she left home. That’s it.”

 

“Interesting…” Alex muttered and pulled out a phone from her pocket. Sam’s phone. “Last night there was a call to this number, claiming she was Sam’s mother, Patricia.”

 

Lena frowned at the strange name. “Was it true?”

 

“I checked and yes, Sam’s mother’s name is Patricia Arias.”

 

“Why did she call?”

 

“She wants to meet Sam and Ruby.”

 

Lena crossed her arms, thinking. For someone who loved her daughter so much, Sam never mentioned her own mother. Judging by the circumstances, Patricia couldn’t be Sam’s biological mother. But why did she contact Sam now?

 

“What did you tell her?”

 

“The phone died before I got to say anything.” Alex sighed, adding. “I haven’t told Sam about this.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I have a feeling we should be more careful before bringing anyone else into this. Ruby being at the DEO is already risky enough.”

 

“But she called. She wants something. Or perhaps she has some important information that could help us. Like how did Sam come to Earth? In what? Where is her pod?”

 

Alex snapped her fingers. “You’re right. I’ll tell Kara and J’onn to come by and check on her.” The agent rubbed her face and yawned.

 

“You didn’t have enough sleep, did you?” Lena asked with concern and tapped her shoulder, “You should rest. Sam is safe. Ruby has Kara. You can rest.”

 

Alex smiled, there were some tears spilling in her eyes because of the yawn. “Yeah, I should. I just really want to make everything right again for Sam and Ruby. They’ve been through a lot.” Alex sat on the stool nearby, shrugging. “I really care about them, you know.”

 

Lena couldn’t help but sense something in Alex’s tone. It was endearing, much more endearing than a friend talking about another friend’s family. She propped an elbow on the table and gave Alex a look. “You really do, don’t you?”

 

Alex glanced at her and immediately caught the implication behind her teasing tone. “I-It’s not that,” she denied but the blush on her cheeks told everything.

 

Lena smirked, “Sure. Don’t think I missed how you looked at Sam the day she told me and Kara about the blackouts.” Alex’s eyes opened wider. “Yes, nothing gets past these Luthor eyes.”

 

“Oh, you’re the last to say that. Kara’s glasses and ponytail, remember?”

 

Lena gasped, feeling her face getting hot due to the embarrassment along with Alex. “Oh, stop. I’m seriously reconsidering our friendship right now.”

 

Alex laughed out loud. “You can’t get rid of me now.” Their laughter mixed comfortably. Lena didn’t think there would be one day she would be friends with Alex Danvers. Alex was Kara’s sister and she worked for the DEO. The connections were a lot but she had never considered it a possibility to have a personal friendship with the taller brunette in any way. It was a nice surprise, actually. “What about you? How are you and, you know, Kara?”

 

“M-me and Kara?” Lena accidentally raised her voice and cleared her throat. If Alex asked about her and James, it would be reasonable but with  _ Kara _ ? “What about me and Kara?”

 

“I heard you broke up with James and then Kara revealed her secret to you so I thought…” Alex trailed off, “I mean, I saw you and her before you got with James. Those sparks were pretty blinding.”

 

Lena sighed, shaking her head. “That was history. I don’t- I mean, I’m not totally over her but I’m not in that position anymore. It faded, I guess.”

 

“Was it because of the secret?” Alex asked with concern.

 

“No…” There was a face appeared in her mind and her face got heated. “It just did. I didn’t hold onto it anymore when I found out about Sam and things happened, like a  _ lot _ of things, so when I looked back, it just faded.”

 

A soft smile painted on Alex’s lips. “Well that’s too bad, I was rooting for you.”

 

“What?” Lena didn’t mean to sound too surprised but Alex’s statement was nothing short of an unexpected one.

 

“Yeah. I wouldn’t mind you and Kara,” Alex shrugged and raised her palms, “but it’s not my business, of course. If it isn’t Kara, then who is that?”

 

“Who is who?” Lena casually replied, looking away.

 

“A special someone. Is there anyone?” Alex narrowed her eyes mischievously. “Come on. You’re looking exactly like how you were still crushing on Kara. But it’s  _ not _ Kara, so there must be another person.”

 

The face from before appeared again in Lena’s mind and she took a deep breath to calm herself. It was not serious. Not yet. And it felt so far away, the future for such relationship. But there was a start or something like a beginning between Reign and her. She was tempted to tell Alex, but then she withdrew her decision because she shouldn’t be careless about this. Sure, Alex and she were laughing and teasing each other about crushes but between Sam and Reign, Alex would definitely choose Sam, no questions asked. It would put Alex and her and the odds and she didn’t want that.

 

“It’s something Brainy said, about my future.”

 

Alex let out an ‘ah’ understandingly. “The whole  _ ‘Mrs. Luthor’ _ , right?” Lena nodded. “Do you know who that would be?”

 

“No, of course not.”

 

“But you know something about them, right?”

 

Lena smirked but kept it to herself. “I’m not telling you.”

 

“Oh come on…” Alex whined but eventually stood up. “Fine, I don’t need to know the future anyway.”

 

Lena grinned. “Sorry, gotta protect the timeline, and Brainy’s life. Speaking of Brainy, where are he and the rest of the Legions?”

 

“Oh, you didn’t know,” Alex had this guilty face on, “They’re leaving.”

 

“So soon?”

 

“Yeah. Pestilence is stopped. Brainy has calculated that the Blight wouldn’t happen, even though Reign now has absorbed the powers of Purity and Pestilence. Also, Imra is needed in her timeline.”

 

“Oh… I’ll say goodbye to them, then.”

 

Alex pointed at the main deck. “I saw Brainy with Winn earlier. Go catch him.”

 

Lena found Brainy not too late after. He made a huge grin when he saw her.

 

“You’re leaving already,” she started as they walked along the hall.

 

“Yes. Imra has to be brought back to the 31st century, or else things would go bad.” He walked straight, keeping the human look on. “Though I would love to stick around and learn more from you, Miss Luthor.”

 

She chuckled, “I don’t think there’s a lot from me to learn, Brainy. Yet, I hope.”

 

“Don’t worry. You’re going to be one of the most memorable individuals in the future, so don’t give yourself too little credits.” Brainy paused on his track. “Oh, do you want a present? From the future.”

 

She shook her head. “No. Everything you told me about the future is already the best present ever.”

 

“Oh, okay,” Brainy shrugged casually and switched back to his true form. “I would love to embrace you, Miss Luthor, if that’s possible.”

 

Lena was surprised by the request but she spread her arms, ready. “Of course. Come here.”

 

Brainy walked into her arms slowly, as if he was trying to adjust to the movement. Squeezing him, Lena smiling and gradually let go. “Woah,” he muttered.

 

“What is it?”

 

“It’s better than hugging the face only,” he sounded excited, “I tried that with Winn and he fixed me. Now I know why. An embrace brought two bodies closer, creating an atmosphere of friendship.”

 

“Yes. You haven’t hugged anyone before?”

 

“No. I never pay much attention to human interactions because I am not one. But I’m fond of a lot of people in this timeline, so it’s nice to try.” He switched back to his human form.

 

They walked to the end of the hall when Ruby and Kara walked out of the chamber, where Sam was in. The little girl ran up to Lena, cheeks still brightened with joy.

 

“Aunt Lena!” Ruby grabbed her hand, “Come on, let’s go meet Mom!”

 

“Hold on, little one,” she laughed and said to Brainy, “Sorry, I think I should go.” She mouthed ‘thank you’ at Kara, who was spreading her cape and dipping her knees in a dramatic pose. “I’ll see you two later.”

 

“Are you going to see Reign?” asked Brainy innocently.

 

“Reign?” Ruby was unfortunately in the hearing range. “T-The Worldkiller?”

 

“Ruby, why don’t you go back to your Mom first. I’ll catch up.”

 

Ruby gingerly turned away but eventually left the three adults back.

 

Kara glared at Brainy. “Brainy, seriously?”

 

“What? Who is the child?”

 

“Someone who doesn’t know Sam is Reign,” answered Kara, crossing her arms.

 

“Right… I should apologize to her.”

 

“You’ve done enough,” Kara wrapped one arm around his shoulders. “Why don’t we go for a walk?”

 

“Why?”

 

Lena chuckled at their interaction. Brainy and Kara were both innocent in a way and childish at times, which made them so adorable. She noticed the way Kara laughed at something ordinary that Brainy said and smiled to herself. Yes, she used to have this huge crush on Kara, but she would root for Kara to find happiness anywhere else. Lena was now a mess, Kara shouldn’t deal with that.

  
  
  
  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Samantha’s offspring had come to visit her mother. Reign had been observing Samantha in her motherhood environment and she never paid much attention to that, not until after meeting Lena Luthor. Sometimes, she heard a little about how Lena’s mother being untrustworthy, but it went past her head quickly.

 

Now, she heard how happy the offspring, Ruby, was to see her mother, it intrigued Reign a lot.

What was motherhood? She was inside Samantha during the pregnancy, watching the fetus grow, seeing Samantha going through the hellish labour to give birth to the little human. It was one of the few times Reign was impressed by Samantha. She was just a mere human, whose life could be easily taken by almost anything, could go through such physical pain that scared even Reign.

 

Who would have thought a human body part would be slashed raw like that? Then expanded horribly wide just to have a baby’s head going through it? And being sewed up, also raw?

 

Reign never thought she would cuss.

 

Then there were the endless nights of baby’s screaming. While Samantha held the offspring so dearly, Reign just wanted to squish her to shut her up. She was impressed again by Samantha, by the immense amount of patience she had to endure to raise a child.

 

That was why she decided that she would probably spare mothers when she took control of Samantha’s body. Human mothers were incredibly brave. And bravery stood very well in her code.

 

Even now, when she no longer used that code anymore, mothers still held a good value in her eyes. That was why she found Lena’s  _ ‘monstrosity’ _ mother strange. The television had described her so and then lumping Lena Luthor along with her, which was very wrong in Reign’s book.

 

Knowing Lena only darkened the fact that Lena didn’t deserve all of the sins she was dumped on.

 

Sometimes, Reign wanted to do what she wanted and just executed justice. Then Lena would not agree to it and she changed her mind.

 

“Are you bored here?” asked Ruby, seemingly chewing on some kind of crunchy food.

 

“No. I have a TV and books here. I’ll be fine.”

 

Reign’s head whipped up when she heard the footsteps.  _ Lena. _

 

“Hi, how are you?” Lena’s voice sounded so nice. Reign liked hearing it.

 

“I’m great! Having Ruby visited me really is amazing.”

 

Reign sat there and listened to their conversation. She knew she wasn’t included in it but couldn’t help feeling left out either. Lena didn’t talk a lot, not much to Reign’s liking and she even though the woman had left the room if she didn’t occasionally comment a little. She wondered what got Lena so quiet, she would squish it so that she would hear Lena speak more.

 

“Ruby, come with me to grab dinner.” The Kryptonian’s voice rang from the distance and Reign heard the shriek from the offspring.

 

“I’m going to have dinner with  _ Supergirl _ !” that was the last thing she said before running off and Reign no longer heard the girl’s heartbeat close by. There were now only Lena and Samantha.

 

“I have something to ask, Sam,” said Lena, her heart raced faster.

 

“What is it? Is it something Reign related, that's why you wait until Ruby left to say?” Samantha’s heart quickened as well. Reign groaned when she heard her name, but then straightened up to hear what Lena had to say about her.

 

“No, not about Reign.” She was disappointed by this answer. “About you.”  _ Ugh. _ “About your parents.”

 

This got Reign’s attention. She recalled Samantha’s trip back to her home and the discussion with the woman who had nurtured her. Reign never paid attention but now, she realized Samantha had some negative feelings when it came to her adoptive mother.

 

“What about them?” Samantha’s voice echoed coldly, hiding the fact that she had only one parent.

 

“I just think, you know, they should know about your  _ condition _ …” Lena’s ginger tone was quickly cut off by Samantha’s rare sharp voice.

 

“No. I’m good without them.” The way Samantha spoke was harsh and unfamiliar to how she usually used to speak to others, especially to Lena. “I’m still fine so far.”

 

“Sam, they might have some helpful-”

 

“No!” Samantha objected, negative thoughts began to fill her mind, so thick that Reign could feel them but she didn’t know exactly what they were. Reign was still so small when Samantha was still living with the woman so she didn’t exactly recall what happened. She only knew that Samantha had to leave home. “They are not helpful to anyone, not to me. Lena, please, don’t bring my mother here. I don’t want anything to do with her.”

 

“Okay, okay, I won’t,” Lena’s tone softened, the clacking of her heels indicating that she had stood up.

 

“I’m sorry,” Samantha sighed, rubbing her face, “I didn’t mean to shout. It’s just… I haven’t met her for years. I have told myself to be on my own the moment I left home. Nothing will change that.”

 

There was a pause before Lena spoke. “Even when it could help you, and maybe Ruby, too?”

 

“Lena, I was kicked out of my house at the age of sixteen, pregnant and scared. My mother has never met Ruby. She doesn’t want me, or Ruby. That’s why we don’t need her. More than anyone, you are supposed to understand my wish to cut off with my family.”

 

A thud in Lena’s heart struck Reign’s ear annoyingly. She didn’t find anything offensive in Samantha’s words, but it felt like that.

 

“You’re right. I’m sorry.” Reign didn’t like how Lena said so low, so  _ choked _ , and cold. “And more than anyone, I know when it’s needed to push past the ego and look at the bigger picture. It’s fine that you don’t want their help, but perhaps this world does. I won’t push you, of course.”

 

Reign knew Samantha’s mother had the knowledge of her origins. She wanted to know it, she had always been curious. Who created her? Who were her  _ parents _ ? Why had they given her this mission? How many siblings did she have? Where were they?

 

Samantha had traveled back once but it wasn’t enough to satisfy Reign’s curiosity. Then she was woken up, one thing led to another, she never had the chance to return to the pod and learned more about herself. She had thought everything she needed to know was already said to her by her makers. But now she no longer believed in them, so she should try another way.

 

Lena had told her to find it.

 

It was easy, actually, to bust out of this building that the humans thought it could restrain her. This had Lena’s work on all over it, and normally Reign wouldn’t be able to get out.

 

That was before Reign consumed Purity and Pestilence’s powers.

 

One scream in the midnight and Reign was able to get out. She planned to go back to Lena’s to get the suit but then she decided to skip it. Lena wanted to help Sam, so Reign better just helped herself about this first. But she couldn’t help leaving a message for Lena. She wanted the human to understand that she meant no harm.

 

Lena’s trust was more important.

 

After leaving a message in the only way she knew, Reign took off before Supergirl had the chance to figure out where she wanted to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, everything is still fine.


	20. Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara. Reign and Patricia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Lena heard about the break out in the middle of the night. Alex’s phone call was quick and urgent, hung up right after the news was delivered. The CEO muttered a curse as she flipped the blanket over and got into the DEO clothes.

 

In the room on the other side of the hall, Ruby was still sleeping peacefully, not knowing what was going on. Lena knew she couldn’t leave the place without her, so she stayed put, just like how Alex had told her.

 

_ “Kara is coming to get you and Ruby.” _

 

A few minutes later, Supergirl appeared outside the balcony. Lena was used to seeing Reign hovering out there, so when she saw the red cape, it painted a new image in her brain, bringing out a big contrast between Kara and Reign.

 

“Kara, did you find anything?” Her friend only shook her head with a frown. “Can you guess where she went?” Another head shake.

 

“She could be anywhere, which is dangerous for you and Ruby,” Kara told her, scanning the room. “You need to move your location.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Reign wants to destroy Sam’s humanity, Ruby is her target. And you captured her from time to time, you’re a target, too.”

 

Lena was about to tell Kara that Reign didn’t mean any harm but then she knew she had no proof for it. She didn’t have a clue where Reign could be and to be honest, she didn’t expect Reign to escape. She had thought that the Worldkiller would wait and stay down until Lena could finish the Black Kryptonite machine on her own.

 

She hadn’t told Reign about it, so it was natural that Reign didn’t know. Lena was waiting until Reign took over the body again to tell her directly. But Reign busted out so soon.

 

And now she didn’t know what Reign wanted.

 

“Kara, Ruby doesn’t know about Sam just yet, I think it’s better that we wait until morning and then I’ll come with her to the new location,” she told Kara while the Kryptonian was finding a way to wake Ruby up, “Leaving in the middle of the night would scare her.”

 

“But Lena, she’s in danger. You’re both in danger,” Kara spoke with concern, “We don’t know what Reign is planning.”

 

“You’re right, we don’t.”

 

Kara gave her a look and gestured them both to leave Ruby’s room. They went back to Lena’s bedroom. “You should pack anything you need. If you don’t feel like doing, I’ll do it for you.”

 

She placed one hand on Kara’s arm, sensing the tension in the muscles. “Is everything okay?”

 

Kara’s eyes darted left and right, “Reign just broke out. Nothing’s fine. I need to keep you safe.”

 

“You don’t need to work yourself up so much, Kara.”

 

The blonde pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing longly. “I… I can’t watch you get hurt anymore.” She walked out of Lena’s reach and dropped down on the bed. “When we were in the mind valley and Reign had her hand around your throat, I-I was so scared. I can’t imagine how I would be if you get hurt right in front of me and I can do nothing but watch.”

 

Lena joined her on the bed, grabbing her twisted face and held until the blue eyes stared into hers. “I’m fine, look at me.”

 

Kara exhaled slowly. Her eyes traced along Lena’s face and then her voice lowered, “I really care about you, Lena.”

 

There was something dropped in Lena’s chest. This tone, this aura of emotion was so familiar. It reminded Lena of her chat with Alex just yesterday, when she talked about how she cared about Sam and Ruby. Lena had sensed the deeper meaning in it, and now she felt exactly the same.

 

_ It can’t be... _

 

She gulped and slowly retreated her hands from Kara’s face, allowing some distance between them. It became suddenly uncomfortable for her to touch Kara or to be so close to her like this. Bringing her hands back on the lap, she looked down to avoid the sorrowful blue eyes.

 

“Kara, I care about you, too,” she whispered.

 

“But it’s not the same as before, right?”

 

Lena turned to Kara when she heard the implication. “Kara…”

 

“I know. Alex told me about it.” Kara slightly shook her head, straining a smile. “Not that I don’t know it myself. I’m just… I don’t want to lose you.”

 

“You’re not going to lose me, Kara.” Lena didn’t know why she didn’t jump into this opportunity right away. Kara was telling her feelings, but Lena’s initial reaction was running away from it. She couldn’t accept it. It was guilt. If she even thought about following what she used to wish for, she would feel guilty. If she let her hands wander on Kara’s face for too long, she’d feel guilty. The heavy weight of the guilt ached her chest like it had always been there and reminded her of something.  _ Someone _ . “I’ll always be your friend.”

 

The superhero made a gesture of being stabbed in the heart. “Ouch.”

 

“Aw, come on, you did that to me first,” Lena teased, watering the playful atmosphere that Kara had planted.

 

“Is this payback?” Kara snickered, the sadness in her voice had disappeared but Lena knew that was just the exterior. Lena had gone through the exact state so she knew. “You’re evil. Oh, not  _ evil _ evil  but, you know, evil.”

 

Lena laughed and waved her hands, “Alright, alright. You should contact the DEO, telling them that we’re fine.”

 

“I’ll have them prepared you a place to stay.”

 

“There’s no need. I already have a place for that.” Kara gave her a look of silent argument. “The fewer people know, the safer for Ruby.”

 

“What about you?”

 

“I’ll be fine. I have you, right?”

 

Kara looked like she wanted to oppose but then she shrugged, “Fine. But do not go anywhere without telling me.”

 

“I won’t.” Kara’s phone rang, cutting off the conversation. “You should go.”

 

“Alex will come soon,” Kara said with certainty before taking off into the sky.

 

Lena closed the balcony door, bitting her nail.

 

_ Where are you, Reign? _

  
  
  
  
  


_______________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Reign landed softly on the ground. The air smelled different here. When Sam returned here a few months ago, it was just a destination that brought Reign back to the pod, the human didn’t leave an impression. Now, she was here to meet her. Things felt different.

 

She felt… nervous? It was odd, to be not sure about something. Ever since she had to make her own choices, she usually felt like this. It reduced if Lena was around, and now the human was so far away, the uncertainty returned, stronger. But she had done everything to get here.

 

Reign walked to the front porch and knocked on the door. She patiently listened to the movements inside. There were movements. The sky was still pretty dark and all but on the contrary to Reign’s prediction, the human had awakened.

 

But instead of coming to the door, the woman went around. Reign twisted the handle and walked in, not having the need to let herself be seen, even in the dark.

 

“Francis Pierce.” Reign turned her face to the source of the sound. “I told you the next time you come into my house looking for pills, I’m going to put a hole through your demon head!” The woman held a long gun right at Reign’s face with determination to scare whoever with the name of Francis Pierce away in her eyes. Her hair was white and she wore glasses along with long sleeping dress.

 

As soon as she saw Reign’s face, the gun was lowered. Reign didn’t say anything, mostly because she didn’t know what to say.

 

“S-Sam?” Patricia Arias muttered, her lips shivered a bit. Reign stood still, eyeing the old female closely. Her heart was beating pretty quickly and she could smell her sweat. “You’re not Sam.”

 

“No,” answered Reign. Patricia immediately stepped back and put the gun on the table next to her.

 

“You came for me.” Patricia sounded shaking, her eyes watered. “To kill me.”

 

Reign didn’t confirm or deny because she needed this woman to be honest, and she didn’t have time to sit down and earn her trust. Supergirl and her group were looking for her. Reign didn’t want to confront them, not because she was afraid of them. On the contrary, they had to be afraid of her. Reign just didn’t want to cause a fight with Lena’s friends.

 

“How did I come here?” she asked.

 

“I-In a pod.”

 

“Do you still have it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Show me.”

 

Reign walked after the woman and waited when she opened the barn door. The flashlight she held on her hand caused her a little trouble so Reign stepped up and yanked the door open. Patricia flinched at the demonstration of her strength.

 

“You’re as strong as Supergirl,” said Patricia. The statement irked Reign.

 

“Stronger.”

 

Reign strolled into the barn, taking in the dusty air and a peak of a new material. Not too strange but also not familiar. She knew this smell but couldn’t figure out where she had smelled it. Patricia turned on the light, which wasn’t necessary because Reign could see everything clearly.

 

“That’s your pod.”

 

Reign nodded and traced her fingers on the Kryptonian words carved on the surface. She took in a lungful of air. It had been so long but she could feel the sharp edges and the burnt marks on the pod, indicating the last touched of Krypton. Of home. Her chest felt like going to burst.

 

What was this feeling? It was almost similar to when Lena let their foreheads touched, but a little different. It made her want to say ‘finally’. Like she had been waiting to see the pod again. The twisting pain in her chest, not knowing exactly what had happened to this pod, and how it had managed to be sent to this planet. There was something missing in Reign’s bones. She desperately wanted to fill but she didn’t know how.

 

“How did I look, when you first found me?” she asked the woman, whose heartbeat had slowed down, sensing no danger from Reign.

 

“You were so small. A baby. A harmless baby.” Patricia’s voice was shaking, not with fear, with emotions. Reign wondered why.

 

“You told Samantha that you didn’t know where she was from, who left her or why,” Reign said, turning back to face Patricia. “Now you do. I’m from Krypton and I’m here to destroy the world.”

 

Patricia shivered. “You’re a Worldkiller.”

 

Reign tilted her head, examining the old woman. “If you knew what Samantha was when you found her, would you bring her home and raise her?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why? Aren’t you afraid of her?”

 

“You. I’m afraid of you, Reign, not my Sam. Sam is kind, loving and brave.” Patricia took off her glasses. “I’m a terrible mother to her, but I will never abandon her again.”

 

There it was. The sting in Reign’s chest. It was similar to what she felt when Lena kissed Samantha’s forehead. Reign wanted to have what Samantha had, even if that was just ‘a terrible mother’.

 

At least, Samantha had a mother.

 

“Would you kill me if you have the chance?” she asked, eyeing back at the pod.

 

“To save Sam, yes.”

 

Reign closed her eyes. Of course. She was a destructor, the death bringer. Not even the woman who nurtured her would want her. Everyone chose Samantha.

 

What if Lena did the same? Fear found her heart. Reign gripped her chest, twisting the DEO’s suit. It hurt so much, to finally come down to this possibility. Lena always told her, and Samantha, over and over that her goal was to save her friend. Reign was just something she hadn’t calculated.

 

Just like how Patricia brought the baby home, Samantha was what she wanted and accepted, not Reign. She was just something coming along.

 

She wasn’t wanted, wasn’t needed anywhere. Reign was the dead weight that nobody expected.

 

Reign had no family, and no family would tolerate her.

 

Two new sets of heartbeat alerted Reign. She looked up and closed her eyes. Supergirl and another one.

 

She crouched down and lifted the pod up, startling Patricia. “Move.”

 

The human stepped away, staring at her. “Where are you going with it?”

 

“This is mine.” With that, Reign flew away.

 

The ache in her chest didn’t reduce when she landed and placed the pod down. She climbed into the pod and sat there, imagining what it was like before being sent away. She had outgrown the pod but it had enough space for her.

 

It made her feel belonged, somehow. On this planet full of people wanting her gone, this pod helped her hold onto the faith that Lena wouldn’t be among those people. Her teeth gritted, her eyes stung like Kryptonite puncturing her skull. A knot grew in her throat, reminding her of the time she found Lena in the rain, after the death of her sisters. Funny how she never paid attention to Patricia but her words made Reign hurt so much. She was also raised and taken cared of by Patricia, just like Samantha, a perfect device for her to conquer the world. She was grateful of Patricia, thanked to her, Reign was able to find her way out. Ruby was what stopped her.

 

Patricia was a bad mother to Samantha, but she was a good one to Reign. Samantha had refused Patricia but perhaps Reign could have her.

 

Reign would be good, would not destroy any more, she would behave. If she was good, maybe Patricia would want her. She would have a mother, a real one.

 

She should tell Lena about it. Lena would like this, she hoped.

 

But Reign couldn’t find Lena anywhere. There was no sign of her heartbeat. L-Corp, the building where Lena always came, was swarming with those DEO agents. On the window glass, there was Reign’s message left for Lena. The agents were examining it closely like it was something so important.

 

Reign had drawn a Worldkiller symbol on the glass with Pestilence’s nails and cut the window open with the laser. No more Worldkillers. She wanted Lena to understand that. But why were those agents there? Did Lena call for them? To share the message?

 

And where was Lena? And the offspring? Reign couldn’t sense a trace of them?

 

_ “They’re afraid, my child.” _

 

The maker’s voice rang again in Reign’s head.  _ Shut up. _

 

_ “You’re seeking compassion from those you will rule. You can’t.” _

 

_ I said shut up. _

 

Reign frowned and turned away. She should convince Patricia to come with her first, that way Lena would believe her more, that she never meant to hurt anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone still wonder what's the endgame of this fic? It's KillerCorp, with the side of ReignCorp, SuperCorp, AgentReign, and possibly Karadox.


	21. Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm covering most of 3x18 in this. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's get to the good stuff, shall we?

Lena couldn’t sleep, no matter how tired she was. The nagging worries kept her awake ever since she and Ruby came to the mansion. It was the best option for Ruby at the moment, to be safe and still had everything necessary and no DEO agent could lure around. She had nothing against the DEO, but she didn’t exactly feel comfortable knowing every move from her would be monitored closely. If she wanted to save Sam at the same time she offered Reign some help.

 

Ruby didn’t ask a lot of questions, mostly because she was in awe of Kara. Flying with Supergirl was such a beautiful experience, the girl must really enjoy that. Lena didn’t let Kara fly her, she drove to Lex’s mansion with Alex.

 

“How do you keep this mansion so clean?” asked Alex when they walked into the living room.

 

“I have a housekeeper. She’s a bit mouthy but she does a good job.” Lena set the suitcase down while Alex carried Ruby’s bags. “Also she’s paid handsomely.”

 

“Where is she?”

 

“I told her to prepare two rooms and some food for Ruby.”

 

“What about you?” Alex flipped a curtain, looking through the windows.

 

“I’ll be fine. And you don’t need to worry about strange eyes. This mansion would stay out of sight.”

 

Alex was very impressed by the whole ‘invisible mansion’ even though she didn’t look so convinced at first. Right after that, Kara landed in the front yard and let Ruby down. The girl’s cheeks brightened with excitement, her hair was all over her face.

 

“Aunt Lena! Aunt Alex! I flew with Supergirl!” she screamed as soon as she saw them. Kara only laughed from behind her, seemingly happy that Ruby looked at her like looking at an angel. Well, she could fly and she helped people, being an angel wouldn’t be a stretch.

 

After a few moments of discussing safety methods and precautions, Kara and Alex left to go back to their task: finding Reign.

 

It was still so dark outside. Supergirl and the entire DEO had a sleepless night. Lena wondered if Reign didn’t rest as well. There had been no death from Reign, according to Alex, which was a good news. Not that Lena doubted Reign’s ability to control herself, but she was worried that things might get out of hands. Reign now had the triple powers from Purity and Pestilence, which was how she could be able to slip through the crack from Lena’s cell, using Purity’s scream.

 

Lena staying out of sight of the public was Kara’s idea. She didn’t know why the Kryptonian thought that she was in more danger than Ruby. Logically, Kara should be worried more about Ruby than Lena in this situation. There had to be something that convinced Kara otherwise.

 

The DEO had asked Lena about Kryptonite a few days before. She let them know that she found the way to create it and even some supercharged ones. Kara was surprised at first and asked for the reason why Lena had done it.

 

_ “When you fought with Reign and disappeared from the city for a while, I started doing it. Reign was so strong and so dangerous, so I figured it was the only way to subdue her was Kryptonite. I had a feeling that ordinary Kryptonite wouldn’t be enough to do that.” _

 

Kara didn’t seem so happy but she eventually accepted that the substance that could kill her was the only way to control Reign. Lena noticed how she stared at the case she brought to the DEO with supercharged Kryptonite inside. There was fear in her eyes, but she wanted to hide it.

 

Lena had been poisoned before, so she understood the mortal fear Kara had. She couldn’t even take a good sip of coffee after the poison incidence, only from the coffee she made on her own. Everything tasted so differently after being threatened with death.

 

“Ruby, you have homework, right?” she asked after they finished the breakfast.

 

“Yes, Aunt Lena,” the girl answered without looking up from the dessert.

 

“You should stay in the library to do it while I work on the computer right in the living room, okay?” Lena started washing the dishes. She had been doing this ever since Ruby came to live with her. It gave her a homey feeling, which was good for Ruby, but Lena also needed some of that herself. Living alone for a long time made her forget about family, and having Ruby around reminded her of that.

 

“You sound like Mom,” Ruby looked up, snickering with a mustache of whipped cream on her upper lip. The mention of Sam sent a thud in Lena’s left chest. Once again, the guilt of hiding something from a child pulled her heart down. Lena could lie pretty well, she had learned it from her own family as well as from strangers but she had a problem with doing the same to innocent children.

 

“I’m not Mom,” she turned away, “but you still have to do your homework, missy.”

 

“Okay…” Ruby trailed off, her mind going back to the comics on the table.

 

Lena gave Ruby another look before turning off the faucet and dried her hands with the towel. She wasn’t at L-Corp now but work was still loading up, not to mention the on-going deeds at CatCo. James still sent her e-mails, letting her know what happened there and the main events, and of course, never more. His tone in the e-mails was neutral, and Lena was grateful for it. Lords knew she couldn’t handle another judgmental speech from him. She just wanted to delete everything that she had let happen between them.

 

Jess told her about something that had happened in the office. There was a minor attack there. The assistant didn’t know the exact details because the FBI had come so quickly to seal everything off. Lena knew they were the DEO, not the FBI, which was strange because she hadn’t heard anything from Kara or Alex about it. The attack was at her office, at least she should know about it.

 

What were they hiding?

  
  
  
  


_____________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Reign returned to Patricia’s house after searching around for any trace of Supergirl and her companion. She didn’t want to have to fight, but if it came to that, she needed to be prepared. Supergirl wasn’t a strong opponent to her, but she had her friends, and Reign didn’t. Not anymore.

 

She walked towards the house. The sun had come up a little so she paused and looked at it. It was the heat that she enjoyed. It fueled her mind, her pumping blood the fact that she was taking the body, not Samantha. Reign had been used to the cold in the mind valley, so she liked the sun better because it made her feel living. It made her feel real.

 

The shadow she made swept on the grass, slowly coming to the front porch. She opened the door and closed it behind her. “Patricia, are you home?” She squinted her eyes up to search and found a figure upstairs. With only one set of heartbeat from it, Reign was certain that it was Patricia.

 

She walked upstairs, voicing herself to not scare the woman that might agree to be her mother. “I’m back.”

 

The door to Samantha’s room was open, she pushed it gently and looked around to find a switch for the light. She could see everything clearly, but Patricia was old so she should need some brightness, even though the sun had gone up. “It’s me. I want to talk to you.” She stepped into the room, seeing the Worldkiller symbol on the wall behind the ripped wallpaper. That one was memorable. The set of heartbeat told her that Patricia was inside the closet. Turning around and walking toward it, Reign prompted, “Don’t be afraid. I won’t hurt you.”

 

She pulled the door open and was taken aback by the person inside. It wasn’t Patricia, but Supergirl.

 

“Liar,” gritted the golden-haired Kryptonian as she pulled the trigger of the big gun she was holding. Not intimidated, Reign glared at her. The thing that was shot out of the barrel was not ordinary. It was some kind of web with electricity in it.

 

Reign was blown through the window, trapped in the electrocuting rope. The tingling pain pissed her off and she quickly yanked it apart to free herself. As soon as she flipped back on the ground, Supergirl’s companion emerged from the shadow. Reign screamed at them, keeping the distance because she knew Pestilence would hurt them if they got close enough. They were Lena’s friends, she wouldn’t want them to get hurt getting in her way.

 

The scream effectively held them down, smashing the windows on the house. Supergirl and the company still stood, so Reign screamed again, trying to show them that they should not engage a combat with her. “Stay down!” she shouted as Supergirl dropped to the ground, holding her ears. The companion, surprisingly, was still holding his stance. Reign was impressed, but it was not the time for personal praising. She blasted laser at him, burning a tree after he jumped out of the way.

 

Reign was about to take off when she heard Patricia’s voice from the house. “Sam!” She turned around and found Samantha’s mother running towards her with something in her hand.

 

“Patricia,” she muttered and walked to the woman.

 

“I know you’re in there.” Patricia approached her with no fear in her eyes. Only emotions.  _ Shovuh. _ Love. It made Reign smile. “I know my daughter’s in there.” Reign frowned as she realized Patricia wasn’t directing the love at her, but at Samantha. “And I need her to understand. You are not this monster.” Patricia took off her glasses, tears blinking in her eyes. “You were kind and good, you were everything that I wasn’t. You’re not this.”

 

Reign could only whisper, “What about me?”

 

“I know you can hear me,” Patricia continued, not paying attention to what Reign said, “I need you to rise up, not for me but for Ruby.” The old human held up a picture frame with broken glass and the face of Samantha along with her offspring smiling in it. “For your daughter,” finished Patricia.

 

Reign stared into the woman’s eyes and said, “Samantha doesn’t want you.” She grabbed Patricia’s wrist, holding her until she heard what Reign had to say. “I can take her place. I don’t have any child, you don’t need to kick me out.”

 

“No, no, no,” Patricia shook her head, “You are not my Sam. My daughter isn’t a killer.”

 

“I-I can change,” Reign pled with everything she could offer, “I will not kill, I will be good, be kind, just like you want.”

 

“I don’t want you,” Patricia cried out, whimpering against Reign’s hand.

 

“Mother…” she muttered, sensing the sting in the back of her eyes. A hot drop of liquid spilled out from a corner of her left eye, running down her cheek.

 

“I’d rather die than be your mother, you monster.” Reign heard something broken inside her. She staggered backward one step.

 

“You would never accept me,” she whispered and her eyes cast down to the picture frame in Patricia’s hand. “Maybe Ruby could.” She stretched her hand to reach it but Patricia pulled back. “Give it to me.”

 

“No, you will not hurt Ruby!” Patricia battled with Reign to take back the frame. Her mortal strength was absolutely no match for Reign’s and when Reign dragged the frame back toward her, she had brought the woman along and she stumbled right into Reign’s other hand. The pain appeared on Patricia’s face alerted Reign that something terrible had happened.

 

“No!” She heard Supergirl shout.

 

Reign gasped when she looked down and found Pestilence nails had already pierced through the old woman’s stomach. “N-no, Mother…” Panic surged through her. This wasn’t what she wanted. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I-I forgive you.” She heard Patricia choked voice and looked up. “and I love you-”  _ You love me? _ “-Sam.”

 

Still Samantha. In the final moment, Patricia only cared about Samantha. Always.

 

A hot blast came straight at her, pushing her back as Supergirl strived to her, then throwing her in the air and harshly landed inside the house. The fire was blinding, Reign couldn’t see her surroundings at first, then she crawled to the hole she had just made on the wall and saw Supergirl and her companion taking Patricia away.

 

Her eyes tried to follow but the sun suddenly became too bright, too much and then everything disappeared.

 

Reign dropped to the floor, looking down at her right hand. Patricia’s blood was still on the tip of the nails.

 

_ What have I done? _

 

_ I just killed my mother. _

 

The tears began to spill again, blurring the flame around her. Heat licked at the DEO suit, tearing it apart, Reign let it.

 

She had betrayed her promise with Lena. Lena would never trust her again.

 

Wiping her nose, Reign looked around. The room where Samantha had grown up in. The Worldkiller symbol was still there. The house was on fire, being taken apart just like Reign’s faith for herself.

 

She had been built to destroy, even if she didn’t want to.

 

_ “Stop fooling yourself, my child.” _

 

She let out a scream, tearing the house down. She had lost everything. Her eyes dropped down to the left hand and found the smashed picture frame. Samantha and Ruby were smiling in the picture. They were a family.

 

Ruby.

 

If Samantha and Ruby made a family on their own, then Reign could make one with Ruby, too. Lena really cared about Ruby, Reign could do that too.

 

She stood up, with a goal in mind. She needed to tell Ruby that she didn’t mean to kill Patricia, that everything was an accident. Lena would believe Ruby, right?

  
  
  
  
  


_____________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


Lena and Ruby quickly ran to the safe room as soon as they heard the alarm went off. She had just figured out that Ruby sent a voicemail to Sam’s phone. She was still in shock when she heard from the DEO that Reign had killed Sam’s mother.

 

She didn’t,  _ couldn’t _ believe it. It went against everything Reign had told her.

 

It was the moment that she had to recall everything she and Reign had shared, searching for any sign of deception. There had been none, but perhaps Lena had let her heart fool her.

 

She couldn’t find a single excuse for Patricia’s death but she still kept a slim belief that Reign had changed.

 

Then the mansion was attacked. She didn’t know what to believe anymore.

 

Ruby’s safety was still her priority. Lena hushed her into the elevator. The door closed, only allowed a glimpse of Reign’s boots stepping around the corner.

 

Reign was the one to attack the mansion. Lena didn’t know what to think with it. She pointed at a corner, “Ruby, hide over there and keep your eyes close.” She didn’t want Ruby to find out about Sam just yet.

 

The safe room was large, containing a lot of objects. There used to be Kryptonite here but Lena had stripped all of them off when she decided that Supergirl was an ally. Now the decision had bit her in the ass. Lena should have expected another threat from that planet Krypton like her brother always said. He went for the extreme path, and if he was here right now, he would gloat so bad at her face.

 

She heard rapid gunshots ringing on the other side of the steel door. That wouldn’t be able to stop Reign. The sound of something activated, possibly another layer of Lex’s paranoia of protection, made her grip around the Kryptonite spray tighter.

 

_ Come on, Reign. What are you doing? _

 

The noise stopped. Then there was an imprint of a kick on the door, and the door itself flew flipping into the room. The sound it made when it slapped on the ground was loud, startling her.

 

Reign stood between the door frame in her Worldkiller suit, without the mask. The machine gun appeared from the ceiling, pointing straight at Reign, shooting her mercilessly. Lena’s heart ached at the sight but even she didn’t know how to stop these protection gadgets. Reign shot the laser at the machine and it dropped down to the floor. Lena rushed backward to avoid the drop.

 

When the smoke faded, their eyes found each other.

 

“Lena,” she said and walked in, “you’re running away from me.”

 

She couldn’t mistake the pain in that tone, but that didn’t still explain anything. “What am I supposed to do? You attacked the mansion.”

 

Reign shook her head, slowly took a step. “I just want to find Ruby.”

 

“Why?” Lena threw a look over her shoulder. Ruby was far away, but she might still catch this conversation.

 

“I need to tell her about Patricia.”

 

Lena gulped and stared straight into Reign’s eyes. “What did you do to her?”

 

Reign’s shoulders slouched. “What did you hear?”

 

“That you killed her.”

 

She carefully observed Reign’s face. There was the familiar twist of pain on her brows, just like when Purity and Pestilence died. Reign was grieving. Her heart cried out for her, even though she couldn’t understand the reason.

 

“Do you believe that?” Reign took a step to her. “That I wanted to hurt her?”

 

Lena licked her lips. She took a deep breath and said, “No.”

 

Reign’s eye flickered down at her hand. “Are you sure?”

 

She looked down and found the Kryptonite spray in her hand. This was it. This was the moment for her to decide if she could completely have her life at Reign’s hands. Everything they had been through, and everything they had done, only came down to this very second.

 

Reign had changed. The way she stared at Lena, it was raw and open. She sensed the honesty that she always found in Sam, and even sometimes the kindness that Reign didn’t notice. She didn’t keep her mask on, but she wore the Worldkiller suit that probably taken from Lena’s bedroom.

 

Reign wasn’t a Worldkiller anymore, but not exactly an alien with a human heart. She was somewhere in between. Lena truly thought that she was still searching for an answer herself.

 

Lena lifted her chin and threw the bottle above her shoulder, giving Reign her faith. “Yes. I trust you.”

 

Reign sighed out with relief. A soft smile appeared on Reign’s lips. “Thank you.”

 

“Why are you here?” she asked when Reign turned to look at the corner where Ruby was.

 

“I’m here to-”

 

“Reign!” Kara shouted from the door. Lena quickly stepped back when the red cape flew above Reign’s head and Kara heaved Reign’s shoulders down and kicked her back to the door, where Alex and Mon-el were. Lena was surprised by the Daxamite’s presence and then she was even more surprised when he opened the case of supercharged Kryptonite that she nearly forgot about.

 

“No!” she shouted when Reign staggered down right in front of him. But the Worldkiller proved to be one tough opponent when she flipped the case away and was about to throw a punch at him. “Don’t!”

 

Before Reign released the elbow, Kara’s cape was thrown to wrap around her forearm and held it tightly. Reign turned around and kicked at Kara, successfully freeing herself. Mon-el took the chance and attacked but Reign was very quick and skillful.

 

Alex came to her from the side. She must have run around the objects to avoid Reign. “Lena, go hide with Ruby.”

 

“No, you don’t understand. She doesn’t mean any harm,” Lena told Alex, who only stared at her in disbelief.

 

“What are you talking about?” Alex shouted over the sound of laser blasting and punching.

 

“Reign, she doesn’t mean any harm!”

 

Alex’s eye flickered between her and the battle and then her mouth dropped as if she had just realized something. “This is unbelievable, Lena.” She walked past Lena and pointed the gun at three caped figured going at each other on the other side of the room.

 

Kara threw a punch at Reign’s face, then Mon-el jumped forward and jabbed another one across her ear. Lena felt the sharp pain running through her skin. Reign was usually very strong, but now she seemed like not wanting to fight.

 

“I can’t get a good shot!” shouted Alex, aiming at Reign.

 

Kara charged at Reign, dodging a punch at her face and locked Reign’s wrists together. Mon-el threw his cape to trapped one hand and Kara did the same with the other. They switched places and Reign was exposed for Alex’s gun.

 

“Don’t!” Lena pled but Alex had already fired. The bullet expanded into an electrical net, wrapping Reign and kicking her against the wall. Alex turned over her shoulder and gave Lena a glare.

 

Now she knew. Not that Lena had been subtle about it since the moment Kara, Mon-el and her stepped in but the fact that someone else but Sam knew about her connection with Reign still frightened Lena.

 

Alex didn’t say anything, only running back to cover Ruby, leaving Lena there to stare at the Worldkiller who was trapped in the net.

 

Just as when everyone thought that was it, Reign snapped the net in half and sent Kara to her back with a swipe of her feet. Mon-el also was thrown away when he came at her. Kara got up from the ground and took the opportunity to kick Reign across the room, smashing a lot of things on her way. The fall didn’t slow Reign down, she immediately got up and gifted Kara a left hook that destroyed even more things when she was knocked against them.

 

Reign now stopped, she stared at Lena. “I came for Ruby.”

 

The little girl walked out of the corner even though Alex tried to hold her. She gawked at Reign, her eyes opened wide with horror. “Mom?”

 

Reign walked to her, about to say something when a fog of green smoke coming straight at her face, sending her backward. Alex had picked up the Kryptonite spray from the floor and used it on Reign. Lena tried to stop her but Kara had stepped in between Reign and them, interrupting everything she wanted to say.

 

“No, you can’t!” spoke Kara, spreading her arms to protect everyone behind her.

 

“You will stop me?” Reign narrowed her eyes but her body language had left the battle-ready position. She was standing still, welcoming words rather than punch.

 

“You have a code, a purpose. You fight against evil, you dispense justice. You’re here to make a better world, one without sin in it. But this girl has not sinned. You can’t kill her. You won’t.”

 

Reign’s eyes opened wide at the words. Kara made a good point, but only if Reign still followed the code of her makers. “I’m not here to k-”

 

Before Reign had the chance to finish her sentence, the sound of the machine gun working interrupted her once again. Lena could only saw a short glimpse of Mon-el raising the gun to aim at Reign before Kara’s cape shielded her, Alex and Ruby from the supercharged Kryptonite bullets puncturing through the Worldkiller’s body.

 

Even among the booming gunshots, Lena could still hear the painful grunts coming from Reign. When Kara turned around, Lena saw Reign lying on the floor, Kryptonite glowing through her veins. Her eyes opened wide, finding Lena.

 

“Le…” Reign’s hand stretched out toward her knees, her name couldn’t escape the lips that were slowly freezing up due to the pain beaming under her skin. Her bloodshot eyes sparked for the final time before the lids shut close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about KillerCorp being exposed but it has to be done somehow, right?


	22. Imperiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena vs. the DEO. Winn and Lena. Mon-el and Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! I'm stalling until the new episode. Hopefully the new ep is gonna have a lot of KillerCorp content haha.

The DEO meeting room seemed much smaller today, despite the lack of people in it. The blinders were shut and there was only the lights above the table were working. Lena sat in the chair at one end, J’onn, Alex, and Kara were sitting at the other. This looked a lot like a chess game but instead of a one-on-one, Lena had to play against three people and one of them didn’t even want to be there. Kara had her face to the flower vase in the corner, frowning slightly.

 

“Where do you stand, Miss Luthor?” asked J’onn. His voice was stern and full of disappointment that Lena felt almost familiar like she was at home. “With us? Or not?”

 

Lena disliked the way he phrased a question like black and white as if those were the only options, no more. If Lena could only think inside the box like that, she wouldn’t have gotten herself into this situation and probably been dead by now. Shifting in the chair, she stared straight at him. “You can read my mind, Director. Feel free to do so if you think for once I want to destroy the world.”

 

A huff could be heard from Kara. The blonde with her arms crossed hadn’t said anything ever since Reign was locked back in Lena’s lab, with the new and improved cell and even more Kryptonite. She didn’t even look at Lena after talking to Alex. Lena didn’t blame her at all if she never wanted to associate with Lena anymore.

 

Alex narrowed her eyes, “Lena, explain it to us. How could you even have any sympathy for a  _ Worldkiller _ ?”

 

She sat straighter, feeling the judgment pinching through her skin. Lena couldn’t even explain it to herself, it was something she couldn’t control. “Whatever I say right now wouldn’t be able to explain it. And I don’t have any sympathy for a Worldkiller, only for Reign.”

 

Kara abruptly stood up from her chair, the back of her knees pushed the furniture back, smashing into the wall with a loud clang. She turned to Lena for the first time, fury in her eyes. “That Reign beat me into a coma. That Reign killed people. That Reign is taking Sam’s mind away. How could you?”

 

The knot raised in Lena’s throat painfully. Anyone could judge her, but Kara’s words had the biggest impact on her. The girl in red cape looked like she couldn’t wait to get out of there and every ounce of faith she had in Lena had disappeared.

 

“I know it’s hard to believe,” she tried to keep her voice straight, shielding that she was breaking inside, “but you have faith in me despite what my family did. This is the same.”

 

“This is  _ not _ the same!” Kara raised her voice, making Lena flinch. Alex put a hand on Kara’s shoulder but the hero shrugged off. “You weren’t born to destroy the world. You never kill anyone. You’re trying to do good, Lena.”

 

“So is Reign.” Kara’s brows furrowed furiously when Lena mentioned the Worldkiller’s name. Kara seemed to hate the sound of it and didn’t hesitate to show.

 

“Is she?” Kara sneered. “She killed Patricia yesterday, Lena.”

 

“It wasn’t her intention.”

 

Kara let out a short ludicrous laugh that displayed her opinion on what Lena had just said. “And how do you know that? She told you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The humor left Kara’s face. A frown darkened her eyes. “I saw she pushed her nailed into Patricia’s guts, Lena.”

 

“She told me she didn’t want to hurt her.”

 

“You believe her more than me.” With the final conclusion that was quick but it hurt nonetheless, Kara rolled her eyes away from Lena, along with the last bits of her patience. “I’ll be in the training room,” she told Alex and left the room, closing the door harshly behind her.

 

It was a long day. Lena didn’t have to answer a lot of questions later, which made her think that perhaps her conversation with Kara had given up a lot of information already. At the end of the day, Alex came to tell her that Ruby had agreed to move to live with Alex in the meantime because Lena’s property was already damaged and the lab was containing Reign.

 

The older Danvers didn’t talk to her, either. She just stopped by to announce and left quickly. The anger in her eyes was not as burning as in Kara’s, but still visible. Lena half-wanted to apologize but then she thought she had nothing to be apologetic about. She never once betrayed them, even helped them created supercharged Kryptonite that brought Reign so much pain that the Worldkiller didn’t even wake up after hours of being shot with it.

 

When Lena left the base, she felt the eyes of every agent following her closely. As soon as she reached the elevator, an unexpected companion joined her.

 

“Are you coming down?” Winn asked her with a soft smile that made her instinctively returned as his hand hovered over the buttons board.

 

“Yes,” Lena answered with a hidden sigh. She hadn’t caught a single friendly gesture since the moment she left the lab with the DEO, not from Kara, not from Alex until now, from the IT brainiac of the DEO.

 

He pressed the ground button and just stood there. Lena glanced at him to find some kind of discomfort having to stand with the person who had the unexpected sympathy for the notorious Worldkiller but found none and kept her head straight.

 

Winn was the one to break the ice.

 

“So… Kryptonite spray, huh?” he said with a teasing gleam in his eyes. “Creative.”

 

“It’s nothing special.”

 

“But it’s effective.” Winn snickered. “You make such cool gadgets. Like Batman or Batgirl.”

 

Lena smiled, “I’m surprised no one at the DEO has thought about it.”

 

“Well, I guess agents like Alex would love to take a gun than a spray. Not to mention Kryptonite is super rare.”

 

Lena’s enjoyment of the conversation drifted off slightly when she heard Alex’s name. She was instantly reminded of how distant the older Danvers had looked when her eyes met Lena’s a few hours ago. She must be disappointed at Lena, but now she could do nothing about it.

 

“I’m surprised you’re talking to me,” she honestly stated and found the grin on Winn’s lips faltered a bit. “This is probably my last visit to the DEO now.”

 

“Why?” he asked innocently.

 

“You don’t know? I can’t be trusted right now.” The self-mock was visible in her voice and the tiredness wasn’t hidden. Lena never thought the day she felt stressed around Alex or Kara would come, but perhaps she should prepare herself always.

 

“Come on, it’s not that bad,” Winn crossed his arms, leaning against the car.

 

“Kara and Alex don’t even look at me after the meeting and J’onn basically told me to stop coming.”   
  


“He said  _ ‘temporal break’ _ , Lena,” Winn corrected her but she doubted it meant anything different.

 

“You don’t want to keep a distance?” she jokingly asked, though there was some truth in it.

 

“What did you do wrong?” Winn wide-eye asked like he didn’t find Lena and Reign having anything strange. “Falling for a bad girl?”

 

Lena’s face got hotter at the implication. “I’m not  _ falling _ for anyone.”

 

“Yeah, right,” Winn chuckled in  _ I’m-not-buying _ way and sighed, “I’ve been there. Siobhan Smythe, totally mean and totally pretty. She had this eardrum-killing scream, put on a suit and called herself Banshee.” His eyes became dreamy like he was recalling some pleasant memories. “Anyway, she was a bad news for Kara, and the public, so I had to end things. She also attacked Miss Grant and me.”

 

Lena hadn’t heard about this, except for the name ‘Banshee’. She nodded to take in the story. “What did Kara tell you then?”

 

“She was very protective of me,” Winn proudly claimed, “but she never talked me out of it. She let me make my own decision. Probably a bad one, if I think of it now, but it was still my decision.”

 

The elevator dinged, alerting that time was up. Winn held the door, jerking his head. “You’re coming out?”

 

Lena nodded and walked out with him. “Reign never hurt me,” she added when they walked close to the security guy, Ben.

 

“Didn’t she choke you in the mind valley?” Winn frowned.

 

“She held onto my throat and that was it,” Lena gave Ben her card with a smile and received the same expression. “She also apologized.”

 

“Siobhan never did that,” Winn hummed thoughtfully.

 

Lena only walked past the gates before turning around and asked him, “Why aren’t you cautious with me?”

 

Winn rolled his eyes and sighed out a smile. “I don’t know. Probably something between children with murderous families that I have some kind of connection with you. It’s hard to build trust when everything you do can break it all. I’m not really fond of Reign but I believe you know better. Brainy says you are going to be one of the best minds in the future. Better to give you some credits, right?”

 

His words really warmed Lena’s heart. She had been a bit upset and lonely in this building ever since Kara concluded that she trusted Reign more than her, which had taken a piece of her soul away. Lena understood her reaction, as well and everyone else’s but never actually prepared herself for it, so it was her own fault.

  
  
  


_________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Lena returned to the lab after an hour. Instead of having the lab to herself, it was filled with DEO agents and Mon-el was also around. She only nodded in courtesy when she walked into the room and came close to the cell, where Reign was being held, strapped and locked on the bed with Kryptonite glowing in every corner. Her eyes rested on the Worldkiller’s face and the weight in her mind returned to her chest.

 

Reign still hadn’t woken up. When Lena made the supercharged Kryptonite, she hadn’t thought that one day she might regret her work. Occasionally, a wince appeared on Reign’s face when a vein popped up with the familiar green light. The toxic substance still flew in her blood, bringing her to the lowest level of defense, yet everyone was afraid of her.

 

Lena had to turn away before of the tear crawling out of her eyes, that would make her a mess right in front of these people. She couldn’t lose her cool right now when everything Reign had was her. She was Reign’s only hope.

 

So was she for Sam.

 

Sam was in there somewhere. Lena wondered if the next time the woman opened her eyes, it would be Sam or it would still be Reign? She was worried about Sam, of course, and her worries for Reign only grew day by day. If there was the cruel question of which one had her heart weighed heavier, Lena wouldn’t be able to answer.

 

To Sam, she had a debt. The promise and the responsibility of a friend for whom Sam trusted with everything. Lena would not rest until her life and identity were secured.

 

To Reign, it was a need. She needed to show Reign that her choices were worth it, that the decision to stop destroying was a good one, and that she could make more of those good ones.

 

If Lena could survive the notorious Luthor reputation, Reign could too. She didn’t know what Sam would think, but Sam was a gentle person, full of love and never wanted to hurt anyone. Maybe Sam would see things her way. Just maybe.

 

“You should rest, Lena.” Mon-el’s voice rang from behind. Lena didn’t turn around, she waited until his boots halted next to her. “The DEO and I are here.”

 

“No,” she answered like a whisper, eyes still strained at Reign’s face. “I want to see her when she wakes up.”

 

“And which one do you prefer to meet?” Mon-el sounded like he knew what was going on and didn’t hesitate to address it, though subtly.

 

“I don’t know. I just need them to wake up.” She turned to him. “I’ll save them.”

 

“Both of them?” His brows furrowed. “What if it’s not possible?”

 

“You’re talking to a Luthor,” she answered with certainty, giving him everything he needed to know.

 

Mon-el nodded in the way that he understood, placing his hands behind the back and casually said, “Do you know why I’m asking which one do you want to meet when one of them wakes up?”

 

“No.”

 

“Brainy told, ah  _ confessed _ to me about the things he has slipped to you about your future.” The Daxamite winced a little. “Imra would  _ kill _ him if she finds out about that.” He chuckled, easing up the tension between Lena’s brows and she found herself relaxed a bit. “She would also kill me if she knows what I’m going to tell you. Your future spouse.”

 

One eyebrow was lifted to the hairline on Lena’s face. She didn’t expect to gather information about her love life from  _ Mon-el of Daxam _ from all people but she guessed life always had a way to surprise you. “What do you know?”

 

“You see, when I came to the future, it was already a thousand years from now. History was already written and the Luthors, your family was among the most important names. I had a peek at your family tree when I was in Imra’s library of Earth. Yes, she has a library of her own, which is amazing.” A gleam of proud glowed in his eyes, full of love and adoration he had for his wife. Lena felt a bit jealous of Imra, to have someone who constantly talked about her with such affection even though they were light years apart. Then she was also jealous of Mon-el to find a woman with knowledge, skills and great personalities, who also had a freaking library. “That’s why I was very surprised when I saw Miss Arias’ face.” He gestured the woman inside the cell.

 

Lena’s heart made a leap. Suddenly at a loss for words, she found herself stuttered like she didn’t even know English. “I - you - what? H-her face?”

 

“Yes.” A grin spread ominously on Mon-el’s face. “Don’t you know you already met your future spouse?”

 

Now Lena was full on blushing. Lena never expected freaking Mon-el would make her blush. Her eyes darted from Mon-el to Sam and Reign and then back at him again. Her mouth formed some words but then the shock prevented it from dropping any coherent sound.

 

Mon-el seemed to realize the turmoil he had just given her, he raised his hands in a defensive manner. “That’s all I can say. I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise for you.”

 

Lena crossed her arms, gathering up everything she could muster at the moment to speak something logical. “You just did.”

 

“Technically,” Mon-el’s left eye squinted into nearly a wink but ruined by the devilish grin, “I didn’t tell you exactly  _ who _ that is.”

 

Lena’s mouth opened and then closed. With a thin press of her lips, she let her eyes drift back to the alien inside the cell and understood his implication. The woman with this face.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” she muttered, still lingering the look at Reign.

 

“The same reason why I have to stay.” Lena turned to him and caught the serious look in his eyes. “To save the future.”

 

“Wasn’t that what you did? Protecting the future from the Blight?” Lena uncrossed her arms and walked back to the desk, checking on Reign’s vitals. Just as she predicted, the heartbeat and blood flow belonged to Reign, not Sam. Lena didn’t know if it was a good thing or not but she was relieved that everything seemed normal enough, at least on Reign’s part.

 

The guilt of parting her heart for Reign while Sam’s fate was still in danger tore her soul. This wasn’t supposed to be something that could affect Sam’s safety. Her feelings were truly hazardous, making her selfish and cruel.

 

“That was our big mission. Besides the lives of billions of people, we have to ensure the development of technology as well.” Mon-el’s fingers rolled his Legion ring. Noticing the way Lena looked at him, he gave her smile. “This ring isn’t your creation, Lena, but L-Corp is going to be very important in the future.”

 

“Like curing lead poison?” she prompted, reminding him of their little connection through time.

 

“Yes,” Mon-el exhaled a sigh. “I know things are hard for you right now, with Kara and the DEO, but it will get better.”

 

Lena knew he was speaking from the experience of future but it still worried her a lot. “Kara doesn’t trust me anymore.”

 

A knowing smirk spread across Mon-el’s lips. “About that, you don’t have to worry too much. I was a jerk to her and she still forgives me. I believe nothing can burn your friendship.”

 

Lena squinted her eyes at him. “Is that another future preference?”

 

Mon-el shrugged and made an act of zipping his mouth. Lena only rolled her eyes at him. “Did Kara tell you to stick here and watch me?”

 

“No,” he shook his head and pressed something on the Legion ring, “I just want to make sure that Reign wouldn’t escape again until you come back.”

 

“What if she does when I’m here?”

 

“Something tells me she wouldn’t.”

 

Lena took in a long whiff of air. “That’s enough cryptic future sneak-peeks for one day, Mon-el.”

 

“Fine, fine, I’ll be back at the DEO,” he laughed and turned around.

 

After Mon-el left, the agents also departed a few, though there were about three more lingering around. They subtly observed her in a way that Lena was grateful because it kept her from dwelling in the pit of emotions she always seemed to have these days.

 

Reign hadn’t woken up yet, which was unusual and it ached Lena from the inside. Not just about Reign, Lena was worried that maybe the supercharged Kryptonite do something to the body that damaged it too much and now Sam was also not safe anymore.

 

Her mind now circled around the crucial question of choices, which linked to what Mon-el had asked her before.

 

_ “And which one do you prefer to meet?” _

 

The guilt and shame pulled her brows down. A face appeared in her mind. It was neither Reign’s or Sam’s but Ruby’s. The way she looked into Reign’s eyes and muttered the word ‘Mom’ from her shaking lips. The shock and fear in her voice still haunted Lena.

 

There was a child involved in this mess, how could Lena think for herself first?

 

Sam had been so heartbroken when she knew Lena’s feelings for Reign.

 

Alex’s reaction was overall disbelief and hidden confusion.

 

Kara didn’t try to hide her surprise and then disappointment. Considering what she had confessed to Lena just yesterday morning in the bedroom, Lena had probably broken her heart as well.

 

Everything was falling apart, in exchange for a chance to redeem Reign.

 

Her eyes traced back to Reign again. Her mind found the moments when Reign sat on the floor and watched Disney movies with her. Then the times Reign genuinely asked about human’s concepts of everything. She was so fragile, not her physical body, but her newborn faith and independence in existence. Reign was one of the most unsure beings Lena had ever met, therefore it was important to have someone rooting for her.

 

It was almost like gambling. The stakes were rising every minute and Lena should not lose any more time.

 

If she wanted to save Sam and protect Reign, she had to finish the Black Kryptonite machine quickly. Kara and everyone would probably hate her for life but if Reign could persuade Lena Luthor - someone didn’t even have enough faith for herself - of all people that a Worldkiller could have a heart, she believed that for a giant heart full of hope like Kara’s would find a way, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if the whole Lena vs. Kara and the DEO was done right, to be honest.


	23. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit angsty follow up

The alarm went off next to Lena’s bed, ringing in her skull. Wincing, Lena reached toward the sound without opening her eyes to turn it off. Letting out a sigh, she pressed the heels of her palms on the eyes, trying to fight the coiling headache starting to form in the back of her head.

 

The Whiskey must have done something to her head, obviously, but it was Lena’s fault for letting it. She remembered returning home late at night and decided to befriend the wine stack first.

 

Bad call.

 

Instead of having a good mind and a level-headed head, Lena carried a booming headache and a burning dry throat that serious needed to be watered immediately. She staggered towards the bathroom and opened the faucet to hold some water in her palms and chugged it down. The cool liquid really eased down the terribly thirst but soon enough she knew she needed to stop before her stomach got too full to eat.

 

Lena needed to stay hydrated, well-fed and healthy in order to help Sam and Reign.

 

She brushed her teeth - or trying to without giving her head a worse tornado - and took a quick shower before getting into a dress and got ready to work. First, she would come to L-Corp and solve everything that had been stacked ever since she disappeared in Lex’s mansion and caught up with the contracts. Then she should come to CatCo for a quick visit and then headed to the lab.

 

The day went by rather slowly, but the busy schedule helped her getting through it without thinking about the human slash alien bio weapon in her secret - but not too secret because the DEO knew about it now -  and how her friends no longer wanted to look at her.

 

Just another day of being a Luthor.

 

She expected to see James Olsen at CatCo but he wasn’t in the office and she supposed he was outside, doing Guardian things. It was not her concern anymore but if he told Kara about Reign and her, perhaps he had also learned that Kara knew.

 

She didn’t want to imagine what he would tell Kara and how much convincing he could be to make her look worse in Kara’s eyes. If he could fake date her just to find her mistake, he could do more to something like this. How devastating for her, the more she thought about this, the more pathetic and stupid she seemed. Easily fooled just because of the faith she had harboured inside her chest, finally having a place to pour it out and wasted all on the wrong person.

 

Now she had only a few left, but she knew she would place it in the right places.

 

On her way back to L-Corp, Lena received a call from Jess, saying that there were FBI agents waiting to get into L-Corp’s D3 basement. Lena didn’t need to know further to know they were the DEO, not the FBI because D3 basement was where her lab was.

 

She strolled straight towards the lab, not stopping at anywhere. There was something going on there and she should be the first to know.

 

J’onn and Alex Danvers were among the “FBI” agents. Supergirl wasn’t. Lena pressed down her disappointment, nodded at them and led them to the basement.

 

The elevator ride was quiet and stressful, at least for her. Lena was good at keeping a poker face, therefore she could catch how Alex’s eyes went wide at her when she nonchalantly greeted her with a small smile. It seemed like Alex had never seen her in the Luthor shell.

 

Well, it was her lucky day.

 

The doors opened to the long hall. Lena walked first, not thinking about how many gun barrels were pointing at her back and slid the key card to open the security door. The lights automatically turned on, leading the eyes to have a look at the oval lab room. The cell was there, with the blue light of force field without the glass, shimmering slightly to indicate the barrier.

 

Lena walked around and immediately saw Reign, wrists and ankles chained to the hard metal bed, glowing green with Kryptonite. Her eyes opened, glowing red. Her heart fluttered when the alien stretched her lips into a smile. A tired smile.

 

“Lena…” Reign muttered, then her eyes darted to the other people behind Lena and the gaze hardened.

 

“Reign, how are you feeling?” Lena asked, not giving the attention to the tension between the DEO and the Worldkiler.

 

“Fine,” Reign answered, slowly brought her eyes back at Lena. “You have thing for locking me up, Lena.”

 

She chukled at that. “And you have a thing for getting yourself locked up.”

 

“Miss Luthor,” J’onn low and authoritative voice came from behind her, “Let’s put the small talk aside.”

 

She threw him a look over the shoulder, annoyed. “Director, I know how to work with Reign. Please let me do my task.”

 

The Martian stepped back, not giving another opinion. The other agents began to spread their position, pointing guns at the cell. Lena half-wanted to roll her eyes at their paranoia, but then Reign was able to break out restrain so many times, it was reasonable that they were afraid.

 

Lena pulled a chair and sat down close to the cell. Reign looked at her, the eyes were sad and lonely, much deeper than she usually let on.

 

“Is Sam still in there?” she asked, worried about her friend.

 

Reign only responded with, “What is your plan to save her?”

 

“You already know,” Lena answered, feeling the twist in her chest.

 

“Black Kryptonite,” Reign stated with a nonchalant look, much different from the day she used Black Kryptonite on her. Reign had been very uncertain about Kryptonite, feared even. But now Reign seemed indifferent about it, and it worried Lena.

 

“What are you thinking?” she traced her gaze on Reign, trying to find some kind of clue to what Reign truly felt at the moment.

 

“That rainy night in your bedroom,” Reign said with a smile, her eyes found Lena. “One of the good times.”

 

The memory really made Lena’s stomach flutter. There were a lot of things that had happened that night. Lena could never forget how sad Reign was after losing her two sisters, and she had blamed it on herself, on the choices she had made.

 

“It’s one of my good times too,” she confessed softly, not wanting the agents to hear them. The lab was quite quiet so she carefully lowered her voice. “Probably one of the best.”

 

Reign hummed, wiggling a little in the cuffs. “I have a few questions.”

 

“Sure, ask me.”

 

“Why did you freak out when you saw me naked?”

 

Lena froze on her seat, catching the snickering from some agents and even a  _ they were naked? _ from behind. The heat rushed up to her face and she got even more embarrassed when Reign was staring at her with her utter confusion, completely having no idea what subject she had just touched upon.

 

She cleared her throat when she heard another chuckle from the agents. Clearly their minds were in the gutter and she didn’t want to know if Alex Danvers heard it, let alone her opinion on it.

 

Not to mention Sam was probably listening to their conversation at the moment.

 

_ Crap. _

 

“It’s just something humans don’t usually do around each other,” Lena said and mentally slapped herself. That was  _ so _ wrong because humans actually  _ did _ get naked a lot around each other. “Well, only in special circumstances. With special individuals.”

 

“Such as?” Of course, Reign continued digging deeper into the subject. Like a blank paper, she wanted to learn a lot, which was good, but seriously bad-timing.

 

“You don’t need to know it yet,” she turned away, trying to avoid the ridiculous sex-ed beginning that she had to deliver right in front of nearly twenty agents including two friends of hers. “That is for another day.”

 

Reign pouted but made a gesture like she was shrugging but her hands were held back by the cuffs so it was just her shoulders flexing. “Fine. Another question.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“You expected to wake up with me that morning, didn’t you?”

 

Lena Luthor choked on her own spit. The tone in Reign’s voice was warm and genuine, which made the whole situation even more embarrassing because if Lena wanted to be genuine back, she couldn’t. The whole room was listening to them, prying into their privacy and Reign didn’t know enough to protect it. Lena felt attacked by Reign’s innocence and therefore, she wanted to run.

 

“Reign, I’d prefer talking to you about this another time,” she prompted, forcing her eyes to face somewhere at the table inside the cell.

 

“Why not now?”

 

She lifted her head to give Reign an obvious look. “Because it’s personal.”

 

The Worldkiller frowned. “So?”

 

“So it’s better to not discuss in front of everyone here.”

 

Reign now let her eyes traced around the room with a neutral expression on her face. “If any of you dares to listen to us, I will rip your spines-”

 

“Hey!” She quickly stopped the Worldkiller before she dug a deeper hole in her path to gain trust from others. “You told me you wouldn’t hurt anyone!”

 

“I wouldn’t,” said the Worldkiller with wide eyes, “I only threaten them.”

 

“You don’t threaten people, Reign.”

 

“I’m  _ not _ going to do anything,” Reign snickered like she was only telling a joke, “I can’t. I’m stuck here, aren’t I?”

 

Lena took a deep breath.  _ This is going to be hard. _ “Reign, if you want to go on another path, you can’t make others feel unsafe around you.”

 

“But I didn’t mean to hurt,” Reign explained, confused like a child, “They are just words.”

 

“Words can hurt, sometimes.”

 

The Worldkiller blinked, her eyes didn’t actually glow but Lena felt like there was something happening in them. An understanding. Reign looked exactly like someone who had just figured out something big, something profoundly and brand new. A shock expression came onto her face that made Lena worried.

 

“Reign?” she asked, standing up from her chair.

 

The glow in Reign’s eyes coiled into a drop of tears running down her cheek. She looked at Lena, seemingly lost focus of reality. “I get it. Words do hurt.”

 

The drum in her chest beat quicker. “Are you okay?”

 

Reign winced and muttered, “Patricia… s-she…”

 

“She what? What did she do?” Lena tried to step closer but the force field stopped her, bouncing her hand back harshly. But Reign didn’t reply, only stared at her in panic and fear, and that scared Lena to death. She turned around and told the agent who was in charge of the force field. “Turn off the wall.”

 

“No,” ordered J’onn immediately. “Miss Luthor, what are you doing?”

 

“I want to get in there.” Lena pointed directly at the cell. “Now.”

 

“We can’t let you do that,” Alex - speaking to her for the first time - sternly said, “It’s too dangerous.”

 

“She needs me,” she reasoned with Alex, knowing her chance was slim but she had to try.

 

“She will use you to escape,” Alex gritted her teeth. “I can’t let you risk everybody’s life because of your sympathy for a mass murderer.”

 

Lena glared at Alex and then she walked backwards to the cell. When the hum of the force field indicating that she was close enough, Lena looked up and said, “System, walls off.”

 

The agents startled when the force field was turned off, J’onn and Alex both had their guns out but Lena had already stepped into the cell and said  _ System, walls on _ to reassure them that she had no intention to free Reign.

 

“Lena, what are heck are you doing?” Alex stepped to the wall and placed a hand on her hips. “You’re in danger.”

 

“No, I’m not.” She approached Reign, who was still in her strange state of panic. “Let me show you.”

 

She cupped Reign’s face to make the Worldkiller turn to her. Reign’s eyes found hers, tears streaming down her face, her mouth twisted into a frown. “Patricia… I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” she shushed the alien and wiped away the tears with her thumbs, “Tell me what happened.”

 

Reign took short, hectic breaths, her intimidating voice sounded choked, just like when you cried so hard, you would feel the lump in your throat and words were stuck between your teeth. The Worldkiller was going through something horrible in her mind. “I-I killed my m-mother.”

 

Lena worriedly looked at her. “How did that happen?”

 

“Samantha s-said she didn’t want Patricia. I look just like her, I-I can be her. I can be Patricia’s daughter.” Reign’s entire body was shaking with such strong emotions. Lena had never seen anything like this before. She dropped one hand to place on Reign’s chest, her heart was beating fast. Too fast. “B-but she doesn’t want me. She’d rather die than be my mother.” The heart raced without a rule, probably four beats at once. “I just… I just want the picture. Ruby’s picture. I can- I can… with Ruby. Where’s Ruby? She needs to know. I didn’t kill Patricia. I didn’t mean to. It was an accident!”

 

Lena nodded, trying to hold Reign’s face. “I know, I know. It wasn’t your fault. It was an accident. I know you didn’t mean to hurt anyone.”

 

Reign’s mumbling stopped. She stared into Lena’s eyes, appearing to be scared and thrilled. Mostly scared. “You do?”

 

“I do. I said I trust you.” Lena pointed at her heart.

 

Reign nodded once, then a few more times to be sure. “What about Ruby? Will she trust me?”

 

“I can’t say for her,” Lena sighed, “For now, let’s find a way to save both of you and Sam first.”

 

The Worldkiller’s eyes cupped down. “I can’t find her.”

 

“What?” Lena blinked, puzzled. “Who?”

 

“Samantha. After Patricia, she doesn’t speak to me anymore. I don’t know if she’s…” Reign glanced up at her, scared like a guilty child. “I’m sorry, Lena. I’m really, really sorry.”

 

Lena staggered backward, trying to fathom what Reign was trying to say. The Worldkiller’s eyes followed her, the further she stepped away, the more scared they seemed. “What do you mean? Sam isn’t there anymore?”

 

“I-I don’t know. Lena, please-” Reign begged. Reign never begged, which made this even worse than Lena had imagined.

 

“Where is she?” Lena kept her voice steady. “Where is Sam?” The urge that followed by rage was not healthy and not good for the situation. If she let herself lose it, things would fall apart.

 

“I don’t know,” Reign answered and looked down.

 

The horrid image of Grace’s body inside the mind valley returned to Lena’s mind. She heard her own heart twist and squeeze, burning with disappointment and anger, her blood felt gruesomely hot. She felt sick when she recalled the body.

 

“Is she…” Lena shut her eyes to pronounce the word, “...dead?”

 

Reign didn’t answer until Lena opened her eyes to look at her. “I don’t know. I can’t find her. It’s like she disappears.” The Worldkiller seemed genuinely scared.

 

The stare between them was stressful and Lena had to look away. Reign was telling the truth, she knew that. But if it was the truth, then where was Sam?

 

She turned to J’onn and Alex, who were still watching their interaction. “Please bring me the Black Kryptonite device.”

 

“Right now?” asked J’onn, putting away his gun.

 

“Yes, as soon as possible.” Lena turned to look at Reign. “I need to know if Sam is still there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually tried to make it fluffy, believe me. But hey, the sooner the angst comes, the sooner it passes.


	24. Hurried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst and humor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just watched 3x19 and I have to say the episode was kinda boring :(

Reign had never seen Lena so worried.

 

It tore her inside, healed it and then burned it up again. She couldn’t understand why she had been not like herself sometimes. In front of Lena, it seemed to be so easy to let her thoughts exposed.

 

There was something else, actually. Something unusual that helped she see through the facade of Lena’s facial expression. The uncertainty, the fear, and hesitation on her face. Reign never knew she had this ability before.

 

She had heard about Pestilence evolving into the Blight when she and Samantha were at the DEO, but she never wondered if she could evolve herself.

 

Purity and Pestilence’s powers had emerged into her, and that was her only explanation for the new perspective she had gained, though later than the obvious abilities like the scream and the nails. Reign wasn’t familiar with any of this, it became overwhelming for her, actually. She didn’t like the extra layer of poison around her fingers, it might scratch someone, especially Lena, and hurt her.

 

Her senses had been improved so much, her hearing range became wider and it felt like she could tell what was happening miles away, no matter how much she wanted to block it out. It got stressful to own so many powers at once.

 

She could hear the shuffle of the fabric covering Lena’s body as she walked, how soft it was, then the sound was mixed up with the clanking and installing noises from the guns around her. Sometimes, she even noticed the pumping rhythm on these humans’ wrists, knowing exactly where she could plant a scratch to kill them.

 

Reign had never acknowledged the reason for her existence more clearly. She, along with her sisters, had been designed to figure out the most effective way to demolish a life. So easy, just a twist of her hand, a blast of the laser, a swat of her leg, a breath of ice, a scream, a kick… Humans were so fragile.

 

The Black Kryptonite device - Lena called it the Splitter - was brought to the lab quickly after by Supergirl. There was tension between Lena and everyone and thanked to Purity’s ability to look past the exterior and dig deep into one’s emotions, Reign understood the tension had been born because of her.

 

Lena wanted to help Samantha, that was clear. Now she wanted to help Reign as well, and Reign knew why it didn’t sit well with other humans. Everyone found it ridiculous that Lena had sympathy for her, even she found it ridiculous herself. And she wanted to ask Lena about it.

 

But she couldn’t.

 

She was afraid she would hate the answer.

 

Purity’s insight made her a mess of doubts and fears. Why would an intellectual like Lena Luthor risk everything to help her? Samantha’s disappearance would be the factor that changed everything. Why would Lena want to help Reign anymore, if Samantha was no longer there?

 

Instead of asking about it, she brought up the night at Lena’s bedroom. It was heartwarming that Lena put it along with her other good times.  _ One of the best. _

 

There was pride in Reign when she knew so. She had left an impression on Lena.

 

It was enough, she thought, to have a spot in Lena’s mind.

 

_ “Words can hurt sometimes.” _

 

Perhaps Rao had told her something through Lena, that she had to face everything, even if it was Patricia’s death or Samantha’s disappearance, it was her fault. She didn’t mean any of those, but it was her action, and Lena should know.

 

Reign had felt fear before, but it was nothing compared to the moment she had to tell Lena about Samantha. It was similar to falling freely without the ability to fly. It was so scary. The faith and trust in Lena’s eyes glowed and exploded, then melted into the hint of worries. And even though Reign knew Lena didn’t blame her, she couldn’t say the same for herself.

 

“Did it hurt?” Lena asked her while standing outside the cell. Supergirl had been very certain about Lena staying away from Reign while the device was activated and she agreed with the other Kryptonian. She wouldn’t want Lena to get caught in anything that might go wrong.

 

“What?” she looked at the human, who was still the only one who stood the closest to the wall. Supergirl was right behind her, arms crossed and glaring at Reign. She didn’t mind that attitude. Supergirl was Lena’s friend and Reign had nearly killed her. It was an unforgivable deed.

 

“The last time I used this on you,” Lena gestured the device that had been rebuilt into a projector. It was placed inside the cell, pointing at Reign, ready to unleash its force on her. “You seemed not so good back then.”

 

It did hurt. It hurt nearly like Kryptonite. If Kryptonite made her skin crawl and her veins burn, Black Kryptonite had the same effect, but on her mind. She wanted to scream but her voice was muted, probably that was the reason Lena couldn’t tell if she had been in pain.

 

“It’s still Kryptonite,” she deflected the obvious answer, not wanting to make Lena churn away from what she had always been so determined to do: saving Samantha. Having Purity’s insight had alerted Reign so, and she knew Lena would be very torn if something went wrong.

 

Lena nodded, taking in the information. She took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. “We have to do this again. Are you ready?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The walls turned black. Reign didn’t know they could do that. Perhaps it was a way for Lena to block the effect of Kryptonite from anyone outside, especially the golden-haired one.

 

Reign saw through Lena’s soul, and she learned something that irritated her and when she looked at the Kryptonian in the red cape, she found it even more offensive. Lena used to search for something in Supergirl - no, the  _ person _ behind that suit: Kara - and she didn’t get it. Now it was Kara who searched for something in Lena.

 

Reign didn’t know exactly  _ what _ they both were looking for but it made her guts uneasy. The prickle pain that ran along her chest every time she saw Supergirl steal a look at Lena annoyed her to no end. The only consolation she found was Lena never looked back at Supergirl like that.

 

It was an unfamiliar thing for Reign, to be so bothered by just a glance. She was never so petty.

 

The machine began to work.

 

Reign steeled herself to face the terrible waves that would try to tear her mind apart.

 

Her eyes shut tight, instinctively trying to fight back the intrusion but eventually failed and had to surrender.

 

Reign immediately found herself in the mind valley. The fog had become thicker than usual, everything was colder. She walked in a habit of what she usually did, straight into the spot where she most found Samantha and as predicted, she couldn’t see her.

 

“Samantha?” she asked loudly, not showing any hint of danger in her voice. The human’s existence had now become more significant and important to her than just a survival rival. Reign knew Samantha was Lena’s choice, and Lena was Reign’s choice, therefore she could not lose Samantha. “Where are you?”

 

Deep inside her guts, Reign had a hunch that Samantha was still around because it never felt like the opposite, though she couldn’t be sure.

 

She walked around, searching and searching. Then suddenly, she was pulled out of from valley. Reign always left the valley on her own, never forced, and she felt insecure for a moment before the lights struck her eyes and she had to wince.

 

The beating of hearts alerted her that there were people around. Lena’s heartbeat was quick and erratic, and the Kryptonian’s was more steady, though its pace was rapid as well.

 

Reign opened her eyes and found herself standing next to the bed and  _ herself. _ Her head whipped left and right to check and saw Lena - along with Supergirl - walking into the cell and held her face. Not  _ her _ face but the individual that looked like her.

 

_ Samantha. _

 

Lena said something to Samantha, Supergirl joined her. Reign could see tears running from their eyes.

 

“There you are,” said Lena, hugging Samantha, “You’re alive.”

 

“Hey, Sam,” sniffed Kara, touching the human’s shoulder.

 

The short-haired agent - Alex Danvers - also rushed into the cell and gave Samantha a hug right after Lena pulled back. This woman was also searching for something from Samantha, the same way Kara did from Lena.

 

Her chest tightened when she realized something.

 

Nobody saw her.

 

Reign was standing right there, next to Samantha. It was like she had been kicked out of the body. She wondered if the same had happened to Samantha when she was in charge of the body. It might be. Samantha was no longer found in the mind valley because she had a valley of her own right now.

 

According to her maker, the human part inside a Worldkiller would eventually die and leave the control to the Worldkiller, like the same had happened to Pestilence and her human counterpart. Reign was worried that Samantha had met the same fate, but it seemed like Rao had another plan for the both of them.

 

She couldn’t understand why their minds were split this time, the device must have done it but they were already separated before, only now more clearly.

 

“I’m still in here,” Samantha said to everyone, “I can’t find Reign anywhere. What happened to her?”

 

Reign nearly smiled when she heard the strange tone of concern that Samantha had for her, rather than the harsh and cold one like before. Their time together had given birth to a kind of connection and Reign didn’t know how to feel about this.

 

Her heart was slowing down at the peaceful sight in front of her. Samantha with her face buried in Alex’s neck, a hand was held by Lena while Kara placed a palm on the hold.

 

Lena used to tell Reign about love, a few kinds of it. And this must be the friendship love she talked about.

 

Reign wanted to know what this felt like, too, to have so many people around and caring about her.

 

_ How did Samantha do that? _

 

The more she knew about the life Samantha had, the more she craved for something similar. She had desired a lot lately, starting from having more time with Lena, having a family, a mother and now friends. She felt weaker but she wasn’t afraid of it.

 

She  _ wanted _ something, and she knew her choices. She could have this if she tried really hard.

 

Reign chose this.

  
  
  
  


___________________

  
  
  
  
  


Lena took a deep breath and stepped back. The wall turned black again in front of her.

 

Alex and Kara had retreated back into their positions right behind her, and the device had worked beautifully.

 

She looked over her shoulder and told the agent who had turned on the Splitter to deactivate it.

 

The throbbing sound from the Black Kryptonite stopped and the walls were opened again. Sam - or Reign - was still on the metal bed, eyes closed like she was sleeping.

 

The whole experience with Black Kryptonite was incredible. Lena was in awe of everything, from the way it parted Sam and Reign mentally, like how Sam had described her experience.

 

Sam and Reign no longer shared a mind valley, and it was something Lena and everyone could not explain. What was the cause of this?

 

“Please turn off the wall,” she said and the force field was off. The DEO had learned that cooperation was needed on both sides.

 

When she was about to step into the cell again, a firm hand placed on her shoulder. “I’ll come with you,” said Kara.

 

The blonde seemed to ignore their disagreement from yesterday to work on the bigger picture and Lena was fine with that. It was important to know that Sam was still okay.

 

“Sure,” she muttered and the hand fell from her shoulder.

 

They approached the bed, Kara right next to her. Their shoulder bumped slightly but Lena didn’t mind the closeness.

 

Lena crouched over and searched for any sign of consciousness on Reign’s face. “Hello? Are you there?”

 

There was a slight movement under the lids. Then slowly they lifted to reveal the glowing red eyes. The familiar sight brought a smile to Lena’s face.

 

“Hi,” she greeted the tired Worldkiller. “How are you?”

 

Reign had a languid grin bending her lips. “Better now.”

 

Lena felt that fluttering feeling in her chest she easily had when she was around Reign and it tightened up to the point of pain. Reign had never appeared so exhausted. She feared that the Black Kryptonite might have done a good number on her, in order to keep Sam steady for a few minutes.

 

“Rest,” she advised and touched Reign’s cheek, “You did well today.”

 

Reign’s eyes darted to Kara but they didn’t linger and returned to Lena. She didn’t seem to hold any grudges against Kara, which was new and great. “Do I get a reward for that?”

 

“Yes, anything,” Lena answered without thinking. Then she received a look from Reign and added, “anything in my power that is.”

 

A deep chuckle rumbled Reign’s throat. She tilted her head to Lena’s side and the grin curved into a cheeky smirk. “Actually I do have one thing in mind.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“I just had a bad time-” Lena’s eyes opened wider as she slowly understood where Reign was going to and couldn’t help the warmth running to her face. “-so I’m going to need something to balance it out.”

 

Lena stood straighter, suddenly fully aware of the eyes following her and Reign’s interaction, especially from right next to her. “I’m not going to watch a movie with you. I have work to do.”

 

Reign rolled her eyes and arched an eyebrow teasingly, “You know that wasn’t what I meant.”

 

“Then what do you mean?” asked Kara, crossing her arms.

 

Only now Reign really noticed Kara and glanced at her with a casual look. “Why do you want to know? I’m  _ not _ going to kiss you.”

 

Lena could hear her own self face-palming in the deadly silence surrounding the aftermath of Reign’s response.

 

_ Oh, fuck me. _

 

Lena abruptly turned around, giving a stunned Kara with dropped jaw an awkward smile. “Let’s just leave her be.” She walked out of the cell, pulling Kara along with her.

 

“B-But…” Kara mumbled, her cheeks were also pink.

 

“Lena, I’m not finished!” Reign called out from behind them. “Hey! Come back!” Lena gave the agent at the desk a nod. “Lena, get back here and give me a k-” The walls turned black again, blocking Reign’s voice.

 

Everyone’s eyes were on her, burning her in the already flame of embarrassment. But Lena kept her face straight like there wasn’t a scar of the blush on her cheeks and nonchalantly commented, “We don’t need to hear that.”

 

Adding another humorless chuckle, Lena felt like a complete idiot because no one was joining her in the attempt of playing down what just happened inside the cell.

 

J’onn and Alex exchanged a look as Kara walked past them in a hurry. Lena wouldn’t want to know what Kara was thinking, or anyone’s mind right now because the snickering from the agents was already enough to make her want to dig a hole and bury herself in there forever.

 

“I’ll let Agent Schott take over,” J’onn simply said and left the lab.

 

Lena quickly walked to the desk and stared at the vitals, frowning slightly like she was paying a lot of attention to it. Alex’s boots approached her and she felt the agent’s presence on her left, an arm away.

 

“That was interesting,” noted Alex, fueling in the burn on Lena’s face. She busied herself with the tapping on the screen to open the DNA codes of both Sam’s and Reign’s. “And very unexpected.”

 

Lena took a deep breath to calm her heartbeat, turning over her shoulder, “I thought we’re not speaking.”

 

“I never said that. I was just…” Alex gestured randomly with her hands and let them fell to her sides. “...confused and upset. But I still do want to talk to you.”

 

That brought a small smile to Lena’s lips. “Good.”

 

“Listen, Lena, I don’t - no, I  _ can’t _ say that I understand your point of view in this situation,” Alex vaguely gestured the cell so Lena could figure out what she meant, “but I’ll try. Whatever you see in Reign, you can share it with me. Help me understand because you are a great friend of Kara and also my friend. I don’t want to lose you.”

 

The genuine and kind words were not what Lena had expected but she was grateful anyway. “Thank you for trying.”

 

The agent only smiled back. “How are you feeling?”

 

“I’m okay,” Lena’s eyes darted to the cell, “Just keep trying to figure their situation out.”

 

“You want to save them both?” There was uncertainty in Alex’s voice. Lena knew it must be tough for her to try to see Reign in a different light. Reign usually only showed the other side, the  _ human _ side of herself to Lena, which was a great start, but she needed to do that to others too.

 

“I will do my best,” she silently promised.

 

Alex nodded and crossed her arms. After a beat of silence, a smirk painted on her face. “You kissed her?”

 

Quickly turning away, Lena rearranged the files on the screen generally to have something to do with her hands. “Um, who?”

 

“You know…  _ her _ .” The tease could be cut with a knife in Alex’s voice.

 

Lena loudly cleared her throat and gave Alex a pointed look. “I did not kiss Sam, so you don’t have to worry about it.”

 

Alex’s jaw dropped in a comical way that made Lena laugh. The agent’s cheeks brightened even though she rolled her eyes, trying to play down her own reaction. Then her lips thinned. “Ruby misses her Mom.”

 

The joking atmosphere passed by. Lena intently watched Alex’s face forming a more serious exterior and experienced the weight on her as well. No, Lena never forgot about Ruby, about the little girl who had seen her mother wiping the floor with Supergirl, her aunt Alex and a Daxamite and the trauma she had to suffer. Ruby was still so young and fragile, and this might turn her into stone if she didn’t have good people around her. Luckily, she had Alex, and Kara and Lena.

 

“How is she?” she asked, her voice thickened.

 

“She’s still in her pajamas. I tried to get her to go out and do something fun but it’s not really working.” Alex chuckled to herself humorlessly. “I even read parenting books.”

 

Lena softly smiled at that. “It’s great that you’re staying with her.”

 

“Yeah…” Alex sighed and scratched her neck. “Hopefully, we can save Sam soon.”

 

Lena took a deep breath when she noticed Alex left out Reign in the equation. It was understandable, yet it ached her heart. Reign still had a long way to go.

 

“And probably  _ her _ too.”

 

The addition of Alex’s sentence whipped Lena’s head up. Her eyes found Alex with gratitude, a wide smile stretched on her lips. “Yeah,” she muttered, feeling like half of the world’s weight had been lifted. “I don’t know Kara’s opinion on this.”

 

“Give her time,” Alex advised wholeheartedly.

 

Lena’s eyes traced back to the screen, where she easily found the changes in Reign’s DNA that seemed to adapt to the effect of Black Kryptonite and dropped an ominous reply.

 

“What if we can’t have more time?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy that I'm able to bring the whole 'we don't need to hear that' into this fic. I laughed to hard when it happened in the episode.


	25. Challenged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would be a bit different from the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

It was late. Not late in Lena’s time but late for everyone. She didn’t realize most of the agents had left and there were only two left along with Winn. He came not too late after J’onn had gone back to the base and honestly, Lena appreciated his presence a lot. Not that she didn’t want to see the others, but they didn’t actually provide better help than Winn.

 

Lena checked the watch and realized she hadn’t eaten dinner yet. She looked up at Winn, who was still writing rapidly on the tablet. He had a lot to catch up, from Sam and Reign’s DNA codes to the process of creating Kryptonite. Winn was fascinated by everything that Lena found herself in him and forgot to mention that they really need to put something in their stomach too.

 

“Winn,” she called and Winn lifted his head, “Would you like to eat takeouts?”

 

Stunned for a moment, Winn grinned widely. “Sure! You can order anything. I’m the male human version of Kara. I can eat all. Well, except for something really spicy.”

 

Lena chuckled and nodded, then she turned to the other two agents - one of them was trying to cover a yawn but instantly retreated her hand when she found Lena looking - and asked, “You both haven’t eaten anything yet, have you?”

 

The agents shared a surprised look and quickly shaking their heads but still tried to restrain themselves from moving too much. Lena gave them a reassuring smile, “What would you like to eat?”

 

“I-It’s fine, Miss Luthor,” the male agent answered, awkwardly shifting on his feet, “We’re good.”

 

“Don’t be afraid,” she smirked, “I’m not going to poison you and run.” Another glance of caution was bounced back and forth between the agents that made Lena regretted making her family murderous history as a joke. “You both work hard, you deserve to have a treat. It’s on me.”

 

The agents’ faces seemed relaxed, though they didn’t exactly hop on their feet, Lena sensed that they were no longer too opposed to the invitation anymore. But to actually get them on board with the meal, she needed backups.

 

Fortunately, Winn helped her out. “Guys, it’s fine. Lena is trying to buy us off so you don’t need to hold back.”

 

She arched an eyebrow at him. “Am I?” He only winked at her knowingly and she decided to go with it. “Yes. Please, don’t hesitate to make me go broke.”

 

That unintended joke got the female agent chuckling and she said, “If you insist, Miss Luthor.” The male agent agreed with her and soon enough, their food arrived.

 

The agents carried a desk out and placed the boxes on it while Lena and Winn pulled the chairs over. When Winn opened the packages, he noticed something.

 

“Why are there five boxes here?”

 

Lena walked to the control board and pressed a button to lift the wall and revealed Reign inside. “For her,” she said, pointing at the alien.

 

“Wait,” Winn slammed a hand on the desk, “you feed her?”

 

“Of course,” she gave him an obvious look, “I wouldn’t let her starve to death.”

 

Winn let out an ‘ah’, “It’d be funny if hunger is more effective than Kryptonite to kill a Kryptonian.” He pointed at the Worldkiller with a worried look. “How are you going to feed her?”

 

The agents seemed alerted so she raised a hand, “Don’t freak out. She wouldn’t be sitting with us.”

 

Reign turned to them and eyed the food with curiosity. “Is it the same as before?”

 

“Yes,” Lena picked out a box and placed it on a tray to put in the transfer tool. With a button, the tray slid inside and skirted on the floor, stopping right at the feet of the bed.

 

Reign wiggled her hands. “Yeah, you have to unlock me. My hands are tied.”

 

Lena sent the agents a firm gaze before turning off the cuffs. They hacked open and Reign flew away from the table slowly, twisting her wrists and tilting her head back and forth. Then she touched the ground and let out a sigh.

 

“Happy?” she asked.

 

“I’ll have to see what you got for me first,” Reign cheekily said and dropped to the floor, legs folded like an obedient child.

 

Lena turned back to the desk and gestured to invite the other three to start eating. They still stared at Reign cautiously but eventually, the hunger got the better of them and they all started digging through the takeouts.

 

“How did you do that?” asked the male agent - whose name was Park - pointing the plastic at the cell.

 

“What do you mean?” Lena swallowed the bit from her veggie and looked at him.

 

“Her. How did you tame her?”

 

Lena half-smirked, half-frowned at him, “She’s not a wild animal to be tamed, Agent Park.”

 

“But she’s a villain,” said Agent Wagner - the female one - in a low voice as if she was afraid that Reign might hear them. Lena knew Reign could but it seemed like the Worldkiller decided to ignore it and focused on her double grilled beef burger instead.

 

“This  _ Reign _ thing-” Winn said through the shrimp in his mouth, swallowed and added, “-is a bit complicated. She’s not just a villain. She shares the body with Lena’s friend.”

 

Lena appreciated Winn’s help in this but she also needed to state her point of view too. “And she’s heavily misunderstood. You don’t need to worry about her, I’m sure of it.”

 

“How?” Park asked again, “How can you be so sure about it?”

 

Lena sat straighter and gave everyone the most truthful answer she could, “The same way you have a Luthor and a Super working together: faith. Faith makes me believe maybe Supergirl wouldn’t judge me for my brother’s sins and faith makes her know I’m not him.” She turned her head to the cell for a glance at Reign and back at the others. “It also helps me believe that even a Worldkiller can have a heart and start over.” Lena put an end to her explanation and continued eating her food.

 

The silence followed was deafening but Lena didn’t mind that. She hid her sigh, wondering if she had offended anyone yet.

 

There were no more questions. Lena might have used her Luthor voice too much and others felt the need to be afraid again. She didn’t want that, not when she needed more supportive people on her side.

 

Taking a look at Reign, who was silently eating alone in the cell with her back at the wall, Lena couldn’t help but feel guilty for leaving her by herself. If she could choose, she would just turn off the walls and walked in to sit on the floor and eat a greasy hamburger with Reign. The alien had been all by herself her entire existence, she deserved to have some company.

 

The dinner went by and while they were cleaning up the desk, Winn tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. “I’m going home,” he said with a soft smile, “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

 

“Sure,” she nodded and picked the chair up to put it back in places. “Good night, Winn.”

 

The tech genius said goodbye and turned to the two people in the black suit. “Agent Wagner, Agent Park, can you see me off?” he gestured the door, “I’m not familiar with this building.”

 

“One of us is enough to do that,” said Agent Park, drawing Lena’s attention to them. She noticed that Winn gave both of the Agents a very knowing look like he was trying to give them a signal or a secret message.

 

“No.” A wink. “I will need-” A head tilt towards the door. “- _ both _ of you out of here with me.”

 

Another head jerk and the agents gasped lightly in understanding. They took the weapons while Winn grabbed the package with the used boxes inside. “We’ll be right back,” said Agent Wagner with a nod.

 

“Yes, right back,” Agent Park added and the three of them all stepped to the hall.

 

Lena still had no idea why would Winn needed both of the agents, her eyes followed them until Winn turned around and raised an ‘ok’ sign with his hand before the automatic door shut and sealed him out.

 

Standing alone, Lena sighed and regretted having a bit too much Chinese. She wiped the desk, then she thought about Winn’s knowing look at the end and her head slowly lifted up to find Reign was also looking at her over the shoulder.

 

“Hey,” Reign said and spun the rest of her body around so she would face Lena fully, “why did they leave?”

 

Lena had a vague idea of an answer but she knew she shouldn’t dig into it. Instead, she shrugged, “No idea.”

 

“It’s good anyway,” the alien smiled and crossed her arms, “You and I are hardly alone.”

 

The hand of a blush began to creep on Lena’s face but she held her stance, propping a hand on her hips. “Why do you want us to be alone?”

 

“So you can answer those  _ personal _ questions.” The devilish grin stretched on Reign’s face just like the heat on Lena’s, making her mildly uncomfortable to make eye contact with the alien. “Unless you still don’t want to answer them.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes and walked to the walls. She crossed her arms to match with Reign’s pose, “Why did I freak out when I saw you naked? Because it’s weird to see my friend without clothes on, okay? And the morning after that, of course I assumed it was you who woke up because you went to bed as you. Simple.”

 

Reign’s eyes narrowed at her, measuring her with the way she tilted her head and the smile faded slowly. “Then how would you find seeing me naked?”

 

“I just said-”

 

“You said  _ ‘my friend’ _ , meaning Samantha, not me. I’m asking about me.” Reign walked to the wall and stopped before she touched the force field. “Seperate us for a moment, if you can.”

 

Lena knew Reign wouldn’t be able to go past the field but somehow she had the urge to turn away, avoiding the honesty in Reign’s voice that obligated her to answer truthfully herself. “I don’t know,” she said, tapping her foot to have something to do.

 

“Do you want to find out?” the question didn’t hide the tease at all, making Lena go on a full blush when her mind began to picture the glimpse of nudity she had once seen.

 

She let out a nervous chuckle, “Stop fooling around.”

 

Reign didn’t move for a moment and suddenly changed the subject, “Turn off the walls.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I meant it when I said I had a bad time,” Reign demanded without the tone of a joke. “Kiss me and make me feel better again, Lena.”

 

The seriousness wasn’t mistakeable and Lena realized it wasn’t a one-sided request or the heat of the moment leading her. If she accepted this, there would be no going back. Lena listened to the thumping in her chest and how her body kept drifting towards Reign like she was standing on a steep slope and Reign was the gravity. Nothing was holding her back except for the way Reign phrased her demand.

 

“Am I just a consoler to you?” she said as she walked toward Reign and didn’t stop even when she came very close to the humming force field. “So you would only need me whenever you feel humanly down?”

 

Reign hitched a breath, her lips thinned. “Just come in, please.”

 

“System, walls off.”

 

Lena barely made it into the thin line of the wall separating the lab and the cell when her cheeks were cupped in hot hands and pulled into the warmth pressed against her lips. Her eyes shut, leaving out the visual attachment to let her other senses free. Her hands gripped on what seemed like Reign’s shoulders, the smooth on the right side burned a clear contrast with the sharp edges of the left shoulder armor.

 

She gasped, opening her mouth when Reign tilted her head to a side and deepened the kiss. The act poured a drop of lava down from the tip of Lena’s tongue straight to her abdomen, exploding in her muscles, urging her to arch her body against the Worldkiller’s crest. Lena’s fingertips wrapped around Reign’s ribs, hooking in the cuts of her suit, heaving their warmth to meet with a slight bump right above the flame of lust. The friction caused Lena to embarrassingly moan out loud but her ego had flown out of the door when her lower lip was nipped gently to the rumble inside Reign’s throat.

 

Reign imitated her hands, sliding down her sides and drifted straight to her ass, which startled her. Lena hastily pulled back but Reign was grinding her hips on Lena and her mind stopped functioning for a moment. She tried to say something but the sound was swallowed by Reign’s hungry lips capturing it again. Lena drunk everything from Reign in like she had been thirsty for a decade, from the lick of their tongues to the constantly clashing of their teeth for trying to find a rhythm that worked, from the heat that was scorching by the way Reign’s fingers kept licking more and more of Lena’s backside just to pin their clothed flesh against each other desperately.

 

There was even distress in the impatience of Reign’s body language that was very telling that Reign had no idea what to do, yet there was the lack of doubts in her movement. Like she really knew  _ what _ she wanted, just not  _ how _ she wanted it.

 

The need in Lena was fueled up like gasoline meeting the fire, wrapping her in a pool of hotness and a craving mess. Reign’s hands gripped back on her waist and held her there when she craned her neck back and let their heads rested side to side. Lena’s sweaty temple pressed on Reign’s cheekbone, the alien’s heaving breath fanned hotly on Lena’s collarbones, sending the tingling touches of goosebumps across Lena’s chest.

 

“Rao… Lena, I…” Reign whispered heavily, seemingly struggling to find a word but failed miserably, “...what was that?”

 

Lena kept her eyes close to focus. Her mind was rolling in her skull and she wasn’t sure if she could properly think at the moment. “Feeling better?” she asked to measure Reign’s reaction.

 

“ _ Better _ ?” Reign arched back to stare at Lena, “I don’t know what I’m feeling right now. I want - I  _ need _ to keep doing this, whatever  _ this _ is.” Reign gestured their bodies pressing close, kept trying to reduce the distance of their hips in a very suggestive way that Lena doubted Reign was aware of.

 

She gulped at the confusion displaying in front of her. She didn’t think that she had been the one to deliver the sexual awakening in Reign. It had never occurred to her before that perhaps a Worldkiller hadn’t been created to contain any sexual desires, forcing them to stay focus on the sole mission.

 

Lena took in a breath and exhaled slowly to get some oxygen into her brain because, to be frank, her mind clearly agreed with Reign about continuation. “I don’t think now is the perfect time for that.” She gazed deeply into Reign’s wide eyes and gradually unhooked her hands from the alien’s body but Reign stopped her by placing hands above hers.

 

“Don’t,” Reign pled deliriously, fanning hot air at Lena’s nose with hurry. Her lips chased after Lena, seeking connection again. “Stay with me. I’m in pain.”

 

Lena understood the rawness in Reign’s description of lust because she was having the same ache right between her legs right now but she also knew that they couldn’t do anything. Not when there were still so many things they needed to do first.

 

“I know, I know,” Lena rested her palms on Reign’s alluring face, trying to remind herself not to give in just yet. “I’m in pain too. But trust me, we can’t do this.”

 

“Do what?” Reign’s hands slowly removed from Lena’s body and she missed the warmth already, charging up the electrical burn under her skin.

 

“Soothing our pain.” It felt not too ridiculous using the same way Reign described everything at the moment because Lena was fully aware that if she didn’t add some silliness to their talk, she would probably fall back into Reign’s arms and forget about the whole universe again. “Until Sam and you are safe, we would have to endure this pain.”

 

Reign’s eyes traced her face, looking for some answers besides the ones that had been already given. Then she nodded. “If you say so...” Reign stepped back, though her fingers still lingered on the material of Lena’s dress. “I really don’t want to stop kissing you.”

 

Hitching a breath, Lena touched Reign’s hand and led it away from her, untangling their final physical link and took a few steps back. Reign followed her to keep their hands attached, her eyes constantly roamed Lena’s body from head to toe and Lena didn’t want to think if she was using her X-ray vision to satisfy the brand new need in her or not.

 

Lena’s heels met the cold hard floor outside the cell. Reign stopped her pace and retreated her fingers. The alien knew she should not step out of the cell even though she totally could do that. But Lena trusted her and she seemed to trust Lena as well, and that was why they were able to keep some distance even when the force field wasn’t there to separate them.

 

“Me neither,” Lena admitted with a blush cooking up her cheeks. She lifted her head and said, “System, walls on.” The force field returned, much to Lena’s dismay. “But we have to, Reign.”

 

Instead of pressing on the matter, the Worldkiller nodded. “I trust you.” Her hands clenched as she stared at Lena, a swipe of her tongue across the lips fully indicated what was in her mind. “This pain, what do you call it?”

 

“It’s lust. One of humanity’s Seven Sins.” Lena found herself mimicking Reign, licking her lips.

 

“No wonder,” Reign smirked knowingly, “It is scary and exciting, even better than flying. I feel like I would die if I can’t do it again.”

 

Lena laughed lightly. “Perhaps one day, we can do it again.”

 

“Really?” the Worldkiller questioned with buoyancy. “I can’t wait.”

 

Lena only smirked, “Now, let’s talk about something else, please.”

 

“Why? We’re having a good time.”

 

“This kind of good time is dangerous for my sanity, Reign. Please, change the subject.”

 

Reign hummed to think and proceeded to tell Lena about her experience when the Splitter was on. It gave Lena a clear picture of what had been done to Sam and Reign. It also brought her back to the mission of saving them without any big consequences.

 

“You are not just a consoler, Lena,” Reign said before Lena turned off the lights to come home. “I don’t have a word to describe what you are to me but you are more than just a consoler. I always want you around.”

 

Lena tried to play down her thrill and even pride when she acknowledged Reign’s point of view. “Thank you for letting me know.” She picked an option on the tablet to change the angle of the bed, making it more horizontal. “Good night, Reign.”

 

“Good night, Lena.”

 

Lena didn’t realize the agents who were supposed to return to the lab had decided to stand outside of the door instead of coming in and break her sarce privacy with Reign, not until she left the lab much later. Fortunately, Lena had fixed her dress and hair before leaving so no one would figure out what she had been doing with Reign.

 

Not that the slightly knowing smirk from Agent Wagner didn’t imply anything and it pulled Lena into a state of embarrassment and panic as she nodded at them. She had to press down the urge to run into the bathroom and check herself again in the mirror to see if she had missed any spot.

 

Lena Luthor never had the type of bashfulness and guilt of mixing work and pleasure so heavily like this.

 

It scared her how much she had slipped out of her own composure and given in just by a pleading from the Worldkiller’s lips.

 

Lena Luthor really needed to separate Sam and Reign quickly before she started messing up her mind with the sinful temptation of having the world’s most powerful being squirming under her mercy. That sounded both like a dream and a challenge. And she  _ loved _ challenges.

 

She'd love a cold shower, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew...


	26. Talked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3x19 is a long ass episode so I can't cover it all.

Lena first heard about the attack at CatCo when she was still in the lab, discussing with Winn over how Sam’s DNA could be rewritten and that might give a possible explanation as to why there was a separation between Sam and Reign so much. Not just Reign’s DNA that could be adaptive but Sam’s also, and it was changing to adapt with the time Reign took the control, pulling Sam back inside. It worked almost like a switch.

 

The discussion had to come to an end because Eve called Lena to tell about the attack and Lena let Winn take over the work while she came to the building to have a look.

 

A security was hurt and the girl from the Cult of Rao, Tanya, was taken, then rescued by James - aka Guardian - and brought to the DEO for safety. Kara, on the other hand, had a lead and had gone with Mon-el to investigate. When Lena came to CatCo, everything was still a bit hectic but she had asked Eve about the damages and was glad that no one else was wounded.

 

She demanded tighter security layers and made sure that no one without an appointment or a pre-scheduled call would be able to get past the ground floor. Lena should have learned the lesson Cat Grant did when the Queen of Media was constantly attacked at her work place. After this, she would also give James a piece of her mind about this. He had been avoiding her, presumably, but she would not tolerate anyone else getting hurt in her building, especially innocent people.

 

When Lena returned to the lab not to late after, she didn’t expect to find Kara and Mon-el inside the hall, waiting for Winn to open the door. The two aliens were talking about something pretty heatedly but didn’t seem like they were disagreeing.

 

“I got it,” she said, announcing her presence. The talk between Kara and Mon-el stopped immediately. Mon-el greeted her with a smile while Kara’s nod seemed stiffer and awkward. Her friend was still having problems with Reign and her. It saddened Lena that she couldn’t share her thoughts with Kara, if it wasn’t for Kara’s firm belief against Worldkillers, then Kara’s feelings for her would still be an obstacle. She never wanted their friendship to turn out like this at all.

 

Lena opened the door and walked in. Winn raised a hand to greet them all and pushed the chair to another corner of the desk. “What you said about Reign being like a plant was funny, but it does explain how Kryptonians are affected by the sun just like plants do on Earth.” He grinned  and then pointed at Mon-el’s hand. “What’s that?”

 

“It was a bomb,” answered Kara and Lena whipped her head to give the blonde a stare. Noticing the look, Kara added, “what was left of a bomb, to be exact.”

 

Mon-el handed it to Winn. “Do you think you can figure out what kind of bomb did this?” It was a strange piece of metal or something similar.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Winn observed the piece with a frown. Lena turned to the screen to check Reign’s vitals.  _ Still adapting. _ She then headed towards the supply tunnel, leaving the others to talk. Winn’s voice faded a bit but Lena could still hear the echo. “Well, Lena’s spectre analysis is sort of running on overdrive so we’re gonna have to go back to the DEO.”

 

Lena heard Kara’s agreement and expected that all of them would leave and there would be only Lena left in the lab. But she was surprised when she saw Kara still hanging around when she came back from the tunnel. Kara’s eyes met Lena and they exchanged an awkward smile. Lena only returned to the table and began to sort out the tubes.

 

“How have you been?” Kara’s question came through quite timidly, softly bouncing into Lena’s ears.

 

Lena wanted to be all smiley and friendly with her friend again but only found herself replying with a short, “Good. You?” She glanced at Kara with an indifferent look, hoping it would make a basic start.

 

The slight frown between Kara’s brows was easily to catch but the blonde hid it with another strained smile. “I’m good, too.”

 

Their eyes held the gaze for a moment before Lena broke it and laid her hands on the tubes to remind herself of what she was doing. After what seemed like ten seconds, Kara spoke again.

 

“You know, I-I really don’t like this  _ tension _ between us, Lena.” Lena turned around to find Kara gesturing wildly with her hands. She seemed anxious. “And I know it’s my fault. I know I got hot-headed and behaved rudely to you which I shouldn’t have done it in the first place. I was wrong.”

 

Lena leaned against the table, crossing her arms to take in the weight of Kara’s words. Inhaling slowly, she nodded. “Are you saying you’re fine with this? The thing with Reign?”

 

Kara’s hands dropped to the sides. “I wasn’t talking about it yet. I’m apologizing to you for being a bad friend first.”

 

“You weren’t a bad friend,” Lena shook her head, sucking in the guilt out of Kara’s tone. “I completely understand why you’re angry. Everything that happened wasn’t a part of my plan. I was only trying to save Sam.”

 

“I know, and I’m not angry,” The girl in cape fiddled on her boots, frowning. “I-I don’t think I am. I didn’t expect you and  _ her _ would - you know - but even if you do, I shouldn’t see it in my way only.” Kara put her hands behind her back like a guilty child, then she paced back and forth, working up something to say.

 

Lena patiently waited. She knew this was their chance to reconcile their cracked friendship so she needed to do it right. Finally, Kara stopped and faced Lena, her eyes slammed shut. “It felt like a slap across my face.” The Kryptonian slowly opened her eyes and explained, “I told you that morning that I have f-feelings for you. You didn’t return them, which was fine and I was still trying to accept that I could never be more than a friend to you. I have prepared myself that if you’re happy, I’m happy. I want to like whoever steals your heart because that’s what friends are for, right?” A sad smile froze on Kara’s lips, then melted into a soft frown. “I can’t like her.” Kara gestured the cell, where the black wall had been put up. “She tried to kill me, Alex, everyone over and over. She killed Livewire and Patricia. Lena, she is a murderer. How can I be happy for you when I can’t feel like you’ll be safe?”

 

Lena only had a fair knowledge of Livewire, aka Leslie Willis, and knew that this woman was also an enemy of Supergirl. She nodded dismissively. “You’re right, that’s your point of view. Do you want to know mine?”

 

Kara measured her with narrow eyes but agreed to listen. “Sure.”

 

“At first, I had the same mindset as yours right now, that Reign is just a cold-blooded killer with a code, and I would not hesitate to hurt her if I had the chance.” Lena kept her voice calm, though the hypothetical scenario of Reign getting hurt jabbed in her chest, she needed to make a statement. “Then I noticed something: Reign wasn’t doing the things she did because she wanted to. Reign was created for someone else’s purpose, not hers. She had no choice.”

 

“That’s not true, Lena,” Kara argued with a sigh, “Everyone has a choice.”

 

“Not her.” Lena stepped forward, digging into Kara’s eyes to find a gleam of sympathy in them. “Reign’s choices were taken from her. She didn’t know any other way but fists and punches. She didn’t know she could do differently, Kara.”

 

Her friend still shook her head slowly, not being able to see what Lena was trying to say. “Even so, what will she do? If she can’t go back on the principals of what she had been born with, she’s still our enemy. And if she can, she’s still harming Sam.”

 

Lena drew back a step. “That’s why I’m trying to save both of them.”

 

“What if it’s impossible?” Kara’s voice began to raise but she wasn’t shouting, she only sounded extremely frustrated, “Rao, Lena. I know you’re very smart and I know you can do almost everything. But this  _ situation _ is bizarre. We know nearly nothing about the Worldkillers and the system that they were built in. We also have Sam’s life at stakes. I can’t risk her.”

 

“And  _ I _ can?” Lena pointed at herself, giving Kara a ludicrous look. “Don’t you dare think even for a second that I will choose my own happiness over Sam.” Kara was making her heart race, but not with the same reason as before. Lena was mad, really mad at Kara. How could she think of Lena that way? After everything they had been through… “You really see me as someone that selfish?” Her eyes felt the sting of tears and her nose began to stuffed, making her panting breath more frantic, harder to gasp for air.

 

They stared into each other eyes for a while, not saying anything. Lena felt her heart breaking apart and judging by the pained look on Kara’s face, it could be said for the both of them. The tension and the heat were so thick, Lena could even sense the words fumbling between Kara’s lips but not voiced out just yet. She hated this, but she wouldn’t back down - being a Luthor and a very stubborn woman - not even in front of the all mighty Supergirl or her dear friend Kara Danvers.

 

“I’m not doubting you,” Kara said, her eyes got wetter, “I never do. I am your friend, Lena, and I’m worried about you. Heck, I’m not just worried, I am bitter. You have  _ no _ idea how much it hurts me to know that you have feelings for Reign.” Kara’s hand shakily brought to her chest, above the S, an agonizing image of someone with a broken heart. Lena let her tears spill, not trying to stop them. “I trust you with all my heart, so I try to come up with a thousand reasons to explain why would you rather be with her instead of giving me a chance. All of those reasons don’t stand because I know you would never risk a life if it isn’t your own. You’re not mine so I can’t be jealous but I also  _ cannot _ not be jealous because I keep comparing myself to Reign and I…” She wiped her tears with the sleeve of her suit, tearing down the defense in Lena.

 

“And you can’t understand at all?” Lena countered, not trying to hide her choked voice. The grief and sadness gripped around her throat, squeezing her down.

 

“No, I don’t,” Kara shook her head, the tears hugged her cheeks.

 

“Do you want to understand?” Lena questioned, giving out her effort to fix their friendship. Kara gasped for air and looked away. She didn’t say ‘no’, so it was somewhat a good thing. “I’m not forcing you to do anything, Kara. I just need -  _ she _ just needs a chance to prove herself. Like you gave me a chance despite me being a Luthor.”

 

Kara wiped her face, inhaling loudly. Lena knew she was trying. Really hard. A soft chuckle suddenly escaped Kara’s lips, even with the tears still crawling out from her eyes. “You did  _ not _ just use the Luthor card on me.”

 

That statement made Lena see the twisted humor in it and she found herself smiling too. How ironic that they were in the middle of a discussion that left their faces tear-stained, yet they were able to laugh a bit to reduce the stress they both had. Lena reached for her purse and got some tissues for both Kara and her. Supergirl took with gratitude and dabbed her eyes and walked up to Lena to lean against the table right next to Lena.

 

She sighed out after a few minutes, waiting for the moment of humor to pass so they could return to whatever stage they were of the conflict. Kara fiddled with the hem of her cape like a child, possibly waiting for Lena to say something.

 

“Kara, what happened to our friendship?” Lena asked with a puff. “Can we go past this?”

 

Supergirl turned to her and Lena saw she was almost smiling. “We have stopped many threats before, even a planet invasion. I think we’ll get through.”

 

“But not right away, right?” A hope was built in Lena’s voice. She knew things wouldn’t be easy and she knew Kara was facing a tough decision herself.

 

“Yeah. We need time,” Kara grinned finally, leting go of the cape and stood up. “This will not interfere with our mission to save Sam.”

 

Lena half-wanted to hear if Kara would add Reign in her sentence but judging by what had just happened between them earlier, that would be unlikely. “And that’s what we will do.”

 

Kara popped her chest to stand straight, sending a bright smile that had been one of Supergirl’s signature specialties. “I have a book to study and a bomb to… also study.” Lena waved her goodbye and turned around but then she heard Kara’s boots stop from behind her again. “Lena, does Reign make you happy?”

 

The sudden turn of the subject took Lena off-guard. Her face quickly got hotter and her tongue felt stiff. “I-I… why do you ask me that?”

 

Kara shrugged with a pout. “Well, you said earlier that you wouldn’t choose your own happiness over Sam. You’re happy with Reign.” Her blue eyes gazed into Lena with sincerity, not judgment or disagreement. Just simply an affectionate stare.

 

A nervous laugh escaped Lena’s throat. Promptly, she couldn’t look at Kara without blushing. Her hand skirted up to her neck, rubbing slightly. “I’m… I can’t really say. I don’t know. It’s too soon.”

 

“Lena,” Kara waved her hands, “I’m just checking. And with the whole-” She gestured back and forth between Lena and the cell. “-I’m still quite bothered  _ but _ I will support your happiness. You deserve to be happy, Lena.”

 

Lena couldn’t help a smile at the genuine concern from her friend. “Thank you. Are you sure you’re okay? With the-” she also wiggled her index finger between them, “- _ feelings _ , you know.”

 

Kara scratched her cheek to hide the blush. “Well, I’ll try. That’s one of the reasons I need more time.” Her eyes found Lena’s again. “So… no more awkward tension?”

 

“No more awkward tension,” Lena nodded, “See you later, Kara.”

 

She waited until Kara had left for a few minutes to lift the black wall and catch Reign sitting on the floor, watching TV.

 

The Worldkiller smiled when she saw Lena. Kindness had slowly become a frequent sight on Reign’s stoic face and Lena’s heart got warmer every time she saw it again. “Hi there,” Reign flew off the ground, still with her legs folded, her hand reached the remote and paused the movie.

 

“Hi,” she greeted, walking toward the wall and poked a finger at the screen direction, “You’ve been busy, heh?”

 

Reign stretched herself and landed in the standing position on the floor. “Yeah, Winn told me about Star Wars.”

 

Lena let out a knowing ‘ah’. “And? How was it?”

 

“It’s amazing!” The joy on Reign’s face was almost comical and it reminded Lena of a child after receiving her favourite present. Like Ruby while playing L-Corp flying robots. “Now I want a glowing sword.” The Worldkiller’s eyes almost shined in excitement.

 

Lena laughed. “What? Don’t tell me you’re a geek now.”

 

“I have no idea what that means but if it means ‘loving glowing swords really much’ then yes, call me a geek.” Reign grinned broadly, picking up a chopstick from her food on the table and pretended like she was wielding a sword. “Why do I even fight without a weapon? I should have gotten a sword.”

 

Lena had to hug her belly for the image of Reign in her suit, pointing a glowing stick at a criminal, announcing justice deliverance. Especially when Reign was now holding a chopstick, she looked even more funny. “Oh gosh, please stop. You’re ridiculous!”

 

Reign laughed along with her and put the chopstick back on the table. “Can you make me one?”

 

“Make you what?” she arched an eyebrow.

 

“A sword, of course!” Reign now was wielding her imaginary sword.

 

“What for?” She couldn’t control her own face because of the urge to laugh and her entire body was shaking due to that movement.

 

“Winn said he had one. I want to duel with him.”

 

Lena’s eyebrows went up. “Wow, okay, you’re  _ not _ going to be alone with Winn anymore.” The tingling poke in Lena’s chest dragged a corner of her mouth down in a crooked smile.

 

“Why? He seems nice.” Reign tilted her head in confusion.

 

“You’re not into Disney anymore?” Lena asked casually, waiting to see Reign’s reaction.

 

“Disney is great, but Lena, this is about  _ space _ ! I come from space. From another planet. It’s a movie about me!” Reign hopped on her feet.

 

“It’s actually not.”

 

Reign crossed her arms, a serious face formed between her brows. “Why are you acting like you don’t want me to like anything but Disney?” Lena didn’t answer, only shrugged. Reign snapped her fingers. “I know. You miss watching movies with me, don’t you?”

 

Lena’s jaw dropped a bit to fight back the blush of being busted. “I do not. I don’t care if you don’t like Disney anymore.” She felt silly, incredibly silly, to be worked up over movies with Reign but to her, watching Disney had become a nice memory and she wanted to relive it again, even though she would never admit. So Lena knew she was acting childish to Reign but she couldn’t stop her hand from waving dismissively at the alien. “Go. Watch Dreamworks. See if I care.”

 

If there was a word to describe Reign’s face right now, it was ‘dumbfounded’. She stared at Lena with wide eyes, slightly open mouth and an utter confusion in general.

 

Reign’s brows lowered down above her eyes. “Are you not happy? Fine, I will not watch Star Wars. No more glowing swords. Goodbye.” Her face turned to the TV and brightened up in th scary red color.

 

“Don’t do that!” Lena quickly stopped her before she blasted the player into ashes. “I don’t have a problem with Star Wars.”

 

“Just say it.”

 

“I’m just being silly. It’s fine, Reign.”

 

“I won’t do anything you dislike.”

 

“Why not? It’s your choice.”

 

“Because I’m supposed to make you happy.” Reign said obviously. “Kara said that, right?”

 

Lena froze for a moment, just enough time for blood to rush to her cheeks. “Y-You heard us?”

 

Reign pointed at her ears. “Triple super-hearing.”

 

“Oh…” Lena awkwardly fiddled on her heels, suddenly losing something to say. “That’s just what she said.”

 

“Is it true? That I make you happy?”

 

Reign always had the most innocent questions that sent Lena into the loss of words. It was very strange how much Reign had learned, yet she knew nothing at all. Lena didn’t expect to be caught unaware of another genuine wonder but of course, Reign always surprised her.

 

“I don’t even know what happiness is,” she honestly confessed, “but there has never been a dull moment with you.”

 

Reign hummed thoughtfully, then asked again. “It’s good, isn’t it? I don’t bore you out.”

 

Lena smiled. “No.”

 

“Great. Because I don’t think you’re boring, either.”

 

Lena shared a grin with Reign, then heard the notification of her phone. Winn asked her to come to the DEO. She raised the device to show Reign. “I have to go.”

 

“Will you come back tonight?”

 

“Yes. Why?”

 

“We’ll watch something new. Not Disney.”

 

Lena didn’t hesitate to answer. “Sure.” She gathered her stuff and headed towards the door but then she remember something and asked Reign. “Hey, how did you get Star Wars movies in there?”

 

“Winn gave me a drive. He said he would’t risk giving me any DVDs. Cheap.”

 

“Through the food counter?”

 

“Yes. I’ll see you tonight.”

 

Lena didn’t hesitate again when she responded with, “That’s a date. Bye.”

  
Only after the door had closed that she realized what she had just said to the Worldkiller. Lena prayed that there was a tiny chance that the  _ Triple-Super-Hearing _ alien might miss the word and it wouldn’t go back to haunt her later on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scream at me yall. I love Katie so much! She validates us and she loves us!!!


	27. Prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3x19, mostly done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No KillerCorp yet, folks.

As soon as Lena walked into the DEO, Winn was already waiting for her in the lab. She didn’t exactly want to return to the building ever since she left it in a broken heart and broken hope, but now she had come back with a better spirit.

 

The agents still stared at her, though more discreet, Lena recognized those watchful eyes everywhere, mostly because everyone was waiting for a Luthor to flip and go crazy. Sometimes, those eyes had been one of the things that kept Lena from slipping away. Now Lena had her friends believing in her, nothing would mean more than that.

 

“Lena! Come in.” Winn waved at her to enter the lab. “Kara gave me this book from that Cult of Rao. Check this out.” His hands roamed over the pages and stopped right on the pages with drawings of Reign, Purity, and Pestilence on them. “Creepy how precise these drawings are, right?”

 

Lena took the book and examined on her own. Everything was written in Kryptonese so she couldn’t figure out what it said except for the way the Worldkillers were drawn. The details were fascinating and it had some kind of title under every drawing. “What does this mean?” she asked Winn, pointing at the title.

 

Winn frowned a bit and snapped his fingers. “I know these are numbers. Oh, there are also letters. This is, um…  _ ‘u’ _ and those are  _ ‘z’ _ , _ ‘i’ _ ,  _ ‘v’ _ .  _ ‘Uziz’ _ .”

 

“What does  _ ‘uziv’ _ mean?”

 

“It means  _ ‘to rule’ _ or  _ ‘to dominate’ _ .”

 

Lena nodded. “ _ ‘To reign.’ _ ”

 

Winn huffed with a smile. “That explains her name. I bet the titles under Purity and Pestilence are the same.”

 

Lena’s index finger traced to the ones Winn said to be numbers. “And these?”

 

“Okay…” Winn tapped on the page. “ _ ‘byth’ _ is the number zero. And the next one is  _ ‘chahv’ _ , meaning ‘one’.” 

 

“Does that mean Reign is the first Worldkiller?”

 

Winn scratched his chin, shrugging, “I think so. But under Purity is number 08 and Pestilence is number 22.”

 

Lena’s heart dropped when she spoke out the first thing in her mind. “There are more Worldkillers? Where are they?”

 

Winn winced at the scenario. “I really don’t want to imagine if another Worldkiller shows up right now. I mean, if it wasn’t for Julia, we would still have three Worldkillers instead of one.”

 

The mention of the brave woman who had sacrificed herself to save everyone, including the people who rescued people daily pulled at Lena’s heartstring. She sighed and sat on a stool. “Julia’s funeral is this weekend, right?”

 

Winn nodded slowly. “And Grace’s is next Monday.”

 

“Where will they be buried?”

 

“Julia’s family decided that she would be at her hometown’s graveyard in Starling City. Grace, on the other hand, had no family left except for an aunt in Metropolis, who is also in the nursing home.” Winn sat down next to Lena, letting out a long sigh to match with hers. “Poor them. They really didn’t know the reason of their birth. Now they’re gone.”

 

Lena looked aimlessly through the glass wall of the lab, letting her heart ache for the loss of two people, who wanted nothing more than just a peaceful life, yet being pulled into the fight between aliens and the world domination. Sam was also a kind human being who got stuck in the cruel fate.

 

There was also Reign. Born and given an aim. Lena wondered if Purity and Pestilence would ever question the nature of their existence like Reign did and perhaps tried to change their way. Maybe if they had a chance to see things differently, Reign would still have her family.

 

That was only her wishful thinking because lives had been taken, no going back.

 

There was only one way: moving forward. It meant she had to focus on Sam and Reign.

 

“How did you explain their death?” she asked, not turning to Winn.

 

“It’s actually not too hard. Julia got into a deadly car accident before Purity was awakened, and we grouped Grace into the victims of the plague. Anyone who knows otherwise has to sign the NDA.”

 

Right at that moment, the specter analysis echoed a sound so Winn stood up and checked. “Wow, Lena, look.” She joined him quickly and her eyes grew wider at the result on the screen.

 

“It’s not a bomb,” she muttered.

 

“Right?” Winn jerked his thumb towards the door. “I’ll get Kara.”

 

Lena waited until she heard the familiar sound of boots to look up and saw Winn, Kara, and Mon-el walking into the room. “We’ve just finished analyzing the residue that you found.” Turning her face to the screen to have a double check before announcing the result, Lena confidently told everyone. “What killed the girl wasn’t a bomb, it was caused by a heavy metal reaction.” She looked at Winn, inviting him to finish.

 

“A heavy metal  _ not _ found on Earth,” Winn added, looking at the only two aliens in the room.

 

Lena noticed how Kara’s eyes opened wide at the molecular analysis of the metal and had a vaguely good feeling. “I have seen this before,” claimed Kara, walking towards the book from the cult. Everyone quickly exchanged a look before joining her. “Here,” Kara pointed at a page that had the same atomic depiction like the one on the screen. “The rock of Yuda Kal. He said he found a statue of her in Addis Ababa, made of Kryptonian stone.”

 

Lena knew Kara was only reading from her own mother tongue but she was still dumbly impressed.

 

“Yuda Kal… isn’t that the Kryptonian Goddess of Life?” asked Mon-el, obviously having heard the name before.

 

“I don’t know about Goddesses but this is the exact same thing that I need to cure Sam,” Lena stated and received a knowing look from Winn, “to save her.”

 

“We were wrong,” Kara acknowledged something, “They’re not using the rock to make a bomb. They’re making a new Worldkiller.”

 

Winn’s eyes grew wider when they met Lena’s. It was so scary that they had literally talked about having new Worldkillers somewhere and now the possibility was real.

 

“Well, if the rock of Yuda Kal is used to make a Worldkiller, we can reverse the process to  _ unmake _ one.” Lena said and then stopped and carefully stated, “We can turn Reign back into Sam permanently.”

 

Kara spun around to look at Lena. Her eyes expressed concerns, worries and even fear. Lena knew what she had just said and the scenario burned hotly in the back of her eyes. But she wouldn’t cry. Not right now.

 

“We can cure her,” said Kara with an apologetic frown.

 

“Yes, we can,” Lena replied, then she turned away to avoid the regretful eyes staring at her from Kara, Winn and even Mon-el. Sam and Reign. Sam could be saved. But that meant Reign was in danger.

 

Her chest tightened when she thought about bringing the news to Sam and Reign. She was happy for Sam, of course, because her friend deserved to live a long, happy life with her daughter. But Reign needed a chance. For someone who hadn’t been given many second chances, Lena understood how hard it was to have hopes up and then shattered down.

 

“Winn, why don’t you and I come down to see if they find Olivia or not?” she heard Mon-el knowingly suggested and the room soon became less crowded. She stood still, letting out the long breath of sadness she had been holding and let the tears fall.

 

Her goal was close, she felt it. But it was her previous goal. Now she knew Reign, she wanted more.

 

Since when had she become so greedy?

 

It made her feel like she had been more selfish, hoping to have something for herself. This reminded her of what Reign had asked her earlier.

 

_ “Is it true? That I make you happy?” _

 

She couldn’t -  _ wasn’t _ able to give the alien a straight answer but her heart knew better, no matter how hard Lena tried to cover her ears. There was some truth and also a lot of assumption, but as long as there was the truth, it was enough for her.

 

“Are you okay?” Kara’s quiet voice startled Lena. She should have checked before taking the space for herself.  _ Dammit, Lena. Get it together. _

 

Lena sighed, silently wiping her tears and turned around. Kara was still standing at her spot, her hands fiddled a bit like she didn’t know what to say. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

 

“Well…” the girl in cape inhaled loudly, her eyes darted to the book and then back at Lena, “what we just learned-”

 

“-is a valuable information.” Lena stood straight, not showing any sign of the tornado inside her chest. “We should use it to save Sam.”

 

“Yeah…” Kara trailed off a bit, awkwardly tapped on the surface of the table. “And Reign?”

 

The way Kara pronounced the name with clear discomfort made Lena sad but she knew the blonde didn’t mean hostile much. “I need to tell her.”

 

“About the reversion?” Kara crossed her arms. “Should she know?”

 

“It’s her body, too,” was all Lena could say.

 

Kara hesitated a bit before taking a step toward Lena but not getting too close. “If you need to talk about anything, remember I’m here to listen.”

 

“Anything?” Lena tested the waters, not being sure about Kara’s offer, though it was genuine.

 

“Yeah, anything. You’re my friend.” Kara smiled softly and took another step, placing her hand on Lena’s shoulder. “I have to be there for you, no matter what.”

 

“Thank you,” she whispered gratefully.

 

After a beat of silence, Kara retreated her hand awkwardly and pointed her thumb at the door. “I’ll join Winn and Mon-el, seeing if there’s any news.”

 

“Yeah, you should do that.” Lena didn’t move from her spot until Kara disappeared. Walking to the book, she pulled out her phone and took a picture of the pages for later use. She needed to know more about the information of the book.

 

If the Cult of Rao wanted to create a Worldkiller, there would be a way to maintain a Worldkiller without killing them.

 

Lena would find this, and she would save Reign.

  
  
  
  


____________________

  
  
  
  
  


When Lena joined the others on the main deck, two people walked in. James was one of them, the other girl, Lena guessed to be Tanya.

 

“James. What happened? Was there another attack at CatCo?” asked Kara immediately.

 

James glanced at her for a second before answering, “No, no, no. I’m sorry for bringing Tanya here but I figure with all of the threats out there, this is the safest place for her.”

 

“Are you alright?” Lena asked both of them. Tanya nodded while James didn’t answer. He kept his eyes at Kara to announce something unexpected.

 

“I’ve decided to host a conference to reveal I’m Guardian.”

 

“No, you can’t do that,” Kara disagreed.

 

“I  _ have _ to do that. It’s my only choice. It’s already planned at 4 o’clock. In an hour, they’re gonna out me anyway.” James said with defeat. “This is the only leverage they have so if I can get out ahead of this, maybe I can cause a shake of their plan. Or make a mistake.”

 

“Dude, it’s just like the movie Ransom, right?” Winn’s voice sounded a bit cherry for the situation and everyone looked at him. “With the guy, son gets kidnapped, instead of paying the ransom, he just flips the table…” His eyes wandered around and noticed the theme was not very relevant so he and Mon-el had a brief moment of mutual understanding. “Spoilers. I’m gonna stop.”

 

James reminded everyone, “If they use it again, someone can die. Or worse. They can make a Worldkiller.” With a final look, he stated, “That’s what I have to do.”

  
  
  
  


________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Lena was about to leave when she heard James calling her from behind. He didn’t talk to her ever since he came but now was reaching out. She wondered what the reason was.

 

She spun around and crossed her arms. “Yes?”

 

He inhaled sharply and stated, “I need to talk to you.”

 

“Is it quick?” she gestured the elevator, “I need to get back to my lab.”

 

“Just a few minutes.” He sounded sincere. Lena supposed that he had a good reason and followed him into an empty meeting room.

 

Lena found a chair and sat down, James settled on the chair on the other corner, his hands linked on the table, seemingly uneasy.

 

“What is it you want to talk about?” she asked.

 

“First, I want to apologize.” Lena’s eyebrows went up higher in surprise. She hadn’t expected this, especially from James. “About what I did. Breaking into your lab, breaking your trust.”

 

“You used me,” she corrected him.

 

The guilt in his eyes was clear. “Yes, I used you. I’m sorry.”

 

Lena didn’t feel like getting soft or forgiving him at all but she decided not to say anything about it. “I’m curious about your change of mind. What happened?”

 

“I talked to Kara about you.” James sighed, rubbing his hairless head. “You and the Worldkiller. She also told me about what you said to her.”

 

Lena frowned, leaning further into the chair and crossed her arms. “That wouldn’t be enough to convince you.”

 

“No. But it makes me think.” James had this regretful look in his eyes that almost made Lena wanted to smile. “I recall what I saw in the lab. Reign was treating your wound. She wasn’t supposed to. And you didn’t let her expose my identity, thank you for that.”

 

Now Lena’s lips really stretched a bit into a smile. “You’re welcome.”

 

James sat up straighter. “I was wrong about you, Miss Luthor. I would want us to start over, like how we should have.” He offered a handshake.

 

Lena stared at his hand for a moment. The damage he had caused in her was huge, nearly as huge as the one Lex had left, and it wasn’t because she had any feelings for him, but it was because she was giving herself a chance to let someone else in and they betrayed her. It was more than about James, it was about her fear becoming true.

 

But she had given Supergirl a chance, then Reign. Perhaps this wouldn’t be too bad. They wouldn’t be sunshine and candy all the time but she was also tired of having a weight in her eyes whenever James was in the picture. She wanted some peace for herself.

 

She grabbed his hand and firmly shook it. “I think it’s fair. You are Kara’s friend, I don’t want to have any beef between us for her sake.”

 

Their hands parted and once again, James stopped her before she stood up. “Wait, I’m going to out myself as Guardian, so I’m thinking about resigning.”

 

“From CatCo?” Lena frowned, “Why?”

 

“Because it would be dangerous for people around me if everyone knows I’m Guardian.”

 

Lena exhaled slowly. “I don’t think it’s a bad thing for you to come out. It could be good. People would have a more personal look at their hero. It could encourage people to be their own way of hero, too.”

 

“It’s different, Miss Luthor.” James sharply huffed, “because I’m a black man.”

 

Lena nodded, “But everyone knows Guardian is a hero.”

 

“Yes, but not everyone knows Guardian is a black man,” James said without a hint of bitterness. He was simply stating a fact. “Do you know how old I was when a cop put cuffs on me?” It was a rhetorical question because obviously, Lena didn’t know him that much. He still waited for her to guess.

 

Lena chose to stay quiet because she had a feeling this sounded personal to him.

 

“Seven.” Lena’s heart dropped when the number was under ten. “I was seven years old. My family had a vacation. We were staying at this night hotel. And my cousins and I decided to go out, to the ground and play hide and go seek. One minute, I was trying my damn not to be found and the next, I was shielding my eyes from the police light. These four huge cops… they came and they pulled us out of our hiding places. The whole time we were saying  _ ‘what are you doing?’ _ ,  _ ‘we’re staying here’ _ . But no one believed that we were supposed to be there.”

 

Lena didn't realize she was holding her breath to listen to his story. It was harsh and took a rough turn. She herself had a rough childhood, but it was only her. She had heard stories similar to James’ a lot on newspaper, the internet and sometimes from people working for her. It gave her a scary sense of familiarity and her eyes got wetter thinking about finding another person with such a horrible memory in their childhood like this.

 

“No one believed that we belonged.” James continued, his eyes got wetter, too. “My oldest cousin was about eleven and I was the smallest… But this man cuffed all of us anyway. My arms were so small, they had to put them on my forearms. Then they marched into the hotel lobby like a bunch of criminals.” He paused, seemingly recalling the unpleasant memory. Then a bitter smile appeared. “My mom was there. And then they believed us.” Now his laugh was full on ironic. “She kept yelling  _ ‘get those cuffs off my boys’. _ Those cuffs…” His voice became choked, too much to handle.

 

“James, that was horrible,”  was all she could say. She knew she should have addressed him as ‘Mr. Olsen’  but the moment was too personal for formal names. Lena had a feeling that James didn’t tell this story to anyone and couldn’t help wondering why he told her.

 

A single tear ran down his cheek. “Racism is the oldest form of bullying.”

 

“I’m so sorry that happened to you,” Lena said with sincere.

 

“When I became the Guardian, I put that mask on. I felt strangely liberating. That was the first time in my life that I have the opportunity to be judged on my  _ action _ , and my heart. Not how I look.” James sighed longingly.

 

“You shouldn’t have to wear a mask to be seen as who you really are,” Lena stated a fact. “It shouldn’t be that way.”

 

“But it is,” James countered softly, wiping his tears. “And it’s like that for every seven-year-old boy who looks like me, but it’s  _ not _ gonna be like that if I do something about it.”

 

“You will have that change,” she said understandingly, “You already are. Are you ready to come out?”

 

“I don’t think anyone wants to be back in a corner, especially not me. And I don’t know how people are gonna react when they realize their vigilante is black.” James turned away, his eyes pointing at Tanya, who was standing in the hall, talking to an agent. “But there’s just too much at stakes for me right now.”

 

Lena sat straighter and said, “Well, if I can somehow make Supergirl and Guardian believe that I’m not a despicable Luthor like my family, there is always a chance to fight stereotypes for everyone. I don’t say that I understand the struggles you always go through as a black person because I’m not black. I have a fair experience of being judged based on my background, it’s not as brutal and hard as yours, but I get it. It’s not going to be easy, no. It’s also not impossible.” She stood up with a smile. “You and I may have just found an understanding. I wish you the best on your journey from now on.”

 

James stood up. His height towered over her but he didn’t seem threatening at all. “Thank you. You too, Miss Luthor.”

 

She was about to tell him to call her ‘Lena’ but it was still too soon.

 

“I’m sorry I interrupted.” They both turned to the door, where Tanya was lingering between the frame. She looked at James. “Can I talk to you for a second?”

 

“I’m just leaving,” Lena said and left the room. She felt her chest lighter. Seeing James in another light actually made her happy. One less person she needed to look out for.

  
  
  
  


____________________

  
  
  
  
  


Reign was hovering in the air when she felt it. It made her fall to the ground and gripped her chest in the overwhelming pain.

 

It was a very similar sense of connection she had when Purity and Pestilence woke up. A family bond.

 

Her heart thundered against her chest when she felt it. A sister. Alive. Born. Waiting for her to join.

 

Reign slammed at the force field when she realized another Worldkiller had been born. She needed to warn Lena. She needed to warn someone.

 

“Jesus! Stop!” she heard. The DEO agents were out there guarding her but they had no idea there was a threat forming.

 

“Let me out!” she shouted, kept on slamming the wall, “You’re in danger!”

 

“Yes, we are.” The agent pointed at her face. “You are the danger, so stay back.”

 

Reign blasted laser eyes at him, scaring him. “Get me Lena Luthor, now!”

 

The other agents gathered around and one of them walked to the controlling desk. She frowned at Reign before dragging her finger on the screen. Reign felt her skin being torn apart as the Kryptonite on her collarbone was charged up and it burned traumatizingly against her skin. She screamed but tried not to let Purity’s power out because she had to wait for Lena to come back. Lena would believe her. Lena would tell the others. She had Lena on her side, Lena would trust her more than these people.

 

Reign noticed that the Kryptonite no longer affected her as much as before, though it still tortured her to the bones, she felt number to the substance. Perhaps, she had gone used to it.

 

The agents stopped activating the Kryptonite after a while and left Reign lying on the floor. She took in gasps of air to adjust with the peace and returned to the creepy and heartwarming hunch inside her chest.

 

The bond happened only for a couple of minutes more but when it ended, Reign felt the loss again.

 

Exactly like When Purity and Pestilence died. The horrible, the void she felt from the connection, it broke her apart and glued her right before it couldn’t be handled.

 

Another Worldkiller had gone. Another sister had died. This grief, this  _ human _ feeling was so overwhelming. Reign was afraid of it. She was a mighty Worldkiller, who was able to beat down everyone, but her heart was fragile like a human.

 

She used to find human weak and soft, like Samantha. But now she knew humans were more than that. They went through grief and pain every day. They didn’t have any powers, they didn’t have impenetrable skin, they couldn’t fly. They only had their faith and trust and hope. Yet they still survived.

 

Samantha survived the painful childbirth and the abandonment.

 

Lena survived losing her mother.

 

Ruby survived the threat of losing her only parent.

 

Reign suddenly saw how weak she was, comparing to those humans. Her heart wasn’t as strong as theirs. She needed to work harder. She wanted to be like Samantha, like Lena and Ruby.

 

Reign didn’t want to be human, no. She wanted to become the most human version of herself possible.

 

But first, she needed to know something that had been nagging in the back of her head for hours.

 

She climbed on the metal bed and sat with her legs folded. Then she turned to an agent. “Hey.” She turned to Reign. “Yes, you.”

 

“What do you want?” asked the agent with an annoyed frown. Reign was tempted to mock the agent about her fear of blood but it would backfire her intention to be more likable in people’s eyes so she didn’t address that.

 

Instead, she gave her a friendly smile. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“You’re not going to be let out of here,” replied the woman with a roll of her eyes.

 

“I don’t ask about that. I need an explanation for something.”

 

“I’m not your dictionary. You have a computer, do the research your own.”

 

Reign groaned and wiped her face. “Samantha has a phone. Give it to me. It’s on Lena’s desk.”

 

Fortunately, the agent didn’t lose her temper and delivered Reign Samantha’s phone before returning to her previous position with a yawn.

 

Reign had seen Sam using the phone and knew the password so it wasn’t difficult to turn the device on. Ruby’s picture was the first thing she saw. Reign sighed out a soft smile before tapping on the searching tool.

 

She typed in  _ ‘what is a date’ _ .

 

The first link was from Urban Dictionary. It had the word ‘dictionary’ on it so she supposed it was proper.

 

Her eyes went wide and then narrowed at the very first explanation she received.

 

**_Date:_ ** _ An audition for sex. _

 

After a moment of a temporal freeze, Reign scratched her chin and tapped to return to the searching tool, typing another phrase.

 

_ ‘what is sex’ _

 

Reign had  _ no _ idea what she had gotten herself into.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Date night in the next chapter, y'all.


	28. Charmed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KillerCorp! KillerCorp everyone!
> 
> Reign's sex-ed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3x20 has a lot of KillerCorp content and I haven't even started writing about it yet. This is pre 3x20.

When Lena returned to the lab, it was a bit late.

 

After stopping the threat of another Worldkiller being born, Kara and everyone decided to have a little dinner together. They had asked Lena and she nearly accepted it, then she realized she had promised someone a movie night and declined the offer.

 

_ “Maybe another time,” _ she had told Kara so. The blonde didn’t seem too happy but she shrugged and sent Lena her signature bright smile.

 

_ “It’s fine. We’ll have plenty more time.” _

 

The innocent sentence haunted Lena a bit, but not in the normal. She thought about Sam and Reign, wondering how much time they both had left and she couldn’t help the ache in her chest. It had been throbbing ever since she found out there was only one way to save Sam, and it meant Reign had to go.

 

How could she tell Reign?

 

Lena groaned mentally when she thought about how Reign would react to the news. Would she be upset? Angry? Disappointed?

 

Or she already knew? That was an unlikely scenario, but if anything, Lena suspected Reign’s makers would want to be sure that the Worldkillers saw the human part of them as the enemy. ‘Only one of you survive’ must be the tactic they had used.

 

If Lena was in their place, that was what she would do.

 

The ride back to the lab was quiet, at least for her. Lena had decided to sweep every negative thought away and just enjoyed the rest of the day. She deserved to have some time off.

 

The elevator doors opened, revealing a few agents standing in the hall, discussing something excitedly. They were so wrapped up in their talk that they didn’t even realize Lena had stepped into the hall and approached them.

 

“Good evening,” she announced her presence. The agents immediately jumped and turned to face her. Their facial expressions were from grinning and laughing melted into a stoic one, though two of them failed miserably.

 

“Good evening, Miss Luthor,” greeted one of the agents, clearing his throat as his face brightened up in pink. “You’re back already.”

 

“Of course, it’s my lab,” she said obviously and waved dismissively, “You all can leave.”

 

The agents exchanged a look, biting back a grin but eventually nodded.

 

When she walked towards the door, she still heard the discreet snickering from them echoing inside the narrow hall. Lena didn’t know what they had been talking about but the way one of the agents stole a glance at her as she passed them made her paranoid and that they were laughing at her.

 

Lena was a Luthor, she was used to dealing with gossips and rumors, but somehow this time it felt super odd because whatever these agents were talking about wasn’t malicious but it was more like the friendly teasing that Lena had done a lot to Kara and Sam.

 

But what on Earth could they be teasing her about? They were not her friends.

 

She opened the door to the empty lab, the light was only inside Reign’s cell. Lena presented her arrival with the distinctive pacing of her heels.

 

“Hi, I’m back,” she greeted the alien, who was sitting on the bed, eyeing at her with the intensity that Lena hadn’t seen for a while. “You okay?”

 

Like being snapped out of something, Reign fully stared at her with a smile. “Hey, you’re back. How’s everything?”

 

“Good,” Lena set her bag down and walked to the wall, “everything turns out okay.”

 

A slight frown creased Reign’s face. “Was there another Worldkiller?”

 

“Oh…” Lena’s heart returned to the solemn state, “yes. How do you know?”

 

The alien shrugged, “I just felt it. I also felt it when she died.”

 

Lena heard from Kara that the girl, Olivia - who tried to make herself a Worldkiller - was still fine, though her hand that held the rock of Yuda Kal was severely burned. Kara even shared that Olivia in her Worldkiller phase was very powerful, even more aggressive than Reign. Olivia meant to attack everyone while Reign was more about dominance, not about trying to kill one another.

 

“Was it similar to Purity and Pestilence?” she softened her voice, remembering how sad Reign had been after the loss of her sisters.

 

“Yes,” Reign looked down on her hands, climbing off the bed, “It must be the kind of psychic connection my makers put in me, in all of us.” She lifted her head, a grin spread across her lips. “The danger is gone, so I’m glad.”

 

Lena knew a Worldkiller was indeed a threat, but Reign was also a Worldkiller. She wondered if Reign still saw herself as one, or not anymore, or even something in between. “I’m sorry,” she said.

 

“Why? My sisters were dangerous.”

 

“But they were your family too. You have to go through grief once again.”

 

A soft chuckle that didn’t sound joyful echoed between Reign’s lips. “I get used to it. I’ll be fine.” She paused and the casual attitude returned. “Have you eaten?”

 

Lena shook her head, “Ah, no. I’ll order something. The usuals?” she fished out her phone, started listing out the delivery numbers.

 

“Sushi, is that good?”

 

The choice of food made Lena arch an eyebrow. “Sushi? Okay. I haven’t eaten sushi for a while, either.”

 

Reign happily flew back to the bed with her legs folded. “Order the food, I’ll wait,” said the alien with a wide grin.

 

Lena couldn’t help but notice that Reign seemed more excited and enthusiastic than usual. It warmed her heart that Reign looked forward to having this movie night. After ordering the dinner, Lena brought a chair to the cell. Reign was still grinning like an idiot, even her face was brightening up.

 

She was glowing.

 

“Are you okay?” she sat down on the chair, crossing her legs, “Did something happen?” Reign’s lips rolled inward, biting back a smile and shook her head. “You look rather happy today.”

 

“Is that a bad thing?” There was the soft snickering in Reign’s voice.

 

“No, but it’s…” Lena trailed off and exhaled with a huff, “You know, nevermind. I’m glad you’re having a good time.”

 

Reign whipped her legs off the bed, dangling with joy underneath the edge. “Let’s decide a movie. What do you want to watch?”

 

Lena shrugged, “Whatever you want.”

 

“I’m not good at picking movies.”

 

Lena turned her phone on again and picked the search tool, “What do you want to watch about? Space?”

 

Reign tapped her chin, looking up at the ceiling. “Um… no. About aliens, is that okay?”

 

“Sure.” Lena typed in the proper keywords. “What else?”

 

“I like animation, let’s watch a cartoon about aliens. Something funny.”

 

Lena smirked as she typed. “You sound almost like Ruby now.”

 

The smile faltered on Reign’s face. Her legs stopped moving and Lena could see the happiness draining from her eyes. It made Lena feel so bad for killing the joy. “How is she?” Reign asked, looking quite serious.

 

“She’s living with Alex,” Lena dropped her hands to the lap, typing and deleting random letters just to have something to do with her thumbs. “She’s doing fine.”

 

Reign nodded, eyes fell to a point on the ground. “Good. I scared her, didn’t I?”

 

Lena wanted to deny but it would be a lie. “She’s tough, Reign. Ruby is one of the toughest kids I know.”

 

“I should apologize to her,” Reign said with a sigh, “One day. When I’m no longer a threat.”

 

The words ‘one day’ jabbed in Lena’s heart. She had decided to not talk about it today yet somehow the universe had to remind her. Reign was happy before, Lena wanted to maintain that, at least for tonight.

 

“You are not a threat,” Lena disagreed softly.

 

“Only to you,” Reign replied without a brush of bitterness. “I still have a lot to do and many people to prove myself to. Especially to Samantha.” A pitiful laugh bounced inside the cell. “She loathes the bones out of me.”

 

Lena couldn’t come up with anything to soothe such bluntness in Reign’s statement because she didn’t know it herself if Sam would forgive her for trying to save Reign. Kara had compared her decision with a slap across the face, across the feelings she had for Lena. She wondered if Sam felt the same.

 

Lena never wanted to hurt either of them, but if her feelings could not make them happy, she would have to live with it from now on.

 

She wanted to say something -  _ anything _ \- to reduce the angst in Reign, in Sam and in herself but the whole situation was a whole messy bunch of feelings, actions, and hope, nothing could fix it until the very final moment. Lena looked up at the ceiling and said  _ system, walls off _ and walked into the cell.

 

Reign’s eyes followed her hotly, never left for a second and when Lena stopped in front of her, Reign’s lips parted in a silent gasp.

 

Looking down at Reign - the almighty but lonely Worldkiller - with her shoulders slouched and big crimson eyes open wide, staring up, the anticipation lingering in her gaze, every muscle in Lena hushed her to grab Reign and just do  _ something _ .

 

Her free hand cupped the Worldkiller’s cheek as she crouched down and stared deeply into her eyes to say, “I’ll be rooting for you. Don’t give up.”

 

A faint smile pulled Reign’s lips wider. “That’s good enough for me.”

 

Lena felt her dress being tugged down with the grip of Reign’s hands. The moment felt right and her heart got heavier, joining forces to make her roll down and her lips found Reign’s in a chaste touch. Lena had her eyes closed but she still felt the grin from Reign in the kiss and had to smile too.

 

Reign opened her mouth, ready to deepen the kiss. Lena was about to follow suit but then her phone vibrated, startling her out of it. She gasped, pulling back. Reign disagreed, the twist on Lena’s dress became tighter, trying to hold her. Lena had to bring the phone up and placed it between their lips, building a shield.

 

“The delivery is here,” she informed with a giggle while Reign groaned in disappointment.

 

“I can superspeed and get it.” Reign pouted when Lena stood up. “Just five seconds.”

 

“Have some patience, sunshine.” Lena pinched the alien’s cheek before turning away. Even though Lena didn’t look over her shoulder, the burning gaze from Reign bored a hole hotly on her back sent her the chills of a prey being watched by a predator. She didn’t know why she had that feeling but even with that kind of metaphorical comparison, Lena didn’t have the sense of being in danger.

  
  
  
  
  


_____________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


After the door closed behind Lena, Reign took in a deep breath to calm herself down.

 

Not even facing a team of aliens was this nerve-wracking. Never for a million years would Reign expect to feel so intimidated by Lena. Not in the normal way of being intimidated.

 

She shouldn’t have searched for the definition of a date. And then  _ sex _ .

 

Reign didn’t know sex was human’s way to talk about their mating ritual. The most she knew about this wasn’t through her makers but reading about Kryptonian’s mating ritual in Fortress of Sanctuary, and it was completely  _ different _ from Earth.

 

In the first few minutes of the search, Reign came upon a lot of websites about how to improve the sex, not the actual explanation of it. She quickly figured out that it wasn’t the right way, so she changed the method and wrote down another way to educate herself.

 

She typed in  _ sex synonym _ and came across some more options including a few words she had never heard during human interactions.

 

Reign decided to write down the first phrase she saw: sexual intercourse. Then another site appeared in front of her eyes. Wikipedia.

 

It was very… informative. Her eyes grew larger and larger as they trailed along the page, taking in a  _ lot _ of phrases - all new ones - and she looked up for all of the definitions to actually realize that  _ sex equals mating _ .

 

There were several other alternatives but Reign liked the phrase ‘making love’ the most because it had the word ‘love’ in it. It was a type of ‘shovuh’. After some searches, Reign understood that this was actually the ‘love between lovers’ kind of act.

 

Her face burned when she realized Lena was implying this to her. Of course, she didn’t want to disappoint Lena by being uneducated so she dug deeper into the world of human mating and always got into the pictures of a male and a female doing their mating.

 

Reign possessed the body of a female and so was Lena, so Reign stated specifically that she needed a demonstration of sex between two females. She didn’t know how but eventually she found a website with a lot of videos about naked humans.

 

She tapped to play one video.

 

Reign’s senses were filled with motions, sounds and such clear demonstrations of how to make a human moan, sweat, curse and do things that she had  _ never _ seen humans do. Perhaps that was why most of these videos took place in the bedroom.

 

She watched a lot of those videos and put the phone on the loudest speaker so she could learn their behavior better. Her head was so wrapped up in them that the agents had to slam the force field to gather her attention.

 

_ “What the heck are you doing in there?” _ The way the agent shouted made Reign think that they knew exactly what she was doing.

 

She had shown them the screen and all of them exchanged a shocked look.  _ “I’m learning how to date.” _

 

_ “By watching porn?” _ Reign could see that all of these people’s hearts were pacing up weirdly.

 

_ “So that’s what this is called. Very informative.” _ The agents laughed.  _ “Why are you laughing?” _

 

One of the agents came up and asked.  _ “The question is why do you need to study about dating? With whom? Oh… actually, we can guess. Here’s a tip, Worldkiller, you won’t get to fourth base right on the first date.” _

 

Reign had asked him about the ‘fourth base’ thing and he started talking about baseball. She still had no idea what the agent had just said but she took it in and decided to do some research on her own later.

 

_ “You can keep on watching porn but please lower the speaker.” _

 

Reign didn’t see why the agents seemed weird but she didn’t want to bother them so she did what they said until she heard Lena’s heartbeat on the other side of the door. All of the agents had left the room so it was just Reign and her thoughts.

 

The impact those  _ porn _ videos had on Reign was quite abnormal. She had this strange urge to imagine Lena’s face on whichever girl with black hair and then conveniently imagined herself doing those  _ things _ to her and making her cause the moaning and strangled cries just like the women in the videos. Everything depicted in the videos was raw and wild, it reminded Reign of sins. Of one particular sin.

 

Lust.

 

It explained the pain that was growing inside her, the similar ache she had experienced during her kiss with Lena. It hurt her in an uncomfortable way, scratching under her skin during the time she watched the videos, thought about Lena and mixed Lena into those videos. Reign felt like she should stop watching and that was what she did.

 

The embarrassing pain didn’t leave her, though.

 

Lena sitting in front of her and crossing her legs didn’t do any help, either. Her mind kept circling around the porn she had watched, even though it got distracted when Lena mentioned Ruby. Reign had thought she was free of the pain, then Lena just walked in and placed her hand on Reign’s face and the videos returned vividly.

 

She wanted to do everything with Lena, every little shameless touching, groping and  _ more _ .

 

All of those things looked so dirty and violent and Lena would probably be very against it.

 

But they stuck in Reign’s head, taunting her with their claws. She felt unsettling that she was having so impure thoughts involving Lena without clothes and she finally understood why Lena freaked out over seeing Samantha naked.

 

If - and it was a big if - Reign saw Lena naked, she would probably freak out, too, but for another reason.

 

_ Rao, what’s wrong with me? _

 

_ Since when I lost my control? _

 

Lena’s heels slammed softly on the floor when she returned, bringing the sushi. Reign had no idea what sushi was, but it was said on the internet that it was a good choice for the first date so she gave it a chance.

 

Sushi was raw fish.

 

_ Raw. Fish. _

 

Reign gawked as Lena put a sushi piece into her mouth, chewed and swallowed with a smile on her face. They were sitting on the bed, Lena’s legs dangled off the edge while Reign folded hers and sat completely across the box of food.

 

“What?” the human asked, taking a sip of her juice, “something on my face?”

 

Reign looked down at the little rice rolls with edible stuffing, holding tightly the chopsticks in her hands. “No. How do you eat these things? It’s uncooked.”

 

Lena arched an eyebrow, amused. “That’s the whole point of sushi, Reign. I thought you were aware of that when you suggested us having it tonight.”

 

Reign gulped, poking at the rolls inside the box with disinterest. “I wasn’t.”  _ The internet said it would be nice for the first date. _ “I - well  _ Samantha _ doesn’t eat sushi a lot but Ruby talks about it all the time.”

 

“It’s not  _ that _ bad.” Lena picked up a roll with the chopsticks and held it in front of Reign’s mouth, smiling. “Come on, try.”

 

Reign stubbornly stared at the food between the sticks with a frown, leaning closer and took a sniff. “It smells good,” she commented.

 

“Right?” Lena snickered, “Now open your mouth.” The human dropped her jaw to demonstrate and let out an ‘ah’.

 

Like being charmed, Reign followed the movement and the rich and fat scent from the sushi was placed into her mouth. It was bigger than Reign thought, she had to use a finger to push it deeper. Lena’s smirk was waiting for her reaction.

 

The taste was not bad. It was quite good, actually. Reign made eye contact with Lena while chewing and smiled along when she swallowed the piece. 

 

“How was it?” Lena asked, wiggling her eyebrows in a comical way that pumped Reign’s grin into a full laugh. “Good, right?”

 

Reign nodded, “It wasn’t as stinky as I thought it would be.”

 

Lena knowingly chuckled and poked another piece to eat. “I thought so too when I first tried sushi. Now it’s one of my favorites.” She picked up a roll and held in front of Reign’s mouth again. “Say  _ ‘ah’ _ .”

 

Lena was finding more fun in this than she should.

 

Reign enjoyed the meal a lot. Her chopsticks were completely clean after the box became empty. Lena fed her with joy and the thought of being taken care of warmed up Reign’s heart in a strange way that distracted her totally from the erotic videos and images from earlier.

 

Well, until the movie started.

 

Lena picked out the movie while Reign cleaned up everything and threw in the dumpster. She noticed that the human didn’t close the walls and let her walk out like nothing. When she returned to the cell, her feet stopped on their track and she just stared.

 

Lena was already sitting on the bed, her legs folded to a side and her heels were on the floor, neatly placed side by side. Her hair was still tied up tight on her head but the tail was split. A part of it wrapped her shoulder and the rest flailed smoothly on her back. Her eyes focused on the screen, one arm pressed down on the bed to keep balance while the other was holding the remote control, pressing buttons. The white color from the neutral light and the orange curtain from the red sunlight above her head painted a soft and warm aura around her.

 

It was so beautiful.

 

The moment was perfect. Reign suddenly heard the way her heart picked up the pace. It was just a familiar picture: Lena and the cell.

 

They had watched movies together, yes, but Lena was always outside the cell. They had never done it  _ together _ . Like actually together.

 

It felt new, special and exciting. Probably Lena didn’t know it but Reign did, and she intended to hold every detail inside her heart. The smell of Lena’s faded perfume, the lingering taste of sushi, the tender rustle from Lena’s dress when she moved her two feet closer together, the shampoo Lena used, the hum of the machines and the colors of everything.

 

An odd realization dawned on Reign. She didn’t want to lose this. To have Lena comfortable and relaxed around her, doing some normal human stuff like eating and then watching a movie, just  _ being together _ , those were what Reign wanted.

 

What she chose.

 

But it didn’t feel like she had any control over this.

 

No. Her  _ feelings _ were doing this. Her heart was responsible for this.

 

They chose this. They chose Lena and whatever Reign could have with her if she just behaved and be good.

 

Lena seemingly sensed her stare and turned to the right. Her red lips bent up into a teasing smile. “Are you going to run?”

 

“What?” Reign spat out a reply without thinking.

 

Lena gestured the wall. “You’re not in the cell anymore. You can totally run off now.”

 

“Aren’t you worried that I will do that?” Reign tilted her head, seeking a reaction from Lena after what she just said.

 

“Others might,” Lena casually answered, “I’m not. You’re not my prisoner.”

 

Reign’s feet were drawn to Lena. She took small but firm steps toward the cell. “What am I to you?”

 

Lena didn’t say anything until Reign was in her reach. Her green eyes scanned somewhere on Reign’s face studiedly, like she was telling herself to pick a word. Reign didn’t realize she was holding back a breath until she had to exhale.

 

“You’re my…” Lena’s eyes lit up a smile, “...stowaway.”

 

Reign chuckled in confusion, flying into her spot on the bed next to Lena. “What does that mean?”

 

“A stowaway is someone who hides on a train or an airplane without a ticket.”

 

“What does that have anything to do with me?”

 

Lena’s eyes cast down on Reign’s face. The heat burned on her skin. Unconsciously, she licked her lips. “I didn’t expect to find you in my life train. You showed up without a ticket, Reign, and I can’t get you off the train. I  _ don’t _ want you to get off the train.”

 

Reign understood the metaphor, her chest nearly exploded with happiness. Lena wanted her. Lena really wanted her around.

 

When no one else did, Lena still accepted her. Knowing what she had done, everyone would get rid of her if they had the chance, Lena kept her.

 

Lena was all Reign had. Lena was all Reign needed. Lena was the best thing that had happened to Reign.

 

“Can I ask what I am to you?” Lena’s voice sounded softer. Their eyes found each other again. Lena’s heartbeat was wild, matching with the rhythm inside Reign’s chest.

 

“I don’t know if I can do that in just one word,” she honestly admitted. Lena was many things and also nothing specifically. She couldn’t just randomly choose a word. Lena was too precious for that.

 

“It’s okay,” Lena chuckled and turned to the screen. “Let’s watch the movie.”

 

Reign nearly forgot about the purpose of the night and felt ashamed that she did. So she settled closer to Lena and placed the pillows behind both of their backs and leaned back.

 

Just ten minutes into the movie and Reign was already engrossed by it. The very first scene reminded her of how she had been sent to Earth. The alien with blue skin reminded Reign of Stitch, but his situation was even more similar to Reign’s. The other alien with the human look reminded Reign of Supergirl. Reign wondered if they were both sent to Earth like these two from the movie.

 

The alien with the human look was sent to a rich family while the blue one went straight into prison and was raised by criminals. Reign’s makers were considered criminals on Krypton. She tried to not notice the creepy similarities between her and the character with blue skin - Megamind - but she just couldn’t.

 

Megamind became someone seen as the villain while the other alien - Metro Man - was seen as the hero. They fought and fought and fought and one day, Megamind succeeded in killing Metro Man. Then the woman who was always thought to be Metro Man’s girlfriend - Roxanne Ritchi - encountered Bernard, who was Megamind in disguise, and had feelings for him. When she found out he wasn’t who she thought he was but the villain of the story, she left him.

 

When she confronted him about leaving the city for the new and dangerous threat, he said something to her, something that hit Reign so hard in the head, right between her eyes.

 

_ “I’m the bad guy. I don’t save the day, I don’t fly off into the sunset and I don’t get the girl.” _

 

Reign stared at the screen as Roxanne’s eyes followed Megamind’s back sadly. Was Megamind talking to Roxanne, or he was just reminding himself? That he had been born to be bad, be the villain?

 

She stole a glance at Lena, who also got quiet for a while. Did she see the situation playing out? How Reign was Megamind, Sam was Bernard and Supergirl was Metro Man? And the only role Reign thought that Lena would fit in was Roxanne.

 

And Roxanne did say something that also sent a jab into Reign’s heart when she found out Bernard was actually Megamind.

 

_ “You destroyed Metro Man, you took over the city, and now you’ve actually got me to care about you! Why are you so evil? Tricking me? What could you possibly hope to gain?... Wait a minute… oh… I don’t believe this! You really think I would ever be with you?” _

 

When Megamind could only sadly whisper  _ no _ , Reign felt it. She heard something crack inside his heart or perhaps it was her own. Her entire body froze at one point.

 

Roxanne despised the possibility of having feelings for Megamind. Reign wondered if this had ever happened to Lena. Had she ever regretted anything? Reign completely understood the reasons, but that didn’t mean nothing would hurt.

 

Breathing normally was extremely difficult in the other half of the movie, but Reign managed and when the movie showed how Megamind ultimately had the good ending for him, her eyes got wet. The alien who hadn’t been given a chance to do good finally proved himself and earned the outcome he had never expected to receive.

 

This gave Reign hope. The flame of a better future was ignited in her. If Megamind could do it, she could do it too.

 

Lena stopped the movie and turned to Reign with a smile. “Well, that was fun.”

 

She nodded and positioned herself so she would face Lena fully. “I know what you are to me.”

 

“Oh?” the human was surprised but intrigued, “Do tell.”

 

“You are my reason.” Lena’s eyes widened and her heart raced up but Reign didn’t stop there. “Roxanne is the reason for Megamind to win. You are the reason to choose my own way.” She gently grabbed the woman’s hands, holding them like they were made of light, could disappear any second. “You changed me.” Reign placed Lena’s palms against her own chest, on the Worldkiller crest and on her beating heart. Green eyes lit up in surprise. “It never stays still when you’re around or when I think about you. It works on its own now. I don’t know what’s happening to me but I think my heart chooses you. And I want it to choose you, too.”

 

Lena stayed quiet for a moment. Reign searched for a wince of Lena’s eyes or a hint of disgust just like on Roxanne’s face but Lena just sat there, staring at Reign like she had no idea what had just been said to her. When Reign used Purity’s ability to see Lena, all she found was a huge mix of confusion, fear and something else she wasn’t familiar with.

 

That something was overwhelming Lena.

 

“Thank you for letting me know,” the woman whispered after what it felt like hours. “That was heartwarming.”

 

Reign nodded and let Lena’s hands go. She traced her eyes along the lines of Lena’s fingers curling up when they rested on the woman’s lap and her brain immediately recalled what humans could do with their fingers. Then one of Lena’s hand reached for the phone after it vibrated. The way Lena’s pale and long fingers hugged the little thing...

 

_ Uh oh… _

 

She licked her lips and looked away before her x-ray vision came up. Sitting near Lena was very intimidating at the moment because the ache in her lower belly returned. Reign didn’t think it had ever disappeared, just ignored for the most time so she could behave normally around Lena. Having super senses really backfired her because she could tell how the fabric was pressing against Lena’s thighs, how Lena’s skin smelled like or the sound Lena’s lips made when they parted to speak. She was hyper aware of everything from Lena and they all circled her mind back to those videos.

 

It hurt so much for her to stay still. When she leaned towards Lena - just a little bit, it felt  _ much _ better. She wanted to be closer to Lena.

 

Taking a deep breath, she asked, “Can I move there?” she pointed at the space between them.

 

“Of course,” Lena mindlessly answered, “Sorry, it’s an urgent e-mail I have to answer.” And she carried on to tap on the screen.

 

Reign held her breath when her forearm caressed Lena’s shoulder and the woman only glanced at her with a smirk and turned back to her phone.

 

Reign was so nervous. She could not get nervous. It wasn’t even in her when she was created. Her makers wanted to make her as sure as possible, but being nervous was a part of being human, Reign supposed.

 

There was a first time for everything.

 

“Lena,” she started and Lena hummed questioningly as an encouragement, “can we start having sex now?”

 

Lena’s thumb stopped moving on the screen. Reign caught the soft lump on Lena’s neck rose and sank as she gulped. She head slowly turned to Reign but her eyes didn’t find Reign’s, not until a few seconds later. The veins inside Lena’s body were pumping faster and faster, her heart got into a brand new type of rhythm. Lena was nervous, too.

 

The human cleared her throat with a bright blush on her cheeks. “W-Why do you ask me that?”

 

“Isn’t that what this is all about?” Reign gestured the trash can and the television, “The movie, the food. You know, the  _ date _ .”

 

Lena’s lips parted to form a soundless ‘oh’. She put the phone away and sat straighter, taking in a loud breath. “You heard I said ‘date’, didn’t you? Of course, superhearing. Um…” Lena scratched her neck, awkwardly chuckled. “How do I explain this… not all dates end up with  _ that _ . Sex, I mean.”

 

“But isn’t a date an audition for sex?”

 

“Where did you get that definition?”

 

“On the internet.”

 

Lena bit back a laugh and grinned knowingly, “Wow. So, what else did you find besides that?”

 

Reign shrugged, “A lot. But I know what sex is now. And I want to do it with you.”

 

Lena gave her an amused look. “Right now? Here?”

 

“Of course,” Reign prompted and then added, “unless you want to do it on a bigger bed with a softer surface, or a couch, or a chair. Humans don’t seem very picky in those porn videos.”

 

Lena’s eyes widened in shock, her voice raised. “Reign! You’ve been watching porn?”

 

“It’s very helpful. I have to educate myself first before I start doing it with you,” she said obviously.

 

Lena slammed her face into her palms and yelled, “Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!” Reign watched her and couldn’t help but think she had done something wrong. Those women didn’t react like this in the videos.

 

Not that they asked for permission first, but Lena had been very offended when Reign first stared at her chest so she thought it would be better to ask.

 

Lena’s handed lifted sideways, revealing her gorgeous eyes. “You are killing me with this.”

 

Reign raised both hands in surrender, “I will not strangle you, I promise. Unless you want me to. I still don’t understand why that girl wants to be choked while being penetrated.”

 

Lena laughed out loud, hugging her belly and there were even tears in her eyes. “Oh my god, your innocence is so ruined! I-I can’t breathe!” She grabbed Reign’s face after the wild cackling. “You are so cute! This is the most precious thing I’ve ever seen.”

 

The compliment made Reign feel hot on the face. She shyly smiled and asked, “So what are we doing now?”

 

Lena cleared her throat with a hint of the lingering laugh on her lips. “Well, like I said, not all dates end up with sex. Remember the pain you had when we kissed?”

 

“Yes. I’m having it right now and we’re not kissing,” she pouted. Her hands scratched the human’s waist, wanting to hold onto her and just started changing that fact.

 

Lena smirked knowingly, “I know. And I said we would do something about it after everything was done, right?” Reign nodded. “That’s sex, Reign. Soothing that pain is sex.”

 

The Worldkiller gasped in realization. “Oh, I get it. Then we can’t have sex now.”

 

“Unfortunately,” Lena smiled, shaking her head.

 

“But do you want to?” Reign asked again to be sure. “If we could do it now - hypothetically, would you be fine with that?”

 

Lena blinked a few times, biting her lip and turning away. “There’s something you don’t really have to ask.”

 

“Then how do I know if you want to do it?”

 

Green eyes met red ones. “Believe me, you’ll know.”

 

That was a vague answer, but Reign took it. “Fine. What now?”

 

Lena didn’t answer, only brought Reign’s face closer and kissed her softly. Reign both liked and hated this because she liked kissing Lena, but the fire from her groin was getting a bit too much to handle. Her hands began to search for any portion of bare skin she could find on Lena, from her face to her arms and halted right at her hips.

 

It was Lena who pulled back again but Reign didn’t try to chase after her. She knew it was the limit they had set, something she wouldn’t cross.

 

Hazy green eyes gaze at her, warm hands held her face, Lena Luthor looked absolutely charming. Reign took a deep breath and retreated her hands from Lena.

 

“I think the date should end now,” she whispered, “I need to calm myself down a little.”

 

Lena smiled and nodded. “You and me both.”

 

The human climbed off the bed and put on her heels. Reign lied down and propped her head up on one elbow, watching Lena. This woman was the real definition of temptation and sins. There were a lot of things Reign had pictured to do to her and with her, but like any other nice Worldkiller, she would save it until the right moment came.

 

“Alright, I’m going,” Lena spun around and placed a kiss on Reign’s forehead. It was a new gesture but the affection didn’t run short for the kisses on the lips. It was more innocent and kind. “I had a good time. Good night, Reign.”

 

“Good night, Lena.”

 

The walls were turned back on. Reign’s eyes followed Lena, occasionally bouncing down to the woman’s hips and her hands recalled how they had felt against her palms.

 

It took Reign a long time to fall asleep that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked this. I want essays in the comments. Go!


	29. Proud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First part for 3x20. Not much of KillerCorp, if that's what you're waiting for O.o :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, writer's block is a bitch. Along with the content from the cons, it's safe to say I was distracted, This was also a tricky chapter to write for me too.
> 
> Enjoy!

Alex was the one to tell Lena about Kara and Mon-el’s trip to the place they had spotted to have the rock of Yuda Kal. It would be a long trip and they didn’t know what was waiting for them.

 

Lena got worried about Kara when she heard that the place would also neutralize Kara’s invincibility. Ever since she learned about Kara’s secret identity, Lena had a different perspective when it came to Kara’s safety. Everything in Lex’s file about Kryptonians came back to her as a catalyst for protection, not attack. But she had been focusing on protecting Kara as Supergirl and completely forgot about Kara Zor-el. Without the yellow sun, Kara would be vulnerable like Lena herself and she needed weapons, shields or even escape paths.

 

Mon-el also received his strength from the yellow sun, so he wouldn’t be a big of a help for Kara in that place, wherever it was. He had the Legion Ring, so it was something, yet Lena didn’t feel too good about the whole idea.

 

She came to talk to Kara before she left for the trip early in the morning. Kara was already in her suit and Mon-el wasn’t with her in the training room.

 

“Hey,” she greeted with a smile. The alien looked up from zipping her boots and responded with a matching grin.

 

“Morning. I thought you’d be at the lab?” asked Kara, flipping her hair all the way to the back. Lena walked over to her and sat down on one of the benches.

 

“You’re going far away, I have to see you off.” Lena spotted a sparkling object on Kara’s neck. “What is that?”

 

The blonde looked down and pulled it out. It was a necklace with simple decorations, and an eyedrop shaped rock. The blue color sparkled under the early sunlight, beaming at Kara’s face, lightening up the identical color in her eyes. Lena could already feel that this piece of jewelry meant a lot to Kara.

 

“It’s my Mom’s,” said Kara simply, crouching over for Lena to look closer. “I gave Mon-el before sending him off and he gave it back when we found the Legion ship.” Her eyes darted back down on the pendant, a small smile softened her face. “Having it again is like having a piece of home.”

 

Lena rubbed her thumb on the pendant, feeling the rough surface of the rock. “Is this a rare material on Krypton?”

 

Kara readjusted the necklace back under her suit when Lena let the pendant go, a chuckle echoed through her mouth. “No. It’s just a normal decorative rock we used a lot on Krypton in festivals and ceremonies. My grandfather made it for my grandmother, then she passed on to my mother when she was mated with my father. Then she gave me before she sent me off before Krypton exploded.”

 

The unsaid melancholic aura radiating from Kara’s voice was telling. Lena could never understand how Kara felt, losing her entire family, heritage, history, and planet. The loss was so grand and traumatizing, much worse than whatever Lena had gone through. Imagine one day you just woke up and everyone along with everything you knew was gone.

 

Lena would feel so lost.

 

“Do you often think about Krypton?” Lena asked softly, not avoiding the moment.

 

“Yes,” Kara sighed, “Sometimes more than once a day. Every time I see a bird, I think of the sky over Krypton. We don’t have any birds there. When I sleep, I might have dreams about Krypton. When I see children, I remember going to school on Krypton.” Something twinkled in her eyes. “Whatever I see, they all remind me of Krypton. I have this-” Kara raised a hand and drew a circle around the crest on her chest, “- _ void _ in me, even when I’m at my happiest point.”. I try to fill it by helping people any time, in any way I can.”

 

“Does that work?” Lena whispered a question.

 

“A little.” Kara let her hands drop to her lap. “It can’t be filled, but I believe that if do it everyday, little by little, eventually it will be less empty.”

 

The shaky breath in Kara’s voice made Lena sense the despair swirling in it, but also the hope that had been planted inside that sadness. She moved a bit closer on the bench and metaphorically wiping off something from Kara’s cape hook. “You don’t need to carry the world on your shoulders, Kara.”

 

The hero lapped her palm on Lena’s hand, squeezing lightly, “I have to, but not this world.  _ My _ world, Lena. Krypton, my family, my belief, my culture, all of those are my world. Kal and I are the last Kryptonians, we have the duty to protect and preserve our world.” She paused and then added, “Sam and Reign are a part of my world, too. I have to protect them.”

 

Lena didn’t mean to sound surprised but she already blurted out, “Them?”

 

Kara’s head whipped up, their eyes met. “Them,” she repeated with certainty.

 

Lena sucked in a sharp breath, held it, then let out slowly. “I don’t know if it’s possible.”

 

The signature grin stretched Kara’s lips. “We’ll try our best. We’ll figure something out.” The paint of buoyancy faded on Kara’s face. “Does she know about the rock of Yuda Kal?”

 

“Not yet,” Lena said, retreating her hand. “I don’t know how to tell her.”

 

“Are you afraid of how she would react?” Kara asked, the protective glint glowed in her eyes.

 

Lena denied by a quick shake of her head. “I just don’t want to shatter the hope in her.”

 

The girl in cape didn’t say anything for a moment, just sat there and stared. The silence drifted uncomfortably between them like an unsaid debate over something they both thought about. The exchange of their look was enough but at the same time not. It sounded like a talk for another day.

 

Lena decided that she should not make Kara feel down. Standing up from the bench, she smoothed her dress and smiled down at Kara. “Anyway, good luck on your trip. I gave Alex a few things that can be useful for you and Mon-el in space. Has she told you yet?”

 

Kara’s mouth an ‘oh’ as if she didn’t remember the trip until now. Quickly settling on her boots again, Kara added with a grin, “She hasn’t but we would have plenty of time on the spaceship.”

 

Lena narrowed her eyes in speculation. “Wait a minute, she’s coming with you?”

 

Her friend gave an obvious look. “Of course,” she claimed with wide eyes, “Do you think Alex would ever let me go into space alone? You haven’t met our mom - she’s amazing - but her wrath when one of us gets hurt is terrifying!” Kara shuddered. “Even Alex is scared.”

 

Both of Lena’s eyebrows went up along with the corners of her lips. “Woah, intimidating.”

 

Kare chuckled lightly, just as when the door opened again. Mon-el’s head popped in with a goofy grin.

 

“You’re done yet? Oh, hi, Lena. Alex told me about the yellow sun lamp.” He raised an O formed by a thumb and an index finger. “Excellent gadget for a long trip without the sun.”

 

Kara sent Lena a grateful look. “That’s an amazing help, Lena. Thank you.”

 

Lena only shrugged casually, spreading her arms to welcome Kara into a hug. “Good luck with the trip.” Kara’s arms tightened the embrace for a moment and let go.

 

“I’ll return before you know it.”

 

With the simple promise, Kara left with Mon-el.

 

Lena returned to the main deck not too late after and spotted Ruby hanging around with Winn. She called out to the girl, who turned around and her face brightened up.

 

“Aunt Lena!” Ruby rushed to wrap her arms around Lena. “I finally see you!”

 

The innocent exclamation from Sam’s daughter made Lena feel a bit guilty for not visiting Ruby lately. She had thought after the fight at Lex’s mansion, Ruby would not enjoy seeing Lena again. That was the reason she had been very surprised when Alex told her Ruby wanted to see her.

 

“Hey there, Rube. How are you, sweetie?” Lena rubbed the girl’s head, quickly fixing the colorful locks of hair on her shoulders. She had had her hair dyed.

 

“I’m fine,” Ruby stepped back, smiling. “Aunt Alex spoils me so much. I think I’m going to get a toothache for all of the sweet she let me eat.”

 

Lena chuckled and waved at Winn. “Morning, Winn.”

 

“Morning, Lena. I’ve seen the suitcase you brought.” Winn fanned at himself, “Everything looked amazing. I need you to tell me about that alien language translation device.”

 

“It’s not totally complete yet,” she shrugged one shoulder.

 

“It can adapt to the language database of the DEO,” Winn smirked, clapping his hands slowly, “I’ll say that’s amazing.”

 

Lena hooked her arm around Ruby’s shoulders. “Let’s leave Winn and the DEO to their job. You must have something you want to do, right?”

 

Ruby exchanged a glance with Winn. A secret or an inside joke was passed between them. “How about ice cream? I’d love to have some ice cream at Central Garden,” Ruby suggested knowingly.

 

“Sure,” she replied, then said goodbye to Winn.

  
  
  


___

  
  
  
  


“So… is it going to be this quiet in space?”

 

Both Kara and Mon-el laughed out loud at Alex’s question. Kara looked over her shoulder to give Alex a grin.

 

“Sorry, space reminds me of my pod,” her sister softly said; a quick glance was sent in Mon-el’s direction.

 

The Daxamite sitting on the driving seat also turned around, a sad smile spreading faintly on his face. “Me too. It also reminds me of the terrible things I used to do.”

 

A beat of silence bounced between the three of them. Alex knew both Kara and Mon-el had their own experience with space, and she wouldn’t be able to understand a fraction of it, but she could imagine that it was hard.

 

Kara sighed out a chuckle. “Okay, let’s talk about something else.”

 

“I agree,” Alex followed Kara’s lead, “How much longer will we get there?”

 

Mon-el checked with his Legion ring and answered, “A few hours. J’onn’s ship is not as fast as the Legion ship but is among the good ones. I’m thinking… two hours and forty-one minutes. I’ll take a nap. Alex, can you switch the seat with me?”

 

The atmosphere inside the spaceship soon became quiet with Mon-el’s slight snoring in the back. Alex stole a glance at Kara, who kept staring at the black surroundings like she was seeing something from it.

 

“Are you okay?” Alex asked, carefully approaching the matter.

 

“Yeah,” Kara whispered with a soft smile. The silent sigh drifted from her lips. “It’s peaceful out here, Alex. It makes me feel isolated, but I also feel like myself.”

 

Alex reached out and placed her hand on Kara’s. “You don’t feel like yourself on Earth anymore?”

 

“It’s not like that…” Kara trailed off with an awkward smile, “I am Kara Danvers on Earth, your sister. That’s who I am. I am also Supergirl there. But in space, in the nothingness and in this silence, I feel like I’m belonged wholeheartedly. It knows me. I feel the peace.”

 

Alex let out a long breath. “You will find that peace one day without having to be in space.”

 

Kara smiled, “I found it in you, Alex.” Her other hand placed on Alex’s, squeezing lightly. “I always wanted a sibling on Krypton. My planet may have been destroyed; I have lost a world, but in exchange, I’m given another. It can’t exactly like Krypton, I know. Sometimes, I dream of Krypton and how you would react to everything just like I used to to Earth.”

 

Alex’s mouth formed a comfortable grin. “I’d love to. Hey, I’ll even let you be all smug about being a know-it-all.”

 

Her sister shushed her playfully. “I helped you with calculus!”

 

“I’m grateful for you,” Alex laughed out loud. “And I’m proud of you.”

 

“Thank you,” Kara shyly smiled, “Me too.”

 

Alex pointed at a random blinking light on the controlling board. “I wonder what this button does.”

 

“Uh oh, no, Alex,” Kara softly glared at her, slapping at her hand, “You’re supposed to be the responsible one here.”

 

“Not in space,” Alex pouted and then both of the Danvers burst out laughing. “I’m glad you decided to take me with you.”

 

“Of course, I’ll take you,” Kara suddenly lowered her voice, placing a hand by her mouth, and whispered scandalously, “I even take Mon-el.”

 

Alex copied the gesture, “Right. Do you know he and Brainy slipped up some of the news in the future for Lena?”

 

Kara’s eyes widened. “What? Are they allowed to do that?”

 

“Beats me, I guess not.”

 

“Did they tell you anything?”

 

“Yeah. Brainy told me that I would work for the DEO for a very long time.”

 

“That’s not much.”

 

“It’s all I got after threatening him a bit.”

 

Kara chuckled, “Alex, that’s mean!”

 

Alex only shrugged innocently. “What? Do you want to hear yours?”

 

Blue eyes expanded excitedly. “You asked for me too? Of course, I want to know.”

 

Alex glanced left and right dramatically. “You will be immune to Kryptonite one day.”

 

Kara gasped. “Seriously? Oh Rao, that’s amazing!”

 

“I didn’t believe it at first but then Mon-el’s lead poisoning is cured. Anything can happen, right?”

 

Kara sat back, the joy rising in her eyes. “Woah… do you know when? Or how?”

 

“Sadly, no. But I trust Brainy.”

 

Kara snickered slightly, her eyes glowed in an amused way. “I kinda miss his funny remarks now. Do you know he practiced hugging everyone before he went back to the future? I told him he could just spread his arms, the other would understand but he just had to ask. He was very surprised that I could solve the equation he gave Winn, too…”

 

Alex silently observed Kara in her ramble about Brainy instead of Lena and Reign like before. The gleam of joy in her eyes was almost too rare these days. With everything had been going on with Sam, Reign, Lena, and the new Worldkillers, Alex was happy that Kara had something she could talk about so carefreely. From the day Kara appeared in her house, Alex always sensed the feeling of sadness from Kara, even in her happiest day. Her little sister had lost so many things, yet life kept taking more and more away from her. Kara had cried on her shoulders the night she came home after finding out Lena actually had feelings for Reign.

 

_ “I lost my chance at happiness again.” _

 

It broke Alex’s heart over and over, seeing her own sister going through the similar heartbreak she had felt. She had always thought she wouldn’t be able to find happiness elsewhere, but eventually, she moved on.

 

She saw a light here, but she wouldn’t tell Kara just yet. First and foremost, Alex wanted Kara to be free, to find her peace, and then she would see another chance at happiness.

  
  
  


___

  
  
  
  


Reign heard the loud thud coming from the other side of the wall and said, “Be careful! You’re carrying explosives.”

 

The steps of the agents faltered a little. Reign could even see the shape of them through the wall. Her immunity had grown tremendously every day, and everyone knew it. Reign was worried about Samantha more than how the world would see her, believe it or not. She could no longer communicate with the human part of her. She wanted to hear that voice again, wanted it to echo inside her head again like it always did.

 

She felt so lonely without the oh-so-human thoughts of Samantha. They were very different, but Reign knew Samantha in a way that nobody would ever be able to know someone else. They were two, but also one.

 

“You can hear us?” asked an agent.

 

“Yes. You can turn off the walls now.” Reign’s sight functioned normally again. “Thank you. Where is Lena?”

 

“Miss Luthor came to the DEO early this morning,” another agent answered. Reign recognized her. This one named Wagner.

 

“Do you know when she’ll be back?”

 

“No.” Agent Wagner had this pitiful gaze in her eyes that annoyed Reign but she didn’t address it. “Anything else?”

 

“That’s all. Thank you.”

 

Reign returned to the bed and turned on the TV. She wanted to see Lena again so badly, she even thought about breaking out of the cell just to find her. Reign knew Lena had a life outside of this lab. She wondered if she would have a spot in that life at all.

 

_ “...they’re finding the Black Rock of Yuda Kal?” _

 

Reign’s head whipped to a side when she caught a familiar name. She had heard ‘the rock of Yuda Kal’ back at the Fortress of Sanctuary and read about it. It was a material used to create Worldkillers.

 

Now she connected everything to the incidence of feeling the existence of the fourth Worldkiller. Someone had been making another Worldkiller, and they had been stopped.

 

But why would anyone want to find it again? The DEO supposedly protected the people, so it didn’t make sense that they would create a Worldkiller.

 

_ Unless… _

 

They wanted to  _ un _ -create one.

 

Reign let the reality sink into her brain. Of course, they would make her disappear. She had predicted it, had thought about it for a thousand times; it still hurt her as much as the first when it was true.

 

_ Does Lena know about this? _ she wondered. Reign thought for a moment and decided that she shouldn’t know the answer to that question.

 

She knew what Lena would do. She had seen through Lena’s soul, she knew Lena could make the tough decision if needed. Lena had made tough choices a lot, it darkened her soul. Reign also saw the darkened soul in Agent Danvers, and even in Supergirl. They would do the right thing.

 

The only right thing.

 

She didn’t want to think about it right now. The date from yesterday still stayed freshly in her mind, and she loved this floating feeling. She shouldn't ruin it for herself if memories were all she would have.

 

Reign clicked on the remote, randomly going through channels and stopped at Discovery. Animals fascinated Reign, she could sit and watched a caterpillar climbing its way out of the shell, or a dog chasing its tail. The type of animal that Reign liked the most was felines. Cats, tigers, lions, leopards, and panthers; Reign liked them all. Their movements were so fine, soft, and delicate. Reign always found herself being hypnotized watching them on the screen.

 

She never got the see a cat up close because of Samantha’s allergy. Ruby liked to have a pet cat, too, but she wouldn’t be able to get one unless she no longer lived with her mother anymore.

 

Reign had thought about having a cat one day, and she would let Ruby touch the cat if she wanted.

  
  
  


___

  
  
  
  


“How do you know about this place?” Lena asked after paying for the ice cream. Ruby walked next to her, cheekily licked on the ice cream with a content smile.

 

“Aunt Alex told me.”

 

“Did Aunt Alex also dye your hair?” Lena asked after a lick, taking in the dark sweetness of chocolate.

 

Ruby pulled the blue strands out into the sun. “Yeah. What do you think?”

 

“It looks amazing.” Lena wrapped one hand around Ruby’s shoulders. They both strolled along the sidewalk, coming close and close to the L-Corp building.

 

“How is my Mom?” Ruby asked when they walked past the front doors. “Is she okay?”

 

“She is,” Lena said surely, waving at an employee coming out from the elevator cabin. She led Ruby inside and pressed the button on the board that would send then straight down to the lab.

 

“Aunt Alex told me that she went with Supergirl to find something to save Mom, isn’t that right?” Ruby questioned during their trip down to the basement.

 

“Yes. Supergirl and everyone figured out how to save your mother.” Lena combed her fingers through the blue locks of Ruby’s hair. “You will see her again.”

 

“What about Reign?” Lena’s hand froze when she heard the Worldkiller’s name. “What will happen to her?”

 

Lena swallowed. She didn’t want to respond this question because she had a feeling that she might have the correct answer. Her heart had been twisted and stabbed over and over every time she imagined delivering the truth to Reign. Reign had to know one day.  _ When _ would be the issue.

 

“I don’t know, sweetie,” Lena lied but mostly to herself.

 

“I hope she disappears,” Ruby shortly said, a blank expression on her face. Lena felt guilty but at the same time not, when she didn’t want to agree with the little girl at all. “I hope she never returns.”

 

Letting out a soundless sigh, Lena had to work all of her wills to not burst into tears right in the car. She had predicted Ruby’s opinion on this, and it still ached inside her chest. Reign wanted to apologize to Ruby, but how would Ruby take it?

 

They walked into the hall after the elevator doors opened, coming into the sight of a lot of DEO agents. The agents greeted them, carrying suitcases of materials that were needed to work with the rock of Yuda Kal that Lena had demanded. It had always been the common plan: saving Sam. Lena hadn’t discussed with the DEO properly about saving Reign. It should be the talk for another day.

 

“Is my Mom in there?” Ruby asked when they were standing in front of the door.

 

“Yes. But Reign is taking her body right now,” Lena warned as the door opened. Ruby’s facial expression remained as a soft frown.

 

Lena didn’t know why Ruby had asked to meet Sam, even after Lena had told her about Sam’s condition. The little girl was determined to see her mother again, even though it was just someone who looked like her.

 

“Lena…” Reign called out before she even saw the alien, “you’re back.”

 

“Hi,” Lena said, wrapping one arm around Ruby’s shoulder, sensing the sudden halt from the girl. “I brought someone.”

 

Reign immediately stood up and stared at Sam’s daughter with wide eyes. Her mouth opened, closed, then reopened strangely. “Ruby?”

 

The said girl frowned at the alien through the force field. Her face slowly turned to Lena with worries in her eyes. “Can she escape that place?”

 

“No,” Lena answered, gripping Ruby’s shoulders tightly to send her courage and anchor if she needed something. “You’re safe.”

 

Ruby took in a deep breath and gingerly took a step forward. Lena didn’t follow her but her hands still stayed on the girl’s shoulders. “You are Reign, aren’t you?” asked Ruby, her voice was firm.

 

Reign’s eyes darted to Lena for a moment, then moved back to Ruby. “Yes.”

 

The conversation stretched in the scary silence, but it didn’t stop. Lena had a feeling that Reign was measuring Ruby by Purity’s powers, seeing through the complex layers of a new human.

 

“You look just like her,” muttered Ruby, her voice sounded choked. Lena worriedly took a step to stand next to Ruby, holding her. “What you did to those people, to Alex, to Supergirl, to my grandmother…” Ruby didn’t finish the sentence, her entire body began to shake.

 

“I’m sorry,” said Reign, slowly walked to the wall. Ruby flinched and stepped back.

 

Lena strategically shielded Ruby from the sight of Reign by stepping up and stood between them, symbolizing a barrier. Looking at Reign’s face, she heard her heart cracking because the Worldkiller was looking exactly the same as how she had been after losing her sisters. Just one act from Ruby could devastate her, Lena sensed it could get worse so she interfered.

 

“Ruby, you wanted to come here for a reason. What is it?” she asked the girl gently. Ruby looked up at her, still frowning slightly to stop the twinkling tears in her eyes. “It’s okay, just tell me.”

 

“I miss Mom. I just want to see her.” Ruby wiped her tears with a quick swipe of her hand, “The only time I can do that is in the news. She wears my Mom’s face and she kills people,” Ruby pointed at Reign, angrily spitting out her frustration, “My Mom now has the face of a murderer. H-How can I look at her and not think about those people she killed?” The poor girl started sobbing.

 

Lena’s initial reaction was bringing Ruby into a tight hug, letting those innocent tears wet her shoulder. Quickly stealing a glance at Reign, who was gazing at them solemnly, Lena mouthed ‘sorry’ and Reign only looked down at her hands.

 

It was such a tragical experience for the both of them. Lena could imagine it would feel in Ruby’s shoes. Her own mother was responsible for a lot of crimes too. She knew Ruby was rational enough to know that Reign wasn’t her mother, but the fact that Reign had used her mother’s body to do the things Sam would never do, it was traumatizing.

 

Then there was also Reign, who was trying to change her way. Ruby was the representation of everything that Reign wasn’t. Ruby was Sam’s humanity, the core of her love, and love was a concept Reign had not yet understood.

 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Lena softly asked in Ruby’s ear.

 

On the contrary of Lena’s prediction, Ruby shook her head. “No, I want to face this. I want to prepare myself when my Mom returns. Is that okay if I stick around while you work, Aunt Lena?”

 

Lena hid a long sigh and gave the girl a compassionate smile. “Sure, sweetie. You can sit there.” She pointed at a chair, then led Ruby there. Reaching for her purse, Lena pulled out a small pack of tissues to wipe the tears from Ruby’s face.

 

Lena sat down on the heels, looking up at Ruby. “Are you sure about this?”

 

“Yes,” Ruby sniffed, “Aunt Alex said it was better to face your fear rather than running from it.”

 

Lena wasn’t too sure if it was something Ruby should be dealing at the moment, but as long as the girl still wanted to improve herself, Lena would always support her.

 

When she turned around, Reign was still staring at them with sad eyes. Guilt weighed down Lena’s heart. Lena hadn’t done anything maliciously, yet she was always deemed at one. Reign actually had done the wrong things, for a wrong reason, and now she had to convince everyone for a second chance. Hearing these words from Ruby would remind her of how hard it was.

 

Lena stepped away from Ruby and walked to the cell. Reign was still staring at Ruby, her hands fiddled awkwardly. Lena had never seen Reign like this before. She looked lost, upset, and confused.

 

“You okay?” Lena asked the alien.

 

Reign finally lifted her eyes to meet with Lena’s. The alien licked her lips and shrugged, “Of course. Don’t worry about me. Ruby needs someone to be there for her.”

 

Lena sighed, wanting to turn off the wall and hug Reign but she knew it was inappropriate at the moment. Instead, she asked, “Are you good on your own?”

 

Reign gestured the TV, hinting a smile. “I’ve got my buddy here. I’ll be fine.”

 

Lena pressed another heavy sigh and smiled. “Do you need anything? Food, drink?”

 

Reign thinned her lips, slightly shaking her head. “No. You should spend your time with Ruby. She’s distressed, I can feel it.”

 

Lena bit her lip, thinking for a moment and replied, “About what Ruby said earlier-”

 

“It’s fine,” Reign quickly responded, raising her hands. Her lips stretched into an understanding smile. “Really, I know what I’m getting into.” The alien stepped back as if she was building a wall, even though they already had a force field between them. “How did you sleep last night?” asked Reign casually.

 

The change of subject surprised Lena but she managed to answer, “Very well. You?”

 

“I couldn’t at first. Then I watched some more.” Reign climbed on the bed, her feet dangling at the edge.

 

“Some more of what?”

 

“Of those videos. I found a rather relaxing one with a girl wearing nothing but heels. Maybe that’s why I-”

 

“Reign!” Lena quickly stopped the alien before she went on and described a porn right in the hearing-range of a child. Pressing an index finger vertically on her lips, she shushed Reign. “Those videos aren’t child-appropriate. Don’t talk about it in front of children!”

 

The alien’s eyes grow wider. “Why not? Isn’t pre-education good? They will know at some point.”

 

Lena’s face felt hotter. She wasn’t ready to parent anyone, and she  _ certainly _ wasn’t the perfect person to lecture Ruby about sex. It was Sam’s duty. “Not like this. And don’t start talking about  _ P - O - R - N _ in front of anyone.”

 

Reign huffed, “But I have so many questions.”

 

Lena knew she would regret this. “You can ask me.” Her eyes drifted to Sam’s phone on the table. “Don’t watch it now. Just… whatever related to  _ those videos _ should be kept to yourself.”

 

“And you, too?” Reign grinned innocently.

 

Lena sighed, “Yeah, and me too. But no one else.”

 

Reign nodded with certainty. “Absolutely.” She gestured the walls. “You should turn the walls on. Ruby would feel better. She’s still freaking out inside.”

 

Lena took a glance over her shoulder to catch Ruby quickly looking away from their direction. The little girl had been observing them. Lena wasn’t sure if she should tell Ruby about her and Reign, but one thing she knew that she should let Ruby see how harmless Reign was right now. But she wouldn’t push it.

 

“System, walls on,” she said and returned to Ruby’s place. “Rube, do you want to see how Kryptonite is made?”

 

The worried and unsettling expression on Ruby’s face disappeared to be replaced by a joyful one. “You can  _ make _ Kryptonite, really? That’s so cool, Aunt Lena!”

 

Lena couldn’t help a smirk. “Yes. Am I officially cooler than Aunt Alex now?” She gestured Ruby to come with her to the other side of the lab.

 

Sam’s daughter knowingly chuckled as she strolled along with Lena. “Almost.”

 

Lena pretended to be offended with a gasp and a hand on her chest. “Only almost? You traitor.”

 

Ruby shrugged casually, “You have flying robots, an invisible mansion, and you can make Kryptonite. But have you been in space, with _ Supergirl _ ?”

 

The comparison made Lena laugh. She placed an arm on Ruby’s shoulders, leading the girl into the room in the back, where she would shamelessly show off a little. “Fair argument. You like space more than anything, right?”

 

“Yes. I want to be an astronaut,” Ruby excitedly shared, “Supergirl is my inspiration.”

 

“She’s mine too,” Lena admitted.

 

“You want to be an astronaut, Aunt Lena?”

 

“Oh, no. I hate flying. Supergirl is my inspiration to do good, no matter what others say. She told me  _ ‘Be my own hero’ _ .”

 

Ruby had this slight frown on her face as if she was thinking very hard. “That sounds like a great motto.”

 

“It is. And I will try to be a hero in my way.”

 

“You save the day, you help Supergirl, you help my mom, you keep me safe. You are my hero already, Aunt Lena.”

 

The sting in Lena’s eyes became hotter when Ruby looked up at her with the pure adoration and gratitude in her eyes. Lena knew she wasn’t the mother type and it would be a long time before she even considered having a child of her own, but if Ruby called Lena her hero, there was absolutely nothing Lena wouldn’t do to be exactly that to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3x21 pissed me off so much ugh.


	30. Argo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about Kara's trip to Argo in Alex's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone reading this fic have a fine day. Also, I hope that not all of you are reading just because of KillerCorp. I didn't plan for this fic to be a fix-it fic but it turned out to be like that anyway. So, besides KillerCorp that we all deserve, we should see how the show should have been, right?

The ship landed rather roughly. Alex caught the apologetic smile from Mon-el when he shut down the ship and only shrugged to show him that she was fine. Kara immediately got off the chair and went through the suitcase Lena had given them.

 

“This place is strange,” noted Alex, picking out two mini yellow sun lamp that could be strapped on one’s forearm and handed them out to Kara and Mon-el. “You two might need this.”

 

“What about you? The atmosphere here probably isn’t suitable for you,” Kara asked with a concerning frown.

 

Alex answered by putting on the mask she had taken from the DEO special gear set. “I can handle myself. Also…” she lifted up a pair of mechanical gloves, “Lena said these would be fun to use. I’m looking forward to using them.”

 

Mon-el tightened the sun lamp around with forearm as he made a remark, “I have a feeling you’re finding an excuse to use Lena’s weapons. And I gotta say, her creations are amazing!”

 

Kara rolled her eyes, a smirk spread on her lips. “Be careful. You’re going to spoil the future to us all.”

 

The Daxamite made a sign of zipping his mouth and then a salute at Kara. Alex chuckled and stood up without securing the gloves. “This place just attacked us before with the- what was it called?”

 

“A tractor beam,” Kara helped her.

 

“Yes, that. This place has advanced technique, so please be careful, both of you,” Alex pointed left and right.

 

“Said the only human in the team,” Kara snickered cheekily and Mon-el joined her.

 

“You don’t have any powers here,” Alex punched Kara’s shoulder and when Kara winced, it surprised her, “Did that… really hurt you?”

 

Kara tapped her shoulder. “I think my powers are running out.” She then punched Mon-el’s shoulder, to which the Daxamite scolded with a yelp of pain.

 

“Hey! A warning next time!” Mon-el complained half-heartedly, “It didn’t hurt as much but come on, Kara.”

 

They all stepped off the ship a few minutes later, Kara walking ahead, Alex in the middle and Mon-el was the tail. The scenery was similar to Earth, so Alex felt less _alien_. Her breathing sound echoed inside the mask, it blinded her hearing for a bit, but she could manage.

 

“There’s an entire city here. How did we miss this?” Kara sounded annoyed, gesturing the view not too far from them.

 

“Space is huge,” Alex answered vaguely. “Your powers might be gone, so it’s better to turn on the lights now.”

 

“No,” Kara disagreed, raising a hand to stop Mon-el from switching on the device, “We should just lay low and save the light for now.”

 

“I’m okay with that,” Mon-el shrugged and flipped on a hologram visual map from the Legion Ring. “Looks like the Black Rock is about a mile in this city.”

 

“So we have to go through it,” Alex concluded and sighed.

 

“We better get moving before they find us.”

 

“Watch out!”

 

Just as soon as Kara finished her sentence, Mon-el yelled out a caution. Multiple laser beams fired at them from a source that was still hidden. There was no time to figure it out. Alex caught on and ran towards the city. Looking over shoulders, she found that Kara and Mon-el were running right after. Their speed was reduced or that was just how their physical strength had been turned to the same level as humans on Earth. A little pride was born in Alex’s chest, knowing she outran a Kryptonian and a Daxamite.

 

Ruby would be thrilled knowing this.

 

They ran for a while until the shooting behind stopped and finally reached a paved way that seemed to be a road. Alex scanned the surroundings with her eyes, spotting a poll with two pieces of metal holding two flag-like cloths.

 

“We’re getting close to the city,” she warned, “Stay alert.”

 

They walked on a narrow bridge. Kara looked over her shoulder to inform, “I think we lost them, whoever they are.”

 

“We’ve got other problems,” Mon-el stated, looking around. The citizens on the bridge were staring at them, mostly at Alex because of the mask. Not that the two people in capes weren’t attracting enough attention already, but someone with a mask covering the lower half of their face would seem the most suspicious.

 

“We have to blend in,” Alex said and walked past a group of people. They all stared at them but none expressed hostility, only caution, and even fear. Alex had a feeling that these people wouldn’t attack them. They still needed disguises.

 

“They seem human,” Kara noted, looking left and right.

 

“Then we can easily fit in.”

 

Alex quickly grabbed three large pieces of clothing that looked like medieval robes and handed two to Kara and Mon-el. “Let’s hope we wouldn’t get into much trouble.” She wrapped the piece around her neck and strategically created a hoodie over her head. The mask wouldn’t stand out much this way.

 

Mon-el suddenly paused to stare at something even though Kara had already continue walking along the street. Alex snapped a finger to gain his attention. “Hey, you see something?”

 

“Huh? No, nothing. Let’s go.”

 

The place looked rather traditional, it reminded Alex of the movies she had watched about the markets in medieval times. Widespread cloths were used as the roof with people underneath doing the business. Their language was new to Alex’s ears and she hated the fact that she had left the alien language translator behind back at the ship.

 

Kara walked a bit too fast, Mon-el and Alex had to run to catch up. “Guys, this place feels familiar,” said Kara with a frown of disbelief, “I think I saw it already.”

 

“In your dreams?” Alex asked, reminding Kara of the dreams her sister had been having about space and places on Krypton.

 

“I’m not sure,” Kara scratched her head, “it just feels so familiar…”

 

Alex hid her hands under the robe walking alongside with Kara while Mon-el was behind them. “It feels odd, having to disguise like this.”

 

“Welcome to my world,” Kara joked, smiling. “How does it feel, being an alien?”

 

“I’m still adjusting to it,” Alex took a deep breath, “Maybe I can fly and have super strength here. Then _you_ can be jealous of me.”

 

Her sister rolled her eyes dramatically. “Oh, so that’s how it is. You have _always_ been jealous of me, haven’t you?”

 

Alex shoved Kara’s shoulder. “You can fly, come on. You said flying was the best feeling ever. Of course, I’m a little jealous.”

 

Kara pushed her back but she had to do it twice. “I have to shove you harder here. Woah, it really is strange to be normal.”

 

“Do you want to be normal sometimes?”

 

“Sometimes. My powers have always been a disguise on me. Yet here I am, not having any powers and still having to wear a disguise, a hideous one.”

 

“Dark blue looks good on you,” Alex poked at Kara’s arm.

 

“More like dirty and some vegetables.” They walked for a few more before Kara continued, “When I first came to Earth, I was Kara Zor-el. Years later, I’m Kara Danvers. Now, I’m Supergirl. Sometimes I feel a bit lost, Alex. Who I am really?”

 

Alex hummed and wondered. “Okay, now we’re on a strange planet, you have no powers. Who are you?”

 

“A fugitive? _Still_ a fugitive?” Kara answered gingerly, “A nobody.”

 

“You-” Alex lifted her arm to wrap around Kara’s neck, “-are my sister. I don’t care if you’re Kara Zor-el with the fancy position in Science Guild, Kara Danvers with a passion for journalism or Supergirl with the ultimate powers that can shake the Earth, you are my sister. We are not related, but there are bonds that go beyond blood.”

 

Kara tilted her head to lay it on Alex’s shoulder. “You’re mushy, Alex.”

 

Alex huffed slightly with a smile. “Only to my sister.”

 

“Aw, you two are adorable.” Mon-el’s voice rang from behind them. He ran forward to meet them. “How is everything, Alex? Feeling good?”

 

“Yep. Just a little chat. I never ask, how is life in the future? Is there any flying cars?” Alex cheekily questioned.

 

Mon-el walked backward so he would still have his face at them, grinning. “Actually, no. No more cars. People go by ships now. And I live in the open, like everyone in the Legions. Unlike Kara, I am officially Mon-el from the Legion of Superheroes and a taken man. So no disguise as a bachelor like James Bond.”

 

“You cannot be a James Bond,” Kara laughed out loud, “More like Ron Stoppable. Imra is Kim Possible and Brainy is Wade.”

 

Alex burst out laughing at the comparison while Mon-el had a confused look on his face. “Okay, who are they?”

 

Kara threw Alex a glance and then both started cackling while the only guy in the team crossed his arms, staring at them as if he could sense that Ron Stoppable was nothing like James Bond.

 

They followed the Legion Ring’s map out of the market and back into the woods. At least, Alex didn’t have to cover her head here. It was hot and she was sweating. She fanned herself, thinking about the hottest day she had gone through. Midvale was a highland so even in summer, it wouldn’t be scorching. Alex experienced her first hellish day in college.

 

“Is it a little bit too hot here?” she asked, checking the faces of the other two. They both turned around to look at her.

 

“No. Do you feel hot?” Kara worriedly walked to her, wiping off the sweat on Alex’s face. “Oh Rao, you’re burning up!”

 

Mon-el rushed to them and crouched down to carry Alex. She breathed heavily, wincing hard because of the brightness. They had only been here for nearly an hour, Alex could not be down like this. “Let’s get her out of the sun,” Mon-el suggested.

 

They brought Alex to somewhere that made her feel better. Kara took off the robe from Alex’s body and gave it to Mon-el. “Alex, can you still hear me?”

 

“Yes, I think the sun is making me feel hot.”

 

Kara sighed, frowning hard. “I should have thought about this. When I first came to Earth, the sun was overwhelming to me too.”

 

“Kara, look. We’re here.” Mon-el pointed towards a place that looked like a shrine in the middle of the woods. “Let’s bring Alex there, the monuments cast shadows.”

 

Kara now was the one to carry Alex on her back. The agent rested on her sister’s shoulder, mumbled an apology. “Sorry for burdening you.”

 

“You’re not a burden. Now shut up and save your strength.”

 

Alex smiled at the protective tone in Kara’s voice. She had always been the one to take care of Kara, and now she was the one to be protected. Alex was proud, so proud of her little sister.

 

“Alex can sit here.” Mon-el pointed at something that looked like glass doors with staircases running up to their feet.

 

Alex thought that was where Kara was going to, too, but Kara suddenly stopped in front of a monument and stared up at the carvings with wide eyes.

 

“On Earth, the souls lost… end of destruction…” Kara muttered with disbelief in her voice.

 

“Kara?” Mon-el asked.

 

“May the flames forever burn in Rao’s Light?” Kara gasped and came closer to the monument to look closely. Alex had to stare as well because the craving looked rather familiar. She had seen these symbols before when she was teaching Kara how to speak English. “This is a Kryptonian memorial.”

 

“This is Krypton?” Alex asked, inhaling sharply.

 

“No,” said Kara. stepping back. Alex sensed her sister’s arms holding her tighter. “Argo.”

 

Strange sounds approached them. Alex looked up and found a large group of flying robots in a similar shape to human with head, arms, and rocket legs. They surrounded them quickly and demanded orders.

 

“ **Zha-rrosch,** ” they voiced at the same time, creating a creepy vibe running down Alex’s spines. “ **Kun’n I-threv.** ”

 

Mon-el raised his hands while Kara couldn’t. But she didn’t seem too alert. Instead, Kara said out loud, “ **Shokao-... Enai’ kn** **uh** **p osh’uvish. Zhgam’ kryp bah’uvish.** ”

 

Alex immediately knew Kara was speaking Kryptonian, and she had heard Kara speaking Kryptonian before, but in the set of something actually Kryptonian, Alex couldn’t help but be impressed.

 

“ **Shokao-...** ” Mon-el repeated the word, slowly crouched down on the ground until one knee was down. He didn’t look scared but that body language was definitely showing humility and respect. Alex knew that Daxam had a rough history with Krypton, but she never imagined _how_.

 

“ **Rutehn!** ” demanded the robots again. “ **Kun’n i-threv.** ”

 

“ **Levrrosch!** ” Another voice came from afar. Alex didn’t know whether or not she should be relieved because it sounded like a citizen’s voice, not another robot. “ **Skuli-ki, levrrosch!** ”

 

Slowly, one by one, the robots flew away to reveal a group of people coming toward them. When Kara spun around to face them, Alex sensed the sudden halt. It was similar to before, but Kara’s entire body was shaking. Was she scared? Was she worried?

 

“Are you okay?” Alex whispered but Kara didn’t answer her. Kara’s lips were trembling and her eyes gawked at the leader of the group in pure shock.

 

Alex figured out the reason. The face of this woman, Alex knew it so well. Sometimes she still saw this face in her dreams. Alex had been the one to bring the Kryptonite blade through the guts of someone with the similar face.

 

_Astra…_

 

No, this wasn’t Astra. This woman looked much older, like Astra plus twenty years.

 

“ **...Yeiu?** ”

 

Alex didn’t even need to know Kryptonian to understand what Kara had just said. She had heard Kara saying this word over and over in her dreams years ago. The word Alex had mocked Kara with during their first dinners that got her sister burst into tears.

 

_Mom._

 

This was Kara’s mother and the twin sister of Astra, Alura.

 

The woman with the identical face with Astra didn’t seem impressed, “ **Ta-nahn rr** **i** **p?** ”

 

Kara choked out another word that even Alex could feel the pain in it. “ **Nahn kh** **a** **p! Ni-inah, Kara! Yeiu, nahn kh** **a** **p Kara Zor-el.** ”

 

At the mention of Kara’s name, the woman - Alura - startled and she frowned at her own daughter. Kara’s eyes were getting wet. Alex looked over her shoulder to see that Mon-el was still having one knee on the ground, eyeing them with worries. Alex slowly wiggled so Kara would let her down.

 

Finally standing on the ground, Alex stepped back to give Kara space. Her sister didn’t look away from her mother since the start. Alura walked to Kara, seemingly also in disbelief herself.

 

The time seemed to stop when the Kryptonian older woman finally softened the frown on her face. “ **Kara? Ta-nahn gehd tiv** \- **vroshokh?** ”

 

“What are they saying?” Alex asked Mon-el, who apparently understood Kryptonian.

 

He whispered carefully, “She’s questioning if Kara was real.”

 

Kara brought her hands up and pulled out the necklace from under the suit. Alura gasped, her eyes opened wide, both hands flew up to cover her dropped jaw.

 

“ **Kara, kh** **uh** **tiv-inah!** ” Alura rushed to Kara. Alex watched as the two collapsed into each other in a tight hug that represented so many things, much bigger than a reunion. This was a grand discovery for Kara.

 

Her mother was alive. A part of her world survived, somehow.

 

They began to speak a lot as soon as they let go of each other. Alex couldn’t see Kara’s face from here but she could hear the joy, the shock and somewhere, the still disbelief with the sudden flip of reality.

 

“What are they talking about?” Alex asked Mon-el again.

 

The Daxamite hummed and narrowed his eyes. “They’re speaking so fast I can barely keep up. Basically, she’s explaining to Kara how Argo city survived. And…” Mon-el’s voice lowered with sadness, “and she thought Kara was dead.”

 

Alex hitched in a breath. It was indeed tough. Just like when she discovered that her father was alive all these years. She couldn’t even think straight for a moment and reality seemed so unreal, like a dream where happiness wasn’t a stretch.

 

“Why don’t you stand up?” Alex asked.

 

“Because I’m not a Kryptonian,” he explained, “Maybe you should get down as well. Kara might be kind and nice to people but we don’t know about the rest.”

 

Right before Alex was about to follow the demonstration, Alura called out. “ **Rrup. Gehd sh** **o** **d. Pai kh** **a** **p rrup. Gehd u** **nah im’ Dakxamium b** **o** **thgr.** ” Mon-el nodded. Then Alura turned to Alex. She was surprised that Alura didn’t tell Mon-el to stand up. “ **Rr i** **p. Ta-nahn rr ip?**”

 

Kara quickly gestured both of them. “ **Yeiu, nahn zh** **eh** **d** **Ah-lekx chao Mahn-el. Nahn Mahn-el kh** **uh** **tiv bysh. Nahn Ah-lekx kh uhtiv Rthium je.**” Alex heard Mon-el’s and her name among the strange words and assumed that Kara was introducing them to Alura.

 

Kara’s mother’s eyes widened at Alex. “ **I Rthium je?** **Ahvrig rr ip Rthium je, oh Kara!**” She grinned at her and came forward, spreading her arms.

 

Alex gawked in surprise, glancing back and forth between Alura and Kara. “She wants to hug you, Alex,” encouraged Kara, “Come on.”

 

Alura had this friendly smile on her face that Kara must have inherited from her. Alex had a sense of familiarity from that smile and finally walked into the hug. Alura had a warm embrace, soft and gentle. It reminded Alex of her own mother.

 

“ **Ehrosh :bem,** ” Alura said when they let go.

 

Alex felt like it would be a greeting so she replied with, “That to you too.”

 

“ **Yeiu, chao Mahn-el?** ” Kara asked, her voice lowered a bit.

 

Alura’s eyes darted to Mon-el, obviously the older Kryptonian was not impressed. She narrowed her eyes, then she said, “ **Gahv kh a** **p rr up** **vo rutehn, Dakxamium.** ”

 

Mon-el made a slight bow before standing up. From the way he held his head down all the way back to the building where presumably to be Alura’s living place, Alex could visualize the impact of culture between two planets. She hadn’t read much about Daxam, but she heard many stories about Krypton from Kara enough to know the values that Kryptonians treasured would make them look at Daxamites in a cautious and unfriendly way. Alex personally agreed with not being cool with how Daxamites executed their planet - come on, who would forget Rhea and her invasion - but on the other hand, Kryptonians also had a bit of a superiority complex. They had their reasons, still, they should have done more than just judge.

 

Astra had told Alex about Alura’s judgmental attitude, which had led to a lot of damages and even the ultimate destruction of Krypton. It wasn’t entirely _her_ fault - because nobody can single-handedly ruin an entire planet without the contribution of others - but she represented the way Kryptonians thought that really affected the fate of their planet.

 

Coming to meet the actual Alura had changed the way Alex thought about her through Astra’s words, actually. When she saw that Alex had to wear a mask, and Kara explained the situation, she ordered one of the flying machines from before to shield over Alex’s head. The aura radiating out from Alura was kindness but not without the strict standard of a judge. Alex knew she could trust Alura but still had some distance without her.

 

Mon-el had been turned into Alex’s personal translator and he seemed quite happy with the role. To be honest, she understood why. Going around while everyone stared at you like you had stolen their wallets was indeed annoying, but the Kryptonian didn’t do it without a reason.

 

 _“I was known not as a decent man, so I get it.”_ Alex sighed when she heard him sharing. It reminded her of Lena and her Luthor’s reputation. The difference was Lena hadn’t done anything malicious, but she was still treated like a criminal in the making. Mon-el being sent to the future had actually done him a good thing because he had a fresh start. The past was still haunting him now, and he should face it.

 

“How did they survive a planet destruction?” Alex asked from the chair she had been given to sit on. It felt so much better outside of the red sun. Mon-el was sitting on the chair across the table, looking up at her.

 

“I heard Alura said that Kara’s father created a shield to protect the city. They both didn’t think it would work so they sent Kara and Kal away.” Mon-el bitterly chuckled, “They were willing to give up their life so their children can live. I just took the pod and left. My planet was dying, my people were dying and I left them. I was truly an asshole.”

 

Alex chewed on his words. She didn’t know what else she could say. It was his history, and she didn’t know anything about it to console him. Mon-el was a better man now, but the weight of guilt would always stay inside him. Just like Alex and the moment she decided to take Astra’s life. Kara had forgiven her, but she sometimes wished she could have done it differently. Astra could have been alive by now, and reunited with her twin sister to resolve their problems.

 

“Where did Alura take Kara?”

 

“I have no idea. They wouldn’t trust a Daxamite, even if a Kryptonian said I was her friend.”

 

Hurried footsteps echoed under the roof, startling both of them. Kara emerged from the door with the brightest grin and a new outfit.

 

“Alex, my Mom said she could help you with the heat trouble!” her sister rushed to them and placed neatly folded clothes on the table. “Alex, come with me. Mon-el, get changed.”

 

Alex quickly followed Kara and was led to a basement, more like a _lair_ with rock walls and steep steps. Alura was already in the lair, standing next to a giant black rock that looked exactly like the rock of Yuda Kal.

 

“ **Ah-lekx, mizrhosh rr i** **p bim kh ap** **,** ” said Alura with a smile.

 

“Come forward, Alex,” Kara translated and Alex did exactly what she said.

 

Alura gave her a little glass. “ **Ghesh.** ” The liquid inside the glass was little, but it was glowing green and Alex hesitated.

 

“Just drink it, Alex,” Kara reassured, “Take off the mask and drink it.”

 

Alex took a deep breath before pulling the mask away from her and chugged the whole thing down. It was cool and bitter; Alex felt scared for a moment but she knew Kara would never let anything hurt her.

 

After the horrifying sense of being sent into a corner of ignorance, Alex had to take a large gasp of air. She waited for a few seconds before coming to the fact that the air was breathable for her.

 

“Harun-el has helped everyone on Argo breathe. The sun shouldn’t have been harmful to you because there is oxygen here but because of the dust from Krypton’s explosion, it affects nearly everyone. Because you are human, you will be harmed differently. So my mom extracted a little from it for you.” Kara explained with a smile and looked at her mother.

 

“Thank you,” Alex said to Kara’s mother, “Ah, wait, she doesn’t understand me. How do you say ‘thank you’ in Kryptonian?”

 

“It’s **‘Nahkluv’**.”

 

“ **Nahkluv, Alura.** ”

 

Kara’s mother smiled kindly and nodded. Then she started speaking to Kara with a fast speed about something seemignly important. Alex caught the word ‘Harun-el’ again and connected the dots. This giant piece of rock _was_ indeed the Rock of Yuda Kal. It meant a lot to the people here, so Kara, Alex, and Mon-el coming to ask for it would conflict their benefits.

 

Looking at how disappointed Kara was, Alex also knew that Alura could not be the only person to decide whether or not the rock should be shared. Kara and Alura spoke for a little more, then a spark of hope shone on Kara’s face. Perhaps there was a chance for them after all.

 

“Alex, she will gather the members of the High Council,” Kara announced to Alex not too late after they had returned to the guest room, “it will take a few hours. In the meantime, we get to hang around.”

 

“Great,” Alex replied with a grin, “but first, I have to get the translator. It’s frustrating not understand a single thing you all say.”

 

Kara jabbed at her ribs jokingly, “Do you see my struggle now? You’re lucky you don’t have to live a life here, Alex. I don’t think you can handle Kryptonese grammar any time soon.”

 

Alex laughed but then the sound faded away when she saw how the light quivered in Kara’s eyes. The twinkling bubble of tears began to form in them and threatened to fall. “Oh, Kara… Come here.”

 

Her sister rushed into her arms and started weeping. It was hard for her, Alex knew, to find out her world, her city, her _mother_ being alive all these years. It changed the reality Kara had come so far to accept.

 

Alex didn’t know how it would affect Kara, but the only thing she was sure about, that she would stay by Kara’s side the whole time, helping her with the more open arms then she used to when Kara first came into her life. Taking care of her little sister had always been Alex’s mission, even here, on a strange floating broken planet, surrounded by aliens and not knowing anything.

 

Mon-el walked into the room, about to say something but then noticed Alex’s raising a hand to stop him, and left.

 

Kara cried soundlessly on Alex’s shoulder, trembling back to Kara Zor-el, the girl who had just lost everything. Only now that she found everything she thought had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is SUPER WEIRD to write a decent Mon-el lmao. Y'all better appreciate my eyes drifting from tab to tab just to bring Kryptonian words into the fic. I had a headache lol.


	31. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, it's THE chapter.
> 
> Warning: Major Character Death.
> 
> It's actually Major Character Temporal Death???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to say except for spoiler alert if you haven't watched 3x21.
> 
> Enjoy!

Reign shielded herself from the movements around her while letting her eyes trained at the television. There was nothing interesting on the screen but she had practically nothing to do so it was a way to kill time. She thought about many things.

 

She thought about Ruby, about the way she had flinched when Reign took a step closer to her. Ruby was afraid of Reign and for good reasons. The walls didn’t make Ruby feel any safer around Reign.

 

Reign had truly wrecked Ruby’s life. Not just Sam’s. Her existence really had ruined a peaceful family. When she saw through Ruby, she even saw the bright disappointment when the little human watched Lena and Reign talking. The shift in Reign’s emotions was new and scary. She had the urge to rip herself apart just to let Sam out and meet her daughter.

 

It was not anything she had ever felt before. Reign knew the way her appearance disturbed Sam’s life, but she never truly saw the other side of it.

 

It was proven clearer that she shouldn’t have been a part of their lives. Ruby was a child, yet she had to see her mother turning into a monster.

 

Into _Reign_. Reign was her monster.

 

She spoke of justice, but she brought injustice. Who would believe her? Who would even give her a chance?

 

The obvious person that came into her mind was Lena.

 

Lena had risked a lot to save her friend, and now she was risking that friend’s life for Reign. Samantha didn’t speak in Reign’s mind anymore, but she still had the unexplainable connection with her. Reign knew Samantha was still there, trying to fight back the force that was pushing her out of the body.

 

Reign wanted to talk to Samantha, but that was impossible. At least, directly impossible.

 

She asked an agent for a piece of paper and started scribbling down what she wanted to say. She had to cross the first few words away because they weren’t English. English was Samantha’s mother tongue, but Kryptonian was Reign’s.

 

It took her only five minutes to finish the letter and she put it away in the spot that only Samantha would be able to find. She knew the human, so she could predict it. Samantha would see and read the letter.

 

Hopefully, Reign’s words might bring some consolation to the already disturbed life of the Ariases.

 

_What about Lena?_

 

Reign’s chest ached worse every time she thought about Lena. It happened a lot ever since she learned that the Black Rock of Yuda Kal was waiting to take her days away.

 

It had been three days since Ruby came to the lab. Lena had spent a lot of time with Ruby. Good for her. Lena should have a life of her own. Reign was only her ‘stowaway’, an uninvited guest on her train. Lena still had many passengers to take care of.

 

The rock of Yuda Kal would be Reign’s exit.

 

Would it be death? What was death? Was it the same with the ending of a movie where the music would be played in the background?

 

Reign would love to hear some music when it happened. Would it be painful? She could handle the pain. Death would be something completely new. Not even her makers had told her about it. Purity and Pestilence could have told her but instead, Reign only got their powers.

 

And the physical pain when they died.

 

Maybe Reign would go through the same thing. That physical pain.

 

It was dreadful to think about, not because of the pain but because of the thing that didn’t come with it. Reign wouldn’t be able to see Lena, hear her voice, talk to her anymore. She didn’t want that at all.

 

She also didn’t want Lena to have the trouble of choosing between Samantha and her. Samantha’s time was running out. Everyone had made it clear that they would save Samantha no matter what, and Lena would do the right thing.

 

Reign knew Lena would have to do it. She couldn’t let Lena suffer it, not on her watch.

 

What would a human do in this situation? What would Samantha do?

 

Sighing, Reign turned on the phone and listen to the playlist that Samantha had. They had a lot of things not in common, but not music. Reign recalled hearing the human’s voice echoing every time she studied or took a shower. Samantha never sang in public, she only did it privately. Her voice was deep and soothing. That was why Reign liked it when Samantha sang something to Ruby.

 

Reign never tried to sing. It was something she deemed as ‘a human thing’ so she didn’t bother to do it. She wondered how Lena’s voice would be like when she sang.

 

Lena had a deep voice, just like Samantha’s. Reign supposed Lena would sound like Samantha when she sang. She wanted to hear Lena sing once, just once before her time ended.

 

“Sing for me,” she said to Lena when the woman came the next day. Lena was surprised by the strange request, a smirk spread on her lips.

 

“You want to listen to music?” Lena asked, leaning against the table. Ruby was at school, so Reign had this chance to herself.

 

“No, I want to hear you sing.”

 

“Why?” Lena’s question came with a chuckle. “I’m sure that every singer does it better than me.”

 

“I don’t want better. I want to hear _you_ sing.” Reign hopped on the bed, grinning. “Samantha always sang to Ruby when she was younger.”

 

“But Ruby was a child then. You’re not,” Lena scratched her head, “It’s weird to just sing.”

 

“Just once,” Reign raised an index finger, “I wouldn’t ask again.”

 

Lena gave her a look but eventually walked into the cell. “Can you tell me why do you want to hear me sing?”

 

“Because I’ve never heard you do that. In Disney, almost everyone sings.” Reign tapped her chin while thinking. “Except for that one man who refused to sing at first. What was his name? Quinn? Shin? The one with the princess who has the longest hair ever.”

 

“Flynn?” Lena suggested with a smile. The woman sat on the edge of the bed, her knees brushed gentle against Reign’s thighs. The touch burned deep inside the Worldkiller, coiling with the same lust pain she had been suffering. She wanted many things in that single moment, but hearing Lena’s singing voice was her biggest desire. “I remember him because I like that movie.”

 

“Me too,” Reign admitted, moving a bit further from Lena to keep her mind in check. “Can you sing me a song from that movie?”

 

Lena laughed, “Oh, no, nothing Disney, please.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I wouldn’t want to ruin your experience of the song with my singing.”

 

“Then another song. Any song. An old song that everyone knows.”

 

Lena hummed as she thought. Reign took the opportunity to observe Lena closely. She wanted to remember every detail from Lena. When she joined Rao, perhaps he would let her keep this memory. Rao always granted everyone a choice to hold onto one thing from their life or so said the believers. Reign already knew what her thing was.

 

This moment. And the song that Lena would sing to her.

 

“There is a song,” Lena started and took a deep breath, “It’s an old song, yes. My mom used to sing this to me.”

 

“Just like Samantha,” Reign added and Lena nodded.

 

“Yes, just like Sam.”

 

“Do human mothers always sing to their children?”

 

“I’m not sure, but I guess most mothers would do that.”

 

Reign’s mind drifted back to the moment she accidentally had her nails in Patricia’s stomach. “Do you think Patricia sang to Samantha as well?”

 

The glee on Lena’s face faded. She reached out and grabbed Reign’s hand. “I don’t know that either. Maybe she did.”

 

Reign bent a corner of her mouth up. “Samantha was lucky to have a mother who sang to her. Now she sings to her child.”

 

Lena’s hand squeezed Reign’s. “She was.”

 

The conversation found a comfortable pause, Reign and Lena held the gaze for a few seconds before Reign reminded Lena of the purpose. “What song are you going to sing to me?”

 

“Oh, I need to look up for the lyrics first.” Lena quickly snatched her phone and searched for a few seconds. “There it is.”

 

Reign took a peek at the name of the song. “ _‘You are my sunshine’_? That sounds nice.”

 

“It does. And the song is easy to sing too. You should sing with me,” Lena encouraged, “I would love to hear you sing, too.”

 

Beating up the world didn’t scare Reign as much as the idea of singing in front of Lena. “I don’t think I can do that.”

 

“Come on. You’re not afraid of anything, right?”

 

“You sing first, then I’ll follow.”

 

“Fine,” Lena held up the phone, “Sit closer. I’m not going to bite you.”

 

Reign had to chuckle and did as she was told. Lena’s perfume lingered in her nostrils again. It was addictive in a way. Reign could never get enough of Lena. “Don’t challenge a Worldkiller.”

  


Retorting with a knowing smirk, Lena turned her face back at the phone and took a deep breath.

 

Reign knew Lena was going to sing, but she didn’t expect the woman’s voice to be so alluring. It was low and it had this vibration in the air that came into Reign’s ears so easily. Every word warmed Reign’s skin like Lena was tracing fire across her skin.

 

_‘The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dream I held you in my arms_

_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and I cried.’_

 

_‘You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away.’_

 

Reign liked this melody. It was gentle and calm, exactly how a mother should sing to her child. Lena’s children would be so blessed to hear this every night.

 

“Now, sing with me,” Lena suggested and continued the rest of the song.

 

Reign found her lips start reading the lyrics and her voice tried to copy Lena’s tone. The human noticed and smiled. The gestured gave Reign courage to actually voice louder, letting her newborn ability to be mixed with Lena’s sound.

 

_‘I’ll always love you and make you happy_

_And nothing else could come between_

_But now you’ve left me to love another_

_You have shattered all of my dreams.’_

 

_‘You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away.’_

 

The last word echoed lightly on Reign’s tongue, leaving her in a state of surprise. She darted her eyes to Lena, who was also looking at her curiously.

  
  
  
  


_________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


“It’s a sad song!”

 

Lena smiled when she heard Reign’s complaint. The Worldkiller made it sound like the song having sad lyrics was the worst offense she had ever seen. “I never said it was a happy song.”

 

Reign pouted, clearly not pleased with the discovery. “I want to hear a happy song. I like this one, but I need a happy song.”

 

“What for?” Lena asked, pulling a loose strand of hair out of Reign’s face.

 

“I want to feel happy.”

 

The statement took Lena aback, her hand froze on Reign’s face. Eventually, she retreated her hand. “Don’t you feel happy now?”

 

Reign shrugged. “I don’t know. You said it yourself that you don’t know what it’s like to be happy. How can I know?”

 

Lena thought it was a fair point. She didn’t know how to explain happiness to Reign. It was something only each person had their own definition. “You’re right. Let’s ask someone.”

 

Reign snickered when Lena typed on the phone. “You ask the internet? I thought you told me to never trust the internet.”

 

The CEO rolled her eyes, a smirk forming on her lips. “It doesn’t hurt to find some alternative angles.”

 

Reign crouched closer to her to take a look of the screen. The movement alerted Lena of their closeness. Her heart did a flip when Reign caught her glance and smiled in return. Lena really needed to set her personal needs aside. This was Reign in her learning phase, Lena should be as helpful as possible.

 

“Here we have this definition: Happiness is a mental state of well-being characterized by positive emotions ranging from contentment to intense joy; good fortune,” Lena read from the screen, then turned to Reign, “Get it?”

 

The Worldkiller frowned, tapping her chin. The little crinkle on her nose was cute to look at. Lena patiently waited until Reign had a reaction.

 

Eventually, she did. “Intense joy? I think I have experienced this before.”

 

“Oh? Tell me about it,” Lena prompted. She had a fair amount of guesses in her head, coming from their very first encounter to this moment and what could make Reign say so.

 

“Remember the night we watched Lilo and Stitch?”

 

Lena let out a knowing ‘ah’. Of course, Reign would like that day. it was also one of Lena’s favorite days so far. “I do. You really liked that movie, didn’t you?” It was the first major turn of their relationship. Something had formed that day. The very first brick of the wall between them was taken away.

 

“Yes, but the movie isn’t what I’m talking about.” Reign stared at her with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

 

“Then what is it?”

 

Reign’s lips stretched into a full grin. “You wished me good night.”

 

An eyebrow on Lena’s face arched up. “Don’t I always do that?”

 

“You do it recently, but not before that day. You came to the lab, brought me books and movies. You worked and brought me lunch. Then you left. You always wished Samantha good night, but not me.” Something sad swirled up in the alien’s eyes. “How my night went didn’t concern you. I didn’t think anything that me-related would ever concern anyone. That’s why I couldn't forget that moment. It was the first time you wanted me to have a good night. It was also the first time I got to wish you a good night back. And I meant it.”

 

An invisible hand gripped around Lena’s heart. Reign paid so much attention to a small detail, something Lena didn’t even care about. What more had Reign noticed and learned from it? How long had she been standing on the side and silently comparing herself to everyone because she wanted to know more about human? What had Lena missed?

 

“You felt happy when I wished you good night?” she asked, sensing the tears forming in her eyes.

 

“I think so. I just know that it’s my favorite moment of the day, every day.” Reign touched Lena’s hand, caressing it with her fingers.

 

Lena couldn’t breathe normally. The knot in her throat was growing painfully, preventing her from keeping a straight face. She sighed, placing her other hand on Reign’s. “I will always wish you a good night.”

 

“Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

Lena had to leave later to take Ruby to her soccer practice but only after she had made sure that Reign would have a nice dinner on her own. She also didn’t forget to call Reign that night, when she couldn’t return to the lab.

 

 _How is Ruby_ was the first thing Reign asked. Lena told her about the soccer match Ruby had played that afternoon, how her team had managed to defeat the other. She went on and on about what Ruby had told her for ten minutes before realizing that Reign probably had no idea what soccer was.

 

“I’m sorry. I should have explained soccer to you first,” she apologetically said with a sigh.

 

_“It’s fine. I have Samantha’s phone here, I can look it up.”_

 

Lena smiled. “Ruby enjoys playing soccer a lot. It’s great that she gets to be active at her age.”

 

_“Do you play any sports?”_

 

The question got Lena laugh. “Me? Sports? The only thing sport-related I’ve ever done was running on heels. Kara and Alex are the ones who do sports.”

 

_“What do they play?”_

 

“Baseball, I think. There was a picture at Kara’s with Kara and Alex in the baseball uniform.”

 

_“Baseball. I’ll look it up too. What is ‘a picture’?”_

 

Lena was surprised and then mentally slapped her forehead. Reign didn’t know about trivial things like sports and pictures, and it was reasonable. She wondered if the alien would mind if she took a picture of her.

 

“It’s a thing people do to capture memories. I’ll show you tomorrow.”

 

_“Capturing memories? That’s great. Is it difficult? I have a lot of memories to capture.”_

 

The innocent statement made Lena grin. “Really? I can’t wait to see what you’re going to do.” She could even picture Reign’s face on the other side of the line.

 

 _“It’s-”_ Reign’s voice was pulled away for a moment, _“-late. You should go to sleep. Will I see you in the morning?”_

 

“Of course.” Lena took a deep breath, knowing now her words brought a meaning to Reign. “Good night, Reign.”

 

_“Good night, Lena.”_

 

Putting down the phone, Lena opened her laptop and scrolled through the shopping list to get a Polaroid camera. If Reign wanted to capture memories on her own, this should be the way.

 

She went to sleep that day, not knowing that Reign had stayed up to write and rewrite a letter to her, so when Reign was no longer around, she could still tell Lena what she wanted to say but the time wouldn’t allow.

  
  
  
  


_________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Alex bit her nails, anxiously waiting for the moment Kara and Alura stepped out of the council room. Mon-el was leaning his back against the wall across the hall, two hands in the pant pockets, also staying in silence.

 

It seemed like the High Council was very against sharing their life resource with others, especially a group of people they didn’t know. Alex was only a human, or like in the translator had said: an Earthling, and Earth didn’t have the advanced technology like Krypton, so Kryptonians would be worried if the rock of Yuda Kal would be used correctly. Then there was Mon-el, a Daxamite. Kryptonians didn’t trust Daxamites at all.

 

Alex had seen it when she took a walk with Kara along the market and found Mon-el talking to a child and his mom. He was trying to convince them to use the technique that Brainy had invented to cure the boy’s breathing problem. The mother didn’t want to risk it at first, so Kara wanted to intervene. Alex had stopped her and told her to let Mon-el face the aftermath of his people.

 

Everything turned out okay and the boy could breathe normally without the helping device. Kara’s tensed body relaxed right after seeing the smile on the mother’s face. Alex knew that Kara also had the distrust in Mon-el, but eventually it reduced. She had seen Kara’s protective side whenever she was in danger or when Lena was misunderstood.

 

Kara had spent her entire life protecting something: her identity, her culture, her belief, her family, her friends. It was tough for her little sister, who always wore the weight of the world on her shoulders.

 

Now Kara was holding onto the lifeline of her friend, Sam. Everything came crashing down on Alex’s sister; the discovery of Argo, Alura’s survival and the whole deal surrounding the rock of Yuda Kal were heavy. Then it was Lena and Reign, of course.

 

Alex still didn’t know how to actually feel about it. Her own goal was to save Sam, it had always been so. Now Lena wanted to save Reign. Alex never doubted that Lena would stop saving Sam, but she also knew that Lena also had been through a lot on her own. Lena deserved some happiness of her own, too.

 

Everyone and everything was circling in a tornado of fate. Many times during the night, Alex had asked herself a question: what should I do? She thought about prolonging Sam’s condition to find a solution. Lena must have been doing that on her own. But what if a dual existence was impossible? Sam surely wanted her body back, and Reign had already taken the surface of it.

 

If they had to lose one, it could not be Sam. Alex would not let that happen.

 

The door to the Council meeting room opened, revealing Kara and Alura. Both Alex and Mon-el came rushing to the two.

 

“How was it? What did they say?” Alex asked, looking from Kara to her mother. Both had a smile of their faces. Alex had a good feeling about this.

 

“The Council approved. We’ll save Sam.”

 

That was enough. Alex pulled Kara into a bone-crushing hug. Even Alura accepted Alex’s hug, then she told Alex about how proud she was seeing Kara standing up for Earth in front of the Council.

 

Selena, a Council member and the one who had given Kara the vote she needed, was the one to lead them all to the place where she would hand over the rock of Yuda Kal. It was dark, but Alex noticed that the moon here on Argo was brighter than on Earth. She had no track of time on Earth, and she didn’t know how long had it been.

 

She missed Ruby.

 

She wondered if Sam was okay inside Reign. What would happen to Reign when they used the rock on her? What would Lena do?

 

“Argo was bearing the fate of the rest of Krypton but what values our civilization if we don’t use our stolen time to rewrite the sins of the past?” Selena said as she led everyone through the woods. “We must set an example for future generations or else our survival means nothing.”

 

Kara waved Alex to come forward. She joined her sister to stand in front of Selena, who was holding the important rock in a small bag. Selena handed it to Kara, who took with gratitude. “Thank you,” Kara said, opening the bag to look into it. Alex stole a peek to see that the rock was glowing with a purple light.

 

“May Rao’s Light shine upon you,” granted Selena with a smile and left.

 

“It is my honor meeting you,” Mon-el said to Alura, with the utmost respect. “And I am eternally grateful that you chose to welcome me into Argo.”

 

“It’s not the best scenario,” Alura responded shortly but with a friendlier tone, “but now the two worlds have gone, we have to savor what is left of them. The history is still there, but I hope we both could move forward. Nothing is forgotten, Prince of Daxam.” Alura turned to Alex with a warm smile. “Alex Danvers, I am grateful of you and your family who took my daughter in and raised her when I couldn’t.”

 

“It’s what necessary, ma’am,” Alex replied, bowing slightly because she had noticed how much a bow meant to Kryptonians. “You helped me with my breathing. Thank you very much.”

 

“It’s the least I can do.” Alura welcomed Alex into another hug. This time, Kara’s mother embraced her tightly.

 

When Alex stepped back, Monel was already behind her, leaving the space for Kara and Alura to have their second goodbye. Alura had been holding a box, now she walked up to Kara with it.

 

“It’s amazing that something so small and unremarkable could hold the key to so much survival.” Alura handed the box to Kara. “For you.”

 

Kara took the object, only glancing down once before looking up again. “The last time I left you, I thought I’d never see you again.” Alex could hear the shaking in Kara’s voice. It was so much, but also so quick, this reunion. “I know better now.” Kara stepped up like she wanted a hug but Alura paused her.

 

“Now go, save your friend. Earth is waiting for its hero.”

 

It was a farewell, but it sounded like a promise. Kara didn’t say anything, only walked away with a smile on her face. Alex gave Alura a last look.

 

“I will keep her safe,” she said to Kara’s mother.

 

“I know.”

 

Kara also sent her mother one final look before heading straight back to the ship. Alex caught a single tear running down Kara’s face but she didn’t comment on it. Kara had a look on her face, the kind of look that Alex had seen when she looked through the plane’s window the night she almost died.

 

Kara had determined to do this right, and she had also left a promise behind. Alex would assist her sister through everything until Kara put away that hero face and just be the girl who came crashing onto Earth a decade ago.

 

Now, it was Supergirl time.

  
  
  
  


__________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Ruby hated Reign so much.

 

She couldn’t even look at Reign without frowning, even though it was her mother’s face. She hated that Reign smiled at Aunt Lena so regularly, even when she didn’t notice. The goofy grin belonged to her mother, not to the creature who killed people for fun.

 

Reign was acting like she was in love with Aunt Lena, which was very annoying. Ruby was so used to seeing her mother looking at Aunt Lena like that, and now the visual was the same but it wasn’t her mother.

 

After having a polaroid camera to her own, the Worldkiller seemed to stop bothering Aunt Lena. Ruby noticed that Reign watched television or used the phone all the time, which reminded her of herself sometimes, and it irked her even more. She didn’t want to feel related to a murderer.

 

Aunt Lena and Reign had a rather… interesting relationship. She thought they would be head to head but it turned out they were civil, which was odd. Ruby had thought Aunt Lena would hate Reign. Reign had beaten up Supergirl, broke Aunt Alex’s leg and killed many people. Aunt Lena was a woman of right things, she would never tolerate such a character.

 

It would be impossible.

 

Her perspective changed when she borrowed Aunt Lena’s phone to play games one night. Aunt Lena had zero games on her phone so she had to download some. While waiting for the game to load, the phone received an incoming call. Ruby was startled by it and already stood up to give it to Aunt Lena, who was in the study. Her feet stopped immediately when she saw who was the caller.

 

**_Sam is calling…_ **

 

_Mom?_

 

Ruby didn’t know what to do at first but stare. How could her mom be the caller? Perhaps she had taken over the control and was calling for help?

 

“Hello?” she answered the phone.

 

 _“Ruby?”_ Her mother’s voice rang in her ears. The emotions welled up in Ruby, she had to place a hand on her mouth to stop the gasp.

 

“Mom! Are you okay?”

 

The other line stayed quiet for a moment before replying. _“I’m not her.”_

 

“What?” Ruby asked in disbelief.

 

_“It’s Reign.”_

 

Ruby’s fingers clenched roughly around the phone. She lowered her voice, speaking with gritted teeth. “What do you want? How dare you use my mom’s phone?”

 

 _“I…”_ The Worldkiller trailed off like she didn’t know what to say. Ruby was able to silence a Worldkiller?

 

“What do you want?” she asked again.

 

_“I want to speak to Lena.”_

 

“She’s busy,” Ruby shortly answered. She wanted to shout something rude to Reign but the fact that Reign had her mom’s voice had her intimidated a bit.

 

“Ruby, who are you talking to?” She turned around to find Aunt Lena walking up to her from the end of the hall. The older woman’s eyes caught the sight of the device immediately. “Ruby, give me the phone.” Lena extended a hand.

 

“Not until you tell me why Reign called you,” Ruby demanded an explanation. She was so tired of adults treating her like she was born yesterday. Even her mom hid things from her. Even Aunt Alex. And now Aunt Lena tried to cover something up. Ruby didn’t know what that was, but she had a feeling she wouldn’t like it. “Why do you give her gifts, talk to her so nicely and now chat on the phone? What is happening between you two?”

 

Aunt Lena had a worried expression on her face. Almost guilty. Her hand fell to the side. “It’s… Ruby, it’s complicated.”

 

“I don’t care,” Ruby responded with tears in her eyes. The truth was sitting right in front of her face but she didn’t want to acknowledge it. “Answer me. Do you have feelings for her?” She said the word _‘feelings’_ like it was a bitter pill she had to chew. It was horrifying to considering such possibility.

 

The woman in front of Ruby gulped uncomfortably. It was enough for her to understand. But she still had hope for the opposite, so she waited. “Ruby…”

 

“Don’t deflect it. Do you have feelings for Reign?”

 

Lena took a deep breath and quietly answered, “Yes.” There was guilt in her eyes, and Ruby should have felt bad for lashing out, but at the moment she was so disappointed.

 

“How could you?” Ruby felt the tears in her eyes. The vision began to blur but she didn’t pay much attention to that. “What about my Mom?”

 

“Ruby, I will save your mom.”

 

“I don’t mean that. My Mom is in love with you! Why don’t you have feelings for her instead?” She pointed at the phone. “Reign is a monster! How could you do this to my Mom? I witnessed her do everything for you. She even moved to this city for you! She never says anything but I feel it,” Ruby wiped the tears away from her eyes and had a clear look at the drops falling down on Lena’s face as well. “She looks just like Mom. Why can’t you fall for her instead?”

 

Ruby knew her request was unreasonable and out of line, but she just couldn’t fathom how Aunt Lena could have feelings for someone who went against everything she stood for and hurt a lot of people she cared about. Ruby felt so betrayed that she wanted to say something that hurt Lena as much as how hurt she was feeling.

 

“It doesn’t work that way,” Lena said with a sad frown above her eyes.

 

Ruby walked to Lena and gave her the phone. The older woman took it with hesitation in her fingers. She looked up at Lena, staring straight into the green eyes and said, “I was wrong. You are not my hero.”

 

She then turned her back on the woman whom she had always admired and returned to her room. The way Lena’s eyes opened wider in surprise and maybe in shock would haunt Ruby for a long time.

 

She would deal with that later, now she could only feel her own heart breaking apart. The vision of a family with her, Mom and Lena had shattered in front of her eyes. It was too much of a blow at her young mind.

 

Ruby had been latching onto that scenario for so long, it was one of the things that helped her during the whole ordeal with Reign. She had thought at least her Mom would have Lena to be there for her. Reign had wrecked everything, from Ruby’s mother to her grandmother whom she didn’t even meet, and now Lena.

 

Ruby just wanted Reign to disappear.

  
  
  
  


____________________

  
  
  
  
  


Lena stood like a statue in the hall for a full minute after Ruby had left. She had never seen Ruby so angry and frustrated before. Lena must have disappointed her so badly.

 

The phone became heavier in her hand. She blinked a few times to let the tears be squished between the lids and stay there. It felt like she was punched in the chest, knowing that what she had once built in Ruby was destroyed. It was justified. What kind of hero would fall for the enemy?

 

Fall…

 

Did she really fall for Reign?

 

Or that was just a temporal phrase to describe the situation? She sighed and returned to the study.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

The voice from the phone startled her. Lena looked down and breathed out a curse. The call hadn’t ended yet, Reign was still on the other line. She must have heard everything.

 

Wiping away the remains of the tears and taking in a sharp breath to push the lump in her throat away, Lena brought the phone to her ear.

 

“Hey.”

 

The alien breathed softly on the other side. _“Are you okay?”_

 

Lena tried to let out a smile to convince herself. “Yeah. Why did you call me?” She intentionally played off the incidence from before, hoping Reign would do the same.

 

_“I want to hear your voice.”_

 

Now a real smile formed on Lena’s lips. Another tear ran down her cheek but it didn’t feel so heavy like before. A load of weight was lifted off her chest thanked for that one sentence from Reign.

 

What kind of feeling was this?

 

“Now you heard me.”

 

_“Not yet. Sing for me.”_

 

“Again?” she chuckled out loud. It was easier now.

 

_“Yes, again. I like your voice when you sing.”_

 

Lena sat down on the leather chair in the study, crossing her legs to get into the comfortable position. “You’re getting more and more demanding every day.”

 

_“Because you usually give me what I want.”_

 

The innocent innuendo swimming in Reign’s statement made Lena blush. It was such a wrong time and place for this kind of reaction. She had just broken her friend’s daughter’s heart, she could not think about herself right now.

 

“Not everything, sleek. Which song do you want to hear?”

 

_“‘You are my sunshine’.”_

 

“I thought you didn’t like that song.”

 

_“I said I liked it. Just the sadness that I didn’t. But I wouldn’t mind it now. Please, Lena, sing for me.”_

 

The desperation in Reign’s tone tugged at Lena’s heartstrings. She opened her mouth and let the familiar tune of Johnny Cash’s song flow out of her lips.

 

_‘The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dream I held you in my arms_

_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and I cried.’_

 

_‘You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away._

 

_I’ll always love you and make you happy_

_And nothing else could come between_

_But now you’ve left me to love another_

_You have shattered all of my dreams.’_

 

_‘You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don’t take my sunshine away.’_

 

The song ended with a happier note. Lena didn’t expect the simple song to actually lift up her spirit but it did.

 

 _“Thank you. It was lovely.”_ Reign’s smile could be heard through the speaker. _“Are you feeling better?”_

 

Lena knew what Reign meant. The blown up talk with Ruby hadn’t cooled down its heat yet.

 

“Yeah, I do. You?”

 

_“I’m only worried about you. I really pissed Ruby off.”_

 

“Believe me, it wasn’t you who made her mad.”

 

The sound of a sigh bounced into Lena’s ear. It seemed like the Worldkiller was also bothered by how Ruby reacted. _“I’m the one who is borrowing her mother’s body. It’s pretty clear which one of us she wants to throw a punch at.”_

 

“Ruby is a nice kid. She wouldn’t punch anyone.”

 

Reign laughed. The sound was light enough to make Lena smile along. _“Stephanie Harrison would beg to differ.”_

 

“Who’s that?”

 

_“Someone in seventh grade who learned that lesson the hard way. I was impressed when the principal called Samantha that day.”_

 

“Oh my God. Was that the day Sam couldn’t come to the company?” Lena remembered receiving Sam’s call saying that she had an urgent at home. It was also the day she first introduced Sam to Kara.

 

Kara had had a tough time before and only in that day had they talked about it. Kara lashed out a bit but eventually, she came around. Now that Lena knew who Kara was, it struck her stronger how much baggage Kara had been carrying without being able to share with anyone. Lena didn’t even know a part of the pain Kara had gone through. Then Reign showed up and…

 

Lena still sometimes thought about the day when Supergirl fell from the sky. It was true that seeing a bleeding Supergirl, who was supposed to be invincible, had changed a lot in Lena. She realized that there were worse threats than a Super going rouge. The Red Kryptonite incident was indeed scandalous, but Kara never meant to do the things Ked Kryptonite pushed her to do. She realized the world still always had a way to surprise you, no matter how far you had tried to think ahead.

 

Just like the day she understood that supercharged Kryptonite was necessary, Lena also found out that her heart could still flip up because of someone who was clearly the enemy. After knowing Reign, it turned out that they had more common things than differences. It helped Lena understand Reign better, giving the alien a way to rebuild herself.

 

But the reality was coming to get them. The Black Rock of Yuda Kal was going to change this _thing_ they had. What it meant to each of them, Lena didn’t know it yet. The only thing she felt at the moment was the weight of the truth punching its way out of her mouth. Lena didn’t want Reign to lose hope, but she also didn’t want to give the alien false expectations. Neither of those options was good, and Lena had been stalling it for too long.

 

She needed to tell Reign.

 

But not tonight. Tonight had been rough on Ruby, on Reign, and on Lena. They all needed a break.

 

Tomorrow, she would tell Reign all about the rock of Yuda Kal. Reign should know about it and perhaps she could offer an alternative option. Reign was trying so hard, she wouldn’t give up.

 

_“I didn’t really pay much attention to details that day.”_

 

“You remember that girl’s name.”

 

_“Of course. It was the first time Ruby hit someone. It was a milestone.”_

 

Lena snickered soundly, catching the similar giggle from the alien. Their talk, though short, really warmed Lena’s chest. She thought about her own track of mind earlier. Did she really fall for Reign?

 

It wouldn’t be bad if she did.

 

“That sounds so mean, Reign. You can’t root for a child to hit another.”

 

_“She said Ruby was a liar for thinking Samantha having powers. Ruby didn’t lie. If I was there, I would have done more than just a punch. Justice has to be delivered.”_

 

“Reign…” Lena sighed into the phone, “You are trying to make people trust you, right? Don’t go around and dispensing justice, at least not that way. That’s the old way.”

 

Reign hummed on the other end. _“Fine. I will try not to hurt anyone.”_

 

The CEO smiled. “Great. Did you take many pictures with the camera?”

 

_“Yes! I put them in the album you gave me.”_

 

Lena smiled at that. Reign followed the instructions very carefully, and to think of it, it made sense. Reign had been following a code her entire life, that character trait had eaten deep into her. Lena was glad that it could help Reign see the flaws in the code but it brought her a huge disadvantage because she wasn’t very flexible when it came to new things without a rule. Abstract ideas usually confused Reign.

 

“I’m glad you enjoy that.”

 

A pause lingered on the line. Lena thought about making sure that Reign would not think too much about what Ruby had said earlier but she didn’t know how to bring it up again.

 

 _“Are you coming here tomorrow?”_ Reign asked with a breathy voice.

 

“Of course. I have something to tell you about.”

 

 _“I’ll wait.”_ Reign paused for a moment an continued, _“Is Ruby okay? She sounded quite upset.”_

 

Lena hid another sigh, turning her head to look at the direction of Ruby’s room. “She went to bed. I’ll talk to her tomorrow.”

 

_“Is it going to be okay between you two?”_

 

How should Lena answer that question? Ruby seemed very upset and genuinely distressed. “I don’t know, really.”

 

_“I’m sorry. I know words wouldn’t be enough but I have to say it. She’s important to you, just like Samantha.”_

 

Reign had come really far. From that superpowered being who didn’t care about relationships and personal connections, now she was actively seeing how one human would be able to get attached to another. Lena’s heart vibrated proudly in the chest, feeling like she had just accomplished a giant step of something extraordinary.

 

“Thank you for saying that. You should get some sleep.”

 

 _“Me?_ **_You_ ** _should get some sleep.”_

 

“Okay. Good night, Reign.”

 

_“Good night, Lena.”_

  
  
  
  


_____________________

  
  
  
  
  


The morning was quiet.

 

Ruby was also quiet. The girl didn’t even look at Lena but in the reflection of her face on the window showed Lena that Ruby had been crying. Lena felt the guilt tugging at her chest every time she said something to Ruby and she received a quick answer. Ruby didn’t behave rudely to her, though that would be much better if she just lashed out.

 

Lena drove Ruby to school as usual. When the car stopped, she shut the engine down and turned to Ruby.

 

“Listen, Ruby, I’m sorry about yesterday. I should have let you know before you finding out like that.”

 

“It’s fine,” Ruby sighed tiredly, “I get it. Why would you discuss your feelings with a twelve-year-old? I’m not trying to be sarcastic. That’s just how it is.”

 

Lena licked her lips, taken aback by how mature Ruby sounded. “Okay… that’s true. But I still should have told you.”

 

Ruby huffed and faced her. “It doesn’t matter now. It’s your personal life.” Her hand reached the handle and pulled it.

 

“Wait, Ruby,” Lena called and the girl paused her movement. “I will save your mother. That would never change.”

 

A flicker of faith glowed up in Ruby’s brown eyes, but she only nodded without any reaction and left the vehicle. Lena looked at Ruby’s back, mentally cursing herself for not dealing a little better. But then again, Lillian had never paid enough attention to her to try and fix things that broke her, so she couldn’t find any solid example on how to parent.

 

_How does Sam do it?_

 

Lena must have imagined the whole beautiful scenario of being able to handle parenting on her first trail because she fell into the pit of panic the first moment she knew she fucked up. Now she understood why Sam felt so insecure about her ability to be a mom even though Sam was one of the greatest mothers Lena had ever known. It was like holding yourself up with two feet and two hands. It looked simple, but actually pretty tough.

 

Lena received the text from Winn, saying that Supergirl, Alex, and Mon-el had returned to the lab. They had brought the Black Rock of Yuda Kal. Her mind kept juggled with thoughts during her trip to the lab. At first, she was relieved that the three had finished the trip safely. Then she was happy that they had gotten the rock of Yuda Kal, it meant that Sam would be saved.

 

Then she thought about Reign and all of the happy moments faded away. What would happen to Reign? She didn’t even know about the rock yet. She would feel so betrayed.

 

Reign would think Lena had betrayed her.

 

Lena could never live with that.

  
  
  
  


___________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


“Are you sure?”

 

Reign nodded to confirm her request. Supergirl was worriedly staring at her. Standing next to the girl in the cape was the human agent Alex Danvers and further behind was the Daxamite. Another human, whose name Reign remembered to be Winn, was sitting by the table, ready to work on the Black Rock of Yuda Kal.

 

Everyone was quite surprised when she told them she had known about the rock. They thought they could keep a secret from her, someone who owned the collective powers of three Worldkillers. They were naive, just like humans, but it wasn’t her concern anymore.

 

She wanted them to do this. She had stolen enough time from Samantha.

 

“We have to wait for Lena,” Kara said.

 

“Don’t,” Reign stopped her. She had already climbed on the metal bed, placing her wrists and ankles in Kryptonite cuffs to reassure others’ trust. Supergirl stood next to her, frowning down with a strange expression on her face. “Don’t tell her.”

 

“She deserves to say goodbye,” Kara argued, exchanging a look with Alex. “We don’t know what will happen to you after we inject the rock into you.”

 

“But you will save Samantha.” Reign intentionally stared at Agent Danvers when she said it. Among these people, Alex was the person who had a lot of feelings for Samantha, which was good because she would be sterner in fulfilling Reign’s request.

 

“Reign, I won’t do this,” Kara shook her head, taking a step back, “I’m not going to help you hurt Lena like this.”

 

“Your goal is to save Samantha, Supergirl,” Reign gritted her teeth, getting impatient because of Supergirl’s hesitation, “If you don’t do it, Agent Danvers, you can do it.”

 

The human still had her browed scrunched in thinking. Purity’s power was reduced because of the Kryptonite but Reign could still see the thoughts wavering inside the human. Alex was having doubts.

 

“I agree that we should wait for Lena,” said Alex, much to Reign’s dismay.

 

She rolled her eyes and darted them at the Daxamite. “You. You can do it.”

 

The guy in cape raised both hands and walked backward. “I’m staying out of this.” The answer made Reign grunt.

 

She just wanted to save Samantha, because that was what Lena would want, what Ruby would want. What everyone wanted, to be exact.

 

_I have to do everything on my own._

 

With a jerk of her limbs, Reign was free from the cuffs. The Kryptonite no longer worked on her muscle. The sound startled Supergirl, Alex, and the Daxamite, giving Reign the opportunity to push them apart and sped straight to Winn. Reign had stayed in the lab long enough to know what to do and how to do it. With a click on the tablet right on the table next to Winn, the force field was turned on. Supergirl slammed harshly into the wall, Alex and the Daxamite came close behind.

 

“Reign! Open the wall!” Supergirl punched the field, a shocked expression on her face. “What are you doing?”

 

Reign only turned her face to Winn, who was frozen up in his chair, gawking up at her in horror. She raised her hand and let him see the nails growing out from every tip of her fingers. His eyes became larger. Winn gulped in fear.

 

“Do it. Do whatever it takes to save Samantha,” she told him, “Or I’ll kill you.”

 

“Reign, we can find another way,” suggested Kara. Reign almost laughed out loud. After all of that beating, this Kryptonian girl was still so naive. “Let us go. We can talk about this.”

 

“There is no other way,” Reign replied without looking back at the cell. Winn was still in his seat, not moving. “Do you hear me? Use the rock.” That was when he escaped the daze and began to work on the rock.

 

“Lena cares about you, Reign,” Alex spoke. “What you’re doing will break her.”

 

That got Reign’s attention. She spun her head to face the other three inside the cell. “She also cares about Samantha. I’m helping her.”

 

“This isn’t helping,” Kara added, “You’re forcing this upon her. You’re taking her choice away!”

 

Reign clenched her hand, staring straight at the blue eyes. “I’m _reminding_ her, and every one of you that Samantha is the only one who should be saved.”

 

“Don’t you think you deserve to be saved too?”

 

The Kryptonian question struck right at the part in Reign that she didn’t want to touch. Of course, she wanted to be saved, to be freed from the fate that had tied her up to these people. Lena had shown her freedom, and she craved for it.

 

“I stop giving out judgments for a while,” Reign turned her face back at Winn, who was using a machine to cut a part of the rock carefully. “Nothing but the truth.”

 

The door to the lab opened, revealing Lena Luthor walking in. Reign immediately took a step closer to Winn. The CEO’S appearance wasn’t counted, though she had expected because Lena had told her she would come today.

 

“Lena!” Kara called out.

 

Lena stopped right on her track, her eyes darting from left to right, slowly recognizing the situation. She brought her hands up, “Reign? What is going on?”

 

The Worldkiller symbol was still on Lena’s left palm, bringing Reign back to the moment when she had placed it on Lena’s skin. It was the start of everything.

 

“Lena, open the wall,” Kara suggested, gesturing her hands around, “Use your voice thingy. Reign trapped us here.”

 

The green-eyed woman opened her mouth, about to use her voice command. Reign quickly stopped her, “Don’t do that, Lena.” She brought one index finger with Pestilence nail right to Winn’s neck. “Or I will hurt him.”

 

Lena’s eyes grew wide in shock. “Reign? What are you doing?”

 

The Worldkiller stared into the woman’s eyes, calmly answered, “What should be done.”

 

Lena took a quick look at Winn and the work he was doing and she understood. Of course, Lena was smart. She took a step closer to them, still holding out her hands. “Let him go, and we can discuss.”

 

Reign didn’t move. Her mind didn’t stay in the zone anymore. It started giving her memories of their time together and how things had changed. “How was Ruby this morning?” she asked.

 

Lena blinked and answered, “She was still upset.”

 

“She wants her mother back,” Reign added with the truth. “Samantha must be waiting to meet her daughter, too.” She saw the tears began to form in Lena’s eyes and her chest tightened. Reign had decided to do this, she shouldn’t be moved by Lena’s tears. Or at least she shouldn’t show that she was.

 

“We can find another way,” Lena bargained.

 

Reign chuckled softly. “My existence is Samantha’s extinction. There is no other way, Lena.” The tears ran down Lena’s cheek. _Rao, she is really hurt._ But Reign only needed a little bit more before everyone was free of her.

 

“Done,” Winn said and stepping away from the table.

 

Reign quickly grabbed the syringe. In the background, she heard Lena saying _system, walls off_. Footsteps and capes flipping could be heard from behind. Reign flew up but she was pulled back by the cape and pinned down on the ground.

 

“Get the syringe!” shouted someone.

 

Looking up, she found the blonde Kryptonian with her hands scrambling to get the syringe. Reign stretched her legs, conveniently sending the girl across the room. The Daxamite came the second and immediately received the laser blast from Reign’s eyes, joining Supergirl to the other end.

 

Alex Danvers shot something at Reign. It was the familiar electrical net like back in Lena’s mansion. It trapped Reign back down on the floor but not for long because she had ripped the net apart and screamed at the agent. In the corner of her eyes, Winn and Lena were also being affected by the scream so she stopped and used Purity’s other power. It created a shock wave that held all of them in places. They could still move, but very slowly.

 

Reign pointed the tip of the needle at her neck. The liquid form of the rock of Yuda Kal was warm in her hand.

 

“Reign, please no!” Lena shouted, trying to move forward but Reign’s wave had prevented her from doing it.

 

The plead was heartbreaking enough for Reign to shed a tear on her own face. “I have to,” she said. “I’m sorry for not being able to repay the debt.” Plunging the needle deep into her neck, Reign winced and pulled the trigger.

 

She fell immediately to the floor, not being able to hold the waves anymore. Everyone was free from the invisible grip and rushed to her. The substance burned hot in her neck, cooking up her skin, her blood, and her bones. Lena’s perfume came overwhelming at her nose. Reign flipped to face with the woman.

 

“Why would you do this on your own?” Lena asked in tears, holding Reign’s head. Supergirl and Alex were on the other side, surrounding her like they were looking at a friend. Reign knew they were just waiting for Samantha, but the gesture warmed her heart. “We could have worked another way, you idiot.”

 

Reign fought back the flame inside her to let out a laugh. “It’s fine, Lena. I’ll be fine.” Slowly, she couldn’t feel her legs and arms anymore. Too bad, she wanted to touch Lena for the last time. A painful growl rumbled her throat.

 

“Are you in pain?” Lena’s face twisted, her ponytail hugged her neck softly. The light above her head made her look like she was glowing. Beautiful. So beautiful.

 

Reign decided to not answer that question because she didn’t want to lie to Lena. “I guess this is goodbye.” She choked on the heat, her entire body suddenly became hotter, lighter, like she was floating. Death didn’t feel very good, did it?

 

“No, no, no, no, no. Don’t!” Lena’s desperate plea wrapped Reign up in the nice sensation of being wanted. It was unfortunate that their time was up, but Reign never regretted a second of it.

 

“ **Nahn rr** **i** **p kh** **u** **tiv :divi, Lih-na.** ”

 

Reign no longer felt anything when the heat took over her senses.

 

The sight of Supergirl’s red cape draping over Samantha’s body was the last thing Reign saw before darkness consumed her once again.

 

_Sisters, I’m coming._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tough one to write, not because I had the block but because I didn't know how the events would go so I went wild a bit.
> 
> I hope everyone would enjoy it.
> 
> Time is narrowing for me from now on so the update might come late.


	32. Ran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and her grief
> 
> While reading, I think it would be nice if you listen to [this song](https://youtu.be/cwpwtQbHsU4). It gave me the mood to write this hard chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tough chapter for me because I don't have much experience with grief.

Gone.

 

The first word that came into Lena’s mind was ‘gone’. She sat on the cold hard floor, watching as Reign being ripped away from the body. Like a snake skinning itself, Reign and Sam parted slowly. Lena could barely breathe when she witnessed Reign being peeled off Sam and floating in the air like she was weightless. Reign’s eyes glowed brightly, the substance did the same under her skin.

 

Lena reached out to hold her but her fingers couldn’t feel Reign anymore. The Worldkiller was nothing but an illusion, slipping through her fingers like sand. The red eyes stared into her soul, giving out the last farewell.

 

Reign said something to her in the last moment, but Lena didn’t understand it, and before she had any chance to prepare herself, Reign burst into small pieces. Every bit was still burning, glowing in the harsh and emotionless orange, like she was just a piece of paper getting burned into ashes.

 

The worst thing was the aftermath of it. Nothing. Reign had turned into nothing. Not even ashes.

 

Vanished.

 

Disappeared.

 

Gone.

 

If Lena hadn’t heard the groan from the woman on the floor, she would still keep her eyes searching  foolishly in the air, hoping for a shattered fleck to feed her need to see Reign. Lena looked down at Sam, wiping off the tears on her face and the stuffed nose to call, “Sam? Can you hear me?”

 

The woman’s hand moved slightly on the floor, the lips moved to let out a reply. “Lena…”

 

Lena waited. Everyone did the same. Lena exchanged a worried look with Kara and Alex before all three of them gazed down at their friend once again.

 

With her eyes still close, Sam muttered something very Sam-ish, “Do you have some aspirin?”

 

Alex chuckled, then Kara did too and Lena found herself letting out a relieved sigh in the form of a smile. They did it. They saved her.

 

No,  _ Reign _ saved her. Sam was safe now, thanked to Reign.

 

The events after that came flushing through Lena brain like a blur. She only could remember following Sam, Kara and Alex back to the DEO while Mon-el and Winn would stay back and assist the agents to clean up the lab. She recalled holding Sam’s hand the whole time while the woman was draped neatly in the blanket she took from the cell. Sam clothes had disappeared along with Reign, leaving a bare and vulnerable Sam behind. Kara had her arms around Sam’s shoulders, ready to catch her if she had troubles sitting. Alex sat on the bench across the van, eyeing worriedly at Sam. Everyone focused on Sam, like she would also disappear like Reign.

 

Lena couldn’t help the heavy breath every time her mind drifted back to the Worldkiller. But she had no time to mourn, not yet, because now she had to take care of Sam; she needed to make sure Sam was okay.

 

Sam was still weak, so Kara had to bring her into the facility, Lena following suit behind. Alex quickly summoned the med team to prepare a room for Sam. Lena closed the blind shield when Kara used her speed to put the DEO patient clothes on Sam and both of them stood by as Alex and the med team did whatever it took to help Sam rest.

 

Lena barely remembered what had been said, only the detail that Sam was stable and everything seemed fine.

 

“I need to tell Ruby,” she said to Kara, who agreed and decided to be the one to collect Ruby. The girl must be very happy that Supergirl came to pick her up right at school. Lena felt happy for Ruby.

 

She also felt happy for Sam.

 

But there was a hole, a void in her smile when she looked at Sam. Her friend’s breathing had becoming better, like she had just finished a very long nap and was only tired.

 

“How do you feel?” Alex asked when most of the med team had left, only Lena and her stood next to the bed.

 

Sam huffed a little but still answered with a lazy tone, “It’s cliché but I feel like I’ve been hit by a bus.”

 

“That’s one way to put it,” added Alex.

 

Lena smiled at the slight humor in such a situation. Sam caught that and extended her hand toward her. “Has anyone seen Ruby?”

 

“Yes, Kara flew to get her,” Lena answered.

 

“She’ll be careful,” Alex added, pulling the stethoscopes off her neck to place it on the table. “Kara wouldn’t drop Ruby, I promise.”

 

Sam’s eyebrows rose questioningly. “Oh? Is that a big risk while flying with Supergirl?”

 

Lena threw Alex a cautious look. “Totally not, right, Alex?”

 

The agent grinned, “Yep, absolutely.”

 

Sam slightly shook her head with a smile on her face. Then she sent Alex an apologetic look while squeezing her hand on Alex’s wrist. “Alex, can I talk to Lena in private? Just a moment.”

 

“Sure,” answered the agent and left the room.

 

Lena didn’t know what Sam wanted to say so she held her ground and waited. Sam turned her face to Lena and the friendly but shy smile reappeared. “Hey.” Sam said the word like the first greeting after not seeing each other for years. It did feel like that, actually.

 

“Hi,” Lena greeted back, sensing the tears in her eyes.

 

“It’s good to see you again,” Sam whispered, the joy faltered slowly in her eyes.

 

“The same to you,” Lena walked closer to the bed. Their hands found each other naturally. Lena’s heart stung when she felt the familiar warmth that she had received from Reign multiple times, but now it only deepened the fact that whatever she had felt belonged to Sam. “You’ve been through a lot.”

 

Sam’s chest rose visibly before she said, “I’m sorry.”

 

Lena felt the tug deep in her bones but she still asked, “What for?”

 

“All of the trouble you have to go through for me,” Sam spoke with a soft tone of guilt. Lena didn’t want her friend to feel guilty of anything. It wasn’t her fault being manufactured as a Worldkiller.

 

“Don’t apologize for something you can’t control,” Lena smiled down at her friend, tightened her grasp around Sam’s hand. “Don’t worry about anything.”

 

“How can I not?” Sam sighed with a sad frown, “I’ve always been worried about you.”

 

The hidden implication cut a hole in Lena’s already broken heart. Sam had told Lena her feelings and even Ruby acknowledged that, but now was not the time to deal with it, especially when Lena could barely pull herself together. Sam needed her to stay strong, and for Sam, strong she shall be.

 

“Then stop for a few days,” Lena placed one hand on Sam’s head, fighting the urge to crouch down and kiss the woman’s head because she knew she should set a boundary for the interactions between them. The blurred lines would only hurt Sam and her. It would be tough to remember that the person in this body wasn’t Reign anymore. “Take care of yourself. Do it for Ruby.”

 

Sam blinked; the frown turned into a smile. “Okay. What about…” she trailed off. Judging by the expression on her face, Lena could tell which name was going to be said. She was not ready to talk about it, so she was glad that Ruby’s voice interrupted them.

 

“Mom?” the timid voice from behind led Lena to turn around. She quickly got off the bed and stepped away to give the two some space.

 

“Ruby,” Sam responded quickly and pushed herself up. Ruby walked past Lena to wrap her arms around Sam. Their hug was long-awaited and Lena got emotional seeing the twinkling tears in Sam’s eyes when she finally got to embrace her little girl.

 

Ruby’s sniffing could be heard from the other side of the room. Lena retreated her position to stand near the door. Alex and Kara came inside and exchanged a content smile, knowing that their mission had finished.

 

Lena smiled too, because her mission had also completed. Sam sent Alex a grateful look, mouthing  _ thank you _ as her arms squeezed harder around Ruby. It was a touching picture. It warmed up Lena’s heart in a way that also hurt her. It reminded her of her own life, where she would never get such hugs from her mother. Lena’s birth mother was dead and Lillian would never hug Lena like that without an ulterior motive.

 

Lena saw Sam also give Kara a full grin before letting go of the embrace and started noticing the changes of her daughter’s hair. She was okay with Ruby having blue locks and even complimented them.

 

Their reunion was very heartwarming. But instead of feeling utterly happy like she was supposed to, Lena was ridden with guilt for not being able to feel glad that her friend was finally safe. Not wholeheartedly, at least.

 

She turned around and proceeded to walk away from the ball of joy inside the room because it started choking on her poor heart. Lena walked along the hall, trying to keep a straight face. She was good at this, she had been doing it for years.

 

“Lena!” Kara’s voice made Lena stop her track, “Wait up.”

 

Lena took a deep breath and turned around. “Yes?”

 

The Kryptonian girl rushed to Lena, a shy grin spread on her lips. “Where are you going?”

 

“L-Corp,” Lena quickly answered, mustering up a strained smile, “I still have work to do.”

 

“You deserve a day off,” Kara understandingly suggested, but Lena could not do it, even though she felt more tired than ever.

 

“You too. You must be exhausted after the long trip.” Lena checked her watch. It was only 4:55 p.m. The day hadn’t ended yet. Why was it so long?

 

Kara shrugged, “Not really. I can take you back to L-Corp if you want.”

 

It would be nice to be away from most people, but then Lena would be close to Kara, and Kara could see through her. Lena declined politely, “No, thank you. I can go on my own.”

 

A slight frown creased Kara’s brows. “Lena… if you need anything, I’ll be right here.”

 

She let out the most gentle smile that she could gather at the moment. “I’m fine. The city is more important.” Lena walked away, leaving Kara behind. She really had to go away from the big blue eyes that she had once fallen head over heels for because her heart was very weak at the moment, it could make her do stupid things. Like laying her head on the wrong shoulder, or giving out false hope to the wrong person.

 

She was broken enough already, she didn’t need someone else to hold her and hurt themselves.

  
  
  


_______

  
  
  
  


The trip back to L-Corp wasn’t silent. Lena told her driver to put on some music and just let it blast as loud as he could. The beat was helping her in forgetting the thoughts in her mind for about fifteen minutes. It was a peaceful fifteen-minute.

 

The work at L-Corp quickly busied her enough until Jess came into the office to tell her that the work hour had finished. She mustered up a grateful smile to send the secretary’s way and suggested the employee to go home as well.

 

“You still haven’t had dinner, Miss Luthor,” Jess mentioned with sympathy, “Do you want me to order something for you?”

 

Lena shook her head, “No, thank you. I can handle that myself. Good night, Jess.”

 

The secretary turned away but then paused and asked, “Are you… okay, Miss Luthor?”

 

“I’m fine, thank you.” Lena looked down at the blue print on her desk after answering, then she lifted her head again when she didn’t hear the sound of Jess leaving. “Is there something you need?”

 

Her secretary sighed, “I don’t mean to intrude, Miss Luthor, but I’m worried. I know you’ve been working with Supergirl and the government. It must be exhausting for you. Please don’t push yourself too hard. L-Corp needs you.”

 

Lena’s eyes grew a bit wider and the smile on her lips found its place. “I know, Jess. Thank you.”

 

Jess finally grinned, bowed slightly, and left. Left alone once again, Lena didn’t find the heart to continue working anymore. The rumble in her stomach also reminded her once again she hadn’t eaten anything every since she climbed on the DEO van, her hand wrapping around Sam’s.

 

She had forgotten how to human for a day.

 

Scrolling the print and put it back into the basket, Lena cleaned up her desk and left the office. The company was still as a dead place. The lights were still on, and it lit up the way to the elevator. Lena walked into the car and pressed the G button, waiting for it to take her down.

 

The silence inside the car was filled by the sound of the machine working around Lena. The isolation made Lena think about what she had been trying to run away from. In this very elevator, she had come down to the lab multiple times to bring Reign the books, the food and other things. Now Lena had no duty, no responsibility there anymore.

 

But when the elevator doors opened, revealing the empty lobby, Lena just stood there and stared.

 

Her feet didn’t even want to move and she watched as the doors close.

 

Silence once again conquered the car. Lena’s eyes darted to the board and found the button that indicated the basement almost instantly. Her heart bounced annoyingly inside the chest; a completely different situation from the previous times that she came down here had imprinted heavily on Lena that the reality had changed for good.

 

Lena’s finger pressed on the button. The car moved again and then the doors reopened with a  _ ding _ .

 

The lights along the hall were turned on again. Lena stared at it aimlessly, not making a move.

 

It was empty.

 

Everything was empty.

 

Even  _ her. _

 

If Lena walked into the hall, she would realize that truth. So Lena let the doors close once again.

  
  
  
  


________________

  
  
  
  
  


It had been seven days. A week since the moment Sam was saved.

 

Everything was still trying to be normal again. Lena hadn’t heard anything new from any of her friends, but she supposed it was the norm.

 

Lena hadn’t met Sam or Ruby yet, thinking the Ariases must have been spending their time to make up for the trauma they had gone through.

 

The city was more peaceful than ever.

 

It was also Saturday. Lena was already halfway through her dressing up routine to realize that. The dress hugged her loosely as she walked back into the closet to take it off. She turned to the sweater and pants section, planning to pick out a casual set but then she snatched a T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

 

She wandered around the neighborhood, keeping a hat on her head to seal herself in the aura of anonymity. When she looked up at the sky, she could see Kara flying across the city, saving people and being the hero she had always been.

 

Lena continued walking and suddenly caught a familiar street sign, then she took a look around and found that she was close to L-Corp. Taking a deep breath, she walked past it.

 

The running kept her mind clear for a while, then she returned to the building again. Something always brought her back. Lena knew what that something was, she just wasn’t ready to admit it.

 

She eventually reached home an hour later. Her stomach growled loudly as she placed a hand on the handle. Lena had been forgetting to eat lately, not that she paid enough attention to care.

 

“Lena?”

 

She startled by the name and turned around. Kara’s sister was walking to her in the leather jacket and pants, her motorbike parked precisely by the sidewalk. “Alex, good morning.”

 

The agent tilted her head. “Lena Luthor in sweatpants. Never seen that coming.”

 

The simple tease made Lena smile. She straightened her back to give a proper welcome, “Are you here on business? Did something happen at the DEO?”

 

Alex shrugged, “No. I want to check up on you.”

 

“I’m fine,” Lena said immediately as she opened the door, “Come in. I’ll make some coffee, if you want.”

 

“I’m cool, thank you. I thought you’d say so.” Alex walked up to her with a grin. “We’re hosting a dinner at Sam’s, congratulating her on the recovery and saying goodbye to Mon-el. Everyone would be there, all familiar faces. I’d like to invite you on the behalf of everyone.”

 

Lena already worked up her refusal in her mind. “I’m busy that day, sorry.”

 

The grin on Alex’s face stayed. “I haven’t even told you which day it would be.”

 

A long sigh poured from Lena’s lips. “I’m sorry. It’s not a good time.”

 

“It’s ok. I get it.” The understanding nod from Alex made Lena feel guilty. “It’s tomorrow night. You are always welcome to join us. After all, we wouldn’t be able to help Sam without you.”

 

Lena didn’t want to outright decline again to Alex’s face so she mustered up a peaceful approach. “I’ll see what I can do. No promises.”

 

“That’s good enough,” Alex sighed out a friendly smile, then her eyes shot up to the building and back at Lena. “Ruby really wants to see you.”

 

The mention of the little girl ached Lena’s heart. The last time they met was Ruby running into Sam’s arms at the DEO. Before that, they had a rock in their relationship. Lena wondered if Ruby less hated her now or she was still wanting to punch her.

 

The thought reminded her of Reign and her heart began to beat faster.  _ No, no, no. _ She had been trying really hard for the past couple of days to not think about the Worldkiller because she knew she wouldn’t be able to hold it together like right now.

 

“How are Ruby and Sam?” Lena deflected with a question. It was a dirty trick, but Lena would rather be an asshole than a mess in front of Alex.

 

“They’re okay. Happy.” Alex’s face brightened up with a smile. Slowly, it faded into concern. “Sam is worried about you.”

 

“It’s the last thing she should do at the moment,” Lena stated a fact, “I’ll try to make time for the dinner.”

 

“You don’t have to push yourself,” Alex tilted her head, a shy smile painted on her lips, “I know what you’re going through.”

 

Lena placed a hand on the coffee machine, feeling the rhythm of the grinding tools inside it. It was calming enough for Lena not to snap. Nobody knew anything. Not even a section of what Lena was going through. She liked Alex and appreciated her company, but Kara’s sister had no idea. “Thank you for your concern,” she said eventually, slowly meeting Alex’s kind eyes, “Do you take milk for your coffee?”

 

The agent blinked a few times before answering, “Yes.”

 

Alex didn’t stay for long, though. She left after receiving a call from Winn, saying that there was a breach at the DEO facility. The cup of coffee was still warm when Lena cleaned it.

 

She took a look around the house. It was quiet, too quiet. There used to be Ruby running around, asking Lena about a math problem she faced in the homework. Lena never thought she would not enjoy the solidarity of a day off like this, but she also thought she would not make so many friends. What did Lena know anyway? Life always had a way to surprise you.

  
  
  
  


__________________

  
  
  
  
  


Ruby was changing the channels on TV when she heard the doorbell. She was expecting Aunt Alex, coming back from her trip to the decoration store. She wanted to come along, but her mother needed her to stay back and watch the house while she was in the shower.

 

It was such a happy time for Ruby, mom staying at home for the whole week. It had never happened before. Sam was usually busy with work, and even busier when she took the CFO position. Ruby just wanted to have a movie night with her mother, and Sam had tried that only to fell asleep as soon as the movie started.

 

It didn’t happen for an entire week. Ruby had her mother back, safe and sound. They had breakfast, lunch, and dinner together. Ruby got to hug her mother until eleven in the morning. Aunt Alex and Aunt Kara came by and brought food for them. Supergirl even dropped by a few times just to check. Even Uncle Winn called.

 

She heard nothing from Lena, though.

 

Ruby always got the feel of shame and sadness every time she thought about Aunt Lena. The whole thing that happened before the day her mother got saved was such a horrible experience for the both of them, but mostly for Aunt Lena. There were so many things Ruby wished she could take back, especially the awful wish she had made that night while crying herself to sleep. She had found it unfair that Lena had feelings for someone who had the same face with her mother and was the bad guy. It was so unfair!

 

When Ruby held Sam in her arms, she didn’t think about Lena just yet, but then she couldn’t find Lena anywhere and when she asked Aunt Alex about it, the agent told her what had happened in the lab.

 

Ruby never knew the exact reason why people said ‘heartbroken’ to describe despair, but she realized something: Aunt Lena had kept her promise of finding back Ruby’s happiness by losing her own. And if it didn’t equal the definition of having a broken heart, she didn’t know what was.

 

Ruby wanted to come and console her the same she did to Ruby but she chickened out. Aunt Lena must be angry at Ruby, for saying the things she had said that night. There were tears in Aunt Lena’s eyes, reflecting her pain inside, but Ruby had been so angry to realize how much she had hurt Lena.

 

She had thought that Lena would never forgive her, so she was very surprised when she opened the door and found Aunt Lena standing behind it with a gentle smile.

 

“Hello, Ruby.” Even her voice was gentle. Aunt Lena was wearing her usual outfit, a long dress and a pair of heels. Her hair was tied up into a bun neatly on the top of her head, her makeup was flawless. Nothing seemed to change about Aunt Lena, but it felt like nothing was the same, either.

 

“Hi,” she greeted with a blush on her cheeks. The shame had returned while facing such a kind smile even after she had melted that smile into a frown a week ago.

 

Lena looked into the room and asked, “Can I come in?”

 

“Of course.” Ruby pushed the door shyly, leaving the space for Lena. She gawked at the woman like a hawk, waiting to hear her wrath.

 

Lena never showed any sign of anger, even just a frown.

 

It confused Ruby so much. She paid attention to Lena a lot. When her mother came downstairs and saw Lena, they had a fairly nice greeting, despite not seeing each other for a week. Lena asked about her well-being and told her to take a full month off, the work Lena could handle.

 

Others came later, and Ruby watched as Aunt Lena interacted with everyone with the same smile on her face. Nobody even asked how Aunt Lena was doing, and Ruby found it so weird. No one mentioned Reign, like no one cared that Aunt Lena just lost someone she cared about.

 

The guilt weighed down Ruby’s stomach during the dinner. Uncle Winn told a joke and everyone laughed. Ruby noticed that Aunt Lena’s smile never faltered. It had become a bit unnatural at this point. She didn’t know how adults worked but she had a hunch that it was not a good thing.

 

But why did nobody see it?

 

Why did everyone act like Reign never existed at all?

 

Ruby had thought it was because they didn’t know about Lena and Reign. Then she remembered Aunt Alex telling her to give Aunt Lena time. It was clear that everyone knew, because Ruby saw the silent look in others’ eyes whenever Aunt Lena wasn’t talking to them. Like they had an unsaid contract with each other, not mentioning the thing that made someone sad.

 

Ruby didn’t get adults at all.

 

The dinner passed in a normal atmosphere. Her mother handed everyone a drink and they all stood in a circle to wish each other something.

 

“Cheers to friendship,” said Aunt Kara, smiling at everyone. “This year I get to know Sam and Ruby, one of the biggest highlights of my life.”

 

“Cheers to friends and family,” said Ruby’s mother, wrapping one arm around Ruby’s shoulders. “I have found a family in you guys.”

 

“Cheers to faith,” said Aunt Alex, aiming the glass at Sam. “Nobody gives up and we have each other.”

 

“Cheers to history,” said Mon-el. He looked somewhat better without the suit, in Ruby’s opinion, but perhaps people from the future had a different perspective in hero’s outfits. “Nothing is better than finding closure to your past.”

 

“Cheers to forgiveness,” said James, raising his glass as Lena, to what the woman nodded. “We all need an open heart.” Ruby had never seen James before, but she assumed that he also helped the DEO a lot, just like Mon-el and Uncle Winn.

 

Sam nudged her slightly, “Rube, do you want to say anything?”

 

“Can I?” Ruby lifted her own glass, “I don’t have wine, just orange juice.” Some snickering was heard.

 

“It’s fine,” reassured Aunt Alex with a wave of her hand. “Just say whatever in your mind.”

 

Ruby took a deep breath and made up her mind that if nobody wanted to show they cared, she should do it. She looked up at Aunt Lena and said, “Cheers to heroism, because Aunt Lena has sacrificed everything to save my Mom, even her own happiness.”

 

The room became quiet, so quiet that Ruby could hear the sound of the clock ticking on the wall. Everyone was staring at her, then Lena.

 

_ Did she say something wrong? _

  
  
  


__________________

  
  
  
  


Lena could hear her own heart breaking after the thud that was dropped in her chest. Her fingers froze around the glass of wine, the world slowly drifted away and left her shaking.

 

Ruby had said the truth as she saw it, and with her innocent and no-filter mind, Lena’s defense was torn apart. She couldn’t move at first, but then she realized the eyes were on her, Lena gulped harshly. The knot rising up in her throat was getting more and more excruciating every second, her eyes were threatening to leak.

 

_ No. _

 

She could not hold herself for a week just to break right in front of everyone. Lena was strong, she could pull herself together just fine.

 

It was quiet, too quiet. Lena needed to say something, anything, but what? Her mind went blank the moment Ruby said the word ‘heroism’. It reminded her of the night she had the last phone call with Reign. It reminded her of the sadness that had been following her ever since she saw how Reign flew into the air then became air.

 

_ Reign… _

 

_ She’s gone. _

 

The reality dawned on Lena. She had learned this cold and harsh truth, but it never occurred to her how heavy the word was.

 

Reign had gone.

 

_ Excuse me _ was the only thing she could mutter before walking away from the circle and disappeared behind the bathroom door. Her nose pumped, her throat gritted and her eyes got sore. Lena gripped the edge of the sink, trying to steady herself because her entire body was shaking uncontrollably. Her brain stopped function for a moment, leaving her open for the grief.

 

Her knees got weak, vibrating like her energy had vanished. Lena finally sat down on the bathroom floor, letting her tears fall freely. They kept coming, flooding out like a waterfall, while she had to bite her hand to stop the whimpering and sniffing. Everyone was having a good time, she should not ruin it for them. But she couldn’t leave the bathroom like this.

 

Every breath she took in was like a piece of the puzzle, gradually putting each other together and painting the image of the hole inside her. It was real. It had always been real, but now Lena could see it.

 

Reign had made her happy.

 

And now Reign had gone.

 

Lena had lost it, her chance in happiness. The worst thing was there was nothing she could do about it. She couldn’t accept this loss, not again. She wasn’t strong enough for this.

 

Lena didn’t know how long she had been sitting on the floor when she heard the timid knockings on the door.

 

“Lena?” Sam’s voice softly flew through, dampened Lena in the love and care her friend always had for others. “Can I come in?”

 

“Yes.”

 

The door was unlocked from the outside, Sam standing between the frames, looking at Lena with a sad look. “Oh, Lena…” she said and walked in to sit down next to the CEO, “We shouldn’t have hosted this dinner.”

 

“No,” Lena shook her head, feeling the cool air brushing across her skin over the dried tear stains, “I shouldn’t have come. I ruined the dinner.”

 

“Don’t say that,” Sam placed her hands on Lena’s cheeks, wiping away the drops threatening to fall, a kind smile spreading on her lips, “You didn’t ruin anything. We get it, we all get it.”

 

Lena’s mouth crooked, the sobbing sound began to invade her throat. Right now, facing the truth along with Sam’s kindness, Lena realized how weak she was. She had been running away from the feeling of loss, like she always did every time she had to lose something. Her father, her brother, her mother, her family, Jack… the list went on. Now it had another name written underneath.

 

“I can’t-” she sobbed miserably, leaning into the touch, “I can’t do this, Sam. No matter what I do, I lose somebody.”

 

Her friend’s eyes reflected the pain from Lena, narrowing as the clear drops forming between the lids. “I’m so sorry, Lena. She sacrificed herself to save me.”

 

Lena shook her head vigorously, “No. It’s not your fault. It’s not anybody’s fault. It’s just… I’m so tired, Sammy.”

 

“Come here.”

 

Lena let her head fall onto her friend’s shoulder, letting the exhaustion of keeping the façade intact take over her. Her heart raced like a machine, wearing herself out. “I feel like I shouldn’t be angry, but I’m so mad at her,” she admitted, frowning, “She didn’t let me choose. She didn’t ask me what I wanted. She did what she thought to be right. But she was an idiot, Sam.”

 

Her friend didn’t say anything, only rubbed her back in a circle, silently listening to her frustration and the unreasonable fury she was feeling. It burned her, harmed her but at the same time the pain was comfortable in a way. Like you have a splinter in her finger, and you need to endure the pain to get it out. The suffering was necessary.

 

They stayed like that for a while before Lena asked, “Where is everyone?”

 

“They left. Kara wanted to stick behind but there was something happening downtown.” Sam shifted a bit to face Lena, “Do you want to come out of the bathroom?”

 

They left the place, greeted by a worried Ruby standing in the dining room, eyeing at the adults in her dolphin pajamas. “Aunt Lena, I’m so sorry.” The girl’s eyes got wetter, her hands fiddled awkwardly. “I didn’t think it would make you so mad. I’m sorry.”

 

Lena walked up to Ruby and wrapped her arms around the girl, holding her tightly and feeling that the embrace was reciprocated. “It’s not your fault. I’m not mad at you, Rube. It’s okay, everything is okay.”

 

Looking over her shoulder, Sam was watching them with a smile on her face. The smile was so kind and familiar that Lena was startled when she thought she saw Reign. Even just for a glimpse, Lena could tell that her heart would be going through such a hard time now.

 

No more running.

 

No more covering.

 

No more hiding.

 

It was time for her to face it. Another loss.

 

This time, Lena wasn’t even sure if she could have any hope ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's be real: was it bad?


	33. Grieved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some angst before we get back on track of the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit slow to write because I sucked.

Sam lowered the light in her daughter’s room after turning on the night lamp. Ruby was already in bed, cozy under the blanket. Sam sat down on the edge, gazing down at her little girl.

 

“Mom, is Aunt Lena going to be okay?” Ruby asked, the frown was still between her brows.

 

Sam sighed, thinking how she should deliver her answer. Sam didn’t want Ruby to be hopeless, but also the truth was as important. After all, Ruby was exposed to nearly every aspect of everything that had happened, it would be unfair for Ruby to be kept away from something like this. Sam decided to tell the truth, “I don’t know, sweetie. Lena is a tough woman, nothing can knock her down. But one can only take so much pain.”

 

Ruby’s eyes got wetter her mouth crooked, “I’m sorry. I’m _so_ sorry, Mom.”

 

Sam rubbed her daughter’s head, shushing her. “Stop. It’s not your fault.”

 

Ruby shook her head, ruffling her hair with the gesture. “No, Mom. It was _my_ fault. I did this to Aunt Lena.”

 

The worry and guilt in Ruby’s voice was real and genuine, it concerned Sam. She crouched a bit closer to Ruby and asked, “Why do you think so?”

 

Ruby sniffed a few times, then answered, “Because I wished Reign to disappear.”

 

At first, Sam didn’t know how to react. Ruby was feeling guilty over something she had nothing to do with, but Sam could see why. The reason for the wish, though, she had a feeling it must be bigger than the usual conclusion coming from Sam and Reign’s rival existence. She hid another sigh to spread a tender smile. “Ruby, you are not to blame for what happened to Reign. She did it to save me, she did it because she chose to. Reign sacrificed herself. It’s not your fault.”

 

Ruby pushed herself to sit up. “Mom, it was me. The night before it happened, I-I said horrible things to her. To Aunt Lena, too. I was such a horrible person, Mom.”

 

Sam soothed her child and patiently listened to the story that she never had the chance to know, and would never know if Ruby didn’t tell. Lena would never say a foul word about Ruby, she wouldn’t say anything even though Ruby’s angry words hurt her. Sam’s little daughter was ridden with guilt over somebody’s life, the kind of thing that no child should ever go through at this age.

 

One of the most surprising things from Ruby’s story was Ruby’s knowledge of Sam’s feelings for Lena. She never said anything about it to her daughter, and tried to keep it hidden because she didn’t want Ruby to feel weird that her mother loved Aunt Lena in a romantic way. Sam would talk about it if Ruby asked, when Ruby was ready to learn more about it. Her cheeks burned a bit when Ruby quoted herself _why can’t you fall for her instead_ but she tried to keep a straight face because it was not the right time to be embarrassed about this.

 

_“...I can’t help but think that Reign saved you so Aunt Lena can fall for you instead.”_

 

Ruby’s words haunted Sam. They lingered in the back of her head when she hugged Ruby, calming her that Reign must have had a reason of her own, when she kissed Ruby good night and left the room to fetch a new mattress cover, a blanket, and a pillow, when she came into the guest room.

 

When she laid her eyes on Lena standing next to the bookshelf, hugging herself as her face turned to the window, the words cut deeply into Sam’s heart. Could it be true, that Reign had done this so Lena would fall for her?

 

If anything, Sam was fully aware of Reign’s feelings for Lena. After all, that was one of the few things that they shared. She felt it in her heart, and sometimes she hated how much she saw through Reign because that meant Reign could see through her as well. And it gave her more reasons to believe what Reign had done was for Lena and her.

 

So she hated it. She hated how relatable Reign was in her final moment. Sam would not hesitate to secure everyone’s life and happiness with the cost of her own. She had prepared herself for that ever since she found out about her condition. Lena’s affection for Reign and vice versa were something she hadn’t expected. And waking up in Lena’s arms, with Kara and Alex by her side was also not planned.

 

Reign had ruined everything, from her normal life to her chance with Lena, and when things seemed to be settled, she flipped it all over and left.

 

To be honest, Sam was pissed. She didn’t ask for any of this. Who gave Reign the right to make Lena happy and leave her later to be vulnerable? Looking at Lena, Sam sensed her limbs twitching to pull the woman into a tight hug, to kiss away Lena’s tears, to tell Lena that Sam could be what Reign was to her.

 

Like watching Lena falling for someone who looked exactly like her was not painful enough.

 

“Hey,” she knocked on the open door, announcing her presence. Lena turned around, her hair flailed softly on the shoulders and back, covering the images of strawberries on the pajamas Sam had lent her. Lena had stay over at her house before a few times, but this time was different. Both were aware of what each of their hearts desired. “For you.”

 

Lena smiled lazily and walked to get the blanket and pillow. Her hand ran across the fluffy surface of the material as she replied, “Thank you. I’m sorry to bother you tonight.”

 

“Shut up,” Sam scolded with a smirk and pulled the cover apart to change the bed. “I needed you, now you need me. This is what friends are for.” Lena helped her with the other two corners of the mattress, then she placed the blanket and pillow on top. “Is there anything else you need? A night lamp?”

 

Lena’s cheeks brightened a bit, her eyes glared at Sam sulkingly, “I’m not afraid the dark.”

 

Sam grinned and reached to turn on the mushroom night lamp next to the bed. “I know. But just in case.”

 

Lena half-rolled her eyes, sitting down on the edge of the bed, her fingers fiddled with the wrinkle of the pants on the side of her knees. “Is it okay for me to stay?”

 

“I told you, it’s what friends are for,” Sam sat down on the other edge, giving Lena enough personal space but not actually making her intention clear. “Don’t worry about it. Ruby and I would love to have you around.”

 

“It’s not what I mean.” Lena’s whisper hung in the air, sending Sam the message. She now knew what Lena wanted to say, but she didn’t want to voice it out loud, because it would be more awkward for the both of them. Sam disagreed, they needed to talk about it.

 

“Well, I’m fine with you around,” she said, half-turning to Lena, “but if I make you uncomfortable, you don’t have to see my face.”

 

Lena shook her head, “You don’t make me uncomfortable.”

 

“But you’re not comfortable,” Sam countered softly, a strained chuckle fell off her lips. “I get it. It must be hard to look at me and not think about her.”

 

Lena hitched a breath. Sam felt bad for bringing the issue up but Lena would want this. Her friend was never one to shy away from something that normal people usually avoided. Lena’s calm attitude for the past week was something unusual and it worried Sam sick. When she witnessed Lena breaking down in the bathroom, she knew that Lena had reached her limit. Sam had never seen Lena so broken, not even when Lex was arrested. Perhaps, Lena was so tired to be strong.

 

“It’s… I don’t know how to say it. I’m angry she did it, but also grateful in a way, because she saved you,” Lena spoke with a soft smile, “She made the decision for all of us, taking the control. It’s so… her.”

 

Sam gulped and took in the way Lena spoke about Reign. The warmth in her eyes, the affection in her voice, the pride in the way she smiled longingly at the mention of Reign, everything was glowing. It was obvious, even though she hadn’t said anything, that Lena was in love.

 

Lena was in love with Reign.

 

The realization dawned on Sam heavily, but not without expectation. She had thought about the moment when she no longer had any chance, and it did come. It was hurting her inside, knowing that the distance between her heart and Lena’s had grown wider than before. She wondered if it was because of her hesitation or it was because Lena and her were never meant to be.

 

The fate was so cruel for her having to find out the official declination this way. She never asked to know the harsh reality of her hopeless love life, yet it was shoved at her face. It had been years since she found out about the rapid heartbeat around Lena but she had never thought about pursuing Lena romantically. Never _dared_ to think, more likely. Lena was everything one could ever wish for, and Sam was just… Sam. Lena had the destiny to be something amazing and historical, just like who she was.

 

“Do you miss her?” Sam asked finally, when Lena had the most comfortable expression on her face. The question made the smile on Lena’s lips freeze for a moment, then relaxed to the default position.

 

“I can’t remember when I don’t anymore,” Lena said with a solemn tone. The CEO’s eyes drifted to a spot in the room behind Sam, like she was trying to find something. “I don’t know if I should laugh or cry, or both. I have this-” Lena’s index finger poked at her chest, “- _flame_ inside me that I don’t know how to put it out. Maybe I’m just angry at this messed up ball of yarn I got myself into.” Some tears twinkled in Lena’s eyes. “It would have been better if I treated her like the enemy, like how I was supposed to.”

 

“But you wouldn’t,” Sam gently disagreed, “if you do it again, you will still see the goodness in her. That’s who you are.” Her chest tightened as the realization flew out of her mouth. “That’s how things are supposed to be.”

 

It was the outcome that life had led, and Sam could see it now.

 

Lena’s cheeks brightened a bit. “Are you saying I’m supposed to meet Reign?”

 

 _And fall for her._ Sam wouldn’t want to say that at the moment. It would only make Lena feel more pain than she already did. “Everything happens for a reason. I would have ended up like Julia or Grace if I didn't befriend you and receive your help. I wouldn’t be here right now if Reign didn’t do what she did.” Sam reached out to touch Lena’s shoulder. “I am forever in debt of you and her.”

 

Lena sighed heavily but a soft smile curled up her mouth. “Then repay that debt by living your life happily with Ruby.” Her friend took a deep breath and straightened her back. “I’m really sorry about your mom.”

 

Sam retreated her hand from Lena’s shoulder and placed it in her lap. It was still weird to wake up and find out your mother was dead, killed by your own hand. Sam didn’t do it, but it gave her a part guilt of contributing to her death. “She said she loved me, you know, before…” Sam trailed off and recalled the horror when she watched Patricia slamming into Reign’s nails, “And I can’t even tell if I believe her.” She felt the sting in her eyes  when the truth was said and it made her feel so bad. Patricia was her mother, the only she had and knew, yet their relationship had been tarnished so badly that she didn’t even feel like bursting into tears when she heard about Patricia’s death. It was just a wave of numbness that had been taking over her. “I can’t even tell if my mother really did love me or not,” the hot tears running down her cheeks, “Am I that horrible?”

 

Lena climbed on the bed, heading straight to Sam’s side and wrapped her into an embrace, something Lena had always done when Sam was having trouble with something. The hug was usually friendly in the professional environment, so Sam never had to be worried about it.

 

Now they weren’t in a conference room, or in Lena’s office but Sam’s guest room, on a bed, in the low light of the night lamp. Her mind began to work up the boundaries even when she was sobbing in Lena’s arms, reminding her that Lena was only a friend and it would never change, unless she did something stupid and ruined that too. Sam took in the faint perfume from Lena’s hair as she sniffed away the tears. She also felt the warmth from Lena’s chest and neck, the movement of Lena’s shoulder when she rubbed Sam’s back, saying soothing words.

 

Sam could still do that, right?

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re not horrible, Sam,” Lena grabbed her face to wipe off the tears. “It’s hard to deal with grief. I know.” The understanding tone in Lena’s voice only made Sam want to cry more but she bit the urge back and nodded.

 

“This is ridiculous. I’m supposed to be consoling you, not the other way around.” Sam pulled back to give some distance between them. A soft chuckle flew out of her mouth, easing the heavy aura coming from the both sides. “Why do I always end up asking for your help?”

 

Lena shook her head slightly, the raven tips of her hair brushed on the animated strawberries like dark chocolate covering them. “Because sometimes I need your help too. If I learned something these recent years, it was ‘nobody can survive alone’. I’m lucky to have you, Kara, Alex, and others. Friends were something I thought I would never have, but here we are.”

 

Sam found herself smiling along with Lena. “Here we are. Ruby and I are lucky to have you, too.” Their gaze held for a moment before Sam snapped herself out of it and stood up. “I won’t keep you up any longer. Have you gotten everything you need?”

 

Lena took a look around and nodded, “Pretty much. Now I just need to brush my teeth.”

 

Sam knew she should have kept a distance so her heart would rest, but eventually she and Lena stood in the shared bathroom and brushed their teeth. Lena was right-handed, Sam was a leftie, so their elbows bumped occasionally, earning laughters from both sides.

 

“Hey, be careful!” Lena complained after spitting out the paste.

 

“ _You_ be careful,” Sam retorted with the brush still between her teeth, avoiding the slap on the shoulder from Lena. “What? You know I’m left-handed. It’s your fault for standing on my left.”

 

A gasp could be heard from the CEO. “That’s so rude. You’re supposed to treat your guest nicely!” The raven-haired woman snatched the rolling comb from the counter and slammed it on Sam’s hair. Lena knew she hated it when her hair got tangled in that type of comb so this must be her pay back.

 

Sam grabbed the comb in Lena’s hand and grinned smugly, “You’re not my guest, you’re my friend.”

 

Lena was shorter than Sam, so she tried to yank the comb back, but of course it didn’t work. Sam felt a bit bad for laughing but she couldn’t help it, Lena was adorable. The short woman huffed, her nose flared and her lips pursed.

 

“You’re so mean.” Lena rolled her eyes but a wide smile spread on her lips. Sam made her smile. She really did make Lena smile. Her heart went faster, feeling like a machine fully fueled. “Is it because I’m a Luthor?”

 

Lena was so close to her, Lena’s smile was bright and warm. And happy. Sam knew it was a big word, but it felt like Lena had temporarily forgotten about her heartbreak and just enjoyed the moment. Sam did too, and right now she just wanted one thing.

 

It was a touch, a hug, a whisper, a kiss, a _something_ to mend her aching heart. Lena could give her anything she still wanted it anyway. The opportunity was there. The chance was real.

 

Lena’s big green eyes looked up at her, the mouth parted a bit for the quickened inhale and exhale rolling between her lips. Sam could just crouch down and their lips would meet.

 

Her chest banged loudly under her skin. Sam’s grip loosened around the comb and she stepped back. Lena’s eyes still held with her but the smile on the woman’s face had gone. The green color expanded widely like a look of shock and realization. Sam knew it wasn’t a good sign to start blurring her feelings into her care for Lena. She should have been saner. If she was to have a chance, it was indeed _not_ now.

 

Perhaps Lena was thinking the same. Looked at how the comb froze in the air in Lena’s hand, Sam had a feeling that her friend was having a similar mind track that would not appreciate any kind of romantic advance at the moment.

 

“Don’t pull the Luthor card on me,” Sam grinned and finished up her task while Lena stood still with the unreadable expression on her face. “Good night,” she said and left the bathroom, going back to her own.

 

She walked away from the temptation of pushing forward her feelings because she saw a chance here but it would be a very wrongful move. It was also insensitive to Lena, and _God_ , to Reign too. Sam and Reign may have been the existence rivals since birth, but Sam had been able to see into Reign as much as Reign did to her, and Reign had become more than just ‘the other me’. Reign was someone with her own morals and character, an entire separated person. Sam had begun to see Reign as a twin she never expected, and because of that, she had respect for her.

 

And with respect, Sam would not take advance of Lena’s vulnerability, no matter how much her selfish heart wanted to.

 

It was good, still good, to be a friend for Lena.

 

If the time was right, and she got lucky, perhaps something more. But for now, Lena needed a friend.

  


____________________________

  
  


Lena couldn’t fall asleep easily that night.

 

She was so bothered by the little incidence in the bathroom to brush it off and just sleep. In a moment, Sam’s smug grin had turned into Reign’s and it freaked Lena out. She couldn’t tell if her mind was playing tricks on her or she just missed Reign too much to even separate reality from imagination.

 

Lena had to keep reminding herself that the person next to her, in front of her, in her arms was Samantha Arias, not Reign. There were things she could do with Reign, but not with Sam. And the guilt she felt when she clearly could tell Reign from Sam but not the other way around, it was punching at her guts.

 

Lena didn’t want to turn Sam into a replacement for Reign, nobody wanted that. She also realized staying over was a bad choice.

 

Being around Sam in general was a bad choice, frankly.

 

She needed to keep her grieving eyes away from this familiar face.

  


_____________________________

  
  


Lena stirred herself on the bed as the smell flew into her nostrils. It was food, indeed, and it brought the vanilla scent that worked up her mind, her tongue and her stomach. It grumbled, urging her to wake up.

 

When she came downstairs, the first thing she saw was Kara’s goofy grin from the kitchen.

 

“Hey, you’re up! I guess Sam really can wake you with her pancakes,” Kara cheerfully pulled out a chair and gestured Lena to sit.

 

“Morning, sleepy-head,” Sam greeted over her shoulder.

 

“Good morning, Sam, Kara.” She hid a yawn and asked the blonde, “When did you come here?”

 

“Just ten minutes ago,” Kara answered after checking the watch, “How are you doing, Lena?”

 

She threw a glance at Sam, who was fortunately busy with flipping the pancake, and then answered, “I’m fine. Mostly.”

 

Kara placed a hand on her shoulder, “I’m sorry about what happened last night. I should have stayed.”

 

“It’s okay,” Lena gave the blonde a reassuring smile, “I know you have to put the city first. And I’m fine, really. Ruby helped me, to be honest. I don’t know how long I could keep that fake smile on.”

 

The atmosphere seemed to be pulled down by that statement of hers. Lena noticed the way Kara looked down with a frown and Sam’s arm paused for a moment before continued doing its movements. She shouldn’t have said that.

 

“Well, the good thing is-” Sam turned around and placed a plate full of pancakes down in front of Lena, “-you have us. Do what you must, we’ll be there for you.”

 

“Promise,” Kara added with a grin.

 

The day started out nicely like that. Lena nearly forgot about the whole mess naming herself from yesterday and had a normal breakfast with Kara and Sam. They talked about many things, including Julia and Grace’s funerals, Patricia’s death certificate and even Sam’s protection program.

 

Sam didn’t like the idea of moving again, even though she had every right to. Kara said the DEO offered it and adviced Sam to take the protection, but if she didn’t, the DEO still would want to protect Sam and Ruby. Lena was glad that they had put the Ariases as priorities, something she hadn’t expected before. Lena used to have so little trust in the DEO that she didn’t want to ask for their help with Sam, but now she knew she couldn’t do everything alone.

 

It was the very same reason she had asked Kara to come with her back to the lab a few days later. Kara had been worried, but Lena was glad she didn’t oppose the idea. She knew she would have to come back to the place, and it was time.

 

“Are you nervous?” Kara questioned during their trip down in the elevator car.

 

“Scared, more like it,” Lena answered with a chuckle. “I haven’t come down here for nearly two weeks. It feels like forever.”

 

Kara held her hand and squeezed it slightly, her blue eyes bent into a knowing smile behind the glasses. “I’m here for you.”

 

The ‘ding’ echoed inside the car, then the doors opened. Lena took a deep breath and stepped out of the car, along with Kara. Their feet made the neat but accompanying sound on the floor, bouncing along the hall. Lena didn’t feel too alone, not just because Kara was here with her, but also the feeling that Reign was waiting for her.

 

Lena knew she wouldn’t find Reign there anymore, yet her heart still raced at the mere thought of seeing Reign.

 

Fishing out the card key, Lena placed it in the slot and slowly dragged it down. The red light turned into the inviting green, a click was heard right after that. She glanced at Kara, who was also looking at her with kind eyes. “Ready?” the blonde softly asked.

 

Lena exhaled, muttering, “Not really, but it’s now or never.”

 

The door slid open. The lights automatically turned on, illuminated the entire place. Lena’s eyes trailed along the walls and finally stopped at the cell. Kara let go of her hand as Lena walked forward. Lena couldn’t even turn over her shoulder to be sure that Kara would stay there, her sight was glued to the cell. The force fields were still off from the last time she saw it. The bed was still in its place. Almost everything was the same.

 

But it wasn’t.

 

No more the familiar greeting. No more the warm smile behind the force field. No more the goofy grin when Lena greeted back.

 

No more.

 

It was the sting that happened first. From the back of her head, the memories began to fill her eyes, flooding them with the fog of grief, of frustration and anger. They all coiled into a core of pure sorrow, burning hotly in her throat, choking every sound that her body wanted to make but her soul was so in pain to make an announcement.

 

Tears hugged her cheeks like the brush of Reign’s fingers across her skin. Lena approached the bed, touching the mattress, where Reign used to stay on for months. The tips of her fingers took in the chilling coldness of the surface, a clear indication of the lack of warmth that Lena usually felt. Filling her lungs with a long sharp breath, Lena leaned against the edge of the bed, slowly sitting on it. Every memory she had had was painting in her mind, from the movies, the dinners, the lunches to the kisses, the touches, the smiles. All was so beautiful and real, but all was in the past.

 

The first choked sob was smothered by one hand, then the second came along, and soon enough, Lena had to press both hands against her mouth to kill the heartbreaking sound. It was just too much for a heart to feel, this loss. Lena only had Reign for a while, but the hole the Worldkiller had left was as big as anyone who had come and gone in Lena’s life, probably the biggest, due to the hope and happiness that came right before the pain.

 

Gentle arms pulled Lena into an embrace. Lena withdrew her hands from the mouth and wrapped around Kara’s waist, burying her face into the blazer hem and cried out all of the stabbing she was feeling in her heart. After every sob, Lena’s throat took in the familiar scent of Kara, melting along the kindness and care from it, like how she always did around the blonde. It was soothing enough for Lena, even for just a moment, to temporarily forget that in this very room, Reign had disappeared into thin air.

 

Lena did pull back after a while, and embarrassingly looked away from Kara because she felt so dependant and weak. She knew Kara wouldn’t judge her, but Lena would do it to herself, because she was just a sucker for emotional torture like that.

 

“How are you feeling?” Kara crouched down a bit to her eye level, “Do you want to get out of here?”

 

Lena shook her head, “No, I want to stay here.” She turned to the spot on the floor where she could even picture Sam lying on it, with Kara’s cape draping over her, right below the very last bits of Reign flowing in the air. Suddenly it struck her, a detail she hadn’t thought about until now. “Kara, what did she say?” Her friend hummed questioningly, not getting what Lena was trying to say. “What did Reign say?”

 

“When she…” Kara trailed off and Lena nodded. The blue eyes grew wider. “Um, yes, I remember. It was Kryptonian.”

 

Lena wiped the last of her tears away from her eyes. “Yes, I figured out that much. But what does it mean?”

 

Kara took a breath to stand up and join Lena on the bed. A soft smile curved up her lips as she repeated the words, “ _‘_ **_Nahn rr_** ** _i_** ** _p kh_** ** _u_** ** _tiv :divi, Lih-na._ ** _’_ It means _‘you are my light, Lena’_.”

 

Lena sharply inhaled, her hands clenched into fists to work up the courage and fight the wave rising in her chest. Slowly letting the air out, Lena found the calm to ask, “She really did say that?” Kara nodded, frowning a slightly in confusion. “That idiot.”

 

“It was quite romantic,” Kara commented.

 

“More than just that,” Lena sniffed again, memories swelling up in her eyes. The sadness was now blending with the bittersweet beat brought by Reign’s farewell, swirling lowly in her chest, easing up the aftermath of loss. “Reign loves- _loved_ saying ‘good night’. It was her favorite thing of a day. She-” The hot stream brushed down her cheeks, forcing her to pause and inhale. “-thought nobody cared. But I did. I still do.”

 

Lena didn’t even try to mask her sorrow anymore. What was the point when your heart had shattered at the mere thought of going on another day without one particular person in your life? If she had to go on, at least she needed to accept the change of her journey with open arms. Her head fell onto Kara’s shoulder, once again letting herself out of the control.

 

“I got you, Lena,” Kara whispered into her ear, rubbing her back tenderly, “I got you.”

 

They stayed like that for nobody knew how long, but when Lena let go of Kara’s embrace, she was ready. She could look at the full-of-memories place now with the calm eyes, not with fear behind her back. Lena had accepted the truth as it was.

 

Reign was gone.

 

It didn’t mean she wouldn’t have another wave of tears when she hugged Reign’s pillow that night on the bed, trying to savor something from her. Lena could now look at the symbol on her left palm with less tears; she fought the urge to get a sharpie and redraw the fading shapes. Ever since Reign disappeared, this was all Lena had left. Lena didn’t want to let Reign go, at least just yet, because it was so beautiful, what they had had, even in the most ridiculous circumstances possible. They had found each other, and it changed their lives.

 

Lena knew she missed Reign, she wanted to have something to remember about Reign, in the way that nobody did.

 

And she got it.

 

When Lena squeezed the pillow against her chest, something made the ruffling sound that couldn’t be caused by the soft material of the pillow. Lena traced her hand along the body of the pillow and felt a solid piece inside the fluffy part. Shoving her hand into it, Lena pulled out a small pack wrapped in paper. When she saw the words on it, her heart flipped.

 

_ LENA _

 

Her hands slightly trembled when she ran along the cursive writing imprinted on the paper just like the grip of emotion around her heart. It belonged to Reign.

 

Lena slowly unwrapped the paper. The first thing she saw was her own face. It was a picture of her. Lena picked the picture up, only to find another shot of her, at a larger distance, in another outfit. There were a lot of pictures of her, taken when she was working, talking to the agents, typing on the computer, on the phone. Some of the pictures were about the agents, Winn, Alex, Kara… When she reached the final picture, it was blank. There were some writing on them.

 

_ Lena, _

 

_ I’m sorry. _

 

_ I never want to leave you like this, but there are a lot of things I never want, yet they still happen. My time with you is borrowed, and I have to give it back. In my limited existence, I have learned a lot from humans. I never knew friendship and family until I saw Samantha and her friends. They, and you, have changed me in the better way, I’m forever grateful. _

 

_ I’m not with you, but on my journey to Rao, you are always with me. I hope you wouldn’t be too sad, because smiles look good on you. These memories I have captured are for you, to remind you whenever you feel down, you still have me rooting for you. I am your biggest fan. (This phrase I saw on the internet, I hope it makes sense.) _

 

_ I want to do many things with you, like showing you my pod. Do you know Samantha’s mother  kept the blanket that wrapped me when I was a baby? I’m terribly sorry about Patricia. I will apologize to her when I see her again. She needs to know Samantha is safe. _

 

_ Tell Ruby I’m sorry. I never wanted to steal you from her. Tell Samantha I’m sorry. I wrote her a separate letter, but just in case she hasn’t found it yet. Tell Kara I’m sorry for beating her up. Tell Alex I’m sorry for breaking her leg. Tell Winn I’m sorry for threatening him. There are many people I have to apologize to, right? I hope their loss and suffering will end when I’m gone. _

 

_ And for you, Lena, I want to tell you that: Don’t cry. _

 

_ Don’t cry for me. I’m happy, or at least this is what happiness might feel like. I finally get to do something good. I have my chance to contribute to your future, that’s good enough. _

 

_ Live your life well, my sunshine. _

 

_ Yours. _

 

Lena cried. It was the only thing she could do at the moment. Her eyes kept circling at the last sentence and got her heart drown in the affection inside the words. It was how Reign expressed herself, in the most genuine and rawest way possible. Lena was exposed to such overwhelming feelings over and over, each time got more and more special than the last.

 

She brought the letter to her chest, cherishing it, holding it like she was holding Reign herself. When she checked the letter to reread it, she realized it was the back of a picture, not a general paper. Lena turned it over and her chest tightened when she saw the picture.

 

It was the familiar sight she used to see inside the cell, and it hurt her as much as she had thought. The Worldkiller was the main focus of the frame, still in her suit, grinning from ear to ear, showing the cheeky greeting in her eyes. The picture was taken at a close range, so Lena felt incredibly attacked, like Reign appeared right in front of her.

 

Her thumbs grazed on the shape of the Worldkiller’s face, a tear dropped down on the surface, right on the wrinkle at the corner of Reign’s mouth. They came again, the waves of hope and despair, of happiness and sadness, of laughter and tears. These feelings were so obvious, Lena didn’t know why she hadn’t seen it before.

 

Perhaps she just didn’t want to admit it until it was too late.

 

Lena gently pressed her lips against the picture, right on the smile that she had missed so much. Her eyes squeezed hard, letting the hot streams fall again.

 

Lena held the picture tightly and dropped to her back on the bed.

 

In the midst of the night, Lena Luthor whispered something in the choked voice, stuffy nose, and a whole lot of fondness in every syllable.

 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on a trip so it was a miracle that I finished this update


	34. Revived

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3x22, pretty much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I started collecting your tears. I'm back with less angst haha.

Three funerals.

 

Three pictures.

 

Three people who had had completely different lives got tangled up in the cruel fate and ended up sharing the death.

 

Lena stared into the face of Julia Freeman, Grace Parker and lastly Patricia Arias. She never knew them personally, but they had linked to the lives of people she knew, and it gave her a solemn shared feeling of having lost a part of this world. She had read a little about their biography to know more about them, and the more she read, the more she believed that life wasn’t fair.

 

Julia had always been a top student, getting ready to have her doctorate degree in law. Grace had been such a great cardiac surgeon, quite impressive for someone at such a young age. They had such normal lives, carrying a long history with them and now they were all in the ground, buried deeply along with the legacy of Krypton’s hidden culture. Julia and Grace had contributed so much, and they had died on the journey to stop a major threat.  Even though Grace couldn’t fight back Pestilence as long as Julia and Sam, she had made Pestilence arrogant, and it was her sealed doom when she underestimated Julia and Purity. The world was forever in debt of the silent hero Julia Freeman and Grace Parker.

 

Patricia Arias, on the other hand, had raised Sam as her own. Lena couldn’t imagine if she would do the same as her place. Taking care of an infant coming from an alien pod without informing the authorities was such a risky thing. Patricia might have treated Sam wrongly over the years, but she had shaped Sam into who she was right now: a loving and caring mother, despite the hardship and suffering. Sam had become who she was, and Patricia’s influence could not be denied. Lena had heard Kara telling her about Patricia’s final moment. The old lady had a lot of remorse and she only wanted to make it right.

 

Sam had told Lena that she didn’t know if she could mend the relationship with her mother if she was still alive but she would want to try. Years of not contacting had built Sam a thick wall around the subject of her adoptive mother, and she knew she was also at fault for Ruby not knowing her grandmother at all.

 

Lena had lost her mother at such a young age, and Lillian was only more of her father’s wife than a real mother figure, though it had improved a bit when Lillian went as far as assassination to pay back Edge for messing with Lena. With such odd experiences with motherhood, Lena was the last person to give any advice or thoughts on the matter, so she could only offer Sam some consolation.

 

The subject of mothers seemed to rise at this time of the year. Lena had been absolutely surprised when Kara told her about Argo, her mother Alura and her plan to go back for a visit. She could tell that Kara was so thrilled. If she found out her birth mother was, in fact, alive, she would have been thrilled, too. Kara had tried to tone down her excitement when she told Lena about Alura and Argo; Lena knew it was because of Reign and Patricia’s death that Kara had to keep her joy under control or else she might seem inconsiderate to both Lena and Sam, so she had hosted a night with both of her friends, including Alex to help Kara expressing her rightful happiness before the trip to Argo.

 

Kara had had her eyes teary when she talked about her home. Lena silently gave her some tissues while Alex embraced Kara and Sam rubbed Kara’s knee, listening to Earth’s Champion being vulnerable. In front of their eyes, Kara was only a person who had just found her home once again.

 

They all stayed overnight. When Lena woke up first, she sat up and laid her eyes on the carpet, where Kara, Alex, and Sam were sleeping on. Alex had her head on Kara’s pillow, rolling into the warmth from her little sister, while Kara - an alien - was floating in the air, only half a feet above the ground. Lena suspected Kara would have floated higher if her body hadn’t been restrained by the blanket wrapping around her. She knew she should not be surprised that Kara hovered during her sleep but it would be a lie if she said she didn’t stare for at least fifteen seconds at the way Kara rolled over in the air, her bare feet wiggled randomly.

 

Sam’s sleeping position was more tamed, comparing to Kara and Alex’s. She was hugging another pillow, even wrapping her legs around it like holding onto a precious little thing. It gave off a child-like vibe from her and made Lena smile. She walked over and pulled the blanket up to Sam’s chest, then gently retreated Kara’s blanket from under Alex to wrap around the floating alien. Finally, she took her own blanket and draped it over Alex.

 

Lena seldom cooked breakfast. In her busy schedule, it was a miracle to have time for lunch. Lena had drunken coffee so much she believed her blood must be full of that caffeine liquid by now. Her breakfast was usually skipped, so it was odd to have breakfast with someone. When Ruby came to live with her, Lena had been surprised that Sam always made Ruby breakfast and she tried to keep the routine up. It was odd at first, to go to work with a full belly, but then it began to grow on her. She had started having eaten something before walking into the office, not much but just some bread. It was nice enough to change your (unhealthy) habit but not too much to feel like you had been influenced by someone else.

 

That was the reason Lena didn’t mind one bit to stand in the kitchen and break some eggs into the pan while waiting for the waffle cooker to heat up. She knew Kara would eat a whole lot, and since today was the day Kara would leave for Argo, Lena had put her Kryptonian friend as the priority to be fed well. Sam loved pancakes, just like Ruby, so Lena didn’t worry a lot about pleasing her friend’s appetite. Alex liked coffee, and according to Kara, she loved cheese as well, so Lena had been very generous with Alex’s double cheese sandwich.

 

The footsteps alerted Lena that someone had woken up. True to her prediction, it was Sam who emerged from the living room into the kitchen with a yawn in her mouth.

 

“Morning,” Lena greeted and pushed the jar of orange juice towards her friend, “Did you sleep well?”

 

Sam nodded, rubbing her eyes and sat down. “How is your carpet softer than an actual bed? I half want to know the price so I can buy one and just lay down on it forever and half don’t because I can never afford such a thing.”

 

Lena laughed lightly and lifted the lid of the waffle cooker to pour in some batter. “I’m glad you liked it, but next time I would not let you guys sleep on the floor like that. There are lots of guest rooms.”

 

“It’s fine. It makes me feel like I’m having a sleepover at my friend’s back in third grade.” Sam chugged the juice, wiping her mouth with the wrist and letting out an ‘ah’. “Third grade didn’t have a mild hangover, though.”

 

Lena rolled her eyes with a smile, turning around to face Sam while waiting for the waffles to be cooked. “I told you to lay off the Vodka. You really shouldn’t have listened to Alex.”

 

Sam grinned embarrassingly. “We were on the same team, I had to listen to her. By the way, Kara has superpowers, it’s like the ultimate cheat code.”

 

“We didn’t cheat,” Lena claimed confidently, pouring herself a glass of juice as well. “Not that I know of.”

 

Sam sent Lena a soft glare but eventually looked to the side. “You know how to make waffles?”

 

Lena glanced over her shoulder and noticed that the batter had been cooked. She opened the machine and took the waffle out. “It can’t be that difficult, can it?” she said as she placed it down on a plate and handed it to Sam. “Try it.”

 

Sam picked up a fork and poked for herself a piece. She put the piece in her mouth while staring at Lena judgingly. Lena arched an eyebrow, pouting a bit and waited for the reaction. “Good,” Sam hummed, “Almost as good as mine.”

 

“I won’t debate on that,” Lena rolled her eyes and continued to make more waffles. Their conversation went on around Ruby and Lena’s plan for the company. It was easier for Lena to realize she still sometimes wished the person sitting across the table was Reign, but she knew it was unfair and pretended like her heart didn’t ache occasionally when she heard Sam’s laugh.

 

It would be a lie if she said the sound didn’t remind her of Reign.

 

Not just Sam who made Lena’s brain recall her time with the Worldkiller. Alex sometimes reminded Lena of the way Reign so straightforward with her demands. Kara and Reign shared their taste in food, and even movies. Lena saw Reign everywhere in her life, the pain that came with it was hard, but it was also soothing because it was better than keeping all of that inside.

 

The Danvers sisters woke up later and they all praised Lena’s waffles in a dramatic way that made her doubt all of the flowery words. Not with Kara, though, because Kara never hated sweet food. Sam left the place first because she needed to pick up Ruby from her friend’s house, where she had had a sleepover last night.

 

Lena came to the DEO to see Kara off. She had seen Kara off once but to the unknown out there. Now she knew Kara was only coming to her home, to Argo, the city where she had lived on Krypton. She knew Kara would return.

 

It felt different, saying goodbyes to the people whom you would meet again.

 

This morning, Lena said goodbye to Sam, knowing that her friend was only driving to another neighborhood. This morning, Lena said goodbye to Kara, knowing her friend was making a trip to home. This morning, Lena said goodbye to Alex, knowing Kara’s sister only came to the field.

 

Lena never had the chance to say goodbye to Reign. She hadn’t thought about it before until now, standing in the elevator of L-Corp alone. This car had taken her down to the lab for months, and she usually went alone. The loneliness only strived now.

 

She had returned to the lab a few times after the one she did with Kara, but she couldn’t stay for too long. Lena wanted to get used to the emptiness but it was always too much for her after a while and she had to get out of the lab before she broke down again.

 

Science brought her back to the lab. Lena killed the time by study more about the Harun-el, what it was made of and what more about it humans could learn. Kara also asked Lena to make more of it for Argo because the citizens were desperately in need of this material. The Harun-el had taken Reign away but in exchange, it saved Sam and if Lena could create more, it would save more people.

 

Lena wondered if she could bring Reign back using the Harun-el, but then the scientist in her knew that it was wrong. She could not be selfish and create another Worldkiller just because of her heart’s desire. Lena wanted Reign in her life, but that could not be exchanged for the safety of billions of people.

 

She asked herself what she had done in life to deserve this? To have everyone she loved leaving, died or arrested. Lena had gotten used to the feeling of getting ready to lose something that Reign was another someone who got away. It hurt like hell, still.

 

Studying the rock of Yuda Kal actually helped her, it distracted her from the heartbreak and it killed time faster than anything else. Occasionally, Lena got a call from Winn or Alex, asking about the progress. Sam also sent her texts during her work hour, asking Lena to have lunch with her. Those were the times Lena found herself stepping out of the lab and breathed normally. Lena tried to not keep distance with anyone because that would make them more worried, especially Sam.

 

It took a few days for Lena to notice something unusual from the Harun-el. At first, it was obvious to her that the material used to create a Worldkiller must have done the genetic mutation upon a creature, therefore even a human could be made into a bioweapon like that. But the more she looked into it, the more wrong she was.

 

When Lena gazed deeply into the rock, the statistics had told her another thing.

 

The Harun-el was more than just a biolistic delivery system. It could be evolutionary, which was a huge discovery for Lena as a scientist. There were a lot of things that could be done with this material, and if they were done right, the humankind could make the technology jump ahead of time.

 

Lena had to tell someone about this. She needed Kara’s knowledge, or more likely her cultural knowledge about this rock to make sure that the Kryptonian had thought about using this more than just protecting a city or creating Worldkillers. Time travel could alter the timeline, but the advanced technology could derail the future in a way that no one could predict.

 

If Lena wanted to do this, she had to do it right.

 

_Hmm, I really want to talk to Brainy right now._

  
  
  
  


_______________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Ruby’s worried voice on the phone alerted Lena of something horrible on the other end. She didn’t hesitate to drive to Sam’s house while still in her T-shirt and pants and rushed to the front door. She pressed the doorbell with the hectic sense in her finger, hoping that the

 

Ruby opened the door with a frown on her face. “Aunt Lena! Thank God, you’re here! It’s my Mom!”

 

Lena charged straight into the house, following the direction of Ruby’s finger to the couch in the living room. Sam was lying on it, eyes closed and breathing heavily. Lena quickly spotted how pale Sam’s lips were and crouched down next to her friend, touching her hands. They were cold.

 

“Sam?” she called, shaking her friend’s shoulder slightly. In the corner of her eyes, Ruby was shifting nervously on two feet. “Can you hear me?”

 

Sam frowned slightly, but she didn’t wake up. Lena placed two fingers on Sam’s wrist, counting the pulses. The rhythm had reduced incredibly low.

 

_Just like Reign._

 

What was going on with her?

 

“Last night, she seemed strange,” Ruby informed, knitting the hem of her shirt together.

 

“How strange?”

 

“I don’t know, I can’t really put it. We were watching a movie together. Mom constantly felt thirsty, she drank my whole glass of Coke. You know she hates Coke.” Lena nodded, following the story. “Then she got a glass of water and just dropped it. Mom didn’t look like herself completely. I’m so scared, Aunt Lena.”

 

Lena tapped on the couch. “Sit down, let’s wake her up together. I’m here now, I will help both of you.”

 

Ruby sat down on the couch right next to Sam’s legs, rubbing her mother’s knee in concerns. “Mom?”

 

Only now Sam moved a bit, shielding her eyes with one arm. “Hi, baby.” Her eyes drifted to Lena and they appeared to be surprised. “Lena? What are you doing here?”

 

“Ruby called me,” she explained, carefully finding any sign of distress or exhaustion on Sam’s face. Her friend looked like someone who hadn’t slept for days even though she had just woken up. “How are you feeling?”

 

Sam winced her eyes, throwing her arm on the back of the couch to lift herself up. “I’m fine. I’m just…” She stared up at somewhere on the wall behind Ruby with a surprised expression. “What time is it? Is it morning?”

 

“Something’s wrong. You’re sick,” Ruby cut right to the chase, much to Lena’s gratitude. Sam was supposed to be fine. Lena reached out to place her hands on Ruby’s knee and Sam’s hand, giving the emotional support they needed. “Please don’t tell me you’re fine. Not again.”

 

The guilt in Sam’s eyes was loud and clear. When Sam met her eyes with Lena, the unsaid had already been said. Sam was not as healthy as expected. Not anymore.

 

“You’re right. I don’t feel well.” Sam’s voice was thick and low, exactly like someone who had been coughing for hours. “And you’re also right. I should have been honest with you from the very beginning.” Sam glanced at Lena. She nodded to give her friend the consolation and the fair share of guilt. “That was a mistake.” Sam turned back at Ruby, whose eyes were already twinkling with tears. “But here’s the truth: I don’t know what’s going on with me. But we have Lena-” Sam’s hand flipped over to hold tightly around Lena’s, “-and we’re gonna call Alex, and they’re gonna get to the bottom of this, okay?” Ruby nodded with a small smile. Sam asked again to make sure, until Ruby replied with another _okay_ to continue, “I love you more than _anything_ in this world. I promise you I will never keep you in the dark again.”

 

The amount of love in the way Sam spoke broke Lena’s heart and mended it at the same time. Why would fate want to ruin something so beautiful as this? Lena had never experienced mother’s love like this, and she was jealous of Ruby for having such a wonderful mother by her side. Lena wondered what would happen if she had had someone like Sam in her childhood years.

 

Things might have gotten better, but then she wouldn’t meet Kara, Sam, Alex, and the journey that came with it. Lena never wanted to trade this for anything, including the heartbreaks, the physical and emotional pain, because she realized that even in a rough path her fate had taken, she would eventually find friends, family, and love. This was what life was about. Hope.

 

“Let’s get you to the DEO now,” Lena said to Sam, gently helping her to sit up. “We’ll call Alex on the way.”

 

Sam nodded, then she told Ruby to go upstairs and get some clothes for her. After the little had gone, her friend tugged Lena’s arm. “Hey, I’ll be fine,” Sam said softly, her voice was hoarse.

 

Lena placed a hand on the back of Sam’s head, rubbing slightly. “You better. Ruby needs you.”

 

Sam smiled tiredly, then huffed out. “I know. Gotta fight for my girls.”

 

“Your girls?” Lena tilted her head.

 

“Yeah. Everyone who has been trying hard for me. Ruby, you, Kara, Alex…” Sam paused for a moment and added, “...Reign.”

 

The name surprised Lena so much that she froze for a second before blinking. “What do you mean?”

 

Sam sighed out a smile. “I have my life back thanks to a lot of people but especially Reign. I don’t know what would happen if she didn’t give up her chance for me.”

 

Sam’s words made Lena gulp. It was something Lena had already thought about before, but it might seem like she didn’t appreciate Sam or Reign’s sacrifice enough to imagine _what ifs_. Sam was still with her, she should hold onto that.

 

“You don’t have to feel guilty,” Lena sat down on the couch, drowning in the softness of it. “Nothing can be changed now. We need to keep moving forward.”

 

It was always easier said than done, of course, but Lena tried every day.

 

They all arrived at the DEO quickly after twenty minutes, Alex had already prepared a room for Sam. The Agent sounded really worried on the phone but Lena told her it could be a side-effect from the Harun-el. When she looked into Alex’s eyes, she could see the things the older Danvers thought without having to say anything. It was also what Lena tried her best not to consider.

 

That Sam was still not safe.

 

That Reign’s sacrifice was all for nothing.

 

That Lena was about to lose another person in her life.

  
  
  
  


____________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Sam had no idea what was going on, but seeing Lena and Alex working together gave her a calm sense of safety and reliability. With Ruby around, Sam had the emotional support she needed, she could deal with everything.

 

Alex told her to lie on the bed and began to take her blood samples, measuring her pulses after doing the x-ray scan. It reminded Sam of the time that she had asked Alex for help with the blackouts. When she first met Alex, the woman struck her as a police officer, then after knowing Alex for a while, she saw Alex as this badass agent who wasn’t afraid of anything. After that, Alex had become a friend, a doctor, a person whom Sam could always count on. She had lost that feeling ever since she left home.

 

With Lena, the sense of shared pain and loneliness had opened her heart into loving Lena unconditionally. Sam might have no chance with Lena, but that wouldn’t close up her heart, not like the first time. She had felt love again, from everyone around her.

 

From Kara was the intense belief that encouraged you to do the impossible, not to mention Kara was a living superhero, someone Sam had always admired and wanted to assist.

 

From Alex was the burning support that Sam had always received from Ruby, but it was a lot different with Alex. Perhaps it was the love and care Alex giving to Kara had matured the sensation into something solid and strong.

 

From Lena was the protection that Sam wanted to give both Lena and Ruby but now she had been wrapped in it. It wasn’t the romantic type that Sam yearned for, but it was good enough.

 

“I was better, Alex,” Sam claimed when Alex was checking her sight. Alex put the flashlight away, doubt in her eyes. “I was me. Then I feel like I can barely hold my head up.” Ruby was standing next to the bed, grabbing Sam’s hand. They had been staying here for hours but nothing could be concluded just yet. It worried Sam.

 

“What about the blackouts? Are you still losing your time?” Alex’s voice was so soft, just like the first time Alex had checked up on Sam’s head.

 

“I just feel like weakened inside,” Sam muttered, not wanting to disturb Ruby, though there was not much could do about that now.

 

Lena walked to them from the other corner of the room with a serious face. Sam had a hunch that her friend was about to deliver some bad news. And she was right.

 

“Sam, your blood cells have mutated.” Sam pressed down the urge to wince. Anything that came with the word ‘mutated’ could not be good. Lena paused a little, seemingly worried herself, then continued. “Before, they presented as human but now they are transforming back into their natural state which is Kryptonian.”

 

“Like Supergirl?” Ruby asked with hope in her voice. Sam had used to think she had the same fate as Supergirl when she first came to the Fortress of Sanctuary, but then the event was buried deeply when Reign emerged. Only after Reign’s death did the memory return. Sam didn’t want to build her hopes up like the last time, but perhaps Ruby had a point. “Isn’t that good?”

 

“No, I don’t feel stronger,” Sam said the truth, “I’ve never felt weaker.”

 

Lena nodded and provided the answer, “That’s because your blood cells are oxygen deprived. They’re… shrinking.” She paused again, which was a bad sign. Lena only paused when she had to say something bad. “In fact, they’re likely becoming dormant.”

 

Sam let out a frustrated sigh, trying to calm herself before the news. She closed her eyes to draw in a deep breath. This was not a good news, but being a Worldkiller was never a good news. She had gotten through that, now she could do this again. “We _have_ to fix this,” she said firmly, opening her eyes to look up at her friends. “I have not fought this hard to lose now.”

 

Both Alex and Lena replied with, “We will.”

 

“If she’s Kryptonian like Supergirl, can we fix her with the sun?” Ruby suggested a brilliant idea. Sam’s heart beat faster with hope.

 

“The sunlamps,” Alex spoke, thinking for a bit. “She’s right.”

 

“The sunlamps should heal you,” Lena added with brightness in her eyes.

 

Alex smiled at Sam, “We’re gonna supercharged you.”

 

Sam had no idea what that meant, but if Alex seemed so confident about it, then Sam trusted her. She always trusted Alex.

  
  
  


_____________________________________

  
  
  
  


_Pain._

 

_It hurts so bad._

 

_The darkness that has been consuming me suddenly stops. What’s going on?_

 

_My flesh has been torn apart, now is slowly healed. The images in my head are moving smoothly again, not as shredded pieces like before._

 

_Someone is speaking. No, chanting - more like it._

 

_Not in English. In Kryptonian._

 

 ** _“Sern rr_** ** _ao_** ** _p shesur.”_** _Spirits unite._

 

 **_“Kuhlan kr_ ** **_e_ ** **_p tuv chahvia Kryptonium eul, Yuda Kal.”_ ** _As we ask the one true Goddess of Old Kryptonians, Yuda Kal._

 

 **_“Gampil bim kr_ ** **_e_ ** **_p i eul!”_ ** _Bring us our Goddess!_

 

 **_“Gampil bim kr_ ** **_e_ ** **_p i voikirahm!”_ ** _Bring us our salvation!_

 

 **_“Gampil bim kr_ ** **_e_ ** **_p i Uziv Ao’rish!”_ ** _Bring us Reign!_

 

_The name. I know this name. It’s mine. Someone is calling me. Who?_

 

The heat took upon her entire existence. It was fire. Reign screamed, struggled to escape from the burning flame. It was so torturous. She couldn’t think, see, hear anything but the heat licking off her skin. Reign growled in agony, trying to spread her limbs but she was trapped in something.

 

The voice echoed into her ears one more time.

 

 **_“Gavrrig gh_ ** **_a_ ** **_o zhed jor!”_ ** _She was born again!_

 

Reign couldn’t move away from the flame. If this was what ‘being born’ meant, Reign wished she should just stay gone.

 

The people around her spoke again, stating their worries that Reign was unformed.

 

Some images began to occupy her brain again. People. Colors. Voices.

 

Then she heard a melody. English.

 

_‘You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,_

_You make me happy when skies are grey,_

_You’ll never know dear, how much I love you._

_Please don’t take my sunshine away…’_

 

This voice was familiar. Deep and calm. The singer wasn’t among the people around her right now. She drifted back into slumber before she had the chance to hear anything else. The song was so alluring like it was telling her to sleep.

 

Then sleep she shall.

  
  
  
  


___________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


“You’re doing great,” reassured Lena as she made sure the sun lamps were all working. Sam was half-lying on the sunbed, Ruby stood next to her, holding her hand.

 

“You look better already,” Ruby said encouragingly.

 

As Lena walked away, she heard Sam saying _you’re such a terrible liar_ and couldn’t help but smile.

 

“But I am grateful for that,” Sam added, looking proudly at her daughter.

 

Lena shared a glance with Alex, who was grabbing the tablet to control the room, then she stood side by side and told Sam. “Okay, Sam. I need you to count to three and then look at us.”

 

Sam nodded, then counted as instructed. In the meantime, Alex activated the field surrounding the bunks. The sound alerted both Sam and Ruby, they lifted their heads to look around. Ruby wouldn’t be able to see anything, as far as Lena knew, so she stayed focused on Sam.

 

Lena lifted her hand to wave. She needed to do something to draw Sam’s attention but the quick glance from Alex was enough to tell that she indeed looked awkward.

 

“Yes, you’re waving. Is that supposed to mean something?” Sam asked with a slight smirk.

 

Lena’s fingers curled inward shyly when the test failed on Sam. Alex turned off the field with a tap on the tablet.

 

“What?” Sam asked, alarmed. “What’s going on?”

 

“It’s a refractive scatter field,” Lena answered, then providing a simpler explanation, “It’s basically an eye test.”

 

Alex walked towards the bed, carrying the other side of the description. “If your cells were expressing in a Kryptonian manner, then you wouldn’t be able to see us. Your eyes would have hurt trying to look through.”

 

The disappointment on Sam’s face was so visible it pained Lena. She was hoping that the test could prove that Sam might have inherited the Kryptonian metabolism and it would make her friend invincible. But it was probably too good to be true.

 

“So the sun lamps aren’t working?” asked Ruby, without much hope in her tone like before.

 

“Okay, so what’s next?” Sam immediately demanded.

 

“The environmental factor can influence the genes’ expression, turning it on and off,” Lena spoke, wishing to bring more hope. “Maybe this Harun-el can rewrite the process. I could take this blood back to the lab and see if the Harun-el could regenerate your cells.”

 

Sam held the gaze with Lena, a frown stayed on her face. Eventually, she said. “Please do it. Do anything.”

 

Lena nodded and left the room. The Harun-el could do more than expected, perhaps it could really stop this cycle of torment for Sam once and for all.

 

She had no idea that the three Kryptonian witches were coming straight to the DEO to get what they needed to revive their ultimate Worldkiller: the blood of Purity and Pestilence.

  
  
  
  


_____________________________________

  
  
  
  
  


Ruby heard the explosion loud and clear. It startled both her and her mom. They stared at each other for a moment, as if it was a nod away from the confirmation that the building was under attack.

 

The agents were running left and right, shouting orders and bringing weapons. Aunt Alex had gone downstairs to fight back the attacker. Ruby had a really bad feeling about this.

 

“Ruby, you need to go and find a safe place to hide,” her Mom advised but of course, Ruby could not follow.

 

“Mom, you need to come with me.”

 

“No, Ruby. I’m too weak to run. I’ll slow you down.”

 

Just in that moment, Ruby spotted someone walking along the hall in a black cloak. Something in her serious feature scared Ruby and she knew exactly that it was the enemy. She grabbed Sam’s arms. “Mom, we have to go.”

 

Her mother tried to push herself up from the bed but could only sit up. “I’ll be too slow. You go, baby,” Sam encouraged, much to Ruby’s dismay.

 

“I’m _not_ leaving without you!” Ruby protested in a whisper, not moving from the bed.

 

“I’ll distract her. You go!” Of course, her mother wouldn’t listen. They shared their stubbornness, which was usually cute but now it was only dangerous.

 

Ruby looked around, noticing that the woman in black cloak had come close to the room. Her eyes found the tablet that Aunt Alex had used before and quickly reached out to activate the field. It was the only thing that came to her mind. When she retreated back to next to the bed, hugging her mother, Ruby prayed that it was enough.

 

She squeezed into her mother’s arms, gawking at the scary lady who was walking through the door frame. The long cloak followed her footsteps, creating an aura of danger. Her face was pale, so pale that Ruby first thought she was looking at a skull. The dirty blond hair was stiff around her head, forming a creepy look. Ruby’s back went cold when the woman stared at her and her mother with a frozen smug smile. This was even scarier than the moment she looked at Reign’s face and realized she had the same face with her mother.

 

Sam’s fingers dug into Ruby’s skin. Ruby’s mother was scared as well. Ruby knew it was the moment she had to be the one to protect her family.

 

Suddenly, an agent appeared at the door on the other side of the lab room. The creepy lady slowly turned in that direction. She hadn’t seen him yet, but she would if Ruby didn’t do something. Her eyes laid on the place where the tablet was and found a small metal tray. She walked to it despite her mother’s weak grip, picked it up and dropped it to lure the lady to turn around. Quickly stepping back into Sam’s hasty embrace, Ruby kept her eyes trained on the lady.

 

The creepy woman said something in a strange language before her eyes glowed up exactly like Supergirl and shot the laser blast at them. It backfired immediately - just like Ruby had hoped - the woman staggered backward, holding her eyes. Behind her, the agent quickly stole something from the table. Ruby prayed that he would get out of there in time.

 

But another creepy lady in a black cloak appeared to interrupt him. Ruby muttered a curse in her head. _How many more enemies are there?_

 

In that very hopeless moment, someone showed up.

 

Ruby had never felt more thrilled than that moment when the evil Kryptonian woman fell down after being struck by Aunt Alex with her gun. And of course, she had to say something badass.

 

“Yeah, Kryptonite bullets.”

 

Ruby grinned like an idiot, shaking her mother slightly. When she glanced at Sam’s face, a glow of warmth coiled up in her chest as soon as she witnessed the way her mother looked at Alex. Admiration. Ruby had never seen her mother admire anyone but Aunt Lena. This was very new to her.

 

But who wouldn’t admire Aunt Alex? She was the best.

 

The moment of admiration passed quickly when the first Kryptonian jumped through the glass wall and attacked Alex. Ruby clenched her hands when she saw Alex fall down. The agent quickly got up and shoved her palm at the Kryptonian’s face. From Alex’s glove came a glowing green light that Ruby easily guessed it was Kryptonite. Alex attacked immediately but she was blocked after only two punches. She tried to hold the alien back while shouting _Demos, run_.

 

The male agent ran away, bringing the thing he stole with him. Ruby hoped that he got away. Alex getting thrown across the table and pulling down everything with her drew Ruby’s attention back to the brawl. Alex was overpowered quickly. The Kryptonians really knew how to use their powers. They kept swinging Alex around like a ragged doll. Ruby feared for her Aunt’s life and her mother was shaking.

 

Now the second Kryptonian got up. _Shit._

 

Ruby wanted to help, but she didn’t know how.

 

The Kryptonians threw the bullet away and turned around to leave. Aunt Alex got up again and shot at them. Then she rushed toward them and made it awesome leap to kick both of them. _At the same time._ Ruby yelled in joy, startling her own mother.

 

The two evil Kryptonians fell off the balcony and disappeared. Aunt Alex slowly stood up, panting heavily and turned to Ruby and Sam for a moment before running after the enemies.

 

“Are they gone?” Ruby asked after staying quiet for a few minutes.

 

“No,” Sam answered, shaking her head slightly, “Just stay with me, baby. Alex got that.” The sound of the fight downstairs really made it clear that staying back was a great idea.

 

“She’s amazing, right Mom?”

 

“Yes, she is.”

 

They didn’t move until there were footsteps around them again. Alex emerged from the hall, running to them but didn’t step into the room. She was panting hard. Ruby shyly sent a look at her mother laid back on the pillow, knowing the danger had gone and Alex only came to check up on them. There was something heavy in Alex’s eyes, it got Ruby worried.

 

She was hoping that she got to talk to the agent because she knew her mother would feel better if Alex was around, but she also knew that it was unreasonable to force anyone to be around them. Look at Aunt Lena. Ruby had hoped that they could be a family, but it backfired, _hard._ Alex was only a good friend who was trying her best to help. Ruby shouldn’t ask for more. Her mother had gone through enough.

  
  
  
  


_____________________________________

  
  
  
  


Lena hung up the phone with Alex, letting out a sigh. An agent had been killed while trying to destroy Purity and Pestilence’s blood. Kara had returned with Mon-el and her mother, that was the good news. Alex told her that the blood was destroyed on the evil Kryptonian’s hand, but Lena had to count the chance that the witches still somehow managed to do what they wanted.

 

Her heart had stopped the moment Alex told her the reason the witches needed the blood.

 

_They want to resurrect Reign._

 

Lena had to work up her every inch of her muscle to keep herself from shaking. Bringing Reign back again?

 

Seeing the Worldkiller with the kind smile again was Lena’s dream. Now it was coming true, but not in the way she wanted. Reign had been created to kill, to deliver justice. What if this new Reign was not the same Reign Lena had known and loved?

 

What if the Worldkiller in Lena’s heart had really gone, and the one that was being plotted to be made was no other than the same Reign who had smashed Kara into a coma?

 

Lena had to stop this. Reign didn’t die for this.

 

She had been trying to regenerate Sam’s blood cells with the Harun-el but it didn’t work. The disappointment and frustration had grown in her so much that she threw the failed tube straight into the trash. It missed and shattered on the floor. Lena had left it there for an hour, a very bad sign because she never liked having a mess around, especially in her lab.

 

She was tired, so tired of this. The cycle of having hope, then having it shattered in front of her eyes was getting on her nerves. She wanted to ask someone for a reason. Why was she doing this? Why was she trapped in this? Why must she lose more and more people in her life?

 

A hot tear crawled out of her eye. Lena quickly wiped it away, sniffing. She hated this. She hated feeling useless. Lifting her left hand and turning it over to look at the symbol on her palm. It had faded a lot, but she could still see it.

 

_What would Reign do?_

 

Reign had given up her life for Sam, then Lena could do that too. If only it was that easy.

 

_‘Live your life well, my sunshine.’_

 

Reign wanted Lena to live, just like Sam to live. She had put her faith and trust in Lena. It couldn’t end like this. Never.

 

But how should she go on?

 

Lena set the phone aside and looked at the blood samples on the rack. Sam's and Reign’s name were written on the labels. Reaching out to touch the tube with Reign’s name on it, Lena felt the tear returning. This was the evidence that Reign had been here, only in the small tube, this little amount of blood.

 

If only she had figured her feelings out sooner, then Reign would have known that someone loved her. It was Lena’s biggest regret: not being able to tell someone she loved them before they left her forever. Her mother had died so suddenly, she couldn’t even process the loss. Jack left the world in his own terms, and their story hadn’t even restarted. Reign went away, as quickly as she came, and didn’t even let Lena have the chance to prepare herself or just hold her one last time.

 

 _Third time’s a charm._ It didn’t feel like a charm at all.

 

It was no good sulking over it at the moment. Sam needed her.

 

Lena decided to try again. She should try adjust the ratio solution of Reign’s blood she had been using to reinject Sam’s blood cells. She did exactly that and stared at the screen, where the micro view of the cells was shown. The moment she realized how the cells were acting around each other, Lena instantly discovered two things:

 

Reign had been resurrected.

 

Sam got weaker because this new Reign was draining up her strength.

 

Lena didn’t know what to feel about the first discovery, and she certainly knew what she should do with the second.

 

This new Reign would kill Sam.

 

Reign had to be killed. Again.

  
  
  


_______________________________________

  
  
  


“I know why Sam’s sick.”

 

She heard her name from Lena’s mouth and looked at her friend. Lena seemed stoic when she returned to the DEO and she said to Alex that she had the explanation for Sam’s condition. That was why they all stood at the main deck’s table along with Alex, Kara, Kara’s mother, Winn, and Mon-el, discussing their fight with the evil Kryptonian witches. Everyone was staring at Lena, waiting.

 

“These are Sam’s blood cells and these are Reign’s,” Lena pointed at the tablet she had brought with her. On the screen was a record of cells in two colors: white and pink. According to Lena, the white ones were Sam’s and the pink ones were Reign’s. “Sam’s blood cells are getting weaker while Reign’s are getting stronger. They share a symbiotic non-local entanglement. Reign and Sam are still connected.” Lena paused, taking a breath with the determination in her eyes to continue. “Reign is back and she’s getting stronger by the minute.”

 

“But I destroyed the Worldkiller’s blood,” Kara claimed, crossing her arms; a confused look formed on her face.

 

“Demos gave his life to stop them!” Winn added in disbelief.

 

“I don’t know how but they have it,” Lena sighed, putting the tablet away.

 

Mon-el cleared his throat, looking at Lena cautiously before speaking, “Well, if Reign is getting stronger than couldn’t the opposite be true? If Sam gets stronger, then Reign would get weaker.”

 

Lena calmly answered, “My thought exactly.”

 

“But how? Nothing we’ve tried has worked,” Alex countered with facts.

 

It was when the strange woman who shared many resemblances with Kara spoke up. She said in a graceful manner, even in another language, Sam could tell that she was saying something incredibly important. Everyone dumbfoundedly listened to Kara’s mother, only Kara and Mon-el, the only aliens who knew Kryptonian, occasionally responded with many expressions on their faces, but mostly surprise.

 

“She talked about the Fountain of Lilith,” Kara translated a moment later, “She used to sentence Jinda Kol Rozz many years ago, who always claims to get her revenge. Their culture talked about the Fountain like this: one gave infinite strength, the other brought weakness. Jinda said the woman who was born in the Fountain had the power of destruction.”

 

“Reign was created in the Dark Valley,” Alex added with a shrug, “and she doesn’t get her powers from the yellow sun. It makes sense if she gets the powers from the Fountain.”

 

Sam understood it all, and she also knew what she must do. “Then it’s settled. I’m going back to the valley,” she said strongly.

 

“Sam, you’re too weak,” Alex sounded worried. Sam felt the woman’s hand on her back, which she appreciated a lot.

 

“And you don’t have Brainy to get you there,” Mon-el added with a wince. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Lena can do it,” Sam said confidently, turning to her friend, “The sleeping state used to get me into the valley before.”

 

“But that connection is very unstable at the moment. Even before the effect of the Harun-el, you and Reign couldn’t see each other in the valley either,” Lena dismissed.

 

“Then the coma state, not pre-coma,” Sam argued, “Do whatever it takes to get me there, Lena. I know you have the way. You do, right?”

 

Lena looked around at everyone and sighed. “Electric shock. It’s painful and dangerous, Sam. With your condition, Alex is right. I don’t know if you’ll survive. I can’t lose you.”

 

It was so heartwarming to know how much she meant to Lena. But it was not the right moment to be sentimental. Sam needed to be strong. “It’s the risk I’m willing to take to defeat the witches and save the world. Reign gave up her life for this, I will not let her death be wasted and ruined by them.” She held her gaze with Lena, saying the words from the deepest spot of her heart. “I have to do it for my daughter.” Sam faced everyone to declare, “I promise you I’m not dying today.”

 

“Sam…” Lena muttered but Sam didn’t let her state any concerns that she hadn’t already known.

 

“Lena, this isn’t goodbye.” The green eyes became wetter. “I _will_ return to you.”

 

The soft smile on Lena’s lips told Sam that her friend really did believe every word.

  
  
  
  


_____________________________________

  
  
  
  


She gasped out loud.

 

The heat reduced considerably around her.

 

Reign slowly moved, testing the waters. The numbness retracted from her skin and she was so glad she was able to breathe without the pain. She was no longer trapped or held back.

 

There was light piercing into her eyes when she opened them. Her fingers twitched constantly, itching to grab onto something. An object came into her sight. Reign wrapped her fingers around it, making it an anchor to stand up.

 

On the contrary to her prediction, the object detached from its place, becoming a part of a long blade in her hand. Its tip bent around, creating a very aesthetic view of a deadly weapon. Reign liked how it easily fit into her palm.

 

Her eyes didn’t leave the sword for a while. She just stood right on the spot where she had been supposedly laying for days on her journey to Rao. She looked around, judging the place. It looked like the Fortress of Sanctuary, but a bit different. Darker, hotter, and wider.

 

Three figures appeared in her sight. She hadn’t expected another company, but her hearing had caught their heartbeats, so she guessed these people were the guards of Rao.

 

Then she recognized someone. The woman in the middle. Her maker.

 

Reign gawked in surprise, narrowed her eyes to see the glitching she always saw in the hologram. There was no glitch. This was real.

 

“ **Nahn rr** **i** **p vrroshokh.** ” (You are real.)

 

“ **Nahn kh** **ah** **p zhindif vrroshokh, kh** **uh** **tiv inah.** ” (I am always real, my child.)

 

Reign gasped in disbelief. She was someone’s child. She stepped down from the pedestal and approached the woman. “ **Ieiu?** ” (Mother?)

 

Her maker - no, _mother_ smiled at her, nodding. “ **Zhgam bim kh** **a** **p, i zh** **i** **nah.** ” (Come to me, my heir.)

 

Reign stepped forward, hoping for a hug, but her mother only pointed at her chest and spoke in another language. “What do they call you?” Her thick Kryptonian accent made it a bit tricky to listen but Reign caught it right away.

 

“Worldkiller,” she answered.

 

“Worldkiller. What is your name here, **Uziv**?”

 

“Reign.”

 

“That sounds good. This **Ehngiuo** language is not difficult to learn.”

 

Reign nodded and gingerly asked, “Mother, how was I born?”

 

Her mother smirked, touching her chin. “I will tell you everything you need to know, **zh** **i** **nah** , but we need to do something first.”

 

“Anything.”

 

“We have to bring back our world.”

 

Reign frowned, “Here? Isn’t this our world? The home of Rao?”

 

Her mother chuckled, “It will be, **zh** **i** **nah**. It will be.”

 

She had a bad feeling about this, but her mind couldn’t work up a reason not to trust the person in front of her. That was her mother. Reign had a mother. Reign wasn’t a **vrazhium** (orphan) that nobody wanted.

 

Reign could have a home.

 

She remembered she wanted a home, but why it didn’t feel so satisfying as she had thought.

 

Something was missing.

 

 _Someone_ was missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on a trip tomorrow. Come yell at me in the comments. I love reading rants.


	35. Begged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of 3x23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's long overdue! But it's here!

It was hazy, the images in her head.

 

Reign had a feeling that she had forgotten something important, but she couldn’t recall. It drove her mad because she had only one goal: to cleanse the world of scums.

 

Her mother, whose name she had learned to be Selena, had asked her to utilize the sword and cut the center of this planet open. It had nothing to do with justice, and she wondered why she had to do it.

 

Right at that moment, something occurred to her. It wasn’t the first time she had questioned her ultimate goal. It didn’t even feel like something ‘ultimate’.

 

Reign stood in front of a big well, with flames spinning inside its barrier. She was surprised that her mother decided to use English more than Kryptonian and had asked about it.

 

 _“_ ** _Kryptahniuo_** _(The language Kryptonian) has been corrupted by the_ ** _Kryptanium_** _(Kryptonians) and their_ ** _shesur’ighai_** _(self-righteousness). People like Alura and Zor-el never use words like_ ** _jolum_** _(wrong) because they think they are always_ ** _dhugh_** _(correct)._ **_Ehngiuo_** _(The language English) is more practical because they can admit to being_ ** _jolum_** _._ ** _Rth_** _(Earth) is a lower planet in intellect, all will bow to us.”_

 

The answer was a mix of both languages, something Reign had to get used to. Even though she trusted her mother, there was something she disagreed. Earthlings weren’t all fewer intellectuals comparing to Kryptonians.

 

At least one Earthling was really smart.

 

It startled her how the thought came to her so easily. Reign had no doubt about it like it was a fact. A fact that could be proven, because there would be a person to confirm this.

 

Who?

 

A human.

 

She winced, trying to remember something, _anything_ about this human. It was a hole in her chest, and the more she tried to ignore, the bigger it got. Reign suspected it had something to do with the voice lingering in her mind, singing a haunting song in the melodic tone.

 

A deep but soft voice.

 

Female.

 

The familiarity in her voice really bothered Reign because she couldn’t figure out where she had heard the song nor who had sung it. The only thing she knew that she enjoyed it a lot.

 

Reign wanted to know about the human. Every time she thought about the song, the void in her mind was filled with something warm and lively. She felt strangely content at the thought that something, someone out there had done such a nice thing for her, even though it was impossible. She didn’t need anyone to make her feel nice, as well as no one could.

 

The throbbing beat in her chest said the otherwise.

 

“Almighty Reign, please accept my humble bow.”

 

She turned around to face the male human who had been with her mother and other makers from the moment she woke up. He had a worn appearance and his hands were burned severely. She didn’t understand his role in the quest, but she didn’t question her mother’s decision.

 

Selena and her other two Kryptonian friends had gone somewhere to get ready for the ceremony. Reign didn’t really pay attention because her mind was all about the mysterious female and the song humming in her brain. The sword in her hand also helped to distract her from reality. She had spent a lot of time to wield it around, having a new found joy with the weapon.

 

“Who are you?” she asked, sticking the sword in the ground and flew to the human.

 

The male crouched down, scared of her. Usually, she should find this sight satisfying, but she only sensed a faint tingle of uncomfort between her eyes. “My name is Thomas Coville, your Mighty. You can call me Coville.”

 

She held the stare and slowly landed on the soil. “Do you know a lot about human melody?”

 

“Melody, your Mighty?” Coville sounded confused. Reign didn’t need Purity’s power to tell that her future request would even be odder to him, but she just had to know.

 

“Songs.”

 

“I… think so.”

 

“I want to know the name of this one.” And she proceeded to sing the song from her brain. The human looked taken aback at first but then he had a brilliant expression on his face, raising a finger. “Well?”

 

“ _‘You are my sunshine’_. It’s a very well-known song, an old one. How do you know about it, Mighty Reign?”

 

Reign blinked a few times before admitting, “Someone sang it to me.” She turned away from Coville’s stunned reaction and returned to the sword.

 

“Mighty Reign, can I ask who sang it to you?” the human asked from behind.

 

“That’s what I want to find out too,” she answered, not looking at him, “I have a feeling that I need to find her.”

 

“Her?”

 

Reign glanced over her shoulder. “Yes. Her. Why?”

 

Coville looked down, fiddling in his spot, “Nothing, Mighty Reign.”

 

“Stop adding words to my name,” she suggested, “Just ‘Reign’.”

 

The human scrunched his shoulders, appearing to be smaller, “What about **Uziv** , your Kryptonian name?”

 

Reign frowned, “I don’t know. She hasn’t called me that ever.”

 

Coville nodded, thinking of something. Reign didn’t really want to intrude his mind, mostly because she didn’t care, but also because she didn’t want to disrespect someone who had shown nothing but adore and respect to her and her makers. “Does this _woman_ mean a lot to you, Reign?”

 

“I don’t even know who she is.”

 

“Could it be that you have forgotten her?”

 

Reign froze for a moment. A frown formed between her brows, deepening the dilemma she was having. How could this happen to her? How could she forget something so important to her? Why? This was wrong.

 

“Impossible,” she muttered, shutting her eyes, “I don’t forget anything.”

 

“You have just been brought back to life. Anything can happen.”

 

Reign supposed Coville had a point, but she still didn’t feel so well about losing a part of her mind that she desperately desired to have it back. “What should I do to remember her again?”

 

Coville shrugged, sitting down on a rock, hands on his knees. “Maybe it’s a good thing, Reign. Not remembering.”

 

She snapped her head at him, “Why?”

 

“Maybe she is meant to be forgotten.”

 

Coville dived on the ground when Reign’s laser eyes struck the rock wall behind him. She didn’t aim for him but he was frightened nevertheless. The human looked up at her, hands over his head in fear. Reign didn’t even know why his words angered her so much that she had to shoot at him to shut him up.

 

She knew nothing about the mysterious woman, but she knew that she didn’t want to have this awful void in her memory. Reign wouldn’t allow it.

 

“I will remember her,” she stated, spinning her heels away. Instead of leaving the human, she was intrigued by the way his mind was wheeling. It seemed chaos and nervous. Reign faced him again. “Why do you think someone is meant to be forgotten?”

 

Coville lowered his hands to push on the ground and repositioned himself to kneel in front of her, “If that person has caused you pain, it’s better to forget them.”

 

Reign stared deep into his soul and found a crumbled little spot, boiling under the scared and vulnerable exterior. It had many things, but anger was the biggest. “Someone made you mad, Coville. You want to forget them, don’t you?”

 

“I tried, but I couldn’t,” his eyes watered with tears, “I thought I had found happiness in my wife, but she cheated on me. Then I found my faith in Supergirl, but she denied me too. And now I’ve found you, Reign. You are my God.”

 

The Worldkiller let out a long breath, finding a word that could translate how she actually felt hearing those words. Once upon a time, she had been yearning for them, but they were so heavy in her ears right now. Such burdens.

 

“I’m not your God,” she disagreed, looking down at her palm. She had done this a lot as if she was supposed to find something there, but she couldn’t recall, “there is no God, and there is no Devil either.”

 

“Then what should I do? My life is ruined.”

 

Another voice appeared in her brain. Not the familiar voice but someone younger, sadder but full of intriguing faith.

 

_“You know, you wreck everything you touch. Why not try and make something for a change?”_

 

It was a simple logic, but somehow Reign couldn’t see that before. A part of her said she had already known it, and it was linked to the mysterious woman. That wasn’t big enough of a clue, but it was at least something.

 

“Build it again,” she spoke. Coville stared at her dumbfoundedly. “Your life is ruined, then rebuild it.” The words just flew out of her mouth like someone else had told her and she only repeated them. “You are a miserable man. Being human is so miserable. But that’s the point of living. You have the good times and the bad times. They balance each other out.”

 

One of her hand slowly rose up to touch her face. There was something in the lines that led her muscles to move. They connected to another memory, a blurred one, but she could feel it. Something soft, something warm in the midst of the wetness and cold. When the fingertips reached the corner of her lips, the sensation became clearer.

 

_“Can I kiss you, ---- ------?”_

 

Reign pushed off the ground and hovered in the air, startling Coville. There was a name coming after that. But what name?

 

Before she got to do anything else, her makers returned.

 

They glared at Coville with cold eyes as they walked past him. “Reign, my child, let’s begin our ritual. Bring the sword.” Selena said and gestured Reign to follow them to a giant well with a glowing red tornado inside.

 

Reign dragged the weapon with her, going straight to the well. The heat coming from it was stunning. She knew she should not feel anything but this place screamed danger.

 

“With the sword of Juru,” said the makers, “we plant these seeds and transform this planet into New Krypton.”

 

Coville was standing on the side, throwing the Harun-El into the well. The fire in it expanded, raging stronger. Reign looked at her makers for instructions but they turned to Coville with a cold smirk on their faces.

 

“We have no need for the human anymore,” said her mother wickedly.

 

Coville felt scared, Reign noticed. He began to sweat more, shaking, his voice faltered. “I-I have killed people for you. My followers have prayed against your enemies.” Nothing changed from the way Reign’s makers looked at him.

 

Desperate, he turned to Reign. He walked to her, open hands and humble shoulders. “I bowed down to you. You promised, you said you were righteous!” he gritted his teeth, disappointed and angry. Reign didn’t understand why he felt so, but she didn’t like it.

 

“And she is,” Reign’s mother spoke again, calmly, “for us.” Selena glanced at Coville. “Not for you.”

 

“Hypocrite,” said the maker on Selena’s right.

 

“Weak,” the other said.

 

“Nothing,” finished Selena. Her eyes glowed and Reign reacted immediately. “ **Uziv**?”

 

She held her gaze with her mother. Standing between Coville and her makers, Reign didn’t know why she did it, but she didn’t regret. Reign was a Worldkiller, and Worldkillers destroyed.

 

But that voice.

 

_“Why not try and make something for a change?”_

 

She trusted that voice.

 

She didn’t want destruction. She wanted a change.

 

“Why did you save him?” asked her mother, glaring at her.

 

“He isn’t the best human, but he helped us. I wouldn’t be here without him, so I’m in debt to him.” Reign said obviously, “I am justice, and this is going against my justice.”

 

“Your justice?” Selena laughed like Reign had just said something humorous, “Child, you don’t have justice. It’s ours. You are just something we made to do it for us. Now, you can kill him and we’ll go on making this planet ours.”

 

Reign didn’t move from her spot. She frowned at Selena, suddenly having doubts over whether or not she should trust her words. According to the hologram, Reign was the face and the force of justice, how come the real person here said the otherwise? “Will there be casualties?”

 

“What?”

 

“Death counts. In transforming planets.”

 

Selena glanced left and right at her other members and then back at Reign. “There would always be casualties in doing justice, my child.”

 

“Then spare this man,” Reign stated her side of things, “Save as many as possible.”

 

Selena laughed, slightly shaking her head, “Why do you even care? They’re just humans.”

 

A figure appeared in her mind. In the midst of a halo light, dark tone covering their head. Locks of black hair folding softly on their shoulders. She knew this moment, it was something so precious, so close to her soul. The person’s face was in the dark, she couldn’t see it but she heard her.

 

_“Are you in pain?”_

 

It was care. The mysterious woman cared about Reign.

 

The discovery made Reign happy. It was something Coville hadn’t felt for a long time.

 

“He’s in pain,” she spoke with understanding, “let him be.”

 

The other makers looked at each other. Reign could see they were forming doubts. They were doubting her. How dare they?

 

“Fine, we’ll let him go,” Selena turned to the well, waving her hand, “Let’s get back to work.”

 

Reign turned around, facing a scared Coville. He crouched down in front of her, fear for his life. She had just stopped her mother from killing him, but still, in his human heart, he feared Reign.

 

“Go,” she said, “Do not kill others. This is your bad time. Find a better one and live for it.” Hovering herself off the ground, Reign returned to the well.

 

“Thank you,” she heard Coville mumbling in his breath. The little gratitude from her mother’s pawn made Reign feel proud. It was so strange how two simple words would make her smile. She didn’t do a lot, just preventing a wrongful and unnecessary death.

 

Reign supposed it did sound like something to be proud of.

 

She followed the instruction, flying into the core of the planet, still hearing _‘You are my sunshine’_ by her ears. The heat burning in her eardrums couldn’t mute the haunting voice of the woman who clearly meant a lot to Reign, but for some reason, she just couldn’t remember.

 

Her memories were hers, but they were going against her. Why? What had been standing between Reign and _her_?

 

That moment in her mind, the moment the woman asked if Reign was in pain, it returned again. The blinding light reduced as she closed her eyes, letting her senses leading the way to the core.

 

The halo around the woman in her brain lowered as well, eventually exposed the sides of her face.

 

Reign’s mouth began to move, slowly forming the very words she used to say when she was in the woman’s arms, feeling the life in her draining away. It was her “death” but she had never felt more alive. She recalled having to leave the world behind, but she had taken something with her. The song, the voice, the erratic heartbeat.

 

The life she used to have.

 

Reign liked that one, even though she couldn’t remember much.

 

**_“Nahn rr i_** **_p kh u_ ** **_htiv :divi, Lih-na.”_ **

 

Her eyes shot open. _Lih-na. Lena!_

 

_“Good night.”_

 

_“Reign, you are my Stitch, remember?”_

 

_“I want to try not destroying.”_

 

_“It’s grief. Humans feel it when their loved ones die.”_

 

_“Can I kiss you, Lena Luthor?”_

 

Reign remembered. Lena Luthor.

 

That was it, the woman. Lena. Lena. Lena.

 

Everything around her was flame with the annoying bright color of orange. In her brain, it was the calm, solid green color that had captured her eyes, her mind, and her soul.

 

Lena, where was Lena?

 

What was going on?

 

Was she alright?

 

Had she moved on?

 

Had she stopped crying?

 

Had she found the things Reign left behind?

 

So many memories flooding back into her brain, it overwhelmed her and she only got a hold of herself when the sword had already gone deep into the core. Her entire surroundings were shaking horribly, collapsing apart.

 

Her mother wanted that.

 

Reign had been born for that purpose. She had to do this, she had to use her life for this.

 

But Lena…

 

Lena was Reign’s reason.

 

She could do better. She could be better. She could _not_ be this sole creature for this sole purpose.

 

Reign could be a person of her own.

 

Someone who could make her own decisions. Like saving instead of destroying.

 

Like saving this planet instead of destroying it.

 

It wasn’t just what Lena would want.

 

 _Reign_ wanted it too.

 

The pride she felt when she heard Coville thanking her returned. If saving a person’s life could make her so happy, then saving many more would feel even better.

 

As happy as when she was with Lena Luthor.

 

_Yes._

 

Reign turned back, flying away from the core. But the Earth began to shake.

 

Is it too late? Had she done the worst?

 

_What should I do? What should I do?_

 

Reign couldn’t see the way out anymore, she was trapped. Was this planned? Had her mother created her to kill her?

 

The pain of betrayal cut through her chest, along with the threatening heat from the core, pulling her in.

 

No, she had to fix this. She had to save this planet, more people out there could be saved.

 

Reign yanked the sword from the core and threw it away. The core glowed harder, becoming hotter every second. It would consume her eventually, and she could not leave. This was terrifying, even for a powerful creature like her. A Worldkiller was made to kill, and be killed.

 

The sharp corner slowly grew toward her, closing up every possibility to escape. Reign felt fear, the fear of death. She didn’t even feel like this when she decided to leave the world the last time, but now, Reign was truly scared.

 

Nobody was around for her to say goodbye anymore. She had foolishly followed the cruel words of her mother into this. Why hadn’t she trusted her instincts? Why couldn’t she remember Lena sooner?

 

Reign flew towards the core, making a shovel-like shape of her hands and punctured them deep into the core, pulling the halves together. In this last minute of her life, perhaps she could still prolong some time for the humans above. It was pathetic. She felt pathetic. Regret and sorrow crept up her eyes. Tears welling in her vision, quickly getting evaporated by the heat, burning her skin more. It hurt so badly.

 

_Is this my fate?_

 

_I can never hear, see, feel anything ever again._

 

_Nobody will miss me. Everyone will move on._

 

_At least I can hold the Earth intact for a while._

 

The walls of the planet closing down on her, crashing onto her suit and tearing it. Then it was her skin. The physical pain was something she rarely received, and she assumed that humans had to go through things like this every day. She growled in despair, trying her best to keep the core together. When Reign was preparing to be crushed by the Earth itself, something happened.

 

Another source of light approached her, gazing at her effort and touched her hands.

 

“You will die with it,” said the light.

 

“So be it. I’ve done enough destruction,” she gritted her teeth. “Who are you?”

 

“You don’t need to know, just let go.”

 

“I can’t. The Earth will be ruined.”

 

The light circled around her. “Oh, you are one tortured soul.”

 

Reign chuckled. In such a painful moment, she didn’t understand how she could still manage to laugh. “What?” she spat.

 

“I see through you, child.” The light suddenly approached her face. There was also heat in it, but the touch was warm, not hot. “Remorse. Misery. Darkness. You are so mistreated by fate.”

 

More tears got evaporated from her eyes. “ **Rao?** **Yuda Kal?** ” she asked, thinking that her final moment came again, this time for good. The Gods came to collect her and to punish her.

 

“I am neither, just a Martian who wants to save this planet for my son.”

 

Reign shut her eyes, straining her arms to keep the fractures together. “I… want to save... this planet… for someone... too.” Her voice was shaking, she could barely hear herself.

 

“Then we can do it together, child. Let go.”

 

The warmth in the touch and the voice really drowned Reign in faith and trust. She gasped her last breath and loosened her hands.

 

Her brain conjured up an image of a smiling Lena Luthor, standing not too far away from her; a few words were formed by her lips.

 

_“Good night, Reign.”_

 

She smiled back at the woman and whispered the farewell.

 

“Good night, Lena.”

 

_____________________________________

  
  


The entire planet had been shaking nonstop for nearly two hours before slowly coming to a decreased pace and finally, stopped. Lena had been staring at Sam for as long, hoping she would see her friend opening her eyes, even though it would mean the connection had failed.

 

She didn’t want to admit, but she was afraid. Terrified.

 

Lena was a scientist, someone who would never believe in witches and magic, but now she had to go against those exact two things.

 

Not just her, but her friends, the people she cared about, they had to do the same. Lena had never felt so lost. She didn’t know if her efforts would work, and how much time left she had.

 

When she began electrocuting Sam, she had to calculate the voltage carefully to not harm her friend too much, just enough for Sam to fall out of consciousness but not preventing her from regaining it. The sheer pressure coming from the life of her friend on her fingertips along with the fate of the planet was nerve-wracking enough to make Lena Luthor sweat.

 

Kara and everyone had gone to the city and defended it against the planetary threat that would bring the end to everything.

 

It was called ‘terra-forming’, as Kara had called it. Mon-el also demonstrated with some information about the terra-forming process. In the future, there would be a similar event on a planet called Zune. Its people terra-formed their natural resources so they could go to the planet’s core and create genesis events.

 

_“Destroy all lives in order to be reborn.”_

 

Lena thought of one word when Kara said so: apocalypse. It was funny how people talked about it, brought it into movies, created theories, and now it was literally happening. She couldn’t believe it at first, but then the earthquake quickly changed her mind. Ruby was terrified, for her mother, for the Earth, and for herself. Lena couldn’t do anything but wait, pray, and feel useless.

 

She couldn’t even imagine how she could go on if Sam didn’t wake up anymore. Reign had given up her life to save Sam, and now it was Sam who risked her life to save everyone from destruction. Why had fate always been so cruel to them?

 

Lena wanted to come with Sam into the valley, to accompany her on the scary journey between life and death. She wanted to tell Ruby that everything would be okay, but it would be another lie because Lena had no idea what would happen next.

 

There was hope, eventually, when J’onn and his father returned. Myr’nn, a gentle and wise Martian, had offered up himself to shapeshift into the Earth and bond with it. He believed it would be the way to stop the events.

 

He, just like Sam, was trying to save the world where their children lived, even if they had to sacrifice. Lena could feel the love in the way these amazing people spoke about their decision, and it twisted something in her chest.

 

Just like when Sam laid on the bed, she told Ruby that whatever happened next would be painful and it would look scary. _But your mom is a badass_ Sam said, and Lena believed her. She saw that faith in Ruby’s eyes too, as she held the little girl in her arms and waited for Sam to open her eyes.

 

“Aunt Lena, I’m scared,” Ruby said when the shaking had stopped and Sam still didn’t wake up. “What if Mom doesn’t…”

 

Lena embraced Ruby tighter, “She will, Rube. She will come back to us.”

 

The little girl sniffed, quickly wiping her tears. “Did Reign say that to you?” Lena shook her head. “Was that why she’s gone forever?”

 

Lena didn’t know how to answer. Apparently, Reign had returned, but not entirely herself, because who else would be able to make such an apocalyptic event happen but a Worldkiller with the collective powers of the other two? Reign was not Reign anymore.

 

“She’s not gone, but she’s not back either,” Lena said with a heavy heart, “She isn’t the same.”

 

Nothing was said after that. Lena sat on the edge of the other bed, holding Ruby as every second passed by. When Kara and Alex walked up to them, with Imra and Brainy behind, Lena’s heart felt a throb of joy. The other members of the Legions had come back thanked the signal Mon-el had sent with his time beacon. Lena quickly gave the Legionnaires two tight hugs and Brainy immediately assisted Sam with future technology so that Sam would have a nice comeback and a more stable state in the valley.

 

Lena didn’t need many explanations to know that Myr’nn had succeeded in healing the planet and that the biggest threat was only now the Witches, and sadly, Reign. The relief in everyone’s voice told Lena that they had formed some kind of plan to defeat the enemies. There were worries, but there was also hope.

 

Lena felt hopeful.

 

Kara, on the other hand, wanted to speak to Lena privately while Alex took care of Ruby. They walked to the nearest training room, with Kara closing the door carefully behind. Lena could tell Kara was nervous about something, and that made Lena worried, too.

 

“What is it that you have to be so secretive?” she asked.

 

Kara paced left and right, the speed was faster than usual. “Someone came to the DEO. His name is Thomas Coville. He was the leader of the Cult of Rao, and then the Cult of Yuda Kal. He was taken into prison, then he escaped when Reign attacked the prison. Coville had been spending time with the Witches all this time.” Kara paused, crossing her arms, facing Lena with a soft frown between the brows. “He just turned himself in and told me something he knew from them.”

 

Lena measured the way Kara fumbled with her fingers. “What did he say?”

 

“He told us the location of the new Fortress of Sanctuary, and…” Kara stared into her eyes and spoke with sorrow in her voice, “...the new Reign, she saved Coville from being killed by the Witches.”

 

The implication in what Kara had said took Lena aback. “What?”

 

“She went against Selena and saved him. I think she’s not entirely different. She can still be the Reign we know.”

 

Lena thinned her lips, turning away. Taking a deep breath, Lena tensed her jaws to keep the tears at bay. This sounded like something made from heaven, from a perfect world, where you could meet your loved ones again even their death.

 

It sounded too good to be true.

 

“And you trust him?”

 

Kara walked around to meet her eyes, “Lena, Coville is a wanted criminal. Why would he lie to us and get caught at the same time?”

 

It made sense, but Lena couldn’t let herself fall into the pit of hope too soon. “Where is he?” she whispered, not daring to disturb this little positive news.

 

Lena followed Kara to the cells, which were mostly used to hole the alien criminals captive, now there was a man standing in the furthest one. He was kneeling down, hands glued together and his lips were moving to whisper something in front of the wall. The Worldkiller symbol was drawn on it. She fought the urge to look down at her left palm, where the same symbol had been imprinted on but faded.

 

Kara paused her pace right next to Lena and cleared her throat. Coville didn’t turn to them just yet but he replied with a _Supergirl, you’re back_ and retreated the hands back to his sides.

 

“Yes, and I brought someone,” Kara informed. The man slowly faced them.

 

Coville was in his forties, wearing a worn shirt and pair of pants that had the trace of dirt at the knees. It gave off a vibe of a dutiful follower, which suited by the way he kept praying at the wall earlier. His sorrowful eyes bored straight at Kara, then Lena, with the intensity of caution.

 

“Lena Luthor,” he muttered, expressionless.

 

She didn’t know what to make out of his reaction, but she greeted him anyway. “Thomas Coville.”

 

There was an odd silence rolling through the cell door. Lena held her gaze with Coville, trying to read through his face, but this was one of the rare times she didn’t see much.

 

“I will leave you two to talk,” Kara politely stepped back, “I’ll be outside if you need me.”

 

Coville brought his hands behind, lifting his chin. Lena waited until Kara had really left to start talking.

 

“You were with the Kryptonian Witches? How did you come back here?”

 

The man frowned slightly. “Yes, I was. I used the spaceship Selena and her friends used to fly to Earth. It’s not hard to use, considering I have learned some of the most basic Kryptonian words.”

 

“And Reign?”

 

“She was there, too. Why do you ask?”

 

Lena sighed, trying not to break her character. So it was true that Reign came back. She had seen the signs, the evidence, but not until right at this moment could she feel the impact of it.

 

“I need to know how she is.”

 

“Why?” Another question. “Is there a reason for this sudden interest?”

 

Lena took in a sharp breath. “I want to know if she’s the same.”

 

Coville chuckled darkly, “You must have heard about her saving me.” Lena nodded. “I used to be saved by Supergirl, which was the reason I founded the Cult of Rao. But Supergirl is no God, and Reign makes me see that. I have turned to Reign for faith.” The middle-aged man gestured to the wall. “I have prayed for Rao, then for Yuda Kal, and now, I only pray for the one and only, Reign.”

 

“Because she saved you?”

 

“No. Because she said I was in pain.”

 

Lena didn’t get it at first. Then the reality slowly came into her mind. “She still has Purity’s powers.”

 

“She does, but I doubt what she said came from observation.” Coville rubbed his hands. Lena noticed a large burn on them. “The way she said it to me, it sounded like she understood, Miss Luthor. And it’s true, I am in pain.” The corner of his mouth bent up slowly into a sad smile. “I have done so many wrong things to find a way out of this misery. I didn’t know how to stop.”

 

Lena gulped. Coville sounded like Lex at one point before his madness. “And now you turned yourself in.”

 

“Yes. Reign told me something that woke me up,” Coville straightened his back, looking like someone who was ready for a challenge. “I don’t plan to be in pain any longer.”

 

“What did she tell you?”

 

“She told me this was my bad time, and I should find a better one to live it.”

 

The gasp came from Lena’s mouth surprised both Coville and her. This phrase was familiar, and Lena immediately realized where she had heard it because she had been the one to say that to Reign.

 

In that rainy night where Reign came to Lena’s balcony, dripping in the sky’s tears and her own grief. _It’s the worst thing I’ve ever experienced_ , Reign said, and Lena had told her it was _the bad time_. What Coville heard was the reflection of the conversation Lena had had with Reign.

 

Reign remembered. Lena didn’t know how much but she really did.

 

It was still not enough for Lena to actually believe that her Reign had fully returned.

 

Reign wouldn’t go through with the Witches’ plan to terra-form the planet. She had changed, she wouldn’t choose destruction.

 

But how could Lena tell?

 

“You no longer worship Yuda Kal, is that correct?” she asked carefully.

 

“No. I believe in Reign only.”

 

“She sees through you.”

 

“Yes, but I see through her too. She was more human than she has ever been.”

 

“How?”

 

“Reign was unsure of a lot of things. She had this… confused face whenever she spoke about someone.”

 

Lena’s heart jumped. “Someone? Who?”

 

“She couldn’t recall their name. She only knew it was a woman who sang a Johnny Cash song to her.”

 

The hit was hard.

 

It came so smoothly as if a feather had swept across her nose, but it brought emotions along. She felt it right between her eyes, blocking out her other senses just to have her brain focus on the only crucial matter: Reign remembered.

 

What it was like to grieve.

 

What it felt like being sung to.

 

What it was like to be human.

 

Reign _remembered._

 

And more than that, she remembered Lena. Just something, but it was enough.

 

It was enough for Lena to not feel despair.

 

Her heart rose up to her throat, pumping loudly in her ears. Lena had to place a hand on the wall to steady herself after the shock. The hostile wall Lena had to put up in her mind to block herself from thinking Reign was not the enemy had collapsed, overwhelming her with the utter faith and hope.

 

“Are you okay?” asked Coville, worried.

 

She nodded, swallowing. When she looked at him again, there was a glow of brilliance in his aged eyes. “The song… Was it _‘You are my sunshine’_?”

 

Coville’s eyes grew larger, he stepped to the door and placed his hands on the glass. “It’s you. You are _her_. You are Reign’s woman.”

 

Lena didn’t know what to reply when her face was burning with the last phrase in Coville’s sentence. She kept staring at him like he would say something more about Reign, but the old man had this relieved grin on his face like he had discovered something wonderful. She cleared her throat and turned away, decidedly ending the conversation. “Thank you for the information. I really appreciate that.”

 

“Wait, Miss Luthor,” he called after Lena and she stopped on her track. “What are you going to do with her?”

 

The knot in her throat grew big, and Lena felt like she was attacked by her own heart. It wasn’t something she had been preparing herself to think about.

 

“Why do you ask?” she deflected with a question.

 

“I don’t know what happens between you and Reign, but if someone like me gets a second chance from her, she can use one, too.”

 

Lena narrowed her eyes, decided not to reply and walked out of the hall.

 

It was not her decision. Not anymore. If Lena got to choose, she would always save Reign. Unfortunately, Sam’s life was still at risk. What kind of friend Lena would be if for a second she could favor Reign over Sam?

 

But Lena would be lying if in the back of her head didn’t linger a slight ray of hope that she would get to hold Reign again.

 

Lena had survived her heartbroken over and over. Now there wasn’t not much left in her chest. She had gone through pain too many times, so Lena had gotten used to it. Even if Lena knew that there would only be Sam or Reign, she still imagined a world where both could be standing in front of her.

 

She would teach Reign everything she needed to know about human. Lena wanted to show Reign the beauty of this mortal world, what she didn’t usually see while she was above the clouds. Lena would sit on the couch with Reign and watch as many movies as possible until Reign fell asleep.

 

Lena would show Reign love. The love Reign wanted, needed, and deserved. The love that Lena didn’t get much until lately.

 

The moment she reached the main deck, everyone had been ready to go to the fight. All eyes were on her like they too knew what she had learned from Coville. So they might know what was happening inside her head.

 

“Lena, are you okay?” asked Kara, walking to her.

 

She nodded, then turning to J’onn. “I’m so sorry about your father.”

 

The Martian didn’t express much emotion, Lena admired him at the ability to keep his grief at bay. “Thank you. We will have time for that later. Now, we need to defeat the Kryptonian Witches.” He turned to Imra. “Saturn Girl, thank you for coming back. This city would have been lost without you.”

 

Imra smiled, keeping her pose even though she leaned a bit closer to Mon-el. “Everything for the Earth, sir.”

 

“Coville has told us about the location of the Witches,” Alex added, giving a quick glance in Lena’s direction but the CEO ignored that. “It can still be a trap.”

 

“It’s not,” Winn came running to them, raising one hand, “at least not as far as I can tell. The location he told us was a stranded area, much similar to the previous location of the Fortress of Sanctuary.”

 

“What about Sam?” Lena’s biggest concern at the moment was stated by Kara. “Has she woken up?”

 

This time it was Winn who sneaked a glance at Lena. “Not yet. Brainy’s device has helped to stabilize her, but it’s only the start. We can’t possibly get in her head or the valley at all.”

 

The silence stretched from the statement to everyone, including Lena. She straightened her back and said, “So we need to fight, while we wait for Sam to wake up.”

 

It seemed like everyone needed to hear that. Kara took a deep breath, clasping her hands together. “Alright, we all know our missions.”

 

“Move out,” announced J’onn.

 

Lena watched J’onn, Imra, and Mon-el fly out of the balcony. Kara and Alex wandered around like they had something else on their minds. She looked at them and caught Kara’s eyes.

 

“Is there anything else you need, Supergirl?” she prompted.

 

The golden-haired Kryptonian startled but eventually, she approached Lena with Alex strolling behind. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m good,” Lena answered as a habit.

 

“The talk with Coville,” Alex added, “did he tell you anything else?”

 

“He proved to me that Reign remembered fractions of the time before she was injected with the Harun-el.”

 

“What does that mean?” Kara seemed puzzled.

 

“I don’t know, really,” Lena sighed, crossing her arms.

 

Tapping gently on Lena’s shoulder, Alex wrapped her in a hug. She returned it, with Kara joining them. “Be safe out there, you both,” she whispered.

 

“We will,” answered the Danvers, squeezing her in the affection that she had learned to be acquainted with. “Take care of Sam for us.”

 

And there they went.

 

__________________________________

  


Sam’s throat was dry, so dry that it felt cracking every time she took a breath.

 

The atmosphere in the valley was colder, a lot colder than it used to be. It could be a bad sign. Her time was running out, quickly.

 

The first thing she did after the sharp pain caused by electricity shot through her head was opening her eyes. The lights of the DEO had drifted away to leave a blanket of darkness surrounding her. After a few seconds, Sam saw a passage, two walls, and some lights. She rushed after it, trying to find a direction, even if it was solely based on hunches.

 

Sam fell a few times. The ground was filled with fog, so it was very tricky to actually running on it. Her ears buzzed with the creepy voices from her dead mother, it pumped adrenaline into her veins and sent her dashing forward.

 

_“Run, Samantha. Run.”_

 

She ran.

 

She fell.

 

She stood up and ran again.

 

Over and over and over, Sam eventually got lost in her own mind. The exhaustion caught up to her, and she drifted into nothingness.

 

Something touched her, so she woke up.

 

Immediately after realizing her surroundings, Sam pulled away from the touch. “No, no, no!” She looked up and found Patricia standing in the fog, staring down at her with the miserable expression she had had on when she died. This was the nightmare Sam never wanted to have. “Get away from me!” Sam crawled backward, away from the ghost.

 

“I’m trying to help you,” Patricia shushed, not chasing after Sam. “It’s not safe here.”

 

Sam glared straight at the ghost, “No, you’re dead. This is a mirage. I’ve been here before.”

 

“I’m not a mirage,” the ghost shook her head, “I’m your mother, and I love you.”

 

She stood up and shouted, “Get out of my head!” Sam fled the spot, heading towards the leading light.

 

Sam had had enough of the mind game in this valley. The last time she was aware of the game, Sam had Julia with her, another victim of the Kryptonian wicked culture. They had had each other to survive through. Now she was all alone, and the valley was trying to play tricks on her again.

 

Patricia could not be here.

 

________________________________________

 

Reign gasped.

 

She dug her nails into the walls and climbed up. The pain on her right shoulder was torturing her, but it was nothing comparing to the horrible cut on her lower back. The suit was nearly torn, the sword was gone, and Reign couldn’t understand how she was capable of crawling her way out of the hellish well. The sword was with her, somehow, steadied in her wounded hand, giving her some balance. It radiated with a lingering source of heat that soothed her skin, notifying her that it belonged to her.

 

It was the light. The light that had come to heal the Earth’s core. Reign didn’t see exactly what had happened, but it occurred so quickly. She let go, waiting for the demise. Then a hot blow of light shoved at her, pushing her out of the way and up to the surface.

 

When she heard the voices of her makers, Reign only then believed she had escaped.

 

They didn’t sound hopeful or worried if Reign’s ears didn’t fool her.

 

 _“Where is she?”_ A maker asked.

 

 _“Perished,”_ answered the other.

 

 _“No, no!”_ Reign’s mother said in distress. She had a little hope that Selena might actually care. _“New Krypton must rise.”_ She didn’t. She only wanted the planet.

 

 _“The Cauldron is frozen.”_ The first maker continued. _“Dead, useless.”_

 

Reign gritted her teeth, not flying up and held onto the wall. She wanted to save her strength if she had to go against these three people. They were old and new to Kryptonian powers, but Reign’s energy had been sucked away by the Earth’s core close to none. She had been given a second chance to save the planet, to save Lena’s home, to redeem her mistake, she had to do it right.

 

Reign could not be risky.

 

_“Destroy to make a new one.”_

 

The Worldkiller felt the exhaustion for the first time in her life, but she didn’t want to give up. She needed to fight. For Lena, for Sam, for Ruby, for Supergirl, for the humans above.

 

The thought gave her strength, in the odd way she couldn’t explain. But Reign was slowly heaving herself up to the surface, and it was good enough.

 

______________________________

  


Sam had gotten used to the pattern of the valley after what it seemed like hours of running around in circles. It was a maze, and every time she returned to the same place, it frustrated her a tad more.

 

Then she realized, the maze was actually her mind. What she usually thought of, she should forget it and do the opposite. Sam kept hitting the wall until there was a small passage that stood in the dark. The hunch told her to come forward, and her efforts were paid off.

 

The Fountain of Lilith.

 

It looked nothing like what a fountain would be. There were two large shallow wells, shaping like a giant heart. The one on the left side had clear water, but only a little. The other one, on the right side, was soiled.

 

The thirst in Sam’s system had gotten out of control. She immediately crouched down by the left one and scooped a handful of water to drink.

 

“No!” the voice rang again from a corner. Sam startled, looking toward the source of the sound. “It’s the wrong well. _This_ is the fountain that gives you strength.” Patricia stood there, in a similar outfit with Sam’s, gray hair, and a shaky voice. “That water will kill you.”

 

“You’re lying to me. Just _please_ stop!” Sam pled in despair. It was hard enough to think you have contributed to the death of your adoptive mother, now her mind was playing tricks with her.

 

Patricia walked to the right well, “This… this is the water that gave Reign the strength.” She sat down by the edge, looking at Sam with tears in her eyes. “Samantha, I failed you as a mother, and I lost you. And I’ve lived with such regret after.”

 

Sam sensed her eyes burning, she let the tears fall. Ghosts or no ghost, tricks or no trick, these words were exactly what she had been wanted to hear for years.

 

“But here, I have another chance, and…” Patricia was also crying. She seemed so real, so believable. Should Sam trust her? Or was it the wrong decision? “All that remains of me is my love for you. Please, you have to believe me.”

 

Sam sighed out, slumping her shoulders. She was so tired of fighting back. Sam just wanted to have a drink. “I can’t make a mistake,” she admitted, exhausted.

 

Patricia took the rough bowl on the edge, something Sam hadn’t noticed before, and scooped a considerable amount. “Drink this. Now,” she told Sam with certainty.

 

Sam did not fully trust Patricia, but she still loved her, no matter what. Sometimes, in the hard moments of her life, she wondered what it would be if she didn’t leave home, and how her life would turn out if Patricia had been there for her instead of the resentment, the anger, and the disappointment. How Ruby’s life would be.

 

Who knew, things might have been easier if she had had Patricia to count on if something happened to her. And Lena. Kind, strong, and amazing Lena, she wouldn’t have to suffer the loss of another person she deeply cared about.

 

There were so many ifs, but Sam knew it was too late. Life always went on.

 

It had led her to this city, to this moment, to this valley. Sam had ignored her affections for Patricia for so long, she didn’t even know what to begin to trust her. Deep inside her guts, she knew she should take this leap of faith. Patricia had said she loved Sam before she died, Sam should at least be honest.

 

“I wanted to hate you,” she wiped the tears, “I really wanted to hate you. But I couldn’t. You were still my mother.”

 

Patricia smiled through the sorrow. “And you are always my daughter. I can’t watch you die.”

 

“I’m sorry. You died because of me,” Sam choked out.

 

“No, Sam.” Patricia touched her hair like she had done it every night before Sam fell asleep as a child. “It was unfortunate, yes, but I don’t blame you, or Reign, or anyone.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I have to pay for my mistake. Reign didn’t kill me, Sam.”

 

Sam nodded, giving in. She moved closer to Patricia and accepted the bowl to drink. The cold liquid quickly soothed the soreness in her throat, making her feel better, but only for a few seconds. The thirst returned fast, and she found herself craving for more.

 

“Drink it all. Fight her.”

 

Patricia’s haunting words hovered in Sam’s mind while she drank bowl after bowl after bowl of the strange water. She let it calm her down from the raw need of survival burning in her bones. It was it, she knew.

 

________________

 

The sound of fighting alerted Reign. She had taken a short break to catch her breath when she heard several distant heartbeats, one of them she recognized.

 

_Supergirl._

 

The brawl above started quickly. Reign needed to come up and make it known that her mother’s plan had been stopped.

 

Her ears foolishly searched for Lena’s heartbeat but found none, and she explained it to herself that Kara would never let Lena come to the battlefield. She pushed herself up, away from the energy draining from the core. Finally reaching the ground, Reign flew out of the cauldron, crashing onto the ground in a bad attempt of landing.

 

The fighting paused.

 

Reign lifted her head to look at her surroundings. The makers were going against the Supergirl team, each of them was in a sparring position. With a quick glance, Reign counted the heads and realized her mother and the other makers were in short of numbers.

 

“Reign!” Selena called, immediately retreating back to where Reign was standing. The other makers did the same. “We need you.”

 

The Worldkiller stared at the other team. Supergirl, in her powerful glory, was clenching her hands, standing with her sister, another Kryptonian woman, the Martian, the Daxamite, and the Saturnian that had been engaging a fight before with Reign and her sisters. They had been there when Julia killed Pestilence and died in the act.

 

It was so familiar, but Reign didn’t feel the same. Her life force was being drained away in a mysterious method. She spotted the Kryptonite handcuffs on the hips of the other team, and even the scent of the gas form from the only human of the group. They had come prepared.

 

“Reign,” spoke Kara, carefully moving a step forward, “Are you there?”

 

She held the gaze, calculating. She knew what she must do, but Selena was her mother, the person who had given her the chance of life. She had done wrong to Patricia, wrongfully taking her life away. The sword pulled down her arm, reminding her of its purpose.

 

“My daughter, kill them and let’s begin again,” Selena said in her ear, “let’s make Earth our home.”

 

Reign turned to look over her shoulder. “No,” she answered, dropping the blade, “too many have died already. You have to stop.”

 

Her mother gawked at her, then laughed in disbelief. “What? **Uziv** , you’re talking nonsense.”

 

Reign hovered herself off the ground and drifted towards Supergirl in front of her makers’ stunned eyes. Everyone in Supergirl’s team was staring at her in caution, she knew, but she didn’t mind it.

 

“This isn’t the justice you promised, **Ieiu** ,” Reign said through the pain that began to rise in her body. Leaving the sword had affected her. “Stop destroying.”

 

They held the look for a while, then Selena’s eyes grew bright and hit straight at Supergirl. The other makers attacked along, startling everyone. Kara was sent across the soil, rolling on the ground. Reign charged forward to stop Selena from thrusting another blast at the blonde.

 

“ **Udol is!** ” Selena was fuming with rage. “You traitor!”

 

Reign avoided the punches but her senses had been reduced so badly, she couldn’t dodge the upcoming rapid laser blast. Everyone engaged in fights around her, Reign didn’t pay attention much when her back hit the ground, cutting the wound on it open wider.

 

“ **Gavrrige-si nahn rr** **i** **p shadif!** ” Selena stared down at her, gritting her teeth as the cold blow of air flowing through her mouth, the laser cannons ready in her sockets. Reign’s nostrils were soaked with the scent of blood - which probably was hers - and her vision became blurry. The almighty Worldkiller heavily panted as she looked into the eyes of the woman who had regretted giving birth to her.

 

Kara’s laser cut off Selena’s intentions. Reign could only see so much when she felt her own life source draining away, dampening her palms. She raised them up to observe. She could bleed. Like humans.

 

Like Lena.

 

The shift of the battle had been going to favor her makers, who were somehow fueled with Reign’s act of defiance. She could hear their curses in Kryptonian, screaming out the anger of the fallen culture.

 

In the corner of her eyes, the Daxamite and the Saturnian were working together very well, but once the Saturnian got frozen up by the freeze breath and the Daxamite tried to break her free, he got himself a blast at the chest and stayed on the ground. In another side, the strange Kryptonian older woman had been thrown into the fire cauldron, and when Kara tried to save her, Selena cut her legs with the sword Reign had left before. Alex’s painful scream shot through Reign’s eardrums. She couldn’t see what was happening, but it didn’t sound so good.

 

_This is bad. This is really bad. They can’t lose._

 

_Please, Rao, listen to me. Please send them the savior they deserve._

 

_I can’t do that anymore…_

 

Reign could barely open her eyes when her ears caught another set of heartbeat. This one was so familiar, so endearing, so powerful.

 

_Samantha._

 

With a few whooshes of air, Reign sensed the fear from her makers. Mustering up what she could, Reign tilted her face towards the source of the confident heartbeat and took a glance.

 

Samantha was fast. She jumped from this maker to another with an incredible speed, something Reign didn’t even have for herself. The human hadn’t gotten used to her powers yet, but that didn’t matter because Reign saw the grin on Samantha’s face; she knew that Samantha would be fine.

 

With Samantha’s arrival and her enormous source of powers, the tides had changed. Reign watched in relief as Samantha helped the superhero team to gain back their advantages. Soon enough, Selena and the makers’ hands were cuffed.

 

Samantha took a halt right next to Reign, crouching down. “Hello again,” she joked but with worries in her eyes, “friend.”

 

Others’ footsteps were approaching. Reign felt the stare, mildly happy that they didn’t try to capture her. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, knowing that Samantha had found the source of powers somewhere, and it was the reason for the drain of life force in her. “Say goodbye to Lena for me.”

 

“Tell her that yourself,” Samantha demanded and she said something to Kara. They all discussed something; Reign’s ears were buzzing so loudly, it was blinding.

 

Something touched her hand. The pulses against her skin alerted her that it was another hand. Then the jolt of pain. Then the coldness.

 

Reign was heaved up, leaning against somebody’s warmth. She recognized the scent.

 

“We’re here. Hang on,” Samantha spoke.

 

Reign felt her other arm was lifted up to wrap around another warmth.

 

“We’ll carry you there,”Kara's voice soothed softly, by her ears.

 

Reign gritted her teeth in pain, trying not to grunt as she was brought across the place. She knew this was the valley of mind, where she had spent most of her life. Perhaps, Samantha and Kara wanted her to stay where she should be. It was fine by her. Her makers had been stopped, it was all that mattered.

 

“Alright,” said Kara. Reign sensed the rough and cold ground against the open wound on her back, wincing a bit. They had laid her down.

 

“Drink,” Samantha demanded, bringing something to Reign’s lips.

 

She knew what Sam was doing. This was the Fountain of Lilith. “I can’t,” she replied, exhausted, “you’ll be dead.”

 

“Don’t worry. I won’t let any of us die.”

 

“She knows what’s she doing, Reign. Drink it,” Kara rubbed her head gently, her voice began to choke. “Stay with us. Stay with Lena.”

 

_Stay with Lena. That sounds nice. Wonderful, even._

 

These people, these kind beings were still helping her even though her existence had caused them so much pain. How did that happen?

 

_Is it ‘shovuh’?_

 

_It must be._

 

Her chest felt so full when she realized it was true. These people cared about her like they cared about their friends. And family.

 

_I have a family._

 

Her mind swelled up with the clear and hopeful voice from that animation.

 

_“Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.”_

 

Reign opened her mouth, taking in the cold water, like taking in the love and care from the people who used to be the thorns in her eyes. The vulnerable Worldkiller’s heart opened, as well as her limited world.

 

The first time Reign was born, she was the hope of a fallen culture.

 

The second time Reign was born, she was the unloved child of a revengeful mother.

 

The third time Reign was born, she was the choice of the people who had faith in her.

 

_Rao, please let me stay with them._

 

_I owe these people my life, so I will spend mine to protect theirs._

 

_I only have them, don’t take them away._

 

_I will fix my mistakes._

 

_I will do everything._

 

_For my family._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The angst is mostly gone. Everyone can exhale now.


	36. Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what we've been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a bit long to finish but yeah, I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> I'm actually quite nervous about this chapter. I know how things would turn out, but putting them down onto words is still a hard job.

Lena couldn’t process enough what happened for the past several hours. Her world shifted from dangling on the edge of sanity to a giant wave of disbelief just to end up sitting like a statue in the med bay, staring deadly at the two beds in front of her.

 

Her eyes laid upon two people, lying on the mattress, as still as two statues. They had identical appearance, and the only thing that could separate them from one another was the outfits. One was a medical scrub, the other was the suit with the symbol of destruction.

 

Lena’s nose was still aching like hell, stuffed and preventing her from breathing normally.

 

The events came back to her, flooding like the tears that had dried on her face.

 

Lena and Ruby were so surprised when Sam woke up. Her friend gasped out loud, startling them, but it wasn’t what made Lena disbelieved her own eyes.

 

Sam hovered. In the air. Just like Kara.

 

The excitement on Sam’s face was something that should be captured in pictures. The pure joy of a child finding out about a whole new world behind her bedroom closet door was glowing in Sam’s eyes.

 

 _“Mom, you’re super!”_ Ruby had exclaimed so. Lena couldn’t even speak, just gawking at Sam with an open mouth.

 

Sam didn’t linger around to explain. She immediately asked for the location of Supergirl and the team, then quickly zoomed off. Literally. Lena never really measured how fast Kara could move, but she had seen Supergirl in action, as well as Reign, and she could tell that Sam moved at a speed that could give both Kara and Reign a hard time catching up.

 

Lena had no idea what happened to Sam, but in her heart, she knew that Sam was fine.

 

The calm feeling only lasted for a moment, before it was taken away by the worries building up in Lena’s mind. Sam, a single mom who had never hurt anyone, even just a fly, was coming to the battlefield against three evil Kryptonian Witches. Sam, who needed her daughter to help getting rid of spiders in the bathroom, was going to stand along the superheroes to save the planet.

 

It wasn’t out of nowhere, to be honest. Sam had always been a fighter.

 

Sweet, kind, and strong Samantha Arias was a hero.

 

The hopeful thought that kept her arms from shaking when they were wrapping around Ruby’s shoulders grew inside her, shimmering like a low heated pot. Then it vanished.

 

Ruby had pulled her hand when they rushed down the stairs as soon as they heard J’onn’s voice spilling orders at the main hall. Lena’s only expectation was seeing everyone intact, and safe. It was what she caught when her eyes took in everyone’s state. They were all exhausted, their suits were dirty, but they all seemed fine.

 

Kara and Sam were not with them.

 

Before Lena could open her mouth to ask their whereabouts, J’onn had already said something to her. _“Miss Luthor, please stay calm.”_ Her brain hadn’t understood the warning until a thud was heard at the balcony.

 

Sam’s dark green scrubs was the first thing she saw. Then Kara’s scarlet cape. And between them something else, also red, but not the cape.

 

Lena gasped out loud, feeling the tight grip from Ruby that nearly was the only thing that kept her from breaking down. Her hand flew up to her mouth, covering up the weep that already had escaped from her throat.

 

It was Reign, unconscious in the hold of Kara and Sam. Her legs were dragging on the floor, dripping with blood. The Worldkiller suit was torn, from her arms to her stomach and then her thighs. She looked absolutely beaten up, and the life was leaving her.

 

People around Lena shouted something, but she didn’t hear it.

 

It was one of those moments, when you could hear your own heartbeat, your own veins popping. It was when the day lasted forever, and the moment itself became immortal. Lena had had so many moments like that in life: the death of her mother, the day she returned home from Lionel’s funeral, and the day Lex smiled at her over his shoulder as the police dragged him away.

 

Another moment appeared at the end of the list. This time was a Worldkiller, in the blood-dampened suit that once terrified the world, being carried away to the med bay. Lena’s eyes couldn’t leave the trail of blood running unevenly on the ground - even after the medical team had stopped her from following into the bay - not until someone turned her away and blocked her vision.

 

 _“It’s okay, Lena. It’s okay.”_ Alex had whispered in Lena’s ears for who knew how long, had held her in the tight embrace in front of the door, had been the one to take care of Ruby when Lena couldn’t even think. Everything was on the verge of losing its meaning around Lena, so she was so grateful that she had her friends with her to go through such a tough moment.

 

Kara left the room after a while, and Lena walked into her hug, sobbing quietly on her friend’s shoulder before finding some coherent words to ask about Sam and Reign.

 

 _“Sam had a theory. I - no -_ **_we_ ** _all think it could work.”_

 

_“What could work?”_

 

_“Saving both of them.”_

 

Lena still couldn’t believe it, but she was now sitting next to the beds, and they were both real, both breathing, both alive.

 

Sam had been the one who came up with the idea of making both Reign and herself one, though separated into two individual bodies. Reign and Sam had the same physical bodies now, from cell tissues to blood type, even their DNA chains. Everything was the same. The most important thing was the balance. Reign’s condition was critical. She was on the brink of death, on the opposite of Sam’s, so the only solution was to make them both exactly alike.

 

Alex suggested blood transfusion, mostly because Reign had lost so much blood during her time at the core of the Earth; Sam’s explosion of life boost had made it worse.

 

The transfusion had been going for about half a day, and neither of them had woken up, but Lena had been watching their vitals, and both were getting more and more stable.

 

The wounds on Reign’s body had slowly healed up, her skin seemed more alive than before. It was a good sign.

 

Ruby came in to bring Lena some food, then Alex and Kara joined them, eating in silence.

 

“You should go home,” Kara said to Lena after she unsuccessfully hid the yawn behind a palm. “I will look after them.”

 

“I want to be here when they wake up,” she said tiredly, blinking to fight back the exhaustion.

 

“I know. I will tell you when they do.”

 

“Kara, I’m fine.” Lena straightened her back, some tears from the yawn blurred her vision.

 

The blonde raised her hands, giving up. “Okay, okay. If you want to stay up late, then I would get some sleep. Can you come to the rest cabin and get me a pillow?”

 

Lena managed a soft smile, “You hover in your sleep. Do you really need a pillow?”

 

Kara gave her an obvious look. “Of course! I’m maybe the Girl of Steel, but neck pain is like Kryptonite stuck in my spines!”

 

The way Kara described an oh-so-human struggle made Lena laugh. Eventually, she left the room to fetch Kara the pillow. When she walked into the rest cabin, a sight made her sigh.

 

On the lower bunk bed, Ruby was curling up under the blanket, with her head on Alex’s thighs. The agent was leaning against the wall, propping her head with one arm, while holding an open book on the other, eyes closed. What a peaceful image. Peace was what both of them deserved after everything.

 

Lena gently came closer, picking up the other pillow and stuck it by Alex’s head, aiding her arm. The book, she retrieved it, marked the page and placed it on the shelf next to the bed. Leaving a soft kiss on Ruby’s hair, Lena turned away to fetch Kara’s pillow.

 

The other bunk bed was empty, and it looked absolutely inviting. Lena yawned, sitting on the mattress to reach the unoccupied pillow. The softness and mild coldness of the cover pulled her in. Lena leaned against the wall, copying Alex’s pose. The exhaustion caught up to her quickly. So Lena let her eyelids drop.

 

_I’d only take a two-minute nap._

 

______________

  


The nap took longer than two minutes.

 

Lena winced when she turned. The ache in her shoulders reached her back. She heavily exhaled, feeling like she had been tied up and shoved into a box because all of her movements were slow and droopy. Grunting, Lena pushed a hand on the mattress and sat up.

 

“You’re finally up.”

 

The voice made her pause rubbing her eyes. Lena looked up and found a smiling Alex, who was sitting on the same bed where Lena had found her with Ruby. The agent was in regular clothes, with long-sleeves T-shirt and pants. She didn’t even wear a jacket.

 

“Hi, Alex. What time is it?” she yawned.

 

Alex checked the watch, then answered, “Two o’clock.”

 

Lena climbed off the bed, stretching herself. “So I’ve slept for an hour.”

 

“Yeah,” Alex replied, “and half a day.”

 

The additional information caught Lena’s attention immediately. She quickly rushed to Alex, grabbing her hands. “What? How long did I sleep?”

 

The agent seemed surprised, “I don’t know exactly. When I woke up, you were sleeping so I let you be. When I came back, you were still sleeping.”

 

Lena huffed, stepping back, rubbing her face. “Oh my god… Okay, tell me, did Sam and Reign wake up yet?”

 

Alex gave her an understanding look, “I will tell you, only after you wash your face and eat something.” She pointed the food tray on the table nearby.

 

“Eat? I won’t eat at 2 a.m,” Lena argued.

 

“Who said it’s 2 a.m? It’s 2 p.m.” Alex placed her hands on Lena’s shoulders, pushing her towards the bathroom in the corner. “Come on, Lena. I need you to look your best.”

 

The suggestion really made Lena think a lot. She did as told as quickly as possible, then followed Alex out of the rest cabin. Lena had changed into the DEO suit, for comfort’s sake, also she knew she hadn’t taken a shower. But her mind was circling around Alex’s knowing look, and somehow she felt hopeful.

 

Reign and Sam must have woken up. It had to be.

 

Lena wouldn’t want to present herself in front of either of them like this: freshly woken up, early morning breath, a horrible contrast to what both of them used to see her. She didn’t want them to go through hell and back just to be greeted by a Lena Luthor looking nothing like Lena Luthor. They deserved the best.

 

When she followed Alex to the med bay, Lena almost heard the beating of her heart louder than anything. She had so many questions she wanted to ask but she felt like it would be better to keep her mouth shut. The hope inside Lena had faded a lot ever since problems after problems kept coming to her and everyone around her. Lena only had a little left to hold onto, she didn’t want to wreck it.

 

Her chest floated so wide, she barely breathed normally when Alex pushed the door open. Lena took a sharp breath and walked in.

 

On the bed where Sam had been laying on, Ruby was there, drinking a juice box. The teenager saw them immediately and hopped off the bed.

 

“Aunt Alex! Aunt Lena!” Ruby rushed to them, wrapping them both in a hug. Lena smiled, but her eyes kept tracing around to find Sam and Reign. None of them was in the room.

 

“Where is your mom?” Lena asked when the hug loosened, worried, “Why isn’t she here with you?”

 

“She’s with Supergirl,” Ruby said with glee, “She ’s _training_ with Supergirl! Can you believe that?”

 

Lena didn’t believe it. She couldn’t believe it even when she stood in front of the giant glass that separated the training area from the observatory, watching Kara in a DEO hoodie and pants walking around a determine Sam and a punching bag. Sam was smiling brightly when Kara stepped back for her to throw a punch. The poor punching bag was sent away, busting off the holding chains, dropping to the end of the room with a loud thud. Kara chuckled while Sam jumped in the air, successfully levitating for a few seconds before falling to the ground.

 

“She’s amazing,” Ruby claimed proudly next to Lena.

 

“Yeah, she’s a badass,” Alex agreed on the other side.

 

Lena was happy, and she was also grinning. Sam was awake, healthy, and active. It was still odd to see her friend zooming from this corner to the other in the blink of an eye, but the smile on Sam’s face stayed the same.

 

Lena was incredibly thrilled for Sam. But in the back of her head, she wanted to ask about Reign. Where was she? What was she doing? Why did nobody wake her up?

 

“Lena,” Alex turned to her, tilting her head, “come with me.”

 

She quietly followed Alex once again, waving goodbye to Ruby before leaving the observatory. Her boots clapped on the floor, matching with the nervous beat in her chest.

 

They came close to the other end of the facility when Lena couldn’t take it anymore. “Alex, what happened to Reign?”

 

The agent stopped short in front of a door, then turned around. The way her eyes drifted left and right alerted Lena of something negative. “Listen, Lena. I wanted to tell you, but I think you should see it for yourself.”

 

A hand flew to her chest, holding the thumping beats. “Oh no… W-what happened?”

 

Alex stepped aside, gesturing the door in silence. The act only made Lena worried more. In her mind, the worst scenario had already been formed. Did she lose Reign again? Even before she had the chance to properly say goodbye? One more time? How could she even survive this?

 

Lena took a breath and twisted the handle. The room was huge, spacious, and dark. There was no light on. Lena reached the wall, trying to find the switch. When she did, a voice stopped her.

 

“Don’t.”

 

Lena’s heart paused, then pumped up to another speed. This voice was identical with Sam’s, but in Lena’s bones, she knew exactly whose voice it was.

 

“Reign?” she whispered, one hand was still frozen on the switch, “is that you?”

 

The voice didn’t answer immediately. Lena heard the footsteps, pause, the footsteps again.

 

“Please close the door.”

 

Lena slowly let the door slide into the frame. The room was now pit-black. She held her breath, waiting for the footsteps again. “Where are you?” she asked when nothing was heard. She took a step forward.

 

“Stay there. I’ll come to you.”

 

It was one of the most nerve-wracking moments of her life. Lena couldn’t see anything, only catching the thud of boots on the floor, slowly approaching her. She wanted to reach out to find Reign, but she was afraid she would breach a boundary.

 

Reign was now right in front of Lena. She could hear the Worldkiller’s breathing. Lena lifted her chin, measuring where Reign’s face would be, and asked, “Can I touch you?”

 

A soft chuckle rang across the distance between them. “Always.”

 

Lena let out a relieved sigh. She slowly brought up one hand to reach out. Second after second, her fingertips came to meet with a soft surface. Feeling like she had been given permission, Lena pushed further and placed her entire hand on somewhat seemed like to be Reign’s stomach.

 

“You’re real,” she exclaimed with joy, “You’re back.”

 

A warmth suddenly wrapped around her hand. It was the Worldkiller’s hand, gripping gently on Lena’s. “How could I be so stupid to think I could leave you?”

 

Lena chuckled, the tears already fell. It was dark, so even though she knew Reign could see her, she didn’t feel exposed. “You did try,” she scolded with a sniff, “You fool. Fucking jerkass. Brainless. Negative IQ. Moron. Knucklehead. Nitwit…”

 

Reign walked to Lena, embracing her in her firm arms, holding her tightly. Lena sobbed in the hug, continued spilling out every word she had in mind that would ease up the heartbreak that blended into the happiness she was feeling. The alien gently rubbed her back, soothing her quietly until Lena couldn’t come up with any more word.

 

“I don’t understand most of those words, but I’m guessing you won’t forgive me for abandoning you,” Reign spoke in Lena’s ear, squeezing her arms, “I’m sorry.”

 

Lena snuggled into the crook of Reign’s neck, taking in the familiar scent that didn’t change even though Death had tried to take her away. Her tears dampened Reign’s shoulder, but she didn’t want to stop them. “I won’t forgive you. Not for the next five minutes.”

 

Reign laughed. The sound echoed in the room, warming up Lena from head to toe. She really missed this. “A whole five minutes. I’m in a big trouble, aren’t I?”

 

“Real big.” Lena pulled back, staring into Reign’s eyes with her crazy heart. “I’m going to punish you.”

 

“How?” Lena heard the smile.

 

“I just had the worst two weeks of my life.” Lena traced Reign’s face with her hands, cupping the alien’s cheeks. Against her thumbs, she felt the coolness of dried tears. Reign had cried. “You have to make it up to me.”

 

Reign’s grin imprinted into Lena’s palms. “I am going to spend my entire existence to do that, Lena.”

 

Lena heaved Reign down and their lips met. As soon as the touch was sealed, Lena saw the sun behind her eyes, the explosion in her chest, and the world spun around her. Reign’s kiss tasted the same, but the feeling was different. There was no fear, no hesitation, no worries at the tip of their tongues. Lena felt freedom in every suck of the alien, desire in Reign’s grip at her waist, and devotion in the gasp escaping their mouths.

 

Reign pulled back. Lena chased after her, but when the alien let their heads touch, she stopped. She panted softly against Reign’s face, itching to kiss her again. “Is there something wrong?” she asked, worried.

 

“No,” Reign answered, shaking her head, “Everything is wonderful. I want to do a lot of things to you, but not right now.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I’m not fully healed yet, Lena.” Reign pulled back, holding Lena’s hands. “Samantha still has the bigger part of the life source, so I still need more blood transfusion from her.”

 

“Is that why you’re staying in such a dark room?” Lena rubbed her thumbs on Reign’s skin, hoping to continue their physical contact.

 

“Yes. The light hurts my eyes.”

 

Lena frowned slightly, then her fingers froze. “Wait. The light hurts you. Does that mean physical contacts hurt you too?” Reign didn’t answer. Lena gasped in realization, pulling her hands back. “I hurt you with the kiss! I’m so sorry!”

 

Reign’s touch didn’t leave Lena. “I don’t care. Lena, I’m fine.”

 

Lena wanted to argue, but she shut her mouth. Reign had gone through so much just to stand here in this moment, suffering in her recovery journey. Lena was grateful that life had given her the second chance to have Reign again. This time, she would treasure every moment she was gifted, and she would make Reign happy.

 

“There is something I need to tell you,” Lena started, gently tracing her thumbs on the alien’s fingers.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I should have told you sooner, but only when you’re gone that I could really realize it.” Lena took a deep breath and spoke from the bottom of her heart.

 

“ **Nahn rr** **i** **p kh** **u** **htiv vahdhah :divi,** Reign.” **_(You are my light too)_ ** A silent beat of emotion lingered between them. Then Lena continued, despite the tears rolling down again. “I love you, stupid.”

 

The words had been said. Lena held her breath after the confession. She had opened her heart to the one whom nobody would come close. Lena had risked everything, even the rest of her hope and faith, to dream about this moment. The moment when Lena Luthor could proudly claim she loved someone with everything she had. The moment that Lena had thought would never come again.

 

Reign suddenly left her side, startling Lena. She reached out to follow her but then the lights were suddenly turned on. Lena winced, blinking constantly to adjust herself with the brightness. Reign had returned to stand in front of her, in a blue medical scrubs, looking exactly like Sam, her eyes close.

 

“Reign, are you hurt?” she worriedly asked, “Why did you turn the lights on?”

 

The Worldkiller answered, still with closed eyes, “I want you to see me.”

 

“Yes, I can see you now. But what for?”

 

Reign took a deep breath, then slowly opened her eyes. There wasn’t the familiar red color in her eyes but the new mix of something warmer. An orange-like based color. A soft smile formed on her lips, twinkling like the sparkle of happiness rising up inside Lena. “I want you to see me when I say it back to you.” Reign held her gaze with Lena, saying with the biggest grin on her face. “I love you, too, Not Stupid.”

 

Lena laughed out loud. It was such a classic Reign’s response. But it was not full of innocence or confusion like before. Reign was now sure of herself, the earnest affection vibrated from her lips to Lena’s heart.

 

They had gone through almost everything a lifetime should do, but eventually, not even death could separate them. Was it fate that had connected them all? Or was it just a big coincidence?

 

If that day, Lena had let herself love and be loved, then at that very moment, Reign had begun to believe that sometimes, the craziest dream could still come true.

 

Because sometimes, against all odds, against all logic, we still hoped.

  


___________________

  
  


It had been the longest six months Reign had ever spent.

 

Every day, she had to go through the blood transfusion with Samantha for six hours, then another one hour with Kara to meditate. Reign couldn’t even step outside of the DEO for the first five months, and she only was allowed to meet Lena on weekends. She was so jealous of Samantha, who was able to come and go as she pleased, telling Reign about the world out there, and about everyone around them.

 

The Legions eventually left this timeline and returned to theirs. Unfortunately, Brainy could not come with Mon-el and Imre because the alternate timeline had resulted in danger for AIs in the future. Winn had to take his place in the team, coming into the future to save Brainy and everyone like him with his inventions, which had proven to save countless lives.

 

Reign had had her chance to say goodbye to Winn and apologized for threatening him. He only grinned and pulled her into a tight hug, telling her to take care of everyone, especially Lena. Alex had cried a lot. So had Kara. And Lena. Many people had shed tears that day.

 

 _“Our dual sword fight would have to wait, Reign.”_ Winn had told Reign so, and the Worldkiller also belonged to the group of people who had wiped their eyes.

 

Ruby had had her final exams at school. With Lena’s help, Samantha’s daughter had done it well. Reign recalled Brainy reading the Math problems in Ruby’s textbook with obviously offended eyes. He thought it was too easy. Kara actually agreed with him. Reign had laughed out loud when Lena scolded them for making Ruby upset.

 

Reign had caught Alex Danvers stealing looks at Samantha, and she considered it as something amusing. With the super senses, Samantha should have caught the blushes, the quickened heartbeat, and pulses, the way Alex clearly lost her words every time Samantha smiled at her. Reign had teased Samantha about it, and the flustered reaction from her identical half had confirmed that Samantha, in fact, knew everything. But the two did nothing about it. When she asked Lena, the human had burst into laughter, pulling Reign into a quick kiss and said _you are a dork_. Reign had been too busy being happy to really care about what Samantha and Alex were up to.

 

There was only one exception when Reign could stand on the balcony of the DEO, watching the fight between Supergirl and “Reign”.Lena had stood by her side, holding her hand. Samantha was wearing the Worldkiller suit, pretending to have a public fight with Supergirl, making people believe that Reign had to leave the Earth.

 

Both Kara and Samantha had mimicked the first fight between Reign and Supergirl pretty well with the help of the future’s technology. Reign knew that she had beaten up Kara badly, but rewatching the footage from the hologram really made her think. She had paused many times to take a good look at her own face. She had been indifferent with what she did, believing it was needed. She had been so brutal. It was a bit soothing to know that the little play had helped reassuring the public, seeing the Worldkiller being officially defeated.

 

Kara had laughed out loud when Reign apologized to her later that day. _Let’s move past it_ was what she told Reign. It was generous and forgiving of Kara, and Reign admired her for it. And Samantha too. For the first time in her life, Reign understood what it was like to stand among a family, to laugh with them, to eat with them, to drink with them.

 

When Reign’s state was finally stable, Sam’s powers and hers were at balance, Reign could leave the DEO.

 

Starting over.

 

J’onn had told Reign to pick a name for herself. A new one. The paperwork had been prepared, just waiting for her to decide. But after reading millions of names from the internet, Reign still had no idea what to call herself from now on.

 

She wanted to know what Lena thought.

 

“Do you have a favorite name?” Lena asked her back. They were lying on the bed in the rest cabin, watching a movie on Lena’s phone. This was what they had been doing for the last six months whenever Lena came to visit. It reminded Reign of the time she was in the lab, but the difference was sometimes Samantha, Alex, Ruby, Brainy, and Kara joined them. Reign had learned a lot about the people around her, and she appreciated the diversity of the social circle she had made.

 

“I do,” Reign answered, taking her eyes off the screen and turned to the human, “ _‘Lena’_.”

 

Lena grinned, blushing. “Too bad that the name is taken. You have to pick another one.”

 

“How would you want to call me?” Reign asked again.

 

Lena paused the movie, giving her the full attention. “That’s not something I should decide.”

 

“But I have no idea which name to choose.”

 

Lena hummed, thinking, then prompted, “What is your name in Kryptonian?”

 

“ **Uziv.** I don’t like it much because that was how Selena called me. It means to rule. I don’t want to rule anyone.”

 

“Then what do you want to do now?”

 

“I just want to help, and fix what I caused. I want to have a life that is worth living.”

 

Lena smiled. “That’s sweet. You’re so brave, Reign.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You could have given up, but you never did.”

 

Reign propped up herself on an elbow, “I can say the same for you, Lena. You didn’t have to care about me. It would be easier if you just save Samantha instead.”

 

Lena sat up, running fingers through her hair. She often did that lately, letting her hair loose. Reign had to try really hard to keep her hands away from Lena because she could smell the woman’s shampoo from across the facility. She wanted to be drown in the sensation, but she had told herself not to do that before she had gotten herself a new life. Lena turned to Reign, biting her lip. “It would be, yes, but my heart wouldn’t allow it.”

 

“Your heart?” Reign smirked. She had gotten used to human’s way to express their mind, and she loved how it always made her chest tighten, her toes curl, her face burn. “What happened to it?”

 

Lena leaned to Reign, looming over her. “It’s not mine anymore.”

 

Reign waited for Lena to come closer, then smiled into their kiss. It was brief, but enough to wake up the hunger in Reign’s bones. She chased after Lena when the human pulled back to seal another smooch. When she felt Lena’s finger against her lips, she muttered, “What?”

 

“Aren’t we finding a name for you?” Lena cheekily reminded, “You know, so you can leave this building?”

 

“We can do that later,” Reign bargained, letting herself drift into the grip of desire.

 

“Reign…” Lena trailed her name, sighing with a smile, “we can’t keep dating inside the DEO building forever.”

 

Reign blinked, confused. “Dating? We’re dating already?”

 

Lena’s mouth dropped open. “Isn’t it obvious?” Reign held the gaze, waiting. The human gasped in disbelief. “Oh my god, Reign. You’re unbelievable!” She hopped off the bed, gesturing between them. “This is a date.”

 

Reign’s mouth slowly curved up. “Does that mean we’ve been dating for the last six months?”

 

Lena slapped her hand against her forehead, sighing, “Yes, idiot. And stop smiling. You look ridiculous.”

 

The Worldkiller couldn’t help her mouth splitting into a bigger grin. “I can’t. I’m dating you!”

 

Lena rolled her eyes half-heartedly, a smirk forming on her red lips. “Well, I’d love to have a date outside of this room, so can you please pick a name?”

 

Reign tapped excitedly on the mattress, “What are you waiting for? Come here and help me!”

 

Lena pouted, but walked to Reign anyway. They had spent the entire _date_ to find a name that would stick with Reign forever, and by the time Lena had to leave, they still hadn’t found one. But it didn’t bother her at all, whatever her name would be.

 

As long as they shall share their world, Reign would take it without hesitation.

  


____________________________

  
  


It was the day.

 

Lena hadn’t met Reign for two weeks. The business trip in Spain lasted longer than she expected and the evening she got back was the one after Reign had officially started her new life. They had talked on the phone a lot, of course, but hearing the excitement from Reign, along with Sam, Ruby, Alex, Brainy, and Kara really sank her heart, knowing that she couldn’t be with them just yet.

 

 _“I can fly to you.”_ Reign had offered. It was tempting to accept it, but she knew Reign still had a lot to do, to adjust, to learn. They had time.

 

So Lena had answered, _“I will fly to you.”_

 

The airport was crowded. Lena patiently waited for her suitcase, tapping her heel. Reign and everyone was right outside, expecting to see her and she had to stay here in the sea of people. Lena constantly checked her watch, darting her eyes back and forth to catch the glimpse of the familiar suitcase.

 

It took Lena about forty minutes to leave the arrival area. The breeze of National City greeted her firstly, then her name being called from a distance. Lena immediately looked around to find and landed her eyes on Ruby.

 

“Aunt Lena! Here!”

 

Lena quickly pushed the cart to the little girl, smiling, “Ruby! So good to see you!”

 

When she was close enough, more people appeared. Lena’s feet slowly came to a halt right in the middle of the hall.

 

Standing behind Ruby was Reign and Sam. It would have been a little problem to tell which one was which but Lena didn’t have that dilemma _at all_.

 

Sam was wearing the usual work attire with a suit blazer, pants, and heels. She smiled at Lena, waving her hand.

 

And next to Sam was Reign.

 

Reign wore a white T-shirt, a pair of jeans, looking absolutely sporty and casual. And kinda sexy. She also had had a haircut. A soft, shoulder-length bob that toned up the youth on her face.

 

Lena gulped down the surprise and then walked faster. Needless to say, the alien grinned from ear to ear.

 

“Lena! Lena!” Reign rushed to the end of the line, running toward her.

 

Lena left the suitcase handle, falling into Reign’s arms as soon as they got close. Her feet left the ground, her entire body was lifted off and spun around. Lena muffled her laughter in the onesie hoodie, her nose ruffled against the shortness of Reign’s hair. It was quite ticklish. “You’re here finally,” she whispered in Reign’s ear.

 

They pulled back, Reign’s eyes searched all over Lena’s face. “I have to be here for you. Come on, let’s go. We’re going to have a party!”

 

It turned out that the celebration of Reign’s new life had been postponed so that Lena could join the fun. The party was held at Reign’s new home, a small apartment that the DEO had helped her get, but she would have to work to pay for it.

 

The party went well, even though Winn, Mon-el, and Imra weren’t there. Kara and Reign got along pretty well, which was still a surprise to Lena. The two actually had a lot in common, especially their love for potstickers. James still seemed awkward around Reign, but he didn’t act hostile or doubtful, so Lena didn’t worry.

 

Alex and Sam definitely did awesome with the food, and Ruby had become friends with Brainy. Lena didn’t hide her amusement when Brainy got frustrated with losing Ruby at a game on her phone. He had demanded that they should play a game together after the dinner so he could prove to everyone that he was indeed intelligent. Kara had stepped up and announced that game night should be held again one day; everybody was thrilled with the idea.

 

Lena had noticed the changes in the interactions. Everyone seemed relaxed, joyful, and happy. Perhaps nothing changed, but only she did, and she saw it through the new eyes. When she sat on the couch in Reign’s arm, curling up her legs on the cushion, holding the bowl of popcorn while the other spread on the floor in front of them, eyes on the television, Lena realized she had gotten lost in the party atmosphere and forgotten to check up on her alien.

 

“When did you get a haircut?” she asked, keeping the tone low so she wouldn’t disturb the others.

 

“Right after I left the DEO,” Reign muttered in her ear, tightening the wrap around her shoulders. “How do I look?”

 

“Absolutely amazing,” Lena swirled her finger in Reign’s hair, taunting with the tips, “This suits you.”

 

Reign grinned, kissing Lena’s cheek. The alien had become very affectionate lately. From holding hands to stealing quick kisses on the lips, or just sitting next to each other, Reign always touched Lena in some way and she wanted to know what had made Reign so. Not that she complained.

 

“I’m glad you like it. Sam said I should get a new look.”

 

“Sam?” Lena smirked, tilting her head, “No more _‘Samantha’_?”

 

Reign chuckled, nodding. “No. I figure that in the family, we can call each other with the shortened version of their names. Like Kara calling Alexandra ‘Alex’. So I call Samantha ‘Sam’.”

 

Lena picked up a few popcorns and put them in her mouth. “That’s right. You are officially Sam’s twin sister now. And I like your human name, too, _Reilly._ How did you come up with that?”

 

The Worldkiller cleared her throat, “Thanks. Ruby helped me with that.”

 

“Really?” Lena arched an eyebrow, “ _‘Reilly’_ was Ruby’s idea?”

 

“No. Ruby told me you have an Irish middle name - Kieran - so I searched for one. Reilly means courage, which you once told me I was.”

 

“You are,” Lena smiled, “Reilly. Hey, it sounds a lot like ‘Reign’.”

 

Reign craned her neck to kiss Lena’s nose. “I know. It’s one of the reasons I think it’s the best choice.”

 

Lena kissed Reign back, “It’s perfect.” Their eyes held for a moment before it got interrupted by the laughter of the others. “So, tell me Reilly, what are your plans?”

 

Everything was fine and going well. Lena felt so hopeful, the most she had ever experienced. Even when she was already safe in Reign’s arms, surrounded by friends and family, it still felt like a dream. A beautiful dream where Lena got everything she had ever wished for. The irrational fear of being woken up at any time lingered over her head, but she didn’t pay much attention to it anymore.

 

Lena wanted to be free and happy. For once, she would not think about the bad things that could happen. She had been wondering about them her entire life, now she was tired of worrying. The life was short, too short to spend just to imagine a bad ending.

 

Lena wanted a happy ending. And she began to see it right in front of her.

 

When Reign saw everyone off, Lena stayed back, being the last one to leave. She had offered to help her with the cleaning, but the alien insisted she could do it on her own.

 

Finally, Lena and Reign stood at the door, about to say goodbye for the day.

 

“I’m so glad you get into the human life quickly, Reign,” Lena started, fiddling on her heels, “I’m so proud of you.”

 

Reign smiled like a child. “I’ve been living with Sam and Ruby for the most of my life. I think it helps me. It’s still odd to actually live alone for the first time.”

 

“I believe in you, Rey.”

 

“Rey?” Reign made a face, “Is that a shortened version of my name?”

 

“It could be. Do you like it?”

 

“Absolutely.” Reign took a step forward, hesitation swam in her voice, “You have to go back now, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Lena sighed, then propped up a smile, “Good luck with your job interview. You still haven’t told me what that is.”

 

“I’ll tell you when I get the job.” Reign placed a chaste kiss on Lena’s lips. “And now, please go or else I wouldn’t be able to let you leave.” The dark orange eyes drifted down on Lena and returned to the eye-level. “I’m serious.”

 

Lena blushed slightly at Reign’s wording. She took a step back. “Okay then. Good night, Reilly.”

 

“Good night, Lena.”

 

A new chapter had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of you expect the reunion to be touching and tear-jerking so it's a bit stressful for me to meet that goal. I don't think I did, though, but I like how the reunion turns out.
> 
> One more chapter, hmm. Chapter 37 would be fluffy and smutty, so if you don't like explicit smut, just consider this one as the ending, kay?


	37. Healed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is the last chapter of killercorp, at least for the time being. It drove me insane because I wanted to make it special and all so my brain got stuck, haha.
> 
> It's smutty and fluffy, that's all I can say.
> 
> Anyway, it's done. Enjoy, bitches.

The day had passed by rather more quickly than Lena expected. All around the hours, she had gone from this meeting to the next. It kept going since the morning and Lena forgot whether or not she had had lunch.

 

Eventually, it was night time. Lena slouched on the couch, letting out a long sigh. She desperately needed a back massage. Or a hot bath. And food. Lots of food. But definitely a back massage.

 

The knocking on the door alerted Lena. She quickly sat up and said, “Come in.”

 

Reign’s head poked in with a grin. Lena’s lips curved up to match with it. Her heart leaped up a bit when her girlfriend walked into the office in her uniform. The light blue short-sleeve shirt fit Reign so well and the black pants along with combat boots really formed a stern look on her. Lena noticed that Reign had taken off her gloves.

 

“Hey there,” Reign greeted, crouching over the table to press a kiss against Lena’s lips. Lena smiled into the gesture and caught Reign’s boots hovering in the air.

 

“Don’t levitate,” she reminded the alien and tapped on the couch. Reign quickly zoomed herself into the spot, propping an arm on the backrest, around Lena’s neck. “How was your day?”

 

“The usual. Busy, busy, busy. You know, the airport,” Reign waved her hand, “My work isn’t interesting, just looking out for any sign of danger. Your job is much more fascinating. Tell me.”

 

“Meetings,” Lena gave Reign an obvious look, “lots of meetings. And signing papers. More meetings.” She caught Reign’s eyes darting down on her body and teased, “See something you like?”

 

Her girlfriend lifted her head and frowned, “No.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You haven’t eaten anything.”

 

Lena quickly covered her stomach. “You x-rayed me! I told you not to do that!”

 

Reign raised both of her hands in defense. “I didn’t. Your stomach makes noises.”

 

Hiding the blush with an eye roll, Lena scoffed, “You and your super hearing.”

 

Reign grinned, tilting her head. “I guess it’s time for dinner. Are you free tonight, Miss Luthor?”

 

The teasing gleam in the alien’s eyes warmed up Lena’s stomach. She uncrossed her legs and stood up. “I am. What do you have in mind?”

 

Reign chuckled, then disappeared in a whoosh of air and stood in front of Lena again. “I checked the floor. We can totally sneak out right now. I’ll carry you home.”

 

Lena smiled knowingly, “We shouldn’t disappear like last time. Jess got really worried, Rey.” She reminded her girlfriend of the last time they snuck off the office through the balcony without tell Jess. Lena didn’t know exactly happened after that but they got scolded by the DEO for worrying them. They also got a lecture from Kara, Sam, and Alex combined, for turning off the phone for a little private time.

 

“We scared them good,” Reign noted with an apologetic grin. “Let’s take the human way, then.”

 

They walked out of the office, saying goodbye to Jess before getting into the elevator. Lena leaned against Reign’s shoulder, letting out a sigh.

 

“Tired?” she heard. Reign wrapped her hand around Lena, squeezing slightly. She felt a kiss on her head. It made her smile.

 

“Not anymore,” she whispered, admitting, “More hungry than tired.”

 

“Good. Dinner’s on me.”

 

Lena drove them back to her own home. The alien quickly got into the kitchen and had already taken out pans and pots while Lena walked into the bedroom to get changed. When she returned to the living room in a more comfortable outfit, the smell of food already filled the space.

 

“What are you making?” she asked, approaching Reign. The alien was wearing an apron that Lena had bought specifically for her. A simple white apron with the face of the blue alien Stitch on it and Reign’s name underneath. “The strings are falling. I’ll help you.” She tied them up and made a little ribbon.

 

“Macaroni with beef and vegetables,” Reign said over her shoulder, “Easy, quick, delicious.”

 

Lena placed a kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek and turned around. “I’ll set the table.”

  
  
  


___________________________

  
  
  
  


Reign hurriedly dabbed the napkin all over her face, muttering a curse in Kryptonian. On the other side of the table, Alex was laughing her ass off while Sam apologetically cleaned the table with the crazy speed.

 

“What?” she asked back, throwing the napkin into the little basket under the table, “Why are you so surprised?”

 

Sam’s face was reddened, she still didn’t respond after spitting all of the water right at Reign’s face. Alex hugged her belly, even her cheeks were pink too. After a moment, Alex still grinned widely but she eventually replied.

 

“You really haven’t spent a night at Lena’s?”

 

Reign shook her head, frowning. “I have my own place. Why should I have to sleep at Lena’s?”

 

Sam cleared her throat, smirking. “Well, I thought you and Lena were at least more than… you know.”

 

Reign narrowed her eyes, trying to read her twin sister but failed. It looked like the Worldkiller powers didn’t work on a Worldkiller itself, so Reign never got to read Sam’s emotion. “No, I don’t. More than what?”

 

Alex and Sam exchanged a glance before both responding with, “Nothing.”

 

Reign glared at them, frowning. “You’re suspicious. Did Lena tell you anything about me?”

 

“No, nothing,” Alex shook her head but Reign didn’t believe her. The blush on the agent’s face had betrayed her. Reign didn’t need to read the emotion to know that Alex had lied.

 

“Alex,” she warned, “What happened?”

 

Sam gripped Alex’s arm and answered with a question, “Have you thought about staying overnight at Lena’s?”

 

“Like a sleepover?” Reign countered.

 

“Um, yes. Like a sleepover.”

 

It was a phrase Reign had heard many times whenever Ruby asked Sam if she could stay at her friend’s house. She supposed it meant the same when Alex wondered if Reign had ever spent the night at Lena’s. “Yes, I have.”

 

“Well, Lena was wondering if you would want to sleep over at her place sometimes.”

 

“Why didn’t she ask me?”

 

“W-We don’t know,” Alex shrugged. “She’s shy, I guess.”

 

Reign scratched her cheek, thinking. The _sleepover_ was something Ruby usually did with her friends. Reign and Lena were girl _friends_ . Of course, she should do this _sleepover_ with Lena.

 

“Alright, I’ll do it.”

 

“Do what?” Sam’s eyes rounded.

 

“Sleepover. With Lena.” Reign rubbed her hands together excitedly, “How should I prepare myself?”

 

Alex and Sam once again exchanged a look, but without the confusion. They seemed rather thrilled. Reign wrote down everything she needed to do before having a sleepover with Lena, listening carefully to what Alex and Sam had told her.

 

To be even more prepared, Reign had come to ask Kara about it. The superhero of National City seemed pretty eager and gave Reign more ideas including bringing movies and extra pillows for ‘pillow fight’ - which she had no idea what that was - but Kara had been on Earth for a long time, she must know what she said.

  
  
  


__________________________________

  
  
  
  


“Can I stay over tonight?”

 

Lena dropped the spoon when she heard the question from Reign. The soup splashing down on the table didn’t bother her at all as she gawked at her girlfriend, jaw dropped. Reign was staring at her with an innocent smile. “What did you say?”

 

“I asked if I could stay here tonight,” the alien repeated with a shrug, “I mean, it’s time, right?”

 

Lena gulped, the knot felt like blowing up in her throat. She blinked a few times before letting out a soft chuckle. “I think so.”

 

“Great!” Reign beamed up, disappearing in a blink to clean up the table. When she returned again, she was holding a bag. “I’ve come prepared.”

 

The way Reign said it, Lena had a feeling that the alien had thought about this _sleepover_ for a long time. And frankly, Lena had, too. She had tried to restrain herself around Reign because she had just gotten used to the human life. There were so much for her to be familiar with, including leading a separate life without Sam by her side. Lena had stayed up many nights to help Reign doing the tax paperwork, explaining the concept of jobs, and how to apply for one. Reign picked up things pretty quickly, and soon enough, Lena didn’t have to tell her what to do. There was only one thing that Reign refused to learn: how to use public transport. The alien didn’t understand why she should use one when she could sprint off to the desired destination in a few seconds. After resulting everything down to a personal vehicle, Reign half-accepted the concept, but then traffic confused her so much.

 

Lena had been trying to figure out a way to restrain Reign and Sam’s physical strength temporarily so that their daily life wouldn’t be interfered or their powers getting exposed. Brainy had suggested a lot of methods and Lena had tried her best to protect the timeline by not using the most advanced technology and risking messing with the future. They had eventually found a way to do it by creating two necklaces from the Harun-el and enhanced Kryptonite, making a new type of Kryptonite. It looked like Blue Kryptonite, but instead of having the same effect, it could only be used on Sam and Reign. The color seemed cooler and brown-ish, didn’t look very appealing to the eye; they called it ‘Harun Kryptonite’. Lena had added a few touches of diamond to decorate the rocks, just for the better visual.

 

Sam really liked the necklace. She didn’t have to worry she would hurt Ruby or damage anything without knowing like the first month of having to live with the superpowers. Sam had to live with Kara during that month, taking the How To Behave Like Human 101 course.

 

Reign, on the other hand, didn’t want to wear the necklace because she could limit her strength in daily lives. She was able to do that, actually, and the necklace was still at Lena’s place.

 

Sometimes, when Lena sat with Reign on the couch and watched a movie, her mind immediately went straight to the times where they kissed privately and things got a bit heated, but she couldn’t let everything go too far. She wanted to bring it up but she didn’t know how. Lena wasn’t sure if Reign was ready, even though it was just her mind making up excuses.

 

Now, Reign had spoken about it, with such excitement, Lena had no way to deflect.

 

“Okay then, let’s talk about it,” Lena licked her dry lips, leaving the table to approach the couch.

 

“Talk? Okay. Kara told me there would be talking.”

 

Lena paused and turned around. “You… talked to Kara about this?”

 

Reign nodded, flying towards the couch, settling down. “She has more experience in this.”

 

Lena’s eyebrows raised. “Really? Wow, that’s… I haven’t thought about that.”

 

The alien grinned, “Should I get changed first?”

 

“S-sure.”

 

Reign disappeared behind the bathroom door.

 

Lena stood like an idiot in her own living room, contemplating what had just happened. Her girlfriend had just initiated intimacy with such clear joy and she had come _prepared_. Lena had no idea what that meant but she feared her mind might go further than it should to figure out an answer.

 

Reign came back in a blue blur, and when Lena finally saw what caused the abrupt change of visual, she found herself at a loss for words.

 

Her girlfriend was wearing a onesie.

 

A Stitch onesie.

 

“Why are you wearing that?” she coughed out.

 

Reign spread her arms, “For the sleepover! Isn’t this what people wear at sleepovers? Comfortable clothes?”

 

_Wait a minute…_

 

Reign really meant _sleepover_ sleepover.

 

_Ah..._

 

Lena burst out laughing. Reign gave her a weird look but didn’t question, only letting her arms fall. Lena walked up to her, gripping the Stitch ears and pulled Reign into a kiss, the smile still on her lips.

 

“Oh, Rey, you are the best,” Lena snickered, “What do you want to do in this _sleepover_?”

 

“I don’t know. What do _you_ want to do?”

 

Lena couldn’t come up with something creative so she just went with the most common thing they always did. “Movie. Your pick.”

  
  
  


_____________________

  
  
  
  
  


Reign couldn’t focus on the movie. She couldn’t even remember the exact plot; it was something about a pair of marriage couple running in the night. When she saw the way the couple held each other’s hand, she instinctively grabbed Lena’s hand. The human turned to her with a smile and brought her hand up to press the back of her hand against her lips. Reign watched that with intense focus.

 

Every time she sat with Lena, or just stood in the same room with her, suddenly her senses began to tingle. Her eyes always darted to Lena, her nose caught on Lena’s smell, her ears never stopped trying to see if someone was trying to hurt Lena. This had happened before, but somehow it increased tremendously when she was no longer inside a cell.

 

Reign tried to play the extra attention down because the internet said that even between girlfriends, each needed their own space. She didn’t know if human’s senses would enhance like this when they were with their loved ones, but she supposed it made a good point.

 

Lena didn’t know about it, of course. The human was oblivious of how much her gestures affect Reign. The pain that she had felt in her body - the thing Lena called _lust_ \- occurred frequently, not just when Lena was around. Reign just had to think about Lena, how she always sat with her leg crossed, how the hem of her dress always drove a little higher when she did so, and suddenly the pain appeared.

 

It didn’t cause her any trouble at first. The pain lingered in her bones, under her skin, itching her, but never became too much. But lately, whenever she kissed Lena, the lust quickly disturbed her. It burned hotly between her thighs, making her want to rub it somehow, just to ease it. Slowly, she understood why humans did what they did in those pornography videos, and she supposed that if Lena felt the same, it could be considered as ‘the right time’.

 

The point was, she didn’t know if Lena had that pain. She had learned that asking someone whether or not would they have sex with was an inappropriate thing to do, so she never did it to Lena. But she thought about it. A lot.

 

And she thought about it now. Stealing a glance at Lena, who was in her pajamas, eyes at the television, one hand still wrapped around Reign’s, she wondered if the sleepover’s purpose would be ruined when she was so occupied by such thoughts.

 

“Stop staring at me,” Lena said without taking her eyes off the screen.

 

Reign grinned and moved to sit closer to her human. “Why not? I like staring at you.”

 

Lena chuckled and turned to Reign. “Because it’s creepy. What do you want to say, Stitch?”

 

“I’m worried,” Reign admitted.

 

The smile on Lena’s face froze. She quickly twisted the whole body to face Reign, a slight frown seated on her eyebrows. “What are you worried about?”

 

“I don’t know if it’s the right time to ask.”

 

“What is it about, Rey?” Lena reached out to touch Reign’s chin. The contact rushed straight down to the burning coil of Reign’s lust, bumping the veins of ache.

 

“About you and me.”

 

“Tell me.”

 

Reign took a deep breath, then darting her eyes at Lena’s lips for a moment before saying, “I’m in pain.”

 

Lena leaned over, gripping Reign’s shoulders, panic spread across her face. “What? What happened? Where?”

 

“Everywhere,” Reign tilted her head, coming close for a kiss. Lena pulled back before their lips touched. “Don’t do that.”

 

“You’re in pain, Rey. Tell me where it is so I can help you,” Lena straightened her arms, holding Reign in place.

 

Disappointed, Reign whined, “Don’t push me. This lust is killing me.”

 

Lena’s eyes widened. Her mouth opened, forming a wordless sound, then thinned. The pink streak ran across her cheeks. Reign could sense that Lena was feeling unsure. “What did you say?” Lena muttered, her hands slowly loosened from Reign’s shoulders, drifting toward her neck. “The pain you’re talking about was lust?”

 

Reign nodded, gulping. Her free hand gripped the edge of the couch tightly, puncturing the leather. Lena was right in front of her, wearing only a thin layer of clothes. Reign could easily take in the scent of the human, from the shampoo to the spicy hint of mint toothpaste from her teeth. She heard Lena’s heart begin picking up its pace, her irises expanded, her breathing fastened. “You said we should wait until Sam and I got separated. I waited.”

 

Lena gulped, then licking her lips. Reign’s eyes dropped to the spot. She unconsciously mimicked the gesture. Lena took in a deep breath and whispered, “Me too.”

 

Reign felt Lena’s hands slowly reaching up to cup her face, and she took that as a welcoming sign. “Can I...?” She didn’t know what she was asking for, only that she needed to right now.

 

“Kiss me the way you want. Soothe it.”

 

“Are you sure?” Reign’s hand torn the edge apart with a rip, but she still had to know if Lena wanted the same.

 

“If you don’t kiss me right now, I swear I will let you feel that pain forever,” Lena threatened with a smirk.

 

With permission and clear suggestion, Reign craned her neck, drowning herself in the sensation of Lena’s lips. The human responded eagerly, opening her mouth and let their tongues dance to a slow rhythm. Lena’s hands didn’t behave the same. They pulled Reign down, matching with Reign’s own need to pin Lena on the couch, just to have more access to the warmth radiating beneath her.

 

Reign didn’t realize she was hovering until Lena told her to _stop levitating again_. She gently landed on Lena, but still not knowing where she should place her legs. “I have no idea what to do. I mean, I can picture, but not really how the process goes.”

 

Lena smiled up at Reign, caressing Reign’s face. “Don’t worry, Rey. I’ll help you.”

 

Reign was a Worldkiller, who had no fear of anything, who used to terrorize the planet. Nothing could scare her. Except for the moment Lena pulled her hand into the bedroom.

 

It was just Lena, and it was just the bedroom. The bedroom where things could happen. Certain things. Things that she had seen humans do. She knew Lena well. Everything would be fine.

 

Still, her heart beat like insane, her hands started sweating, and her mouth began to dry. Her mind started replaying all of the scenes she had seen, and every question about the whole thing circled her brain, making her more nervous than usual.

 

But Lena was sitting on the bed with a smile, and Reign didn’t feel so afraid. She walked to Lena, sitting at the spot where Lena patted the mattress, obeying her whisper _come here_ like it was the only thing she listened to. In her eyes, Lena had become the shiniest star of the night. Everything she did was right, and Reign would let her do anything.

  
  
  


_________________________________

  
  
  
  


There was something changed in the way Reign looked at Lena that warmed up her chest. She knew Reign was not as confident as before, and even Lena couldn’t be as calm as usual.

 

Lena had imagined this moment before and had thought that she had prepared herself if it happened. But right now, when it actually did, Lena felt a bit heavy. She wanted this, really, but she felt a bit worried. Not because her desire wasn’t enough, because it was the opposite. Lena would do a lot of things to ease her own lust toward Reign, but she couldn’t. Not yet.

 

Reign was staring at her with affectionate eyes. The innocence exuded from her breath lingered on Lena’s face, alerting her that she was not just going to have sex with Reign, but she was also teaching her. There was a large amount of responsibility. She had to be careful.

 

Lena grazed her knuckles on Reign’s cheek, slowly tracing down to her jaw while her eyes still held the gaze with Reign. “You are so beautiful, Reign,” she muttered with a smile, “I can’t wait to explore you.”

 

The alien’s eyes widened, matching her grin. “That sounds nice.” Reign raised her hand to copy Lena’s gesture. “Can I explore you too?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Can I kiss you?” Reign asked again, licking her lips. The raw need displayed visibly from her, exciting Lena even more.

 

“Do it.”

 

Lena closed her eyes as soon as Reign reduced their distance. It felt different. They had kissed for countless times, yet the familiarity in the gesture had turned into something new. The purpose of this kiss had been confirmed to be the first step into a new territory. Lena’s tongue moved gently inside Reign’s mouth, nurturing the softness of the wet flesh. The pulses pumping in her hips pushed her forward, dipping deeper into Reign’s embrace.

 

Reign did the same, which resulted in the alien towering over Lena. It was not a surprise when Lena was the one to be pinned down on the mattress, but she still giggled when her back hit the bed.

 

“What’s so funny?” Reign asked, the tip of her lips still caressed Lena’s.

 

“This onesie,” Lena reached to touch the fake Stitch ears, “It’s so cute. And distracting.”

 

“I can take it off.”

 

Reign’s offer was tempting. Lena wanted nothing more than just rip the fluffy material off and do whatever her body told her to do, but she knew it would be too hectic. It was their first time, she would love to go slow. Reign already straddled Lena along with the clear implication of subtitle humps. At least Reign’s body knew what to do.

 

“Don’t. I’ll do that,” Lena retreated her hands back to the position on the zipper right at Reign’s neck. She pulled the hook down, slowly revealing what was underneath the onesies. Lena halted her hands when it reached the bridge right in the middle of Reign’s chest.

 

_Reign didn’t wear a bra._

 

She exhaled softly, feeling the hunger building up stronger between her thighs, and made eye contact with Reign. The alien was staring down at her with wonder in her eyes.

 

Lena dragged her hands toward Reign’s bare collarbones, then slowly made her way toward the shoulders, sliding under the material. The gravity took the job and had the onesie fall just enough to reveal toned breasts. Lena inhaled sharply when her eyes laid upon the bare chest.

 

_So beautiful._

 

Lena grazed her fingers down to cup Reign’s breasts, feeling the way the alien’s body tensed up with a hitch of breath when her fingertips danced upon those hardened nipples. Her tongue unconscious ran along the back of her teeth, her eyes caught the stare from Reign and Lena had to bite her lip.

 

Reign had this face on, the face of excitement but also there was shyness. Lena couldn’t help but smile. She got a Worldkiller to feel shy. Her hands stretched, running on Reign’s delicate breasts with care even though she wanted to wrap her tongue on them and have it her way.

 

“You don’t wear anything but this onesies?” Lena asked, mouth dry, kneading gently. The gesture backfired on her because fire struck down her groin and made her ache worse. Reign shook her head. Lena had to close her eyes for a moment before adding, “You ruined Stitch for me. Now I can’t look at it the same again.” Lena’s hands still on Reign but now she switched to graze the thumbs on the nipples playfully.

 

“I...,” Reign muttered, staring down in awe at what Lena’s hands were doing. Her cheeks were reddened, her breath got quickened, and Lena had a feeling a certain spot on Reign was aching as well. “I-I’m sorry,” Lena smirked when she caught the shakiness in Reign’s response.

 

“Don’t be. You look sexy,” Lena teased and continued pulling the zipper down to Reign’s navel. “Now, your turn. Undress me.”

 

The alien visibly gulped, raising her hands above Lena but didn’t touch her. “Do I have to?”

 

Lena giggled, “Yes if you want to see me naked.”

 

Reign’s eyes widened, “Like in those videos?” Lena nodded. “But I can see you naked already.” The alien’s gaze roamed up and down on Lena shamelessly.

 

Lena arched an eyebrow, “Without X-ray vision.”

 

Reign exhaled, then reached for the first button of Lena’s pajama. Lena’s hands kept squeezing Reign’s breasts slightly as she waited. She noticed how the alien couldn’t properly undo the button and eventually she heard a ripping sound.

 

“Sorry,” Reign nervously held the broken button up, “I ruined it.”

 

Lena chuckled and suggested with a waiting face, “Then just rip it off.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Reign did it quicker than Lena had expected. The sudden coldness of the night startled Lena right after the loud sound of her pajama got torn apart by Reign’s hands. A surprised gasp flew out of Lena’s lips as she covered her breasts as an instinct. Reign looked into her eyes, gesturing Lena’s chest. “I’m so sorry. I ruined your bra too.”

 

Lena felt stupid for making Reign feel like she had done something wrong so she let go of her own chest, grabbing Reign’s hands and leading them to place on her own breasts. “It’s fine. Touch me.”

 

Lena hissed a breath when Reign’s fingers grazed her skin. Her heart banged loudly inside her chest, something Reign must have realized. She held her eyes with Reign’s, watching the different expressions began spreading in them. The warm hands burned around her aching swells, making Lena arch her back to lean closer to the touch.

 

“Wow,” Reign whispered in awe, making Lena blush. “They feel much softer than I heard.”

 

The way Reign phrased the word surprised Lena. “ _Heard_?”

 

Reign’s cheeks darkened. “I listen to your breathing a lot, and occasionally I hear you fixing your bra. I suspected they would be soft.”

 

Lena’s jaw dropped. “You little perv!”

 

“What is _perv_?” Reign innocently asked, still staring at Lena with such pureness in her eyes, even though her hands began copying what Lena had done before. Not just her hands, Reign’s hips started moving on their own, putting more pressure on Lena’s needy core.

 

Lena sensed her own body getting tensed at the stimulation and whatever she wanted to tell Reign had flown over the balcony. She knew she had to be patient because teachers were supposed to be so but at the same time, she just wanted to be pounded by Reign as soon as possible.

 

“Nevermind,” Lena heaved Reign’s neck down, “Kiss me.”

 

Reign did exactly that. Their lips met like two perfect puzzle pieces, fueling more lust in the way Reign’s hands behave on Lena’s breasts. Lena didn’t wait, she pushed the onesie down to Reign’s hips, rubbing the firm roundness of the alien’s ass, pushing it deeper toward Lena. She felt the chuckle against her lips and smiled along.

 

“That’s good,” Reign muttered between lips and tongues. Lena removed one hand to cup the front, feeling the heat radiating from the alien’s sex. Reign let out a long _ah_ , her lips became clumsy on Lena. “Rao, touch me more. Lena, please,” Reign pled, panting.

 

There was satisfaction running in Lena’s bones when she got the most powerful alien to whimper a beg even though she hadn’t done much. Perhaps Reign shouldn’t be kept waiting any longer. “Then get on your back, Rey. I’ll touch you.”

 

In the blink of an eye, Lena was the one on top of a half-naked Reign. The alien had her hair spread on the sheet, painting a raw image of nature and pure sex. Lena felt her heart sink and raise at the same time at how much she loved Reign. Her body might constantly nag her to have sex, but her heart was fully aware that she was going to do this with the person she loved with every part of herself.

 

Lena let her hands rest on Reign’s abdomen, where the muscles were being seen clearly because Reign was tensed. “Are you nervous?”

 

Reign confirmed with a shaky chuckle. “A little.”

 

“Relax,” Lena cooed, crouching down on Reign like a leopard.

 

“I can’t,” Reign admitted, blinking. “The pain is getting worse.”

 

Lena craned her neck and kissed Reign, her hands found the breasts and started massaging. The strangled moan flew from the depth of Reign’s throat into Lena’s mouth, so innocent and raw. Lena moved her mouth to run them along Reign’s jaw, nibbling at the earlobe, then drifting to the neck, lingering at the delicate collarbones. With every movement, she felt the hollow gap in her chest getting filled up with joy. Every inch of Reign at this moment was hers.

 

She took in the saltiness on Reign’s skin, and returned it with many wet kisses, bringing a trail down to between the breasts. When she wrapped her mouth on the left nipple, Reign hissed a breath, running her fingers in Lena’s hair.

 

“Rao, Lena…” Lena looked up, holding the nipple between her lips. Reign was looking down at her, gasping something in Kryptonian. The impatient heaving of Reign’s hips against Lena’s stomach was responded with Lena’s own weight dropping down on them. Every clash became stronger, sharper, more eager. Lena could feel it also built up the pressure down below on her, so she teethed the right breast while using the other hand to play with the left one. It felt smoother with the wetness of saliva. Reign’s moan filled her ears, echoing in the room. The fingers dug deeper into her scalp, and at one point she felt the pain.

 

It came into her mind that she was going to have sex with an alien, a powerful alien with super senses and super strength.

 

“Wait,” she said, pulling back slightly despite the disapproving grunt from her girlfriend, “I need to get something first.”

 

“Can it wait?” Reign whined, pouting. “I need you to keep doing whatever you were doing.”

 

Lena smiled but still got up to her knees and eventually stepped off the bed. “Don’t worry. I’ll be quick.”

  
  
  


____________________________

  
  
  
  


Reign didn’t know what to do after Lena had left the room. Her eyes were busying following the elastic swells on Lena’s chest as her mouth watered. She rolled over to lie on her stomach and waited. Her ears caught every sound of the city, but she only paid attention to what Lena was doing. The human’s heartbeat had gotten quickened every since they both started undressing, even just the upper half. Reign spotted the crumbled button, the ripped shirt, and bra on the bed, and she recalled a familiar scene she had seen in one of the videos on the internet. All of the people in the videos were quite vocal.

 

She hadn’t expected that she would make those erotic sounds herself, but the way Lena touched her was magical. Lena made her body feel something she hadn’t before. It scared her a bit at first, but then it was Lena. Lena would never hurt her.

 

The footsteps echoed back in her eardrums. Reign didn’t need to look to know that Lena had returned, still, she had to turn over her shoulder to observe because there was a sense of strangeness flowing with Lena.

 

“It’s the necklace,” she said, surprised, “Why did you get it?”

 

“Because you have super strength, sweetie,” Lena answered obviously with a smirk, walking around the bed, “But I know you don’t want to give up all of those inhuman senses, so I won’t make you wear it. Instead, I’ll wear it so you would still be able to experience as yourself.”

 

Reign’s eyes bored at the twinkle dark blue rock between Lena’s breasts and smiled, “It looks good on you anyway.”

 

The bed dipped when Lena sat down, it drew Reign’s attention to the curve of the woman’s behind. The numbness coming from the Harun Kryptonite didn’t bother her much because it was easier for her to pay attention fully to Lena. “Thank you,” Lena kissed her, briefly, then slowly pecked the lips on her shoulder, then her ribs. Reign got tickled and laughed. “Hold still.”

 

“Should I turn over?” Reign asked, remembering that they still had something to do. When her other senses were taken away, the wetness down below was temporarily forgotten until the moment her skin contacted Lena’s hands. The human cupped Reign’s butt gently under the onesies that had been pushed nearly down to her thighs, making Reign gasp. “I guess not?”

 

Lena chuckled and proceeded to strip Reign’s only piece of clothing off. “Very tempting, but I’ll save that for another time. Now, I want you to watch me.”

 

They returned to the position from before, with Lena kneeling between Reign’s legs, but now the human was wearing only her underwear. Reign never really noticed but now her appreciation for black lace had grown, especially in the way the rim hugged Lena’s pale thighs, forming a board contrast of naked flesh and hidden naked flesh. Reign couldn’t wait to find out.

 

Lena leaned down with her hands on Reign’s breasts once again, but she didn’t let her head stay above Reign’s. Instead, she crouched down toward the aching pulse where Reign had been dying to be touched. She had watched what people could do but at the moment she couldn’t picture how it would feel like. The chills ran down her spines when Lena’s hot breath seated right outside her most vulnerable spot, a body part that she hadn’t used as frequently as now since she had to lead a life as a separated individual.

 

“Rey, look at me,” Lena said, rubbing Reign’s nipples slightly. Her gesture was gentle but Reign’s body was so high-strung with lust the nipples felt like falling off because of the uncomfortable pain that had been running up and down her muscles. Even so, Reign locked her eyes with Lena’s. Lena’s lips parted slightly, her pink tongue swiped across them like Lena was about to get into dinner. “I love you, Reign.”

 

“I love you, t-!”

 

Reign couldn’t finish the sentence because a jolt of sudden warmth beamed at her wetness. Lena didn’t wait for her to say anything, had opened her mouth and wrapped it on Reign, with her eyes still looked at Reign as if she was testing. But Reign couldn’t really tell because she was trapped with her breasts in Lena’s hands and her hips grounded by Lena’s mouth.

 

Reign felt it.

 

She felt all of it.

 

From every swipe, every lick, every nibbling, to the way Lena just kept digging deeper and deeper into her body, Reign took it all in, whimpering under the incredible sensation of being attacked. Lena’s tongue was quick to make its way to pull Reign apart, playing a devil dance right inside Reign, making Reign gasp like she was drowning.

 

Reign arched her back up, perhaps trying to get away from the devil’s work, but at the same time yearning for more, like her body was already addicted to it. Lena’s hum vibrated inside Reign, building higher and higher _something_ that was asleep in Reign.

 

She had never felt such a thing. It excited and terrified her at the same time, fluttering under her sweaty skin, but no matter what, it traced back to Lena’s mouth and her tongue. Reign felt like she was torn apart, then closed up, just to be torn again, but she loved every single second of it. Her hands reached left and right, trying to find a steady spot to grip before she drifted away by how large her lungs had been inflated.

 

Reign tried to swallow because her mouth felt so dry due to the moaning, but the crooked sensation of being invaded mercilessly by Lena’s tongue ceased her brain from functioning.

 

Then it happened.

 

Reign didn’t know what _it_ was, just the numbness of the aftermath after it took over her. She lost senses of the world for a few long seconds - perhaps minutes - just to be drowned in the twitching of her own muscles. It was hot, burning her from the inside out, curling her toes. One of Reign’s hand gripped Lena’s hair, trying to push her girlfriend’s head deeper between her thighs, the other held the edge of the bed as her head whipped back and her eyes rolled to the back. The loud grunt slowly poured out from the depth of her lungs, bringing Lena’s name in the shaky form of a shuddering breath.

 

Reign’s eyes opened wide, staring at the stars for a moment before regaining focus once again. Her hand still felt the movement of Lena’s head. Up, down, up, down. The raspiness of the human’s tongue trailed between the last contractions attentively, while Lena’s arms had already hooked around Reign’s thighs.

 

The alien still felt the rumble of pleasure in her bones, and she couldn’t move for a moment. Her fingers let go of the black locks when Lena rested her forehead on Reign’s pelvis, raining kisses on the still heated skin. Reign waited until Lena made eye contact with her to gulp.

 

“Are you okay?” Lena asked, licking the corner of her mouth.

 

Reign blinked a few times and answered, “I think so.” Then she chuckled. “You ruined me.”

 

Lena grinned, putting another kiss on Reign’s pubis and crawling upward to slide her tongue in Reign’s dried up mouth. The strange yet familiar scent on Lena’s tongue alerted Reign that she was tasting herself, and the thought was so appealing in such an odd way. Lena pulled back, smirking. “Not yet. I just started.”

 

The response got Reign laughing. She wrapped her arms around Lena’s naked upper-body. “That was so insane, Lena. I-I don’t know how to describe it. I thought I saw Rao.”

 

Lena’s smirk grew into a full grin, “That good, huh?”

 

“ _Really_ good,” Reign wiggled her brows suggestively, “I want to make you feel the same.”

 

“I appreciate the offer but you really don’t have to.”

 

Reign flipped both of them over without a warning, satisfied when she saw the surprise reaction on Lena’s face. “At least you have to let me try.”

 

Lena traced her fingers along Reign’s face, smiling. “Of course, you can. Just take your time, **divi**.”

 

Reign’s chest warmed up whenever Lena called her _light_ in Kryptonian. The heavy sense of happiness spread lowly, reminding her of every obstacle they had gone through to have this moment together. If things had gone differently, Reign could have never held Lena again like this, and Lena’s smile wouldn’t be this happy. They could have lost each other.

 

The thought made Reign’s eyes watered, her nose ached, and her throat choked.

 

“Oh no, no, no. What happened?” Lena cupped Reign’s face, asking with a worried voice. “Don’t cry, please.”

 

Reign sniffed, turning her head to kiss Lena’s hand, splitting her lips into a smile. “I still can’t believe this is real.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“This. Us. Everything.” Reign kissed Lena’s forehead. “I am so happy. And scared. This feels like a dream.”

 

“Oh…” Lena pulled her down so that her face would fit in the crook of Lena’s neck. “I know. I’m scared, too.”

 

Reign lifted her head. “Really?”

 

“Yes. We can both be scared. And happy. I believe in us.” Lena smiled. Reign had already seen this smile for a thousand times, but it never seemed to glowing and hopeful like now.

 

Reign inhaled sharply, then whispered with everything she had, “I can’t wait to see how we would go on this journey together, Lena. I’m ready.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too.”

 

They kissed. Reign took her time to do this right. While recalling everything Lena had done to her, Reign realized how beautiful Lena was, arching her back up against Reign’s mouth. It was such a sight to see, and she was so glad their lives intertwined.

 

It was sex. But it wasn’t just sex. Reign couldn’t describe it in words, yet she felt like she had known it from the moment she was made. Every second she got to spend on Earth, surrounded by people she respected and cared about, loved a few particular individuals and had them loving her back, was magical.

 

Nothing else could compare nor should be.

 

The moment, the presence, the time being belonged to her. What she learned, what caused her pain, all was worth it.

 

The true reason for her existence was this: to feel this powerful in such a vulnerability. She ruled no world, but she felt like owning the world.

 

Reign had finally fulfilled her purpose, even if she hadn’t been born for it.

  
  


_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

  
  
  
  


Ruby frowned when the ball dropped to the ground. She hated it when Amber Hollowitz started messing around with her just because she was new to the team. Ruby had played with her old friends for two years in National City before receiving an exclusive scholarship to join the Metropolis female football club. She still wanted to be an astronaut, though, but her mother encouraged her to do sport as much as possible.

 

_“It will keep you healthy, future astronaut.”_

 

It was easy for her to say because she could lift a truck with one hand. Sometimes, Ruby wondered if she would inherit any superpowers, then she saw how her mother freaked out when she forgot the Harun Kryptonite necklace on the subway and she decided that being a human would be less hectic.

 

“You can’t catch it, Arias?” taunted Amber as she ran to Ruby in her official uniform. That was Ruby’s goal: getting an official spot on the team. She was still pretty much a newbie. Amber had gotten really bitter after Ruby accidentally ran into her the other day. “Sucker. How did you get the scholarship?”

 

Ruby rolled her eyes but bit back her sharp reply. Amber was the team captain, she could give Ruby hell if she didn’t follow through. “I got lucky.”

 

“Damn right, you did,” Amber sneered. “Give me the ball.” Ruby kicked it to Amber. The older girl kicked it back to her. “With your hands.”

 

Ruby frowned, “It's not practicing time, Amber. I’m waiting for my mom.”

 

Amber faked a pout, wiggled her fists at the eyes. “What you’re gonna do? Run crying to your mama?”

 

Ruby took in a long breath. She knew what Aunt Alex had said about dealing with bullies, but she really wanted to tackle this girl into the ground and make her stay away for good. She gritted her teeth, stepping back. “I’m going home.” She turned away but Amber pulled at her shoulder. “Hey!”

 

“I’m not finished with you!” Amber lowered her voice dangerously.

 

Right when Amber raised her other hand, trying to do something, Ruby heard someone calling her name. When she realized who that was, she exhaled in relief. “Mom, I’m here!”

 

Her mother strolled rather quickly toward them, a wrinkle seated between her eyebrows. She came straight for Amber. “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

Amber let go of Ruby’s hand and pretended to be innocent. “It’s just a friendly debate, Ms. Arias.”

 

Sam crossed her arms. “It didn’t look friendly.”

 

“Sure it did. Right, Ruby?” Amber bumped Ruby’s elbow.

 

Ruby received the attention of both. She didn’t like how Amber always got away with her cruel behavior, but she didn’t want to make a fuss. The denial was waiting between her lips when she heard another voice.

 

“This girl is lying.”

 

She looked up and saw another familiar face. “Rey!” she exclaimed with joy when she realized another person was walking to them, and it was no other than the fateful twin of her mother.

 

Reign threw Ruby a smile, “Hey, little bud.” She quickly turned to Amber. “You lied. You were about to attack Ruby.”

 

“I wasn’t!”

 

“It’s too late,” Reign gritted her teeth, rolling up the sleeves, “I’m going to serve you some raw justice!”

 

Ruby stood between a scared Amber and a fuming Reign as Sam held Reign back. “Rey, it’s nothing! Just let it pass.”

 

“Why should I?” Reign didn’t want to back down.

 

Another figure came up from behind the twins, bringing another wide smile to Ruby’s face. “Aunt Lena!”

 

Lena seemed confused as she approached, but she looked as stunning as ever. Ruby knew why. She was happy. The happiest since the first time she met her. “Hello everyone. What’s the big deal?”

 

Ruby caught Amber muttering _oh fuck that’s Lena Luthor_ and felt absolutely proud. She turned around and narrowed her eyes at the older girl. “Yes, Lena Luthor is my aunt. She knows all about you, Amber, so you better behave. Don’t try to flee the country, either. My other aunt, Rey, works for the government. They’ll find you.”

 

Ruby had never seen Amber run so fast, not even on the field.

 

Later that night, when they were all sitting at the dinner table with Aunt Kara, Aunt Alex, and Uncle Brainy, Ruby got to hear all about everyone’s lives. After getting the scholarship, Ruby and Sam had moved to another house located between National City and Metropolis, therefore they didn’t know a lot about what was happening. Aunt Lena and Rey had moved in together, right after Rey got accepted in the DEO academy. She didn’t meet them regularly, but since Aunt Alex was Rey’s supervisor, she knew the generals.

 

Aunt Kara was still doing her best at being Supergirl. Her suit got the coolest upgrade ever thanked to Uncle Brainy. Now she could travel the planets without fearing she would be out of power. Rey was so jealous of that, though, and had been nagging Aunt Lena for a similar suit. Ruby didn’t know how that went for her, but if Rey got a suit, then her mother should have one too. Sam was a hero in every sense.

 

Aunt Alex had become the Director of the DEO. She seemed busier, but she never skipped movie night every Thursday at their home. Ruby doubted she loved movies that much. Alex just wanted to spend more time with her mom. Ruby was still rooting for them.

 

James couldn’t come because he wasn’t in the city at the moment. He had returned to Metropolis to be a photographer after CatCo had received some major changes. Ruby caught some rumors about Cat Grant’s return, but Aunt Lena hadn’t said anything about it yet.

 

Everything was going well for everyone.

 

If it was two years ago, most of these people would have been hurt or dead. Ruby still shuddered sometimes when she pictured what would happen if Aunt Lena hadn’t tried to help Reign see, or Aunt Kara hadn’t given the Worldkiller a chance. Things could have been a tragedy. Ruby could have lost her mother.

 

They made a toast at the end.

 

“To partnership,” said Uncle Brainy.

 

“To friendship,” continued Aunt Kara.

 

“To family,” added Aunt Alex.

 

“To happiness,” Reign raised her glass, wrapping one arm around Aunt Lena’s shoulders.

 

“To trust,” Aunt Lena said, smiling.

 

“To love,” Sam quickly wiped her eye.

 

Always being the last one to say the toast, Ruby had gotten used to it. She looked around, holding the gaze with each person, then held up her glass of juice. “To you. Seriously, no one deserves this more than all of you.”

 

Everyone clinked their glass and drank it all.

 

In the corner of Ruby’s eyes, she caught the shiny rings around Reign and Lena’s fingers.

 

Ruby smiled. _Their future is going to be awesome._

 

She didn’t know it for sure, but she felt it.

 

And that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys, for reading and loving this pairing. I honestly didn't expect I would turn this fic into a multichapter. It started out as a oneshot only.
> 
> I will miss all of the characters a lot, especially softie Reign. I hope you do, too. :))
> 
> Have a really great day! (I know it's #SuperCorpSunday on Twitter but let's spare some minutes for our beloved KillerCorp, shall we?)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think below


End file.
